


Thievery

by MaybeMyth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A lot of cannon events have still happened, Angst, BodyGaurd AU, Criminal AU, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Prince Nico, M/M, Nico DiAngelo- vigilante thief by night-Fashion designer by day, Officer! Jason Grace, Pining, Pining Jason, Slow Build, Superhuman Au, The di angelo family controls underground crime, There will be some fake dating later on, Vigilante AU, and most of the greek kids are in the underground, because it is my weakness, just a little differently, long build, pining Nico, probably, the roman kids mainly are police, with a few exceptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMyth/pseuds/MaybeMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of things can be stolen; Jewelry, Money, Antiques, Moments, Chances, Hearts. Nico DiAngelo is a vigilante, Jason Grace is the officer assigned to catch him. Nico refuses to be caught, and Jason realizes Nico is a better thief then he thought.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone steals from the thief himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now looking for a beta-reader! If anyone is interested please hit me up in the comments and I will give you my email or tumblr so you can contact me about the details!

"Nice try, My Dear Tempest..” The soft chuckle of the ‘Ghost Prince’ rang out in the dimly lit room as Detective Jason Grace failed to land a hit on the thief yet again. Jason growled and shot out another bullet towards the thief. The figure disappeared, and reappeared behind the detective with another laugh. Jason spun quickly, and glared in the direction of the sound. It takes a moment to spot him, considering he’s rather far out of eyesight, and the warehouse is rather dark, but Jason does see him. The cocky bastard sits at the very top of a large stack of crates, both legs hanging over, hands at the very edge as he leans forward. Jason doesn't need to be able to see the other to know they are smirking.

 

See, “The Ghost Prince”, as the media had so wonderfully named him, is a criminal, or well, to be more specific: A vigilante criminal. He steals things that had already been stolen, things from the black market and robbery’s and returns them to their rightful owners. It's a good deed that he does, but it's not his job. Now, if the Ghost Prince had stuck to his vigilante work, enforcers of the law like Jason Grace would not be hunting him down. The Ghost Prince is wanted because he occasionally drifts from his path of justice and steals from major corporations. Things stolen from these companies however, somehow always turn up, but that doesn't excuse the robberies though. The Ghost Prince had committed and is continuing to commit multiple crimes, therefore he must be punished.

One problem with that. The thief is a super. He has a certain ability that makes it near impossible to capture him. Jason’s come close, of course. Just yesterday he had managed to actually land a shot on the Ghost, cracking the silver face mask he previously wore in half, but the Ghost himself remained unharmed, and he bolted before anyone could see his face. A few times Jason had managed to corner, or handcuff the guy, but his powers always kicked in and he escaped. every. single. time. It was beginning to irritate Jason. In all his years of work, he had never failed to catch anyone, and he’s been chasing this guy for almost thirteen months now. Catching his Ghost Prince was on Jason’s personal agenda now, not just his work.

 

“That mesh mask looks rather ridiculous on you.” Jason called out to his opponent as he took another shot. Once again, The Prince vanished in a ball of darkness and reformed on the opposite side of the room. Jason could hear him huff as he crosses his arms, brown leather bag, probably filled with whatever it is he stole from this warehouse, hangs carelessly in his hand. He really does look ridiculous with that mesh mask. The Ghost Prince always wears the same thing;black leggings (or spandex, to be honest, Jason's not really sure what they are), black combat boots, black long sleeve shirt and black gloves. His hair is dark brown, straight, and always pulled back. He always wears some sort of mask too; his usual has always been a solid, silver face mask, but since Jason damaged that yesterday, he wore a thick black veil that made the thief look like a mourner at a funeral. The only thing that came and went was the dark hooded cloak that the vigilante occasionally wore, like tonight for instance. Personally, Jason despised that cloak, although He had no particular reason. “I must agree with you there. I feel like a weeping widow with this veil. However, this is all your fault, I wouldn't have to wear this silly thing if you hadn't cracked my favorite mask with that gun of yours.” He scolds Jason, but there is a hint of displeasure in his words, and Jason can not help but grin. It’s good to know that he irks his nemesis as much as the other annoys him.

“You could always take it off. That’d save us all a lot of trouble.” Jason took the distraction of conversation to try and shoot again, but the other saw it coming. This time, he reappeared directly in front of Jason. At this distance, Jason could clearly see his criminals cocky grin, and the smallest hint of brown eyes. 

“You would like that wouldn't you? Would you like to see my face for personal, or business related satisfaction?” The Prince had an odd way of talking, his words and phrases always seemed strange.. almost poetic. Somewhere within his mask there must be a voice modifier, for there was always this calming, melodic tune that surrounding the guys voice.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.” Jason took another opportunity to attack his opponent, but this time, instead of trying to shoot him, he simply grabbed a black clattered arm, and tossed the criminal to the floor, and tackled him. Jason held the other down by his wrists, and used his legs to box his body in. The Ghost Prince couldn't vanish if Jason was blocking him like this, right? 

 

“Why tempest, getting frisky while on the job? Didn't think you were the type.” The captured thief mocks from below. Jason huffs, ignoring the sly smile that pulls up on the others lips beneath the mesh.

“You can’t vanish if I am holding on to you.” Jason says smugly, thinking he’s finally gained the upper hand in the situation, not willing to admit he has no idea what to do from here.

“Oh really?” The Prince laughs in response. In a quick moment, he raises his leg, and harshly knees Jason in the groin, twice, when Jason winces in pain, The Ghost Prince takes his opportunity to knock Jason off of him, and just like that he’s gone. This time, he does not reappear elsewhere in the room. He did however, leave behind the brown leather pouch he was carrying.

 

Once Jason recovers from the pain, and the shock, he makes his way to the bag and carefully pulls it open. He expects to find money, papers, jewelry, something. What he finds, however, is a bag of pebbles with a small note from the criminal.

 

“I can always count on you for a fun Friday night. -Your ‘Ghost Prince’”

 

Jason groans in frustration. He had stolen nothing. The whole thing was just a game to entertain the Ghost Prince. Worse; Jason was a pawn in said game and he really, really did not like that. He pulled his communicator from the pockets of his black work slacks, and called up his boss.

 

“Reyna, it was a fucking game. I was his entertainment for the night.” Jason groans into the phone the second he hears a ‘click’ signifying he had been patched into the other officers line.

“I'm starting to think our Ghost Prince is as obsessed with you as you are with him.” His boss, and lifelong friend, Reyna laughed at him from the other end of the phone. Jason snorted. “Oh please. I am not obsessed.” Reyna’s laughter increased.

 

“Jason, seriously. You spend almost every waking minute trying to find this guy. I call that obsession.” 

“I call it my job.” Jason counters. The conversation ends there, Jason finishes his report to her, telling her every detail about their encounter, and of course, she laughed when he mentioned the flirting. Then they hung up the phone, and Jason got a very well needed four hour nap before he was called up at an ungodly hour of the morning for a case.

 

 

“Dad? What’s going on?” Jason had been called at five in the morning to deal with a robbery case. Someone had broken into the home of the CEO of the Adonis company. A large corporation that owns several shops around the town, and they’re all rather popular places, but the most well known company under the Adonis corporation is the jewelry line. Anyone who is anyone has some sort of accessory from “Elysium Jewels”. Hell, Even Jason had an Elysium made watch.

 

Adonis was started, and owned by one Hayden Di Angelo; A tall, pale man with curly black hair, dark eyes and a dark and mysterious aura. The CEO was easily one of the richest people around, maybe even the richest, that made him a common target for robberies. On this night, Someone had snuck into the Di Angelo mansion and stolen a prize piece of jewelry. The thief was most likely The Ghost Prince; he was out tonight, and this wouldn't be the first time he had stolen from Hayden Di Angelo.

 

“Nothing son, Someone broke in again.” At the top of the stairs stood who must be Hayden's sons. A young man, probably Jason's age. Thin and lean with olive skin that had sickly pale undertones. His features are sharp, and stunning. His eyes are the darkest shade of brown Jason has ever seen, it reminds him just how much Jason likes brown eyes. His hair is an unruly mess of shoulder lengthed, dark brown curls that made it obvious the boy had just woken up. Above all, he was half naked. Seriously, the boy is standing there on the staircase in nothing but black boxers and gray socks.

 

Jason had a hard time removing his eyes from the man.

 

“You need a better security system father.. Was anything stolen?” He asks, his eyes settle on Jason, and his face goes red. Probably finally realizing that he’s standing in a room full of detectives in nothing but his underwear.

“Unfortunately, yes.. Your mother's necklace has been stolen.” Both Di Angelo's tense up a bit, and the young man's jaw tightens, obviously upset.

“I can assure you we will do everything we can to get back your stolen property.” Jason attempts to, well, he’s not entirely sure what he’s trying to do. Perhaps comfort them, is a good choice of words.

 

“And you are?” The boy's gaze on Jason intensifies as he raises an eyebrow.

“Nico, this is Officer Jason Grace. Mr. Grace, this is my son, Nico.” Hayden takes the honors of introducing them to each other.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Di Angelo. Like I said, I will do anything I can to get your mother's necklace back.” Jason tries his best to smile kindly, but Nico Di Angelo just nods his head slowly, then looks back to his father.

“I am going back to bed. Goodnight.” Just like that, young Di Angelo disappeared up the stairs, leaving Jason alone with Hayden, and the surrounding officers that were far too busy investigating the crime scene to have noticed what just happened.

 

 

"I really can not talk right now, Riptide.” Nico hissed into his earpiece as he ran across the warehouse. The round of bullets going out behind him seemed to prove his point.

“Just thought I’d tell you that there is a hunky blond in here looking for you. Oh, and I'm hungry, pick me up something on your way back.” Nico groans in both annoyance and confusion at his friend. 

Percy Jackson, or, Riptide as he’s called in the underground, has been one of Nico’s closest friends for years. They’ve definitely had their differences, and they didn't always get along, but Percy saved Nico’s life when he was like twelve and Nico returned the favor years later. After a while, the two got over it all; the betrayal, the fighting, the heartbreak, once that was all out of the picture, slowly but surely, a friendship blossomed. Now Percy likes to take the role of Nico’s older brother. Percy is a relaxed, go with the flow kind of guy with messy black hair, bright sea green eyes with the body and tan of a swimmer. He’s a marine biologist, he’s often protesting and fighting for the rights of the ocean and it’s creatures. Percy also helps his father, Poseidon, run his company. Trident deals with anything and everything that goes on in the ocean. The most famous being the Cruise Line section. At Night however, Percy works alongside Nico in managing the crime around the city.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Nico dodges behind a stack of crates, and pulls the shadows it provides around himself, giving him the opportunity to hide for a second. He’s not being chased by the police for once at the moment, that’s an unfortunate no. Nico’s currently in the middle of a battle with two low-life criminals who are not so happy with Nico stealing their black market goods.

 

Nico’s father, Hayden, or Hades around the underworld, has been managing the crime in this town since he was younger then Nico. Crime here used to be disastrous, but ever since Hayden Di Angelo stepped in, it became tamed. Hades did not allow for injustice, he punished the wicked. Anything stolen, unless justly stolen, would be returned to where it belonged. Murder, unless justly committed, is unforgivable. Hades did not tolerate the reckless treatment of life. Death was not a toy for people to play with. As times changed, Hades began to need to cover his tracks. The vigilante crime system the Di-Angelos ran was not acceptable to the police. Mostly because Jupiter Grace didn't like people doing his job for him. He didn't like his limelight being stolen. Hayden started to use his powers over the earth and it’s minerals, and he created Elysium Jewels.

Then he met Nico’s mother, Maria, on a trip back to his old home in Italy. Back in the states he gave her her very own Italian restaurant and cafe so that she may enjoy and share her love of cooking, while keeping a piece of Italy with her. Maria and Hayden had two kids; Bianca, and then Nico. Maria died in a hotel when Nico was around ten years old. Hayden had been heartbroken and sent the kids off to private school. When Nico was twelve, one of Haydens rivals tried to kidnap the Di-Angelo siblings with the intents of killing them and sending their heads back to Hades. They were saved by Percy Jackson and a group of his friends. Percy quickly became a hero in Nico’s eyes, and then his crush. About a month later, Bianca went on a trip with Percy Jackson and a few of his friends, the very ones that saved them. Nico protested the trip, not wanting to be away from his sister. She was his only friend. Nico asked Percy to look out for her. Bianca died in a car crash. Nico ran away. Years later Nico took up working for his father in the underground. 

Then Nico discovered his father had another child after a sudden affair down in new Orleans. Hazel Levesque was his new baby sister. Nico was happy to have a new family member. As Hazel got older, Hayden gave her a businesses of her own. Hazel runs an animal shelter. Then Hayden remarried to a women named Persephone. Nico grew to love her. Hayden gifted her with a plant nursery, and to appease Persephone’s very critical mother, Hayden gave her management of what was once Maria’s restaurant and cafe. This was an act that hurt Nico dearly, but after a long while he grew to like his new family, step-mother and step-grandmother included.

Now when Nico took up the underworld side of his father's business, he tended to disappear for days at a time, and those who cared for him tried looking for him, Long story short Percy Jackson landed right in the middle of a crime scene. The two have been partners in crime - pun intended- ever since.

 

“What part of ‘there is a tall, muscular, hot blonde guy in your office looking for you’ do you not understand?” Percy's sarcasm chimes in through the device and Nico can not help but groan as he exits the shadows of an alleyway two blocks down from the warehouse he was just in.

“You know what. Whatever. I’ll be right there.” There’s no point in trying to make sense of Percy right now. Nico knows hes not get a name or anything more than ‘hunky blonde’ out of him anyway, so Nico makes use of the dark abandoned ally and sinks into the shadows once again.

 

 

“Excuse me? Mr-” Jason quickly stops in his tracks as he walks into the office of Nico DiAngelo. Jason decided that he ought to question the young DiAngelo to help further the investigation on the recent burglary at his father's house, and also partially because the image of a tired Nico in nothing but boxers and socks standing at the top of the stairs looking down at him with questioning eyes has not left Jason's mind all morning. However, the person behind the polished oak desk at the moment is not the young man that's been plaguing him for the last few hours. Instead, there was a lean yet muscular man with a surfer's tan, wild black hair, and eyes the color of the sea. He had to be around the same age as Jason was, despite the childish way he spun around in the office chair.

“Jackson. Mr. Jackson. I'm Di Angelo’s secretary. How may I help you?” He stopped spinning to give Jason a smile, and although it probably was meant to be innocent, it looked rather wicked. He claims to be Mr. Di Angelo's secretary, but he’s definitely not dressed for the part with his dark blue flannel and jeans.He was also sure that secretary’s had their own desk, and did not spin around in their boss's chair when they were gone.

“I'm here to talk to Mr. DiAngelo.” Jason quickly straightens his back and regains any image he may have lost by his confusion from when he first walked in. This man may not look or act like the secretary he claims to be, but he’s not lying. Jason has a knack for hearing the truth in people's words, and there was truth in this guys voice, a strange truth, but a truth none the less. 

“I figured that much, cause if you weren't well then you just wouldn't be here at all. If you could specify, that would be great.” Mr. Jackson jokes, which sort of throws Jason off a bit. He wasn't expecting it. Then again, he wasn't expecting Nico DiAngelo to not be in his office.

 

`“Wait. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Muscles. I think I can guess.” Before Jason can give Mr. Jackson his title and his business with DiAngelo, Jackson is on the phone. He spins in the office chair so that the back is to Jason, and begins a very quiet conversation with someone. Then the call is over just as soon as it started.

“Nico went out to pick up lunch, he’ll be back soon. You can wait for him if you want.” The secretary spins back around to Jason, kicking feet up on the wood desk.

“Thank you. I’ll wait for him.” Jason says, carefully making his way to sit in the seat on the other side of the desk, across from Mr. Jackson.

 

“Jackson huh?” After a minute or so of awkward silence, Jason decides to pick up on the first conversation piece he can possibly think of.

“That’s right.” The raven haired man responds, nodding his head to Jason.

“You wouldn't happen to be Perseus Jackson? Whose father is the founder and CEO of Trident Ships?” Trident ships owns both a cruise line, an ocean cargo shipping business and just about anything else that involves the seas.

“That's me. Except nobody calls me Perseus. Just plain Percy is fine.” Jason gives a small smile at that, and nods his head. Jason has met Percy’s father, Poseidon on a few occasions. The two have the same joking and laid back attitude.

“It’s nice to meet you, Percy. I am Jason Grace, by the way. I am with the police station, I came by to ask Mr.DiAngelo a few questions about a case that involves his father.” Jason takes the chance to finally introduce and explain himself.

“Oh, I know who you are.” Percy says with a shrug, and then stops to look over Jason in his casual gray shirt and jeans. 

 

“You don't look like a cop right now though.” Jackson says, a hint of amusement hangs in his voice. Jason is taken by surprise by Percy already knowing who he was. Jason can not help but wonder how, why, and for how long. Did Percy know from the moment he walked in, or did it take him a few minutes to realize?

“I didn't want to attract much attention, I thought marching in here in my uniform might give off the wrong impression to the workers, and to any media who saw me come in here.” Percy nods in understanding, and opens his mouth to make a comment, but never gets them out.

 

“Percy Jackson you get your feet off of my desk this instant!” behind Jason the door to the office opens, and Nico DiAngelo storms in.  
“We do have a guest you know.” Percy grumbles in defeat as he swings his feet off of the desk and stands up. “What did you bring me?” He asks, his eyes dropping to the fast food bags and drinks in Nico's hands. Jason's eyes however, linger on Nico Di Angelo himself. Wavy brown hair, deep brown eyes, pale olive tone skin, slender figure covered by a charcoal colored button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black pants. Just like last night, Jason became mesmerized by the man before him.

“A burger, fries and that blue coconut soda you like.” DiAngelo made his way to his desk to set the food and drink down. Jason quickly stood to his feet.

 

“Mr. DiAngelo. I'm officer Jason Grace, we spoke briefly last night. I’d like to ask you a couple of questions about the case when you have a chance.” Jason tries to act as formal as possibly, even as Nico DiAngelo turns to him, with the slightest bit of panic and worry in his eyes before he regains a calm and collected exterior.

“Of course. I have the time right now, if that's alright?” Jason liked that idea, he liked the sound of Nico's voice, and he liked the way Nico looked at him. “That works.”

 

“Officer huh? I was so sure he was your new boyfriend.” Percy mumbles through a mouth full of burger, which confuses Jason. A few minutes ago Percy openly admitted that he knew who Jason was. Percy’s statement also made Jason feel a bit embarrassed, not just because the idea of dating Nico Di Angelo was an intriguing one, but because the faint blush across Nico's ears and nose that made Jason believe the dark haired boy was having similar thoughts, is what made him feel suddenly shy.

 

“Percy you can stop playing secretary and leave now.” The young Di Angelo groaned at his friend, causing Percy to just stare plainly in their direction before standing to his feet, collecting his food, and walking towards the door.

“Fine, but you owe me one.” Percy calls out, just before he shuts the door, leaving Nico to sigh in defeat and Jason in confusion.

 

“So. Mr. Grace. Before you start questioning me, may I ask you a question?” Nico Di Angelo makes his way around his desk, and sits down in the large leather office chair, and then gestures for Jason to sit down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

“Of course. Ask away.” Jason gives him the permission as he follows his gesture, and sits back down in the chair that he was in earlier. Jason is not sure what Nico could possibly want to ask him, but whatever it is, Jason is sure it’s a harmless question.

“Why are you not in uniform for this visit?” He inquires, taking a sip out of his fast food cup. Jason looks down at his casual attire, thinking over his investigation at the Di Angelo home, and the particular conversation he had with Hayden Di Angelo towards the end of the night, before looking back to Nico.

“Your father asked me to. When I told him I would need to question you, he asked me to do so discreetly. He said he wanted to keep you out of the media during such negative times. He claims that your name always popping up in the more unfortunate telling about his business would not only taint your name, but give you a reputation that's reliant on him. I agreed to help try and keep you out of the media as much as I possibly can, and I thought walking in here in my uniform might cause suspicion.” Jason explains his reasons as Nico sighs, and mumbles a curse at his father under his breath before continuing the conversation.

“You are a rather big name, Jason Grace. You're probably one of the most well known officers, as well as the heir to Olympus. You visiting me in my office, uniform or no uniform, is bound to raise questions.” Nico is quick to counter, and by the tone of his voice, Jason concludes that the young DiAngelo is trying to gracefully, and subtly hint that Jason isn't particularly welcomed in his office.

“If I were to visit in my uniform, it would draw more attention, and it would be much more difficult to cover up with an excuse. Less people notice me, or pay attention to me when I am in my casual clothes, and even if someone does notice me coming in here, there are plenty of things I could make up that would eliminate or lessen media coverage.” Jason counters, leaving them at a draw, for both of them are right. Jason is a big name, both for his own work and his father's work. He’s definitely got some celebrity status, and anything the public can do to get his face in the media, they will do. But, on the other hand, people tend not to notice Jason as much out of his uniform, and without the uniform, Jason is also free to lie and create any number of excuses that would help him try to accomplish Hayden Di Angelo's request. 

“Fair Enough.” Nico sighs, tapping his nails against the desk, eager to end the current conversation. “You may begin your interrogation now, Mr. Grace.” Jason cringes a bit, as he really does hate to be called ‘Mr.’ It just doesn't sound right to him, it sounds like they’re referring to his father, and the last thing Jason wants is to be compared to his father. However, he does understand the need for the formal talk. Jason knows that even though he doesn't have the uniform on, this is still official business.

 

“Very well then. Mr. Di Angelo, you no longer live in your father's house, is that correct?” Jason pulls a slick recorder stick out of his pocket, presses the start button on it, and places it on the table in front of him before starting his question. Nico looks down at it curiously, obviously not happy when he realizes what the device is, but says nothing about it.

“Yes, that's correct. I moved out of my father's house when I was 18. I live in my own residence now.” Nico sighs. It’s only the first question, but he is already visibly annoyed and done with this interview. Which is a rather quick change in mood from when Percy was still in the room.

“Then why were you sleeping at your father's house the night of the robbery?” Nico sucks in a sharp breath, and raises an eyebrow at Jason, pointing a rather harsh glare at the detective.

“Officer Grace, are you implying that I might have aided in the theft of my own dead mother's memento?” Jason shakes his head, and leans back a bit.

“Not at all, Di Angelo. I am simply covering the bases.” He says in an apologetic tone, Nico seems rather offended that he could possibly be a suspect. He must have been very close to his mother, and that necklace must have meant quite a bit to him.

“Fine. Two or Three times a month my father likes to have family dinners, and once a month my father and I like to have dinner, just the two of us, to discuss business matters. That's why I was there, we had a business dinner that went very late into the night, and included quite a few glasses of wine. I live on the other side of town from my father, and he thought it would be dangerous for me to drive home so late after drinking. So I spent the night in my old room. It’s a normal and frequent event for me, you can ask anyone in the family, in case you don't believe me.” Nico must have been good at reading people, because Jason didn't believe him on that. Hayden Di Angelo did not seem like a family man, and the idea that his family avidly got together to eat dinner together went against everything Jason has ever heard about the Di Angelo family line. They were apparently very personal, and distant people with a dysfunctional family.

 

“I was under the impression that the Di Angelo household was rather tense.” Jason searches for a phrase that wouldn't piss Nico off, but he doubted such a thing existed.

“I don't know why the public thinks that. Look. Things haven't been tense in our family for years.” He groans, and Jason nods. For a moment he wants to dive deeper into that subject, but seeing as Di Angelo is already agitated, it would be wise not to.

“What time had you gone to sleep that night?” Jason moves on to his next question. Nico sits for a second, trying to think it over.

“Let's see. We had a late dinner, and it took us a while to eat between all the talking, and I believe we finished at around 9:30 or 10. Then we talked for another few hours about work and business while we drank. I think it was near 1 in the morning when I tried to go home, we argued over the matter for a while, so I don't made it to room till 1:30 in the morning, so I don't think I was actually asleep in bed till around 2:30 maybe even 3.” Nico lays out his story, and Jason listens carefully to every bit.

“Are you saying it took you over an hour to actually fall asleep?” Jason picks up on that time gap instantly. Nico claims that he made it to his room around 1:30, but probably didn't fall asleep till 3 at the latest. That would give him over and hour, maybe even an hour and a half of time. Now, Nico isn't a suspect, but he could be an aid to the actual thief, perhaps. The only motive Jason could see Nico having, is wanting to keep his mothers necklace to himself. If his mother was important to him, then the heirloom would be incredibly important as well. The sentiment of the piece is the only thing, seeing as Nico claims he gets along with his father, and he wouldn't need the financial benefits from him. However, if Nico wanted to keep the necklace so badly himself, he could have very well asked his father, and that's something his father would have mentioned if it happened.

“I have a very precise ritual before going to bed. I also have difficulty sleeping. So yes. It took me at least an hour to get to sleep after retreating to my room.” Jason decides to leave that subject alone too. He wants to ask what that ritual consists of, but Jason thinks that would also agitate Nico, and decided to drop that question.

“To your knowledge, is there anyone who would have motive to steal your mother's necklace?” Jason moves on, and Nico pauses to think again. He seems to be going over every motive or every person that could lead to the theft.

“The necklace is one of a kind. My father made it for my mother as a gift for their first Christmas together. It's one of the first extravagant necklaces he ever made. That value combined with the price of the materials used in it, it is a very expensive piece. Any thief in need of money could have a motive for that necklace.” He explains as he pulls his hands into his lap. He stares down at them as he twists on a silver, skull shaped ring that he wears.

”Can you think of anyone in particular that would want to steal it?” Jason asks, to which Nico only shakes his head. That last question must have struck a nerve with the young Di Angelo somewhere.

”Can you think of anything that happened that night that could help give away the thief?” Jason tries asking. Nico hesitates for a split second before shaking his head again, making Jason to think there is something he‘s not saying now.

”Nico, if you want to find your mothers necklace, I suggest you cooperate. If you know anything at all. If you heard a noise. If you saw something out of your window before you went to sleep. If you found something. Anything at all, please tell me, It could help the investigation.” At this, Nico looks up at Jason again, glaring, but this time, his eyes are a bit glossed over.

“Look here,Officer. Jewelry is an important marker in this family. It's our trademark. When my mother was alive, she wore that necklace everywhere. She was wearing it the day she died, and it was what identified her body for us. Whatever its material value is, I assure you it’s sentimental value is higher. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to find her necklace and bring it home to my father. If I knew anything at all that would help you find it, you would have known before you even stepped foot into my office.” Nico snaps a bit. He's not pissed off or anything like that, no, he just seemed hurt. When he looks up at Jason, Jason seems to think he looks like a puppy, a ferocious one, but still a puppy. For a fraction of a second, Jason wants to comfort Nico. He wants to hug him and tell him that they’ll find his mother's necklace. But just as soon as he has the thought, Jason realizes that the action would be highly unprofessional and unwelcome. He also realizes that Nico is mourning for more than the loss of his mother's memento.

“Thank you, Mr. DiAngelo. That's all I need for now. If there is anything you happen to remember, or find please let us know. I will also update both you and your father on the case as frequently as possible.” Jason gets out of the chair, and grabs the recorder of the table, and stops it before shoving it back into his pocket.Then he pulls out his business card with all his information on it from his other pocket, and slides it across the desk. As he pushes in his seat, Jason looks at Nico DiAngelo, and there is something incredibly desperate in his eyes as he glares down at the Jasons card, something that makes Jasons heart thud in his chest.

“And I promise you. I will do everything I possibly can to.. No, I will find and return your mother's necklace.” Jason does something he tries to avoid doing during cases. He makes a promise. In the world of law, promises just do not belong. You never know if you will actually be able to keep it or not. Most of the time it's a fifty fifty shot, and if you get that unfortunate shot you are going to wish with every last piece of your body that you had never made that promise. Because the look on your client's face when you tell them you couldn't keep that promise, it’s heart breaking. So yeah, Jason usually liked to avoid making promises in his line of work, but right then, looking into Nico Di Angelo's eyes, Jason felt like he didn't have a choice. He needed to make that promise, and Nico needed to hear that promise.

“Thank you..” Nico sighs, standing to his feet as well, then he silently walks Jason to the door of his office. “Thank you.” He repeats as he watches Jason Grace leave his office. When Jason is gone, there is the sound of a thud against the door. Jason knows that Nico had dropped against the door, and slid down to the floor. He could hear him sniffling. It took every ounce of self control Jason had to not go back in that room and comfort his client. Nico Di Angelo was a private, shielded person from what Jason could tell, add that to the fact that Nico waited until after Jason was gone to cry, and it’s obvious that Nico wants to be alone at the moment. So Jason left. He left and went home.

 

After a good long shower, and a much needed nap, Jason put his uniform on and got back to work. He sat in his car for hours, watching traffic and occasionally going over paperwork for the DiAngelo robbery. The highlight of his patrol hours was when someone buzzed past him going twenty miles over the speed limit and he got to chase after them to give them a ticket. It was a very boring and uneventful night, until around 11 o'clock, when he got a call. 

 

His Ghost Prince had been spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now looking for a beta-reader! If anyone is interested please hit me up in the comments and I will give you my email or tumblr so you can contact me about the details!


	2. Antiques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what does a ‘Ghost Prince’ do? You run and command the crime around the city? Protect fellow thieves?” Jason says, and the man finally stops wiping away at the wall, and turns to face the detective.  
>       “No, Grace. On the contrary. I organize and control it. I keep it off the streets and away from the innocent. I do not protect criminals; I bring them to light and prosecute them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this little chapter and Please let me know what you think!

           Jason answered the call instantly. Someone spotted a cloaked figure in an ally way on the west side of town then the figure suddenly disappeared. Moments later, a civilian called in a sighting of someone entering in and out of an abandoned house. The description of the intruder matched the description of the ghost prince perfectly. It was a great opprotunity, However, an abandoned house is not a usual blimp on the princes radar. Jason usually confronted his nemesis in large warehouses, storage facilities, homes of either thieves or the rich. Even a few times he’s run into him in alleyways and business buildings.

  
          That's why Jason is a bit suspicious as he walks into the abandoned house. It’s an old A-frame styled house, two story.White chipping paint, squeaky metal fence that made a loud creak as Jason pushed it open. If the ghost prince was in the house, he was now aware that someone else had joined him. The grass that surrounded the house was tall, overwhelming and mixed with weeds and trash. The house had apparently been abandoned for a little over a year, but it didn't look like it. All the random litter around the yard and on the porch were new and recent, and they were not just blow ins. When Jason reaches the door, and fully notices the broken glass and the broken lock on the door, he is sure the house has been used as a squat home. Its a perfect location, not too far from a large market section of town, but its also a bit isolated from the other houses in the area. Its a home no one would really notice. Except apparently, a women who was chasing after a run away dog. 

  
Jason defiantly was surprised to see his ghost prince standing at the staircase with a bucket of soapy water, a pile of towels, some sort of spray bottle, and a sponge.

  
“Are you here to help me officer, or are you going to try and arrest me for cleaning up graffiti?” The vigilante said, his back is to Jason, and he does not bother to turn around, or look over his shoulder, he only continues to scrub red spray paint off the old white walls.  
“Clean up? That isn't on your usual agenda.” Jason paused for a moment, not knowing whether or not he should confront his prince head on and try to attain him right away, or if he should simply wait and determine the situation first. He decided on the latter, and sat down on the arm of a couch, facing the ghost prince so he can keep a close eye on him. Jason let his eyes wander and glance around the home, but never long enough to let his nemesis the time to disappear without notice. The home is in ruins. There is trampled newspaper, junk food wrappers, and alcohol bottles tossed all around. Graffiti is all over the walls, in all sorts of colors. Some of it is simple gang tagging, others are odd symbols, some things are in foreign languages, and there are even a few murals that are worthy of being called art.

        “Yes it is, It just isn't usually in my jurisdiction. This is the kind of work I pan off to others.” The prince sighs, obviously frustrated. “I panned this place off to a couple of kids in the underground, but they ended up squatting in it, and trashing it even more. Even worse, that started some businesses from this place that I don't agree with. Found out about it earlier, chased them out, and now its my responsibility to clean up after them.” Jason nods his head a bit, even though the other isn't looking at him. That is an odd thought for Jason to process. The Ghost Prince not only hinted at being a part of some criminal hierarchy, but also to being high up on that hierarchy. That isn't what startled the most though,Jason and the rest of the police force already has a lot of suspicion that the underground was run it that manner. It was the action that surprised him. It was the fact that he was taking responsibility for the place. Instead of just passing it off to someone else, maybe someone more trust worthy then the last, he was getting the deed done himself. That was a respectable act, the more Jason thought about it.  
       “So, what are you? Some sort of King of the underground crime center?” Jason joked, but it was a serious question. With what the other had just hinted at, Jason couldn't help but wonder were exactly his opponent fell on the hierarchy.  
“No. The Prince. That stupid nickname has a lot of truth to it.” He says, not even missing a beat as he moves on to a new section of paint to scrub away at. Jason stored that piece of information away, figuring it may very well be important clue to un-masking the guy.  
“And what does a ‘Ghost Prince’ do? You run and command the crime around the city? Protect fellow thieves?” Jason says, and the Ghost Prince finally stops wiping away at the wall, and turns to face the detective.  
      “No, Grace. On the contrary. I organize and control it. I keep it off the streets and away from the innocent. I do not protect criminals; I bring them to light and prosecute them. The people I kicked out of here? They were running a brothel out of this place; a forced escort service, and don't try to call bullshit on that. I believe that if you call your office you’ll find that I delivered the information regarding the three people who organized it to you. I cant arrest people, but you can.” He crosses his arms in a defensive like position, and looks Jason directly in the eyes. He’s wearing the mesh mask again tonight, but with better lighting, Jason can see a bit more brown in the eyes then he could in the warehouse.  
      Jason bowed his head a bit, surrendering to the prince. He wasn't lying. Jason often knew when people were lying, and the Ghost Prince wasn't. He was telling the whole hearted truth, and even if Jason didn't have that gift, he would still believe it. The Ghost almost always stole things that had already been stolen, things that were wrongfully obtained. Sometimes he would steal things from rich, upper class families, but those things always were returned somehow, and Jason new all too well that the rich in this town were not above the black market.  
“Well thank you for that...” Jason murmured, referring to the hand over of information. Long before he joined law enforcement, the office he worked for had always received anonymous information that was frequent and thorough, as if given to them by someone on the inside of the criminal scene. Jason pondered for a second if that anonymous could have been the ghost prince, or perhaps whoever he works for. Jason looked up at the Ghost, who was staring hard right back at him, and Jason got a sudden idea.  
     “I know I usually try to arrest you at this point in our meet ups, but I am working a case right now that I think may be right up your alley?” Jason starts, as he straightens his back, and leans towards the prince, trying to convey interest and a trustworthy, honest look.  
“So what? You want me to help you?” The Prince seems intrigued as Jason nods.  
Technically. Jason shouldn't even be considering this. The Ghost Prince is technically a suspect. He was out the night of the theft, the area isn't out of the princes boundaries, and he’s even robbed the house before. However, Jason knew he wasn't the thief in question. The Di Angelo necklace that was stolen was one of a kind, an original. It was handmade by Hayden Di Angelo for his wife. It was pure and sentimental. That wasnt on the Ghost Princes radar.  
“If you can. I just want to ask a couple questions. If you really are the Prince of the crime ring, then maybe you've heard a rumor or two?” Jason asks hopefully. The other ponders over it a second, probably trying to determine if its a trick of some kind, and whether or not Jason was actually trust worthy.  
“Alright Agent Grace. Lay it on me.” He shrugs, and then goes back to cleaning the walls.  
    “Okay. You are familiar with the Di Angelo's? I know you are, you've stolen from them before.” Jason states, and The Prince nods.  
“Yes. Richest man in town. He’s received a few black market goods over the years as presents. Most of the wealthy around here do at some point. So when he got a few pieces of questionable background, I did what I do and snatched them up before returning them to their rightful owner.” He responds to Jason with ease as he moves along the wall.  
“Yes well, the other night, after our little game in the warehouse, their place was robbed again.This time a necklace was stolen.” Jason gets up off of the couch, and begins to help by picking up the pieces of trash from the ground, and tossing them into one big pile, probably to be disposed of later. He was starting to feel a bit guilty watching the other work so hard to clean up the house while he sat back and did nothing.  
“What kind of necklace?”  
“The expensive kind. A beautiful, extravagant piece. Hayden Di Angelo made it himself for his wife as a present many years ago.” Jason explains, and The prince shakes his head.  
“If it as an original piece, with sentimental like that, there’s no way I would have been the one to steal it.” He beings to watch Jason carefully as they clean, but Jason doesn't care to mention or focus on it.  
“I am aware, I figured that out already. I was hoping you may know who did, though. If you're such a big presence in the underworld, then maybe you heard something.” The vigilante paused for a moment, thinking something over before sighing.  
“I haven't heard anything, but I will keep my ears open. I do have a few ideas too, of who would target something like that.” Jason wants to thank him, but he feels it would be awkward to thank a man you've repeatedly been trying to arrest for the couple of months.  
      “Wouldn't just about any thief be willing to steal something like that. Its worth a ton of money?” Jason questioned, and the other adamantly shook his head in denial.  
“No. Some people don't steal because they are greedy. Some people in the underground are there because they have no where else to go. They have no choice, but I know of a few greedy bastards that would die to get a hold of something extremely valuable like that.” The price seemed almost offended at Jason's comment but if he was, he quickly let it go.  
     “Do any of them have abilities that could get them passed security, cameras, plenty of locks, and a motion censored case, only to get caught by guard dogs?” The Ghost Prince gave a small chuckle at that for some reason.  
“Oh yeah. A few of them are that capable while being that stupid and reckless.” The Ghost Prince makes a sound that could either be a groan or a sad laugh. Then he was silent as he turned to Jason.  
     

    “Why are you helping me clean?” He asked, his tone suspicious and un-trusting. Jason paused for a moment, and then shrugged. Why was he helping the criminal? Well, The answer was simple.  
“Because you are actually doing something that seems to be purely good for once, and it seems to mean a lot to you. I also figure, I help you a little bit here, instead of trying to arrest you, it shows a little trust, and you might be more willing to help me in this case.” Jason admitted, and The Prince just hummed in response, and nodded his head a little bit.  
“Seems like a reasonable motive. I already told you I would look out for anything about your case. Besides, this is the kind of thing I do anyway. Innocent items stolen from an innocent person? I probably would have looked into it on my own.” He admits, but there is something off about it. It’s the truth, it is definitely the truth, but there was obviously something off about it.  
    “So why do you care so much about this house to clean it up like this?” The Prince pauses again, like he’s thinking;thinking carefully, and then he returns to cleaning.  
“There's an old man. A very kind, good hearted old man. A professor, and an avid volunteer at foster homes and children’s hospitals. He’s been traveling Europe for the past few years. I guess he’s returning home, because he bought this place. Ill be damned if I let a good man like that come home to a wreck like this. I wont have the real estate agency be the one to clean it up either. This place is a mess because of my carelessness. I like to clean up my own messes.” He remains calm, letting no emotion slip through his words. Jason has come to realize that all of The Ghost Princes responses sound truthful, because they are; He’s just not telling the whole truth. He’s carefully choosing his wording. He’s being damn sure not to let a single word slip about who he might be.  
    “How do you know about this guy and how kind hearted he is, huh?” Jason hopes he can out smart his criminal. Maybe rig the questions, give him something he can not dodge with a half truth. By the way he turns to look at Jason, He knows exactly what the Investigator is doing, and he is more the prepared to deal with it.  
“I got an alert when he bought the house. Did a quick, basic check on the guy to see who exactly was buying this shack.” He answers instantly, and again, it’s another half truth. The conversation is in Jason's favor though.  
“Do you know the man? Like, Personally? Before you did the background check?” Jason tries, but again, there is the slightest glimpse of a smirk beneath the princes mesh mask.  
“This is a tight knit city. Everybody knows everybody.” He shrugs off the question, and Jason groans. He’s not going to let that question in, he’ll have a new smart ass answer every time, so it’s not even worth bothering, He’ll just switch questions.  
    “Does that mean it’s possible for me to know you outside of your vigilante uniform.” Jason hopes he has something here, anything.  
“As exciting as you knowing me without clothes sounds, I am sad to say no. I assure you, officer Grace, if you were a part of my day life, I wouldnt be able to keep my hands off of you, and oh, you would definitley know its me.” He laughs, and Jason groans. All that question got him was sexual innuendos and more half assed truths. He probably should have worded that better.  
“You know. All these suspicious questions are tainting that trust you were trying to earn by helping me.” The Ghost muses when Jason doesnt say anything.  
“Just trying to see how well I can trust you.” Jason hums, and the prince huffs in response. The two resume cleaning, and they remain cleaning for hours until the house is clear of trash and graffiti. The silence in the air only disrupted when one of them would; make a joke (usually a bad one), ask for something, or try to slip in a question with the intent of exploiting the other. When the cleaning was done, The Ghost Prince thanked Jason for his help, and promised he would let him know about anything regarding the Di Angelo case, before slipping away and disappearing into the shadows.

     

      Jason went home. He took a nice long shower and got a good nights sleep. In the morning he regained his somewhat regular routine. He started the day with a couple of push ups, and then he went for a half hour jog around his block. When he returned to his apartment, he did a couple sets of crunches, and did a few stretches before taking a quick rinse. When Jason stepped out of the shower he slipped on his dark blue uniform, and laced up his boots. He took a long look around his room and his apartment as he went to get himself breakfast.  
     Jason had a large flat. It took up half of the 12th, and last floor in the building. His room was big, and painted a calming sky blue. His canopy bed was billowy and white, like a fluffy cloud, and the bed frame was a solid metal of some kind that was painted to look like gold. He also had a large white wardrobe with golden door knobs that had little lightning bolts carved on them. The top part opened up to hang clothes, and the bottom part had drawers to put folded clothes in. To the right of the canopy bed there was a small night stand that matched the wardrobe. Jason kept a few things in the drawer and a little lamp on top but that's all. His room was very barren. As a man in the dangerous world of law however, Jason kept a secret vault in his room. Well, a vault wasn't that accurate. He had a secret room in his room. Next to the wardrobe, was an extra thick section of wall that acted as the doorway to the secret bunker. Only four people knew about it, and only two of those people knew how to open it. Jason being one of those two, and his sister Thalia being the other. Jason had it built years ago, a few months after he moved into the apartment in fact. The night Jason moved in, his friends through him a house warming party. It was nice, caring thought that turned into a fun and wonderful night. Until someone decided that a house party was a good distraction to try and attack the officer. Now Jason was used to this kind of thing. It wasn't the first time a criminal, or a criminals friend or family had tried to take their anger out on Jason away from his job. But this was the first time it had happened in his own home, with his friends there. The situation was handled well, of course, but any one of Jason's friends could have been hurt. He didnt like the idea of his friends being hurt, especially not in his own home. Jason designed a safe room after that. Something his guests could hide in in case of an emergency. It also allows for a quick exit to the roof if need be. One of Jasons own best friends built the room, so he knows well that it’s perfect. Hes even had to use it a few times in the past couple of years as a quick and quiet escape route. Inside is a decently sized room with a makeshift bed, a couple of chairs, a table, some supplies like bottled water, and a couple changes of clothes. It also has Jasons personal supply of weapons in it and a ladder that leads to he roof of the building.  
   The bathroom, like the bedroom was large and elegant yet boring. The whole flat was like this actually. The Kitchen had a nice big double door fridge with a freezer and water dispenser. The stove and oven was brand new. The pantries and counter tops were polished like they’d never been used. The tile was cold and shiny up until the living room, where it turned into soft gray carpet. The large couch, the love-seat, and the recliner chair looked like theyd never been sat on, and the coffee table was so well polished it could be used as a mirror. The large flat screen TV sat on the wall, was hardly used and yet free of dust. Jasons desk in the corner covered in stacks of paperwork was neat and organized. Everything in the room was the same; Cold and clean. Blue walls, white appliances, gold fixtures. It was Lifeless, thats how Jason thought of it anyway. As if no one really lived in the place. The only thing that did have a bit of life in the whole apartment was the large shelf that he had crammed to the brim with books and little nick-nacks from all over. Jason loved to read. That bookshelf, and the abundance of large glass windows that let natural light spill into the apartment are the only things that made it feel like a home for him.

    Once Jason had made himself a very quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, he collected his things, and made his way to work. Jason parked his car in the back of the station, and entered through the back. At 5:30, very few officers were in. Currently the only people in the building with Jason are Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, the chief of Justice, and Frank Zhang, the second in command. Jason used to be second in command, but he handed the title over to Frank because Jason wanted more time with Investigation, and because Frank was a good man who deserved it. Frank was a large mass of muscle and power. Because of his natural buff stature, many people assume that he's mean and aggressive, but the Chinese-Canadian boy is actually a giant cuddly bear if given the chance. Jason meant that literally. Frank Zhang, like Jason, is a super human. He has the amazing ability of shape shifting into animals. He was often great for undercover jobs.  
Reyna on the other hand is kind of the opposite. She’s beautiful and caring with her dark tan skin, athletic figure, and long black hair thats always kept in a neat braid. Reyna shouldnt be underestimated though. She is cold, ruthless and unbelievably strong. She’s the leader of the task force for very good reason.

“Good Morning.” Jason greeted his coworkers. They both looked up from their desks to greet Jason.  
“Morning, Jason.” Frank replied with a yawn.  
“Hey. Someone left this on my desk for you.” Reyna said, cutting straight to official business as she lifted up three manila folders from her desk, and extending them to Jason. Jason stepped towards her, and looked at the top folder. His name was written out in beautiful cursive on the cover. He instantly told her to drop the papers on the desk.  
“Why?” She questioned, even though she did exactly what Jason told her to do. Jason reached into his pocket, and pulled out his black gloves, and slipped them on before picking the folders back up and flipping the first one open. Sure enough, the first thing Jason sees is a picture of the house from last night  
“Because they’re from The Ghost Prince. I might want to try and pull finger pints off of these.” Jason stared down at the envelopes. Wondering what secrets they might hold, and whether or not he wants to discover those secrets.  
    “'might want to?' Why wouldn't you want to? This is a great opprotunity?” Both Reyna and Frank were staring at Jason. They both knew how hard Jason had been working on the Ghost case, and for so long. They rarely have anything directly from the ghost that could possibly reveal who he is. A few days ago, Jason would have done anything to get something like this. But Jason had this opportunity because he convinced the Prince to try trusting him. If Jason uses the help that The Ghost Prince has given him, and uses it to catch the Ghosts true identity, all trust would dissolve, and he’d loose his best chance at finding the Di Angelo necklace if it’s in the underworld.  
“Because, We are at a truce. Do not let anyone know, and I mean anyone, But I am using the Ghost Prince as an information source to try and solve the Di Angelo case.” Reyna and Frank went wide eyed, and looked at each other with great confusion before looking back at Jason.

   “Why would you throw away a case you've been after for a year for the Di Angelo case?” Frank asks, and Reyna nods to show she’s thinking the same thing.  
“I made a promise that I would get the necklace back no matter what it took.” Jason sighed, and so did Reyna.  
“Jason you hate making promises.”  
“I know.” Jason agreed with her. Making a promise was very unlike him but Jason couldn't help it.  
“If you never make promises, why on earth would you make a promise like that to Grumpy old Hayden Di Angelo?” Frank asked. Frank knows the Di Angelo's more then most of the town, seeing as he’s engaged to Hayden’s daughter; Hazel Levesque.  
“It wasn't Hayden I made the promise too...” Jason trailed off, a clear image of the Di Angelo son appearing his mind.

   “Nico?” Reyna and Frank asked at the same time. Both of them had read Jason's case file multiple times. They knew who he did and did not interview.  
“Yeah, Nico. He was really broken up about the situation.. I couldn't stop myself, I promised him I’d get it back.” Reyna and Frank shared another glance, and Jason couldn't read what this one meant.

  
    "Wait a second. Do you both know Nico Di Angelo? Like actually Know him?" Jason asks, finally picking up on the shared looks.  
“Jason, I’ve been dating his little sister since high school. What did you expect.” Oh right. Jason knew that. He felt kind of stupid forgetting it for a moment. But Reyna was still unexpected.  
“I knew him in college. We had a few classes together, and then we ended up as roommates for a while. We’re still close.” Jason raised an eyebrow.  
   “Seriously? How have I not met him before this then?” Jason groaned. Two of the people closest to Jason, who he saw everyday in both his professional and personal life, were friends with Nico Di Angelo but never gave Jason the chance to meet him. That bothers him greatly even though it probably shouldn't.  
“Why are you so- Oh.. Oh no..” Frank begin to ask a question, and then he stopped, looking Jason in the eye and then pausing. Reyna, out of curiosity, looks at Frank, then looks at Jason, and her eyes go wide.  
“Oh yes.” Reyna whispers, trying not to laugh. Frank and Reyna obviously both know something here that Jason didn't see.  
    “Jason Grace, Are you perhaps...attracted to Nico Di Angelo?” Reyna teased and Jason looked at Frank quickly And then back to Reyna, not knowing what to do or say.  
“I mean. Well, I guess he is very attractive.” Jason mutters, Reyna laughs. Jason's pathetic love life was one of Reyna's favorite sources of amusement. Maybe because she was once a part of it, way back in high school.

   
    The two of them spent so much time together back then. Any club or sport one was on, or was President of, the other was either the team manager or the Vice President for the club. This applied for the football team, the track team, the wrestling team, the ancient history club, the culture club, and the adventurers club.The two of them were a pair, they did everything together. A lot of people saw them as over achievers, Golden kids. That was until Jason's senior year, when he dropped all his sports to focus on his academics. Jason also started a GSA club at the beginning of his senior year after watching some poor kid be forced out of the closet and ridiculed in public for it that summer. The club was controversial at first, people around school didn't know what to think of it. Reyna became Jason's Vice President for that club as well, and every time the club met, more and more people joined. After a while, it was just excepted, and pride and awareness had been spread around the school.

  
Anyway. Jason and Reyna were inseparable through out high school, best of friends, and between sophomore and the end of junior year, they were an actual couple.

“Why is this funny to you?” Jason cant help but ask when Reyna stops her giggles to grin wickedly at Jason.                                                                                                                                                                                                   “Cause I didnt see this one coming.” She admits. Jason just groans and returns to his desk with papers in hand.  
 

  “You gonna run those files for prints?” Frank asks. Jason looks down at the files, then shakes his head.  
“Nope.” Jason clicks his tongue, as he starts to flip through the files.  
There is silence after that. Slowly but surely more workers file in, and by noon the building is booming with people running all around and talking loudly.

    Jason analyzed the cases from the ghost prince down to every last detail. The files were loaded with everything Jason needed and more. He had pictures, well detailed typed out reports, bags of evidence, he even supplied USB hard drives that turn out to be recordings of casual interrogation in which each person verbally confessed to the crimes committed. By his lunch, Jason had everything he needed to send a team out to find and arrest the two. Jason thought about doing it himself, but when looking into the files, Jason realized there were other officers that had been looking for these people and could now clear their cases. Jason handed the files over, and decided to focus on his own current case.  
   Jason spent hours at his computer after that doing background checks on every single one of the Di Angelo's. They all seem to be clean. Not overly clean, no, just a natural, average like clean. All of them have at least one parking or speeding ticket of some kind. Hazel, the youngest Di Angelo child had a parking ticket and nothing more. Well, her birth records were also odd, as there is no record of her birth before she knocked on Hayden Di Angelo's door when she was 13, but Jason already knew about that. Hazel was born in New Orleans to a traditionalist voodoo queen. Her mom refused to birth Hazel in a hospital, or take her in to get an official birth record, saying her child belonged to the earth, not to the government. After her mother died, Hazel went through all her things, and found record of her father.  
   Demeter, Hayden’s mother-in-law, had multiple tickets for road rage and speeding over the years. Persephone was pretty clean too, with only a speeding ticket. However, when pulling up Hayden's records it was clear that was not the case. When they married, the two eloped at first, but Demeter began calling in the authorities, claiming Hayden had kidnapped her daughter. That case was dismissed after a long investigation. The two had been called in on many domestic disturbance reports, but those were always cleared too. Hayden had a few traffic tickets here and there, and then Jason came across a file claim from his own stepmother, Hera, claiming that Hayden had threatened Jason's father Jupiter. Jupiter himself cleared the file.  
    Nico’s file was the largest, and the most intriguing. He had a speeding ticket or two just like the rest of his family. He also had five assault charges on him that were all dismissed as self defense. Jason thinks he might have been homeless for a few years, because he was accused of petty theft for things like fruits and bags of chips, and he had a couple of tickets for sleeping in public places. He was arrested at the age of twelve for entering an abandoned building. He was also filed as a missing person eight times by multiple different people.

   He should have been done there, after going through every member of the family, but Jason couldn't shake one name: Perseus Jackson. The name of the man he met in Nico’s office the day before. His name was all over Nico Di Angelo's file. He was also one of the people who claimed Nico as a missing person on multiple occasions. Percy had a strange record like Nico. He had a few tickets for vandalism, and a lot of assault charges that were dropped as self defense as well. Charged with breaking and entering. Also filed as a missing person, twice. Called in once by a women named Annabeth Chase, and the second time was by Nico.  
After examining each person Jason felt could be connected to the case at this point, he put together a detailed agenda for tomorrow. He put together who he would interview; when, where and what questions he would ask them. Jason also decided that because the Di Angelo family was so personal, and low key, that he should bring Piper McLean along with him. Piper is a psychiatrist who specializes in dealing with love and fear. She has a strong skill for talking to people, and easing them into telling her things they thought they would never say out loud. In other words; Pipers got the most soothing voice and a knack for words. Any questions that Jason has that makes the Di Angeles shut down can easily be answered with a word or two from pipes. Jason didn't have much to go off of for the case right now, but he was positive that he’d have some solid leads after tomorrow.

 

 

 

     “Hey. This way.” The voice calls out, causing Nico to make a sharp left in the dark storage building.  
“Are you trying to get us caught?” He harshly whispers in response. Nico loves Percy. Sure. Perseus Jackson has been with Nico since he was a kid. They've had there good times and bad. For a while Nico loved Percy in a romantic way. Now, years later, and Nico and Percy have gone through so much together, and Percy has become a brother to Nico. But as much as Percy means to Nico, as much as Nico needed Percy, and as good as Percy was at this job, sometimes he did stupid shit like yell across the building when they needed to be quiet.  
“We are fine. Cameras are down, security is asleep. Chill.” Percy puts his hands on his hips as he rolls his eyes at Nico. In his RipTide form, Percy wears something similar to Nico. The black tights, the black boots, black gloves, silver mask. Unlike Nico, however, Percy wears a dark blue long sleeve. Percys attire also looked more like a wet-suit.  
    “Whatever. Do you have the picture?” Nico walked towards Percy, and stopped to examine the storage unit in front of them. Of course it had a heavy duty padlock on it. They had the strength and the access to the tools to cut it off, but they dont want to. Snipping the padlock would take time and would leave proof that they had been there. Nico had a much easier, and quicker way to get inside.  
“Good enough?” Percy pulled a picture from inside his shirt, and handed it over to Nico. He scanned it, looking at all the junk piled in the room, looking for the right shadow.  
“Good enough.” Nico agreed, taking a hold on Percys arm, and stepping backwards towards the dark corner of the hallway. In the next second, they were inside the storage room.

Two hours ago someone reported a robbery to Nico. When looked into, Nico discovered two men, who were recently freed from Jail because they were 'falsely' accused, had robbed the home of a elderly rich women whose house was filled with priceless antiques. At first glance, it would be a crime Nico might allow. But Nico knows all too well that looks can be deceiving. He’s careful and good at his job. He’s not the prince of the underworld for no reason.

Nico dived into the case instantly. Then he discovered the real truth. The old women may seem rich, but she has been anonymously donating half her fortune to a children’s cancer hospital that saved her grandsons life. A women like that doesn't deserve to be robbed. Especially when half the items stolen were going to be auctioned off as part of a fundraiser for the hospital.

    “The lady was pretty careful with her stuff. There is a round green circle sticker on every item she was going to auction off. Some were her personal treasures though. So just look for everything on the list I sent you.” The two instantly get to work. They are quick on their feet, gliding around the room, rummaging through the different items. Every Item they found that belonged to the lady, They added it to a pile in the corner of the room. When they found almost everything, Nico began to shadow travel the items to a safe location in the underground. As he transported the stolen goods they had already found, Percy continued to find more until they found everything the old women had reported missing. When everything is safely transported, Percy returns to his normal day job, and Nico continues on to wrap up this case.

 

 

“You”  
“Called?”  
Two different voices call out at the same time from different directions as Nico sits in his office in the underworld. Now, the underworld is an underground labyrinth that runs deep beneath the city. Some people believe the labyrinth is a city from long ago that got buried during a series of natural disasters. Others believe the labyrinth was specifically built buy a man who went crazy long ago. The labyrinth is a tricky maze filled with dead ends and deathly traps. That makes it a perfect place for an organized crime ring, and that's how it got its nickname as the 'underworld'. In the heart of the labyrinth is a set of stairs that leads down, durther below the city. Here lies the 'Throne room', where the underworlds most elite stay. In the center of this circle sits the layer of Hayden Di Angelo himself, or Hades, as he's known in the underworld. Surrounding his office, is multiple other, smaller offices occupied by his most trusted subordinates. Nico’s layer is right in front of Hayden's, so if anyone who wants to get to the King of the Underworld, has to go through the Prince first. Nico‘s layer is a cold cave with very little light so that it‘s riddled with shadows. The only visable object in the room is Nico‘s ‘Thrown‘. Everything else in the room, including other chairs and spare clothes for Nico, is hidden in shadow pockets. Something Nico invented after years of practice with his power, and something that only he or his father can access.  
    “Did you get what I asked?” Nico asked, pulling the silver mask from his face, and crossing his legs. The identity of the Ghost Prince wasn't at risk, not here, not in front of these two.  
“Oh. We definitely got it.”  
“Right here.” From separate entrances, two figures emerge in front of Nicos thrown. They're dressed casually; in jeans and hoodies. The only thing odd about their attire was the Jester masks they wear. They also, out of respect, remove their masks.  
“Good Work, and I hope you’re ready for another job.” Nico tosses them a manila envelope filled with their usual pay.  
“Depends.”  
“Whats the job this time?” They ask, and Nico frowns. The brothers are so picky, he thinks.  
Standing before Nico are the twin thieves- who are not really twins. They are the Stole brothers; Travis and Conner Stole. Known for their extreme partnership, stealthy work, and elaborate pranks. They are Nico’s go to for undercover work and revenge.  
Nico doesn't bother to hide who he is from these two, because he knows them in both his lives.  
“I had something stolen from me, and I want it back.” Nico throws out the lure.  
“Oh?” They say in unison, and Nico knows he’s got them hooked. Now to reel them in.  
“and It will be worth double your usual pay, and you’ll be payed individually.” Usually Nico pays them as a team, but if he wants the best results on this he’s got to give a little extra.  
“We’re in.” After looking at each other curiously for a moment, they look at Nico with sly grins on their faces.

With these two on his side, Nico is sure he’ll be finding his mothers necklace in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like it. Though I will admit its a bit of a filler chapter just to give you a look into what their lives are like, and to give you a quick glimpse at what some of the characters are like in this story. You'll meet many many of them in the next chapter. You'll also see the other sides of the their lives. You'll see Nico at work as the young Di Angelo heir, rather then the Ghost Prince. You'll also see Jason's personal life. The next chapter will also have more important pieces of plot. 
> 
> If you have any questions or comments please feel free to leave a comment! I love feedback!


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'So, that’s how it happened. It’s all thanks to Hazel and her extremely picky taste in clothes.' Nico smiles fondly into his coffee cup as he talks, and Jason can’t help but reflect that same smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter three! This is way longer then I thought it would be, and took a completely different direction, but oh well!   
> Next time on Thievery: Jason seeks some advice on fashion, and there is only one person who could give him the best answers...   
> And it's midnight, so It's still technically Wednesday. I promise I'll get used to this updating schedual eventually. Hope you like this chapter!

“Hello? Hazel?” Jason calls out as he steps into the Animal shelter. The front desk is empty but Jason needs to speak the owner; Hazel Levesque. She’s Hayden Di Angelo’s daughter, and the first up on Jason’s interrogation list for the day.

“Oh! Jason!” Came a sweet voice. “I am back here!” She calls. Hazel also happens to be an old friend of Jason’s, and Franks Fiancé.

Jason follows Hazels voice, passing by large pins filled with happy playing animals. Jason finds Hazel in the very back, dragging a large bag of dog food. Jason rushes to help her, and quickly picks it up, tossing it on his shoulder with ease.

“Thank you. I usually have to drag that thing all around here on my own.” Hazel giggles up at Jason, giving him a big smile. Hazel is the sweetest person you could ever meet. She’s small, the top of her head a couple inches under Jasons chest. Her skin is a beautiful chocolate, her hair is made up or soft cinnamon curls, and her eyes look like clumps of polished gold. Hazel usually wears cute, old style dresses in calm earth and pastel tones. Today she wears a tan one with a soft green apron dropped over it.

“Not a problem, Haze.” Jason grins back at her.

“Sue me if I am wrong, but I doubt you are here to adopt a pet, so what can I do for you?” She asked and Jason shook his head.  For a moment there, he almost forgot he was here on official business.

“Well, I have been thinking about getting a puppy or something, but I am actually here on official business.” Hazel giggles a bit about Jason’s puppy comment, but he was not kidding. Jason gets kind of lonely sometimes in his apartment, and a dog can be useful at his work if he trains it right. He hasn’t fully planned that yet though, so it will have to come later.

“Of course, I’ll help you with whatever I can.” She stops Jason in front of one of the many dog kennels, and he places the bag on the ground. Hazel unlocks the cage door, and Jason helps her drag the bag in side. Jason is automatically swarmed by three golden retriever puppies, that had more fluff then their body should be able to handle. Neither of them hesitated to kneel and accept the puppy love. Jason might have to rethink about getting a puppy. He is going to want more than one.

“You know your father’s house got robbed recently, correct?” Jason starts by pulling out his recorder, once the golden retrievers have calmed down.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about. Of course, I know about it. I really hope you find it..” Hazels smile is suddenly gone as she opens the large bag of dog food and starts pouring a cup into three separate bowls.

“It is unfortunate, and I would like to my job best I can and return the necklace as soon as possible. That’s why I am branching out to the rest of the family in my interrogations.”

Jason’s honest with her, but he leaves out the part with his personal promise.

“Thank you, Jason, I really appreciate that.”

“Alright Hazel. Can what can you tell me about your family?” Jason starts his questions as he follows and helps Hazel through her work routine.

“What do you want to know?” Jason goes over the check list in his head, trying to find what to start with.

“How often does your family see one another?” Hazel shrugs a bit at the question.

“That depends on who you ask. I see my father a couple times a month at family dinners and he takes me out to lunch every now and then. Sometimes I stop into Persephone’s flower shop to get a bouquet for someone or maybe for the front desk My step-grandmother’s coffee shop is my favorite place to get my hot coco so I am there at least once a week. Nico sees the family a lot more then I do. Nico comes and visits me and takes me out a couple times a week, he sees and talks to our dad all the time since they work together. They probably talk no less than five times a week. Our stepmother, maybe twice a week. Nico likes to keep fresh flowers in his office and home. He also stops by Demeter’s shops almost every day. But the only time we are all together is holidays and the family dinners.” Jason makes a note of every detail she says, and while he knows Hazel wouldn’t lie to him, he would like to verify some of those.

“So, your family gets along well?” Jason continues and Hazel nods.

“Well enough. It took a while but were pretty fine now.”

“You didn’t always get a long?” Jason knows Nico mentioned something like this, but he just can’t remember what.

“No. After Nico’s mother Maria and his sister Bianca died that family was sort of a mess. Dad had a hard time looking at Nico, he looks too much like them. Nico felt isolated and hated by his own family. Persephone made things worse. She and Nico couldn’t stand each other, they were constantly fighting and arguing. Demeter was an awkward part of the equation. She did not approve of my dad and Persephone being together. So that caused a lot of anger and tension in the family. When I came along, it didn’t get any better. It took a lot of screaming and crying and hurtful words but we all finally moved past it. It’s still pretty tense every now and then, but hey, what family doesn’t go through that.” Jason can understand the internal family feud; his own family was anything but perfect.

            “Are there any close family friends? People who are around your family’s home often?”  Hazel hummed in thought for a second.

“Uncle Mort. He’s a close friend of my fathers, they’ve worked together for years, and he used to take care of us a lot when we were little, same situation with our aunt Hestia. The Jackson family is close to us too. Nico and Percy Jackson have a long history, and so do our dads. Apparently, Mr. Jackson, my dad, and your dad used to be the best of friends back in the day. That’s really it though. My dad does not let people into the family home very often.”

            Jason sat in curiosity for a moment. His father rarely ever mentioned Hayden Di Angelo, and when he did, it wasn’t always in the most positive light. To think that the two were once very close baffled Jason, and he couldn’t help but think what his life would be like if Jupiter and Hayden had maintained that friendship on some level like Hayden apparently had with Poseidon.

            “Can you think of anyone specific that would have a motive for stealing the necklace.” She didn’t have to think about this one, she shook her head instantly.

“Oh no. It’s not like the necklace is a well-known thing, it’s only told about in our inner circle, and that circle is very tight and very cautious. No one who would know about that necklace and where it was, would be crazy enough to think about stealing it, they wouldn’t really have a reason to anyway.” She sighs like she suddenly remembered something.  
“What is it?” Jason asks

“Nothing really. I just feel bad for Nico. That’s one of the last things he has of his mom. He’s got to be hurting knowing it’s not safe at home. I also feel bad for the thief, because the second they find out who it is, well, the wrath of a Di Angelo is nothing to scoff at.” Hazels eyes light up with passion, and Jason unconsciously takes a step back. The Di Angelo family was typically on the small side. Both Hazel and Nico were considerably shorter then most, and rather thin as well. Hayden Di Angelo was also on the slenderer side. Despite this fact, Jason had no doubt in his mind that they could make someone’s life hell if they dared to cross them. He was fully aware that Hazel was not a force to be reckoned with, regardless of her innocent demeaner, and he wouldn’t be surprised if her whole family was the same way.

            “Thank you, Hazel. May I ask one last question?” Jason stops his recorder as Haze; stops at her desk.

“Of course.” She sticks her hands in the pockets of her apron, and smiles up at Jason sweetly.

“Where would I find your brother this time of day? I have a couple more questions to ask him.” Hazel pauses for a moment, and glances at the clock on the wall. It looks like she’s trying to solve an impossible puzzle in her mind.

“Hard to say. Nico doesn’t really have a set schedule, since it’s so early in the morning, I would say he’s either still at home, or out getting coffee at our grandmother’s store.” She gives her best guess with a shrug, and Jason nods, storing away the information.

“Thank you. I’ll see you later, Hazel.” Jason smiles at her before heading towards the door.

            “Oh! Jason!” Hazel calls out to him just as he reaches for the door, and waits for him to turn back to her. “If you do see Nico, can you remind make sure he eats breakfast, and let me know when he does? He sometimes gets so busy and stressed that he forgets to eat, and it makes me worried.” She sighs, and bites down on her lip. The worry she describes obvious on her face.

“Of course.” Jason nods to her, and she beams at him.

“Thanks, Jason!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Demeter, please- “Before Nico can get any further in his sentence, the women before him gently hits him upside the head. “Sorry… Grandmother, May I please have a cup of coffee.”

Demeter, his step-grandmother is a nice lady in her late 50’s. With long brown hair and bright brown eyes, and golden skin from her long hours out in her roof top garden, Demeter often looked like something out a 70’s hippie movie. She wasn’t as calm and peaceful as most stereotypical hippies, though. Demeter was fierce and stubborn, and because she had no grandchildren by birth, she had decided Nico and Hazel were close enough, and absolutely insisted on being called ‘Grandma.’

               “Fine, but you really shouldn’t. You wouldn’t want to stunt your growth any more then you already have.” Demeter was also very blunt, and somewhat rude.

“Thank you for that, Grandmother. May I have my coffee now.” Nico sighs, far too used to the current conversation.

“Fine, Fine. You should have something to eat with that.” She chides as she pours Nico’s coffee, and then settles her hand on her hip as she watches him fix it up with a bit of cream.

“I don’t ne- “For the second time this morning, Nico is interrupted, but this time, it isn’t by Demeter.

“Do you ever actually answer your phone, or am I going to have to track you down any time I need to ask you some questions?” Officer Jason Grace is suddenly sliding into the seat across of him, and Nico almost chokes on his coffee.

“I am busy, Grace, Can the questions wait?” Nico groans, and looks away from the blonde, wishing he could move away. He always feels the need to put as much distance between the two of them as he possibly can. He doesn’t miss Demeter quickly slinking away to poor someone else a cup of coffee, or the way she continues to watch the two from the corner of her eye.

“I was hoping to get them down as soon as possible, I have a very busy day today.” Jason runs a hand through his sleek blonde hair as he sighs, and Nico curses internally. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Jason Grace. He’d thought the officer was practically the definition of hot, and had thought so since they first met. However, the first time they met was when Grace had tried to shoot Nico in a dark alleyway for stealing a counterfeit painting. Nico’s not very good with romance to begin with, but add to that the fact that they’re literally arch-enemies and Jason would probably toss him in jail the second he knew the truth, and all options to pursue the very gorgeous police officer go down the drain.

“Fine, but let’s do this quickly.” Nico begrudgingly agrees, and Jason grins like wildly.

“Thank you! Would you mind if we talked over breakfast? I forgot to eat before I left, and I am starving!” Jason laughs a bit, but he’s lying. Nico can hear the slight quiver in his voice. It’s barely even there, but years of training have taught Nico how to catch little things like that. But why would Jason Grace lie about eating breakfast?

“Sure…” Nico can feel Demeter’s eyes baring a hole into the side of his head, so now that he has too people cornering him into eating, he has no choice but to admit his defeat.

“Great! Is the food here good? I don’t think I have ever actually eaten here.” Jason wonders, a slight smile on his face as he pulls the menu Nico was previously ignoring off the table, and starts to flip through it.

“You’re missing out then. My grandmother has some amazing recipes.” Nico admits, leaning back against the booth, bringing his mug to his lips, and inhaling the delicious scent of the fresh coffee before taking a sip. Jason only hums in response.

“Okay, I think I know what I want.” Jason finally speaks again after a minute, setting the menu back down on the table, and smiling up at Nico.

“Grandmother!” Nico calls out, not really caring. At this time of the morning, there is only about four other people in the whole restaurant, and Demeter isn’t actually doing anything at the moment. She’s pretending to wipe down a table nearby.

“Yes, Dear?” She comes over to them, and smiles sweetly, as if she wasn’t just ease dropping on their conversation.

“We’d like to order breakfast.” Demeter has her note pas out before he can even finish.

“Wonderful, what can I get for you?” Jason glances at Nico, silently asking if he wants to order first, but when Nico says nothing, He goes for it.

“Can I get a cup of coffee, and the chocolate chip waffles with a side of fruit, please.” Demeter nods and quickly scribbles down the order before she and Jason both turn to Nico for his order.

“I’ll just take a side of hash browns, and a cup of fruit. Please.” Nico doesn’t bother to look at the menu. He doesn’t feel hungry, and he doesn’t really feel the need to eat, so he just picks something small, but something that will satisfy his grandmothers worry.

“I’ll have that right out for you boys.” She smiles, and hurries off to the kitchen, leaving Jason and Nico again yet again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, what did you want to talk about, Officer?” Nico asks as he gently brings his coffee to his lips, leaving Jason frozen in his seat, because for some reason, he suddenly forgot what he was supposed to ask the young Di Angelo.

“Please, Call me Jason.” I insist, feeling a bit too formal being called ‘Officer’ while we have breakfast.

“Here’s your coffee, dear.” The women from before, Nico’s grandmother, Demeter, returns with a mug, and precedes to fill it with fresh hot coffee.

“Thank you very much.” She smiles and nods at him before disappearing to the kitchen again.

“Is she the only person here this early or?” Jason can’t help but wonder, but Nico shakes his head, and then glances over to the other side of the room, where there is clearly another waitress greeting an elderly couple as they walk through the door.

“She has help, but when it comes to family, Demeter prefers to deal with them herself.” He explains.

“Oh, Alright. That’s very nice of her.” He reaches for a couple packs of cream, with Nico watching his every move.

“So, I have branched out all my resources. I hope to find your mothers necklace as soon as possible.” Jason decides that filling him in on the case would be a good place to start.

“Thank you…” It’s quiet, almost a mumble, but Jason does hear it.

“I am at a bit of a stand still at the moment though, I have zero leads at the moment, so I am extending my research to see if I can find any more clues.” After taking a sip of the coffee, Jason decides it needs a bit of sugar as well, and fixes it up with a single packet.

“So, you’ve decided to prod me for answers again, see if there was anything I missed.” His tone is sharp, and he clearly doesn’t like what he’s figured out.

“Not exactly. I know that if you had any information about the case you would report it. The necklace is obviously very important to you, and It’s clear you want it found as soon as possible. I doubt you would do anything to slow down the case. I wanted to ask if you for your advice on who I should question.” Perfect coffee. Sweet, without overwhelming the natural, wonderful taste of the coffee. Jason enjoys a few sips of it before looking up at Nico, who sits in utter confusion.

“You want to know... who you should question?” He repeats slowly, as if he hadn’t heard correctly, but he had.

“Yes. I already talked to Hazel this morning, and I interrogated your father the night of. I wanted to ask you if you thought it would be worth it for me to interrogate the rest of your family as well. Demeter, Persephone, and your friend Percy Jackson are all on my list, but I figured if anyone knew if it would be worth my time, it would be you.” For a moment, Nico is silent, and he looks only at his coffee as he takes small sips of it, cupping it between both his hands as if absorbing its warmth.

“I don’t think so. There is no chance any of them would take a part in this, and there is nothing they could tell you that my father or I couldn’t.” Nico shakes his head slowly as he talks, and Jason nods in response, honestly not knowing where to take the conversation. He really did have questions he wanted to ask, topics he wanted to make Di Angelo confront, but after looking at him, he can’t bring himself to do it. He can’t bring himself to interrogate a family that is still very obviously mourning.

“Do you know of the ‘Ghost Prince?’” Jason finds himself asking, and he’s met with a raised eyebrow.

“Who doesn’t? He’s that vigilante thief, right? He’s stolen from my dad before.” He trails off, to which Jason just nods.

“Well, as you may know from the news, His case is my case. It is supposed to be my job to catch and arrest him.” He shouldn’t be saying this. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about the Prince.

“What do you mean its ‘supposed’ to be your job. Are you not doing your job, officer?” Nico’s tone suddenly becomes very playful, and a small smile tugs up on his lips. Jason doesn’t really understand the shift in mood, but he isn’t complaining. He finds Nico’s smile very enchanting.

“I told you, call me Jason. And no, I guess you could say I am not. I ran into him the other night, and I decided if anyone might be able to get some details on the thief that took the necklace, it would be him.” Nico laughs a bit. It’s a small laugh, but it is a laugh none-the less, and Jason thinks it is a wonderful sound.

“You are entrusting the safety of my mother’s necklace to a thief?” He doesn’t seem angry, in fact, he seems kind of amused by the idea.

“He’s a vigilante. He steals things that were wrongly stolen in the first place. This case is right up his ally. I may not trust him to help me, but I do trust him to do his job. Having him on my side will just bring me this much closer to finding that necklace.” Nico smiles softly, and nods his head, obviously deep in thought, but he never responds. Instead Demeter suddenly appears with both their plates, and settles them down before disappearing yet again. The two of them eat in silence for a good few minutes before Nico finally speaks up.

“Why are you so eager to help me? And don’t say it’s your job. What you’re doing goes beyond your job description.” Jason chuckles a bit, and puts down his fork, feeling like he’s been caught red-handed.

“When you appeared on the stairs that night, the look in your eyes when your father told you what was missing. It was the same look you had when I came to interrogate you the next day. Something about that look… something about that fire in your eyes made my heart ache, and all I could feel was the need to help you.” Jason admits, and watches in a bit of pride as Nico Di Angelo’s cheeks burn up at the sentiment.

“Thank you…” He whispers, and they both go back to eating silently until Jason finally notices the large black folder Nico sat next to him on the table. 

“So, what are you working on?” He glances at the folder as he takes another bite of his very delicious pancakes. Nico’s glance also works its way to his folder and he shrugs.

“Summer Line.” He shrugs, putting down his fork to take another sip of his coffee.

“I can’t seem to find a theme.” He groans, setting down his mug, and picking up the folder. He looks at it for a second, contemplating something, before sliding it to Jason. Jason glances at Nico, double checking permission before carefully opening up the folder. Hazel does a lot of art as well, but she was very careful with who she let she her sketchbook, so if you were allowed, boy did you have to be careful. Jason’s going to assume Hazel takes after her brother, and decides to continue with caution.

His eyes slide over countless sketches of different outfits. There’s all sorts of dresses, tops, skirts, jeans, shorts, there are even some shoes. They are all just quick sketches, but Jason can’t help but be impressed. They all look so nice, and there are several little notes scribbled by the pieces. Some terms Jason doesn’t really understand, but there are also simpler notes like how long the hem should be, or what color or type of fabric should be in.

“These are incredible…” Jason comments, and a smile pulls up on Di Angelos lips. Jason continues to slowly move through the sketches, taking his time to admire each one, trying to imagine them with the full color and everything.

“This one… I like this one, it’s beautiful.” Jason stops on one particular sketch. This one, like few others, takes up a whole page on its own. It’s an elegant dress, one with no sleeves, and stops at knee level. The way Nico has drawn the fabric and the shape it makes on the model he drew, give it a very curvy, petal like look.

“That one?” Nico asks, and Jason nods.

“It reminds me of a rose. It’s neat.” Jason doesn’t really get fashion, but he’s got a good enough eye to know when something looks pretty or not.

“A rose huh… interesting…” Nico says, more to himself then to Jason, who finishes up looking through the sketch book, before handing it back to Nico.

“Why thank you, Jason Grace, I think I have my summer line theme.” Nico grins as he sets the folder back down and brings his coffee back to his lips.

“I don’t know anything about fashion, but hey, I try.” Jason succeeds in making Nico Di Angelo laugh again.

“Yeah, obviously.” He jokes, glancing over Jasons lazy gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

“You’re one to talk, aren’t you supposed to be the head of a famous fashion studio?” Jason jokes back, but he’s serious. Looking at Nico right now, you would never know that he was the master mind behind the biggest fashion line in the state, and one of the biggest lines in the country. He’s sitting across from Jason right now, wearing tattered black jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and an old, beat up aviator Jacket that is clearly a size too big for him and has obviously seen better days.

“Uhm, excuse you. This is Di Angelo chic, I happen to have an image to uphold.” Nico holds a hand to his heart in mock offense, and Jason can’t help but laugh. Nico smiles in return.

“Is this how you usually dress, because in your office you actually looked the part.” He recalls the first interrogation, when Nico walked into his office with clean black pants and a nice button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked sleek, cool and professional.

“I had a meeting later that day, that’s the only reason for the formal attire. I’d die if I had to dress like that every day.” Nico shoves his empty plate to the side of the table, and Jason does the same after a few last bites of pancake.

“Shame, you looked good.” Jason hides his face in his coffee, regretting his words the second they left his mouth. Nico’s eyes go a bit wide, and a faint blush appears across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“How did you get into fashion? Did you just take it up from your father?” Jason makes a desperate attempt to change the conversation. Nico seems to appreciate the change in topic as he looks away.

“See this Jacket?” He tugs a bit on his old Aviator, looking down at it. “I’ve had it most my life. It means the world to me. The summer before my Senior year in high school, it got torn up… I was devastated. At the time, my father’s company was very small. It was just a couple of seamstresses and all they made were wedding dresses. I went to them in hopes that they could fix it for me. Instead of doing it for me, they thought it would be best to teach me how to do it myself. So, I spent like all summer with them. By the time school started, I had managed to patch it back up, and I had done a pretty good job at it, and I had fun doing it. So, I kept hanging out with them, kept taking lessons from them, even helping them work sometimes. I learned a lot. Towards the end of the year, Frank asked Hazel out to the prom. She was so nervous, I went with her to 23 different stores to try and find her a dress. Eventually she gave up, and she almost started crying. It broke my heart. While I was comforting her, I told her something like ‘it’s not your fault all the dresses are ugly and overpriced’ and she started cracking up, she thought it was funny I guess. Then she got her brilliant idea. She wanted me to make her prom dress. So, I did. I went to my father’s company, and I spent every moment of my free time for the next two weeks making a prom dress for her. She loved it, and I must admit myself, it wasn’t that bad. My dad saw it, and when he learned that I made it, he was extremely impressed. We made a deal that day. I would go to college and study fashion and business for a few years, and when I came back he would have the studio rebuilt and made over into something worthy of me. So, that’s how it happened. It’s all thanks to Hazel and her extremely picky taste in clothes.” Nico smiles fondly into his coffee cup as he talks, and Jason can’t help but reflect the same smile as he watches Nico talk. It truly is a sweet story.

“What about you. Mr. big bad police officer. What’s your story?” There is a little mood change between the two of them, obviously starting to find some common ground.

“I don’t have a neat story like you. I am really just taking after my father, and well, I do like helping people, so that is a plus.” Nico seems to like the sound of that, even though it is a very boring and plain reason.

“All done?” Demeter is back, collecting their empty plates, and both boys nod gratefully.

“Yes, thank boys nod gratefully.

“Yes, thank you, Grandmother.”

“Thank you, Demeter. It was delicious. Best Breakfast I have had in a long time.” Jason thanks her, and the women’s smile grows immensely.

“Well Aren’t you sweet. Grace, right?” Jason nods she hums thoughtfully.

“I like you, don’t’ be afraid to stop in anytime!” She pats Jason’s shoulder for disappearing for a final time. Jason pushes himself to his feet, and glances at Nico.

“Since I interrupted your morning, I’ll take care of the bill.” Jason offers, but Nico shakes his head, standing up as well, bringing his folder with him.

“There’s no need for that, Demeter isn’t asking either of us to pay. She’s always happy to feed me for free, and well, like she just said. She likes you, so that meal was on her...” _Oh._ Was Jason’s first thought. He’s never had someone do that for him before, the only people who have ever payed Jason’s way was his family.

“I should pay you back some way, and don’t say I can find your mothers necklace, because I am already doing that.” Nico and Jason walks to the door of the Restaurant together, and Nico freezes, holding the folder behind his back. He looks around nervously for a second, before looking up at Jason. His dark eyes peeking up through long, dark eyelashes. Jason feels his heart flutters.

“You could give me a ride back to my work? I walked here, and after all that food, I am not really up for walking back.” All Nico ate was some hash browns and a bit of fruit, Jason would hardly call that breakfast, but he wasn’t going to complain about the opportunity.

“I would be honored.” Jason guides Nico to his car, and opens up the passenger side door for him, earning a quiet “ _Such a gentleman_ ”. The ride to Nico’s studio isn’t very far, by car its on. The ride to Nico’s studio isn’t very far, by car its only about 5 to 10 minutes. They spend most of the trip, making small talk, starting with Nico commenting about it being his “First time in the passenger seat of a cop car” which leads to an interesting story about his first time in the back seat of a cop car.

“You don’t have to walk me up to my office or anything, this was more than enough, thank you.” Nico leans in through the window once Jason has pulled up to the building, and Nico quickly got out.

“Sure thing. Thanks for breakfast.” Jason watches as Nico pushes away from the car, and then pauses before leaning into the window again.   
“Jason?” He grins “I promise I’ll answer my phone next time you call.”


	4. Flash Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An imagine of Nico, curled up in a diner seat, dark bags under his eyes and a beat-up bomber jacket hanging off his shoulders crawled ints way into Jason's mind. He looked more like an over stressed and lazy college student then a ‘fashion god’"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry! I know this is two days late. My weekend was kind of hectic. I'll get used to this consistent update thing, I promise.  
> So, I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Also: I am currently looking for a beta-reader, so hit me up in the comments if you're interested!

“So, tell me more about your breakfast date?” Reyna’s voice is filled amusement as she teases him, and Nico glares at the phone on his desk, not needing to see her to know exactly what face she’s making.

“It wasn’t a date, Reyna.” He reminds her for the fourth time during their little phone call. Reyna is currently on her break, and Nico is in the middle of sketching a summer dress. They would meet for lunch, but it wouldn’t be worth all the hassle. Talking on the phone works just fine, and both are more than happy to have the company.

“It was totally a date.” She counters, Nico just lets out a quiet laugh as he shakes his head, reaching across his desk for an eraser.

“Definitely not a date.” Jason Grace awkwardly asking him for another small interrogation over breakfast most definitely did not count as a date.

“Fine, but you wanted it to be a date.” The pencil in Nico’s hand freezes, and for a fraction of a second, Nico got this image of he and Jason sitting across from each other at a fancy restaurant, wearing nice close as they smile and laugh together, holding hands underneath the table. Just as quick as the idea enters his mind, he shoos it away.

“Nope, No thanks.” That earns him another good laugh from Reyna. “Well Jason was hoping it was.” The idea of Jason Grace _, The_ Jason Grace, ‘ _Golden boy_ _extraordinaire_ ’, wanting to date him, was slightly terrifying. The only thing worse than having a hopeless 'crush' on a ridiculously hot, kind and successful guy was having that guy pointlessly return the feelings.

“Reyna. Please.” Nico sighs, telling her to drop the subject, and she quickly complies.

  
“Okay, okay, what happened after you showed him your designs?” She picked up the conversation, and he was very happy to have such an understanding best-friend. Reyna had been with Nico since his early college days. They were roommates, and they very quickly became inseparable. Reyna had a never-ending supply of motherly instincts that she laid out on Nico, and Nico wasn’t one to complain about someone finally caring and looking out for him. In fact, he was overjoyed to have another person in life. Reyna is like a sister, she’s with him through everything, and she understands him, she knows his limits, and he’s so grateful for that.

“He complimented the designs, he seemed honestly amazed by them… then he found one that I guess he really liked, he said it looked like a rose… I never even saw that, but he’s right. With the right color and fabric, the design would look a lot like a hanging rose. The second he said that, it was just like a million light bulbs went off in my head.” Nico has been looking for a summer line theme all week, but after countless hours and numerous sketches, Nico still couldn’t find a collective theme for the Summer Line. Jason Grace said one casual sentence while looking at a quick sketch that he didn’t even fully understand and everything just pieced together like it was meant to be. 

“Why Nico Di Angelo, Have you found a new muse?” Reyna mocks, which causes Nico to sigh. He’s not angry, no, he’s just frustrated because she’s right.

“He just happened to say a magic word that's all, he has no idea what he’s done.” Reyna snorts on the other end. 

“Are you going to tell him that he inspired your entire new line?” How Nico would even begin to tell Jason Grace, a man he technically just met inspired him enough during their little breakfast conversation that Nico was able to create an entire seasonal line off him.

“Maybe someday…” Nico thinks out loud, but he definitely won’t be telling Grace any time soon.

“So, what happened after that?” Nico takes a deep breath, before taking up his pencil again, and resuming his sketch.

“He wanted to pay for breakfast, but Demeter took care of it so-“

“Wait, Jason is Grandmother approved?” Reyna knows exactly what it means if Demeter takes care of someone’s meal. She knows because Reyna herself is also 'grandmother approved', as she likes to call it. It's a rare thing for Demeter to take a liking to people, so when she does, well, it's not taken lightly...

“Yes, Can I finish now?” When Reyna makes no reply, Nico knows he can continue “Thank you, now, since he couldn’t pay for breakfast, he wanted to repay me somehow, so I had him drive me back to my office…” When Nico finishes the story, Reyna hums in thought.

“Is that it? No good-bye kiss?”

“Reyna!” 

“Okay, okay.” She laughed. “So now what?” Now it was Nico’s turn to hum in thought. Reyna had tossed him a card, and Nico wasn’t sure if he was going to play or not.

“I think…” He taps the end of his pencil against his desk “I think I’m going to finish putting together my presentation for the meeting tomorrow, I’m going to have dinner with my father, and afterwards… I think I’ll have dessert…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Son, this sounds an awful lot like a date.” “Dad! It wasn’t a date!” For the second time that day, someone had accused Nico of having a ‘breakfast date’ with Jason Grace.

Nico’s father sat directly to his left. Hayden rests his elbow on the table, laying his head in hand, so he can look comfortably at his son. His long legs, covered by sleek black pants lay loosely crossed. His dark eyes sparkle with amusement as he taps the surface of the table with his free hand. In many ways, the father and son are greatly alike. Their physical appearance is one of these ways. Apart from height, their body types are very similar. If Hayden grew his hair a few inches more, it would be identical to his sons, and if it weren’t for the numerous freckles spattered across Nico’s pale face and arms, their skin tones would be a perfect match. Although they both had the same deep brown eyes, it was the ice-cold stare in them that was more similar. Nico Di Angelo mirrored his father in many ways, and that wasn’t always a bad thing.

“Nico, please. If it wasn’t your intention to make it so date like, then it was his.” His father gives a small laugh at his son’s protests. Nico doesn’t really understand why his family must keep insisting that Jason’s little breakfast crashing had romantic intentions. It just wasn’t possible, in fact, Nico was pretty sure it was physically impossible for anyone to be attracted to him, let alone Jason Grace.

“Father, I promise you it was not a date.” Nico insists right back, only receiving a bit of a snicker from his father. This conversation is sounding a lot like the one he had with Reyna, the only difference being is that his father won’t back down as easy as she did. Nico was aware this would probably happen. He only wanted to pitch the new summer line theme to his father before officially starting it up. Hayden loved the idea, he didn’t hesitate to approve it. He was, however, very curious as to the inspiration for the idea, and Nico knows well that there is no lying to his father.

“If you say so, but you know I wouldn’t complain if it _was_ a date…” Hayden’s pale fingers drum against the table, his words have Nico reaching to pour himself another glass of wine.

“Father…” He warns as sets the half-filled bottle back on the table, before pulling his glass to his lips. This is a conversation he has had far too many times with his dad, and he wasn’t exactly thrilled to have it again. Hayden has this wonderful vision in his head of what Nico’s life should be like, and while Nico is flattered by the sentiment, that vision still pokes him at all the wrong buttons.

“Come on, imagine it Nico, It would be perfect. It’s okay if you want to be alone, I would understand that decision, but I know you; You want companionship! Hazel found herself a wonderful man, I would love for my son to do the same. Jason Grace, well Jason Grace wouldn’t be a bad choice at all. The Golden Boy of our town? The hero who could do no wrong? He’d be the perfect shelter, Nico. No one would dare question the partner of a man like that. A wonderful cover, and from what I’ve seen, he’s a good man.” Once again, Nico receives the companionship lecture. Hayden hasn’t dropped this particular topic since it started when Nico was around fifteen years old. It only got worse when Hayden realized Nico may find said police officer to be extremely attractive. Jason is also the first-person Hayden had ever actually some-what approved of for his son. 

“You forget the fact that he’s the lead investigator in charge of my arrest.” Nico reminds his father, pressing his lips against his wine glass, pausing a moment to take in the aroma of the deep red wine, before taking a large sip.

“That’s very true, you would need to play your cards right, be very careful and know for certain before revealing yourself…A cop is still a cop after all.” Hayden hums in thought as he reaches for his own glass.

“Exactly, father, Jason Grace and I could ne- “Before he could finish, Hayden set his glass down on the table, and sat up straight in his seat.

“Son. That’s not to mean you shouldn’t try. It only means you should be careful with how you proceed. If it does not work out in the end, at least you could say you tried, that you went for it, instead of saying you were too afraid to find out and lost your chance. Son, I only want you to be happy. Please consider someone, Grace or not, please try to find someone to make you happy.” Nico sighs, but nods his head. He knows his father loves him, and he knows he just wants the best for him. After years of doubt and denial, he knows that now.

“Yes, father…”He sighs in agreement, while Hayden returns to his glass of wine,

“So, what now? Are you going home for the night?” Tonight, there was only two glasses of wine sitting in Nico’s stomach, and both Di Angelo’s know that that isn’t even a fraction of what is needed to make him tipsy.

“No… Actually, I plan to go for some dessert.” Nico pushed out his chair, standing to his feet to finish off the last of his wine, leaving his father at the table, a light laugh in the air, as he reaches for the shadows behind his chair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What can you tell me about Nico Di Angelo and the Adonis fashion line?” When showing up at your best friend’s door, you should probably give them a proper greeting. Perhaps a nice 'Hello' and a hug would have worked. Jason realizes this only after his best friend gives him a sour look.

“Hello to you too, Jason. It’s wonderful to see you today. How are you doing?” Piper Mclean, stands in the door way of her apartment, in light pink pajamas that make her tan skin look as soft as the silk of her pants. Her bright hazel eyes look blue in the dim lights of the buildings hallway, and her dark brown hair is a bit tousled and damp, as if she just got out of the shower. Piper is without a doubt a natural beauty, gorgeous in every way, an all-around amazing person and an even better friend. So, despite her frown and sarcasm loaded words, Jason knows she is happy to see him.

“Hi Piper, it’s great to see you, I’ve missed you, how is one of my all-time favorite people in the whole world doing?” Jason doesn’t get knocked back by her sarcasm, after knowing Piper since the end of his senior year in high school, and after dating her for a good year in college, Jason knows her well enough now to not be affected by her harsh sense of humor, and he knows to shoot it right back at her instead.

“Now that’s better, you can come in now.” The frown is instantly replaced by a brilliant smile as she steps aside to let Jason slip in through the door. He makes his way across her humble apartment to plop himself down on her warn down, and extremely comfortable sofa. She tightly closes her door before following him, sitting down at the other end of the couch, pulling both her feet underneath her as she faces Jason.

“So, what’s all this about Adonis Fashion?” She asks as she folds her hands in her lap. Jason makes himself comfortable, facing her a bit as he leans back.

“You know about the Di Angelo case, right?” “Yeah, you were going to have me help you do some interrogations today, what happened with that?” Jason honestly forgot all about that. Jason was going to have Piper use her vocal powers to get straight, truthful answers out of the Di Angelo’s so he would stop being met with half-assed answers.

“Nico Di Angelo happened.” Jason confesses, and Piper just raises an eyebrow at him.

“Nico Di Angelo?” She questions, “Yeah, Hayden Di Angelo’s son, the heir and- “He starts to explain, but Piper shuts him up with a wave of her hand.  
“I know who Nico Di Angelo is, Jace, what does he have to do with you canceling your interrogations?”  _Oh,_ Jason thinks.

“We had breakfast.” Jason admits, and Piper just stares at him for a second, opens her mouth to say something, stops, frowns and then continues.

“You… Had breakfast?”

“We had breakfast. I talked to his older sister Hazel that morning, then I went to find him at his Grandmothers diner. Hazel said he can forget to eat sometimes and she asked me to remind him if I found him, so, I asked him to have breakfast with me.” Jason explains, and when he stops, piper just gestures for him to continue.

“I decided to ask him if it would be worth interviewing the rest of his family, and he told me there’s no chance they could know anything, and anything they did know was already told to me, so I decided to trust him on that. That’s why I decided not to interrogate them after all.” Piper nods her head a bit in thought.

“Okay.. That explains why you canceled on me, that doesn’t explain why you’re knocking on my door at 10pm asking me about Nico Di Angelo’s work?” She runs her fingers through her messy hair with a sigh, obviously very confused with Jason right now, but willing to put up with him anyway.

“Because, during our breakfast he let me look at some of the sketches he was working on. They’re beautiful-“ “Jason Grace, I have seen you wear black sweat pants with leather sandals and a Christmas sweater, you have no right to judge fashion.” She quickly cuts Jason off with a laugh, and honestly, Jason can’t help but laugh a bit with her.

“You gave me that sweater by the way, and it doesn’t take an expert to know a pretty dress when they see one, okay? And these designs were gorgeous, but you're right, I don’t know crap about fashion.” Piper nods in agreement, a laugh still bubbling up in her throat.

“That’s why I need you to give me a crash course in fashion, specifically Nico Di Angelo’s fashion career. You’re the only one who could probably help me, and the only one I trust to ask.” Piper knows her fashion, it’s in her blood to know. Her father is a big-name holly-wood actor, and her mother is one of, if not the most popular makeup artist and model. Although she’s not as obsessed with glamour like most of her family, Piper still knows her way around that world like it’s the back of her hand. If anyone could teach Jason, it’s her.

“Why would you ne- Oh my god.” Half way through her sentence, Piper has a sudden epiphany that has her staring at Jason like he’s got neon flashing lights above his head.

“Jason Grace, have you perhaps taken a liking to the young Nico Di Angelo?” Her voice gets low, and sly, and it reminds him oddly of a snake charmers song in an old movie.

“That’s irrelevant at the moment Pipes, please-““Jason.” She draws out his name like a warning as she shakes her head at him slowly.

“Fine, okay.” He sighs, and Piper lights up like a Christmas tree. “Are you serious!?” She’s far too excited about this for Jason’s liking… _I should have just googled him_ , Jason thinks, realizing that coming to Piper might not have been the best idea.

“Jason this is great! You haven’t dated anyone in like, three years!” Jason groans, and runs a hand through his hair, causing it to fluff out a bit more.

“Piper, I’m not asking him out on a date anytime soon, don’t get too excited. I think he’s hot, and that’s all. I am only curious because he showed me his designs.” Piper huffs but a sly smile pulls up on her lips regardless.

“That’s a lie and you know it, Grace, but fine. Let me get my laptop.” Piper drops the topic, and gets up from the couch to disappear into her bedroom. Jason can’t help but to sigh in relief. It was a lie, Nico Di Angelo is certainly more than just ‘hot’, he’s down right gorgeous, and his personality, as Jason just learned this morning, is very intriguing. However, Nico Di Angelo is a mystery, someone he just met and knew virtually nothing about. He knew his criminal record, and the basis of what he does for a living, but that’s really nothing. Jason is not going to jump to conclusions, and claim he has a crush when he’s not sure what Di Angelo is really like yet. Usually Piper would jump on the opportunity of Jason showing interest in someone, as she’s right, he hasn’t dated or even found someone attractive in some time now, but somewhere in his words, she realized Jason isn’t comfortable with the topic yet, and dropped it. She’s a good friend like that, always has been, always will be.

“Alright, Here we go…” Piper returns with her computer, sitting down next to Jason this time, with the computer in her lap, and starts typing away.

“Nico Di Angelo is two years younger than us” She starts, and Jason nods because he already knew that.  
“This is his third year as the head of Adonis, his dad apparently made him go to school for fashion and business before allowing him to take over, in the meantime, Nico had to make his way up the ranks. He started by helping the seamstresses in his father’s dress shop.” Jason nods again, remembering about the origin story Nico had told him over breakfast.

“His first line was a Christmas line, it was a Winter Wonderland theme, although in an interview he said it was completely out of irony, and more of an initiation to the fashion world. This is the casual line.” Piper pulls up a couple pages of pictures. Models all wearing different dresses, pants, shirts, shoes and Jewelry. Jason expected lot’s of green and red, but to his surprise it was mainly royal blues, silvers and gold, with very few red or green pieces. If this was the casual line, then Jason couldn’t wait to see what the formal line was like. Everything looked so elegant, everything was so simple and yet beautiful.

“This is the formal line, and that is the wedding line of the season. Apparently as some kind of tradition or homage to the original business, Di Angelo puts out a wedding collection as well.” If Jason thought the casual line was beautiful, then the formal line was downright spectacular. The color scheme remained, but now everything looked like it belonged to royalty from some kind of ice kingdom. It was gorgeous. The wedding dresses at the bottom of the page were even more amazing. The fabric itself looked like it was made of Ice. The model looked like she was being gracefully whisked away by a frosty wind tunnel. That’s the only way Jason could describe it. Even the Men’s clothes were gorgeous, they were few compared to the women’s line, but they were all just as elegant and impressive.

“Wait a second… You have that dress, you wore that to the office Christmas party one year.” Jason sports one particular dress in the formal line. A long, sleek black dress that shines in the light. It’s sleeveless and missing the back, and a long slit down the left side, the empty space replaced by shining silver lace that’s patterned with snowflakes. It was absolutely beautiful, and Jason remembers it well.

“Duh, Jason, I have at least one piece from every single line Nico Di Angelo has ever put out. The kid is a fashion god.”

“Seriously?” An imagine of Nico, curled up in a diner seat, dark bags under his eyes and a beat-up bomber jacket hanging off his shoulders crawled its way into Jason's mind. He looked more like an over stressed and lazy college student then a ‘fashion god’.

“Jason, my mother wears the Adonis line.” Piper looks away from the screen, and slowly into Jason’s eyes. Jason may not know fashion, but he knows that having the women who practically trade marks the entire beauty industry not only approve of, but wear a design herself, is definitely something special.

“Holy shit...” Piper nods in agreement with Jason, and moves her attention back to the screen.

“Nico Di Angelo is like the ghost of Adonis; he hardly even exists. Apparently, he is rarely in his office, he makes no public appearances as the head of his company, in fact he hardly attends any social events at all. His father announces all the public news for the company, and Nico is never even there when his lines are announced. Most of the general public doesn’t even know what the Di Angelo heir looks like. He pulls all the strings, and reaps none of the benefits…” Pipers talks as she scrolls through pages and pages worth of Nico’s previous collections, Jason close attention to the theme of each line.

“This one here, is the Line that was just put out. This year’s spring collection “Spring showers.” It was set in stores last week, right before the official start of spring. Now they have the next few months to prepare and release the summer line.”  The last page Piper has to show Jason is the most recent of the Adonis collections. Everything looked very warm and comfortable, but all the colors were bright and cheerful. Typical spring time colors but with the warm style of winter clothes, it was perfect for the cold, gloomy season they were supposed to have this year.

“Now they usually drop hints throughout the season, keeping fans on their toes, giving little sneak peaks and what not until they publicly announce the theme, and then a week after that, they release the products for purchase. Jason if yo-“Piper is cut off by the loud chirping of Jason’s cell phone, She nods to let him know that it’s okay to take a call, otherwise, Jason answers without hesitation.

“Hello this is-“ “Why tempest… It is so good to hear your voice…” Every muscle in Jasons body tenses, and his grip on the phone tightens a bit.

“How did you get my number?” Jason would know that voice anywhere, but it doesn’t make sense.

“I have my ways, Grace. Don’t get so upset, we are on the same side now, are we not?” He’s reminded by the warm chuckle, as he heaves a heavy sigh, and nods to himself, trying to regain his nerves.

“Yes, yes we are.” Piper has her eyes glued tightly on Jason, and the phone in his hand, wondering who his mysterious caller is.

“Good. Now as much as I love hearing your voice, I think I would prefer to talk face to face. Think you could meet me?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nico sat on a large cargo box, holding his knees close to his chest as he waited for Jason Grace to join him in the dark warehouse. He had decided it was time for another alliance meeting between the Ghost Prince and officer Grace. So, Nico jumped into the shadows, clad himself in his usual all black uniform, brushed his hair into a ponytail, and dropped the black veil over his face. He found a vacant warehouse with no cameras, and called Jason’s number using his ‘work’ cellphone.

Meeting Jason Grace like this is nerve wracking. It’s a careful game Nico is playing. If he makes the wrong move, Jason could throw him in Jail without hesitation. Forming a constant relationship with Jason is a very dangerous thing for Nico, and now here Jason was, stepping into both his lives practically at the same time.

A long time ago, when Jason first started tailing after the Ghost Prince, Nico made the mistake of calling him hot at a family dinner. He had been describing his latest job, stealing a counterfeit painting from a museum when a certain blonde officer dropped in on him, and ruined his work. Nico described him to the others at the table as ‘about 6’2, blonde, blue eyes, muscle, kind of hot, and very annoying.’ His family never let that go, considering Nico is hardly ever attracted to anyone, but that’s as far as his attraction to Grace went. After that little dinner conversation, Nico decided he was going to go repay Jason Grace  (identified as so by Hazel) the favor, and annoy him while he was trying to work. At this, Percy said _‘because there’s no better dessert then some eye-candy, right?’_ and ever since then anyone at the table began referring to Nico’s night time meetings with Jason Grace as ‘Dessert’.

“Is there a reason you called me here?” The Blonde Officer strolls across the cold cement of the warehouse floor, all the way to were Nico sits.

“You wanted my help, didn’t you?” Nico unfolds his legs, and drapes them over the edge of the crate.

“Do you have something that could help me?” Jason crosses his arms against his chest, and raises an eyebrow, and Nico laughs at the defensive position.

“We are going to have to work on trust, aren’t we? “Jason sighs, and releases some of the tension in his shoulders. “I am not used to trusting criminals.” He mumbles, and it sounds so casual, but it feels like a stab in the stomach to Nico. _Criminal. That’s all I am._ Nico reminds himself.

“We’ll work on that later. For now, I actually do have something for you. “Nico reaches behind him, slowly dipping into the shadows that lay there. He doesn’t miss the way Jason’s arms unfold so he can casually put his hand near his gun.

“Relax, Grace. Here.” Nico tosses a small black hard drive towards his opponent, and Grace quickly catches it, examining it closely once it’s in his hands.

“What is this?” “That, is the security footage from the Di Angelo Mansion.” Jason shakes his head, and tosses the drive back to Nico.

“I’ve already seen the security footage.” Jason sighs in annoyance as he starts to walk away. Nico groans and throws it back at Jason, hitting him in the back of the head with it. The officer curses in slight pain as his hand shoots to hold the spot.

“Do you think I am an idiot? Of course, you looked at the surveillance tapes. Just do us both a favor and watch the damn video.” Nico, having seriously regretting his decision to give the video in person, and wishing he had just dumped it on Jason’s desk with a little stick-note that said ‘watch me’, Nico reached into the shadows again, and this time, he stayed in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of a filler, sorry. This chapter, and most of the next chapter are more to help establish characters then anything. Give you a chance to get to know the characters. The real plot begins at the end of the next chapter, so bare with me! The next chapter should also be pretty long...
> 
> Also: I am currently looking for a beta-reader, so hit me up in the comments if you're interested!   
> Please let me know what you think, I love feedback!


	5. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Recently, it’s been even worse for Nico. His mother’s necklace being stolen, losing the last thing he had from his mom, it’s stirred up a lot of things for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, just barely meeting the deadline, awesome. I am starting to get the hang of this! Next one will definitely be on time!  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Come on, Valdez. I am getting really tired of wearing this stupid Veil. I want my mask back.” Nico hovers over the mechanic, staring down longingly at his old silver mask.

“Don’t rush me, alright. It’s not my fault you let sparky land a hit on you. Those little electric bullets he has? They blew out the computer.” Leo swiveled around to face Nico, Usually Leo Valdez sat about the same height as Nico, but in his chair, he came to Nico’s chest. Everything from his tan skin, to his denim overalls and white t-shirt was covered in grease and soot. Even his short, curly brown hair was a mess. He glared up at him with annoyance in his brown eyes, obviously not too happy with Nico’s impatience.

“Can’t you just switch out the one in the silver for the one in this veil?” Nico knows the small computer in his masks was sort of complicated. It not only acted as a Bluetooth for his phone, so he can make and receive calls, and send out his location with a distress signal if needed, but it is also what helps warp Nico’s voice so that people, especially the police, wouldn’t be able to recognize it. It was a pretty complex system from what Nico knew, and Valdez managed to package it all up in the confines of his mask.

“No, Your _highness_ , I can’t. The one in the veil won’t match. It’s too old.” Leo mocks, twisting his chair to resume his work. Nico huffs, and crosses his arms over his chest. Determination kicking in.

“You’re the one who made this thing, you should be able to fix it.” Leo sighs in annoyance, and reaches into a draw for some type of screwdriver.

“Exactly. I made this thing, which means I am the only one who can fix it. Keep bugging me and I’ll tell you to find a new mechanic.” Leo threatens, but Nico isn’t scared. He knows Leo is only bluffing. The two of them may not get along perfectly, they may get on each other’s nerves from time to time, but they have established a bond. They are on the same team, after all.

“But you can fix it?” Nico prods, causing Leo to glare at him from over his shoulder.

“Yes, Di Angelo, I can. In fact, I am almost done, but the longer you distract me, the longer it’s going to take me. Do us both a favor, and go get me a coffee or something, I’ll be done by the time you get back.” Leo turns around to face Nico once again, using his hand to shoo him away. Nico gives in to defeat, and hops into the nearest shadow, leaving Leo to work alone in his cramped, dirty, and half charred garage.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Let me guess? Leo kicked you out?” Nico walked into the Animal shelter 45 minutes later in his normal. Everyday Nico Di Angelo attire, and two hot chocolates in hand. He bypassed all the family’s and kids, he walked straight past the front desk receptionist, and any other worker he saw. He just walked straight to the back, and into Hazel’s office.

She sat behind her desk, filling out some paper work as she waited for him. She wears a brown dress with white lace trim that he made for her about two years ago. The color and the shape of the dress is very flattering on her, but She matches it horribly with a bright pink apron. _Hazel, why._ He thinks, making a mental note to make her some new work aprons.

“Yeah. He thinks I am too impatient or whatever.” Nico sighs, feeling instantly relaxed by her presents and plops himself down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. It’s somewhat childish, but Nico doesn’t really care about upholding certain mannerisms in front of his sister. He spends most of his time keeping up appearances for the sake of the family name. It’s nice to drop his walls every now and then. Hazel lets out a small laugh, and gets up from her desk chair to join him on the floor.

“You are impatient.” She teases him a bit, poking at his shoulder. He snorts, but doesn’t bother to retaliate. There is no point in going there with Hazel. She wins every time.

“I know...” He admits as she takes one of the cups from his hand. Figuring one is hers and they are both probably the same. She’s right, of course. For a minute, they sit in silence, slowly sipping away the drinks, until Nico gently lays his head down on her shoulder. Nico listens to her breathe, taking comfort in the slow, steady rhythm of her breath.

“Did you eat today?” She asks after a while, and Nico stares down at the hot drink in his hand, asking himself the same question, searching through his memories of the day to find an answer.

“No…” Hazel sighs, and Nico doesn’t know if it’s out of worry or frustration. He figures it is probably both.

“Nico… Please, you have to remember to take better care of yourself.” Her voice gets very quiet and very low, and Nico realizes he’s made her upset.

“I know. I am trying, I promise…” _I’m sorry_. He thinks, but can’t bring himself to say.

“How many hours of sleep did you get last night?” She continues, and for a second, Nico hesitates. “Nico…” She draws out, warning him.

“Two.” Nico hasn’t eaten right, or slept right since he was very young. His life hasn’t exactly been easy, he’s got plenty of ghosts that haunt him, making it hard for him to function. It’s hard for him to remind himself that he needs to eat, it’s hard for him to sleep for more than an hour without waking up from a nightmare. It’s hard for him to do a lot of very basic, ordinary things. Some days are better than others. It comes and it goes and it changes in size and shape. Recently, it’s been even worse for Nico. His mother’s necklace being stolen, losing the last thing he had from his mom, it’s stirred up a lot of things for Nico. Hazel knows this, and she understands this, but that doesn’t stop her from being worried about him.

“Nico…” She sounds so sad, so disappointed. Nico feels like crap for being the cause of it. He knows its not really his fault, he knows she’s just upset because she cares about him, but Nico feels bad regardless.

“I’ll pick up something to eat on my way back to Leo’s, okay?” Nico promises her, hoping it will help her lighten up a bit. Truthfully, Nico didn’t really feel hungry, but then again, he hardly ever did. Most of the time Nico ate because it was necessary, because he had to. Not because of hunger. Because he needed to, not because he wanted to.

“Promise?” She extended her hand, and stuck out her pinky, mimicking something the two had been doing since the day they met.

“Promise.” He agrees, intertwining his pinky with hers. She smiles up at him, and Nico smiles back. _Diamonds would be envious of how much Hazel can sparkle._

 

* * *

 

 

“Here.” After another hour and a half, Nico returns to Leo’s smoke-filled garage, back in his all black uniform and veil. He plops a paper bag down onto Leos desk. He kept true to his word with hazel, as he usually did. On his way back to Leo, he decided to stop and get something to eat. He didn’t get much, some chicken nuggets and a small fry. He also got a burger and fries for Leo.

“What, no drink?” After further inspection of the bag, the mechanic turns to look at Nico, sounding incredibly offended that he wasn’t given a soda to go with his meal.

“Be happy I got you anything at all, is it done yet?” Nico doesn’t waste time beating around the bush. He wants his mask back, he has spent way too much time wearing this stupid black mesh over his face.

“I told you it would be done by the time you got back, right? I finished it 20 minutes ago.” Leo scoffs, reaching down, and unlocking one of the many drawers in his work bench.

“It wasn’t easy but I finally fixed up the computer, even made some upgrades, and, oh you are gonna love this one, Princey, I Jason proofed it.” He pulls out the renewed mask, and hands it over to Nico, who is highly intrigued by the mechanics claim.

“How the hell did you do that?” He asks, pulling off the stupid Mesh mask and the headset that comes with it, and setting it down on Leo’s desk before replacing it with his old mask. It was made perfectly to fit Nico’s face, and it slid over his features like a glove. He could see perfectly through the eye holes, and Tiny holes in the nose and mouth area made it easy for Nico to breathe and speak. The inside was soft, and smooth. It was comfortable to be worn for long periods of time. It was solid silver, but if you looked very closely, there were tiny gray swirls like smoke that decorated the surface. The smoke puffs were meant to represent Nico’s ability with shadows, but of course no one really knew that except for him.

“Jason’s magic is lightning based. So I figured maybe if I insulated the center of the mask wi-“Leo starts, but Nico waves a hand to dismiss the thought.

“Never mind, spare me all the tech details. It’s perfect. Everything works, right?” Nico finishes adjusting the mask into place. Leo rolls his eyes, but nods his head anyway.

“Yes, the voice modulation is clearly working, and I already tested out everything else. It’s ready to go.” He confirms, and Nico smiles in satisfaction. It feels so good to finally be rid of that stupid veil.

“Great. Now that this one is done, I want you to make me a backup. I never want to wear that cursed mesh disaster again. I need a spare, and an actual good one, on the same level as this one.” Nico pulls a small white envelope from his pocket, and lays it carefully on the desk. Leo groans in frustration.

“That’s going to take me forever! It took me months just to make that one, and look how long it took me just to fix it!” He complains, and now it is Nico’s turn to roll his eyes, crossing his arms to go into his defensive position, not willing to back down from Leo.

“What If it was smaller?” Nico offers a compromise, and Leo takes a minute to think it over, wondering if it could work.

“Maybe…I would save some time from working on the shell, but I would have to figure out how to rig the system in a smaller space…” Leo begins to think out loud, creating blueprints in his mind, trying to think if it’s possible or not.

“You won’t be as rushed on this one, now that I have my main mask back. This one’s just a side project, but you’ll be paid full price.” You could practically see the gears in Leo’s brain ticking away.

“Deal.” He agrees, sticking his hand out for the other to shake, Nico takes the gesture, and seals the deal.

“As always, thank you for the excellent work, and I will see you tomorrow morning.” Nico dismisses himself before jumping into the nearest shadow.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Jason. Please. I think this is classified as a crush.” Jason sighs, trying to distract himself with the paperwork on his desk, and not on his friends’ words.

“It’s more of a fascination.” Jason mumbles, but he doubts it’s very convincing, seeing as Piper only laughs in response.

“I think your feelings for Nico Di Angelo are a little more complex than just ‘fascination’, Jason.” Piper leans forward, placing a hand on Jason’s desk as she shakes her head, tossing around her messy brown hair. Jason looks up at her, eyeing the white blazer she wears over a sheer black tank top and her sleek black pants, carefully matched with her white heeled boots. Jason knows she wore it on purpose today, seeing as it’s from the first Adonis spring line.

“No Piper, because I have no ‘feelings’ for Nico Di Angelo, he’s just another citizen whose case I am working. I will admit he is very mysterious, but that is all.” He mocks, and from her desk, Reyna clicks her tongue.

“Now Jason, you are a horrible liar.” She twists in her chair to look at the two, looking very pleased with herself.

“Why are you guys so persistent on this?” Jason groans, dropping his head in hands, wishing that they would drop the whole idea.

“Because it’s sort of sweet, and very amusing.” Reyna laughs

“You also didn’t just show up at my apartment last night so I could help you explore someone’s career for the sake of curiosity” Piper adds on.

“That and it’s just painfully obvious.” An unexpected third voice throws in from their own desk, not bothering to look away from the work on their computer.

“Frank!” Jason gasps, holding a hand to his heart, faking betrayal. Frank just shrugs, still not bothering to look away from his work.

“Sorry Jason, but it’s been obvious since the beginning. You not only admitted that you think he’s attractive, but you also made a promise to him.” Frank makes a really good point, Jason did in fact confess both of those things to his coworkers. However, that isn’t going to stop him from denying the main subject at hand.

“Just because I fi-“ “Wait, hold up. What promise?” Piper cuts Jason off by waving a hand through the air. Jason pauses to register what she’s asking, and sighs. Knowing there is only one possible outcome to telling Piper about the promise.

“When I went to interrogate Nico for the first time, he looked so distraught and hurt that I promised him I would find his mother’s necklace.” As Jason expected, a tiny smirk pulls up on Pipers’ lips.

“You don’t make promises for just anyone, Jace…” She starts, but Jason shrugs it off, and attempts to look back to his work.

“I did it to comfort him” He offers an excuse, but Piper shakes her head.  
“No, oh no. Jason, I have seen you go way out of your way to phrase things so you wouldn’t have to make a promise to someone. But you made a promise to Nico Di Angelo because he looked kind of upset?”  Piper pulls her hand away from his desk to cross her arms over her chest, increasing her ability to scold him by life five percent.

“She’s right, Grace. Either you are going soft on me, or you are very _interested_ in a certain fashion designer.” Reyna adds in, effectively killing all chances Jason had of making it out of this conversation alive.

“Okay, So, I may be a tad bit interested in Di Angelo. So, what?” Jason knows when to give in to defeat, and right now, his friends whooped his ass. He could tell by the smug grins on their faces, even Frank showed a bit of satisfaction on his face.

“So, what? So, you have to ask him out!”  Piper is suddenly very excited, unfolding her arms to place her hands on Jason’s shoulders, forcing him to focus on her and the conversation.

“What? No. No way, I barely even know him. I haven’t even known him for a full week, Pipes! I can’t just ask him out!” He would be lying if he were to say he hadn’t thought about it. He would be lying If he said he hadn’t planned the exact words he would say to him, or that he didn’t imagine He and Nico sitting at a table with candles and wine, sharing good food, happy conversations and awkward laughter as they simply enjoyed each others presence. It would certainly be a lie if Jason tried to claim that the imagine of Nico Di Angelo in nothing but boxers hadn’t been plaguing his dreams for the last few nights. The fact was, Jason had barely been able to keep the man out of his mind since the moment they met. It wasn’t a simple fact, though, oh no. It was complex. The mystery that was Nico Di Angelo was something that Jason didn’t how to approach, let alone deal with. He decided it might be best to simply ignore it instead.

“It couldn’t hurt to ask him out for coffee or something. Offering to get to know him better isn’t going to kill you Jason, but it may lead you to getting a date in the future.” Reyna offers, and Piper nods eagerly in agreement.

“Come on Jason, just think about it! You haven’t found anyone attractive in forever, you haven’t even had a date in who knows how long! What do you have to lose?” Piper tries to encourage him. It seems, as much as Jason would like to just put his interest in Nico Di Angelo on the back burner, his friends simply would let him.

“What does the almighty Grace have to lose?” An unexpected voice chimes in, and Jason practically feels his heart stop and his blood run cold _. Oh Fuck_. Jason repeats continusally in his mind as he looks up to meet the eyes of the one and only Nico Di Angelo himself. He stands in front of Reyna’s desk in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. One hand on his hip while the other hand clutches onto his car keys.

“Apparently too much.” Reyna sighs in annoyance, standing up from her desk. She types a few more things into her computer before locking it. Nico raises an eyebrow at her, obviously confused, but says nothing. _That’s good…. Right? That means he didn’t hear everything…_

“Good Morning, Grace.” Nico looks away from Reyna, and back to Jason, dropping the hand from his hip.

“Good Morning, Mr. Di Angelo. It’s good to see you, but uh.. what are you…What are you doing here?” Jason watches carefully as Reyna places a hand on Nico’s shoulder, giving him a warm smile.  
“We’re going out to breakfast.” Reyna supplies an answer, and Jason nods his head. He still isn’t fully used to the idea of Reyna and Nico knowing each other so closely, especially since Reyna has never once mentioned Nico in all the years she has known Jason.

“Carpooling makes everything a lot easier.” Piper shrugs as she steps away from Jason’s desk, and over to Reyna.

“We usually pick Nico up, but he offered to drive this time.” Frank logs out of his computer, and pulls his cellphone off his desk, checking it briefly before slipping it into his pocket, and standing up. Jason stands to his feet as well. Feeling a bit confused.

“Hold on. You’re _all_ going out to breakfast?” Nico just shrugs his shoulders, while Piper and Reyna nod.

“Yeah. It’s friend’s day.” Piper says it like it’s something universally understood. Jason apparently is not from this universe, because he has no idea what that means.

“Friends day?” He repeats the phrase, and they all nod. “Friends day. Every couple of weeks, our whole group of friends gets together. Today we are all going out to breakfast together. Friend Breakfast.” Reyna tries to explain.

“Oh.. Okay.. Have fun then.” Jason smiles at them, sitting back in his seat, turning his attention back to his computer.

“OW! Reyna!” He hears Nico whisper harshly, and Reyna mumbles something back to him.

“What? Why do I have to use my plus one, technically he’s wi- Ow! Okay!” Apparently, Nico Di Angelo isn’t the best at whispering, because Jason still heard a large majority of what he said, and he quickly became very confused again.

“Do you want to come with us? There’s always room at the table for one more.” Nico offers, and Jason’s head shoots up. Is that what he meant with plus one? If that’s what they were talking about, bringing Jason along, then that also means Nico wasn’t too keen on bringing him along. _Well, that’s encouraging._

“No, that’s okay. I wouldn’t want to impose.” Jason shakes his head, and Nico sighs, glancing at Reyna quickly.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Grace. Besides, it’s not imposing if I invited you.” Nico argues. Jason hesitates, and looks around the room. Most of the other officers were not paying attention to them, they were all too busy with their own work to care about anything else.

“I don’t know…I would have to ask my boss…” “Your boss says yes, get in the car, Jason.” Reyna rolls her eyes, but Jasons lame comment gets him a slight chuckle from Nico, so it’s worth it.

“Can’t argue with that.” Jason tucks his files away into his desk, saves his work on the computer, and logs off.  Jason follows them all out of the building, and to the street where Nico parked his car. Now, Jason isn’t sure what he was expecting, but something tells him the idea of Nico Di Angelo driving a silver minivan never crossed his mind.

“You took your step-moms mini-van?” Reyna asks as Nico unlocks the car, and everyone begins to pile in. That makes sense, Nico does not seem like a mini-van kind of guy.

“My car is in shop and I didn’t think we could have all fit on my motorcycle.” A motorcycle seemed to make much more sense to Jason, what didn’t make sense is why his mind insists on trying to kill him by imaging Nico Di Angelo wearing a low cut tank top and a leather jacket while straddling a motorcycle. The imagine is very much ‘pin-up calendar’ style, and it makes Jason want to jump out of the car.

Piper tried to call shot gun, but apparently Reyna has permanent shot gun in anything Nico drives, according to ‘best friend law’, which left Jason in the back seat with Frank and Piper. Quiet rock music hummed from the Radio as Piper, Reyna and Nico chatted a bit. Jason suddenly became very worried about what he would do at breakfast. Of course, he has Reyna and Piper to talk to, and Frank, and since Frank was there, he could assume Hazel would also be there. But if they had other friends to talk to, an entire group of people that Jason didn’t know, who would Jason really talk to?

“Thank god, I’m starving!” When Nico finally parked, Piper practically shoved Jason out of the car so she get out. Jason shut the door behind her, and then scanned the restaurant. Jason never asked where they were going, but he wasn’t exactly surprised to see Demeter’s Diner in front of him.

“Dammit, we’re the last one’s here again.” Nico curses, locking the car before heading towards the door.

The inside of the diner is warm, and practically empty. The hostess took one look at Nico, and gestured to the back of the room before going back to her work. In the very back of the dinner was a very long wooden table. There were five people already waiting for them.

“Jason! I didn’t know you were coming!” Hazel is the first to greet them, She hugs her brother first, and then Frank. She smiles at him as she leans against her boyfriend.

“Jason is my plus one this morning.” Nico confirms, but there is something in his voice, almost as if he’s challenging them.

“Well, all be damned, I never thought I would see you here, Jace.” Jason is completely shocked to see Leo Valdez standing in front of him. For a moment, they just stare at each other in shock before they both give in and share in a hug.

“I didn’t expect you here either, man.” Aside from Piper, Leo is Jason’s best friend. He’s known them the same amount of time, all three of them were inseparable back in college. They don’t get much time to hang out these days, seeing as they are both so busy, but Jason never imagined he would see him here.

“Uh, can I interrupt for a second?” Jason and Leo release each other, to turn to Nico as he awkwardly clears his throat.

“Jason. I think you know Percy Jackson, the idiot that likes to pretend he’s my assistant?” Nico steps aside to introduce three people, Percy standing in the middle of them.

“Good to see you again, blondie.” Percy greets, reaching out his hand for Jason to shake.

“This is Annabeth Chase, the best architect in the entire city, and oh, yeah, Percy is her husband.” To Percy’s right stands a woman only an inch or two shorter then him, with lightly tanned skin, wavy blonde hair and cold gray eyes. She wears a red and white flannel with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, with blue jeans and sneakers. She has very natural, down to earth kind of vibe, but the look in her eyes also tells Jason she could probably kick his ass in a second flat. Which isn’t anything new, because he’s pretty sure any of his female friends could kick his ass if they really wanted to.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jason.” Annabeth shakes his hand, and it’s a lot firmer and a tighter grip then Percy, which only puts more fear in Jason’s gut.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Jason nods, and shifts his attention to the person on Percy’s left.

“and this is Grover Underwood. He’s a wild life researcher, and Percy’s best friend.” Grover is about the same height as Percy, but very slightly scrawny, with scraggily brown hair and a slight goatee. His brown eyes are warm and excited.

“Jason, Nice to meet you man, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Grover shakes his hand very quickly, and loosely. 

“Thanks, and like-wise.” Both Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood are big names around this city. Annabeth designed half the town, and her mother was the biggest attorney in the country. Grover on the other hand, well he’s well known, but not in any similar way. Grover was often on the news, usually starting petitions to help preserve the states wildlife. He wasn’t just a ‘researcher’ as Nico put it, He was a guardian, a protector of nature in their area. That was something Jason had always admired.

“Will you kids sit down already? Oh Jason Grace, is that you? Glad to see you again.” Demeter is suddenly by the table, looking slightly irritated, and only a tad less irritated when her eyes land on Jason.

“Good to see you again.” Jason repeats as he nods his head to her. Everyone sits down at the table, and Nico all but shoves Jason into the chair next to him, wedging him in-between him and Reyna.

“Alright, let’s do this the easy way. Who here isn’t getting coffee?” Demeter asks once everyone is settled in, Grover and Hazel both raise their hands.

“Orange Juice? And Hot chocolate?” Demeter looks from Grover to Hazel, and they both respond with a quiet ‘yes please’ at their respective drinks.

“Alright, the drinks will be out in a minute.” Demeter dismisses herself. Jason practically buries his face in his menu to figure out what he wants. When he lowers it for a second, he realizes Percy is staring directly at him.

“So Jason, are y-““No.” Percy starts, but Nico quickly stops him while unfolding a napkin, and placing arranging his silverware.

“Oh, come on, Neeks, we aren’t allowed to ask him a few questions.” Percy pouts like a wounded puppy. Jason makes a mental note of the fond nickname.

“Not the questions you would ask.” Nico counters, leaning to the side as a waitress comes out to give them all some water glasses.

“That’s not fair.” Percy whined, but Nico did not budge. “He’s a guest Percy, please don’t scare him away. In fact, Jason, do you have any questions?” Nico turned a bit to look up at Jason, a blank look on his face. _Would you go out with me?_

“How did Friends day start?” Is what Jason chose to say instead.

“Originally it was just the three of us.” “and the group just slowly expanded over time.” Grover started to explain, and Annabeth finished for him.

“Nico joined towards the end of college, and he used his plus one rule to bring in Hazel, and then Reyna. Once they became Permanent, Hazel brought in Frank with her plus one, and Reyna brought Piper with hers, and Leo…” Percy stopped to glance at their friend, who was happily being served a cup of coffee.

“I just ran into Piper on her way here a couple weeks ago, and they love me so they let me stay.” Leo supplies his own story, and Percy just nods in agreement.

“He claimed his own seat.” Annabeth side, taking a sip of her water. “But, we aren’t complaining.” Percy added on, and his wife nodded in agreement.

“What’s a plus one rule?” Jason asked, leaning to the side so the waitress could pour him his cup of coffee.

“When the group started to expand, we decided we didn’t want it our get togethers to get too big. So we made the ‘plus one rule’. Every permanent member of the group is allowed to bring one person to each meet-up, if they want. Only one person though.” Percy starts to explain, but gets distracted by the server pouring his coffee.

“That plus one person can become permanent if they have come to enough friend days, and have been voted in by the rest of the group. So, the ‘original’ remembers of the table gets three complete plus ones, which means only three people who could eventually become permanent, while anyone after that gets two. The originals are Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Me, and two other people who aren’t present at the moment.” Nico finishes the explanation for Percy as he fixes his coffee with some cream and sugar. “ Jason hums in thought, storing all that information away.

“So, Basically, if you stick around long enough, and we all give you the magic vote of approval, you’re stuck with us, and after that, Nico has no more plus one passes.” Percy picks back up, and Nico just shrugs his shoulders as he pulls his mug to his lips. Oh, Jason thinks. He didn’t realize that this could potentially be a long-term thing.

“Is everyone decided on what they want?” Demeter returns for food orders, and despite hardly glancing at the menu, Jason claims that he’s ready. Demeter goes around the table, starting at the other side, and thankfully giving Jason plenty of time to find something. Nico gets himself some French toast with sausage and scrambled eggs, which sounds really good to Jason and has him suddenly second guessing his choice right before Demeter asks what he wants. Despite the appeal of Nico’s order, He decides to stick to his original plans of country fried steak with Hash browns and eggs Sunnyside up.

“Sooo, Nico, How’s work?” Piper asks from the other side of Reyna, Nico bends his head to look down the table at her, a slight grin pulling up on his face.

“Sorry Piper, but I can’t tell you the summer line theme. I am pitching it this afternoon. So it officially stats today. I’ll drop a hint for you next week though.” Nico laughs, and Piper makes this odd whine of disappointment, which makes Nico laugh a bit more.

“You finally came up with a theme? How is that?” Percy leans forward a bit, onto the table, resting his chin on the top of his hand.

“I ran into Jason yesterday morning, we had a little conversation, and an offhand comment he made gave me an idea. Thanks, by the way.” Nico sounds a bit defensive as he explains himself, almost as if he’s trying to fight off Percy, but then he looks up to Jason, and gives him this tiny smile, and Jason’s heart flutters.

“What about you Percy, How’s work?” Nico quickly turns the conversation around, and that Is how most of breakfast goes, with everyone sharing what they’ve been doing recently, what their work is currently like. The work stories go on even long after everyone is done with their food.

“Alright, Next friend’s day is two weeks from today. Thumbs up for Movie day thumbs down for beach day.” Once everyone is done eating, Percy takes a sip of water, clears his throat, and stands up. Apparently at the end of each friend’s day, they take a vote on what they are going to do next time. Jason watches as everyone at the table puts their thumbs up, while Percy’s remains down.

“Oh come on!” He groans, sitting back down in his seat.

“Sorry, Seaweed brain, but it’s not hot enough for beach days yet.” Annabeth gently puts her hand down on his shoulder, consoling her obviously upset husband. Then suddenly Percy looks up, and his eyes lock on to Jason’s.

“Wait a minute, Jason didn’t vote!” Percy declares, causing everyone at the table to look over at Jason.  
“Im just a guest, I didn’t think I was supposed to.” Jason shrugs, telling the honest truth. He didn’t think there was reason for him to vote, seeing as he would probably not be attending the next one.

“Jason, everyone at the table has to vote, just in case you are at the next one.” Nico says to him, and Jason slowly nods his head, a lot happier at the idea of being able to join again then he would willingly admit.

“Oh, okay then, movie night. Sorry Percy, but Annabeth was right, it’s still too cold for the beach.” Jason adds in his boat, and Percy groans again.  
“Fine. Nico’s house it is.” “What, No!” Nico clearly does not like the idea of his house being used for friend night.

“Come on, Neeks. You house comfortably fits everyone, and it’s rad as heck. It’s the best place for movie night.” Percy complains, and Nico sighs, quickly giving in.

“You’re only saying that cause your wife built it, but fine. Next friend night is at my house, bring your own damn snacks and blankets.” After that, everyone slowly started saying goodbye with small hugs and handshakes before going back to their jobs. Nico dropped off the officers at the department, giving a brief goodbye before claiming he was going to be late for his own meeting, and high tailing it to his office.

 

* * *

 

Jason’s day went on as usual, with paper work, research, and a couple hours of patrolling the city. He got home at about 11 pm, took a shower, made himself a quick dinner, and laid down on the couch to watch a bit of T.V for bed. Then everything collapsed.

A few minutes past midnight, Jason’s cellphone began to ring. He sat up on the couch, and pick his phone up off the coffee table.

“Hello?” He answered it without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Jason…Jason, I think…I think I may need your help.” A voice, choked and afraid came sobbing through the phone, and Jason could have sworn his heart stopped.

_“Nico?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any guesses on who the other two people in the 'original friend group' are, and who else is missing from the table?? 
> 
> So! This is where stuff starts to go down, and the plot begins to really progress.  
> If you have any comments, please don't be afraid to share them, I love feedback! It's what motivates me! Every time I get a comment or a kudos I honestly get so excited. I really love hearing what you guys think, and I can't wait to share the rest of this story with you guys!


	6. Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s gone…” Nico’s breath is shaky, and his voice quivers with fear and anger and it makes chills run up Jason’s spine. He lays a hand on Nico’s shoulder, very softly, very carefully, but Nico doesn’t budge, doesn’t respond. He just looks down at his hand, and slowly unfolds it, and then he looks back up at Jason.  
> “And it’s all just to mock me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, My internet sure did pick a good time to go out! I am so, so sorry guys! I know this is like, super late but this time it's not actually my own fault. My internet went out the Sunday this was do. I had just finished editing, I went out to get something to eat, and when I came back, the internet was out and no one knew why. After fighting forever with our internet company, we finally got it all fixed! Of course it had to go out on the one day I was actually prepared to update on time, but some good did come out of this. I am now three chapters ahead. I have already written chapter 7 (which will still be posted this Sunday) and chapter 8, and I am almost done with 9! I have also worked on some of my other Jasico fanfic ideas? Which I might post some day?? So, here you go, You have waited long enough for it! I hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone ever wants to talk to me I do have a tumblr just for fandom stuff and my hobies(including my writing) : toomanyhobbiesnotenoughtime

“Nico? Nico what’s wrong?” Jason begins to panic, jumping up off his couch, and turning off his television. He’s already getting dressed in his uniform, going as quickly as possible with the phone held to his ear.

“Nico? Nico! Hello! Can you hear me!” After a minute, Nico doesn’t say anything, and Jason’s heart starts to race. “Nico!” He repeats. After a second, there is a quiet, choked noise.

“Yeah..Yeah…I can hear you…” Jason sighs in relief as he pulls on his pants. He sets his phone on speaker, laying it down on the table. Getting dressed is so much faster with both hands.

“Okay, Nico, what happened? What’s wrong?” There is a muffled sound on the other end, and it sounds like Nico is trying to calm himself down with deep breaths.

“I think… I think someone broke into my house… there is shattered glass everywhere outside, all my stuff has been tossed to the floor…and Jason… Jason I think someone is still here.”  Nico gets very quiet, and it makes Jason rush that much more.

“Are you sure?” “I heard something crash in the back room just as I got home.” Jason yanks on his boots, tying them quickly. He picks the phone back up, takes it off speaker, and runs to the living room, grabbing his wallet and keys and bolting out the door.

“Okay, Nico. Whats your address, Im on my way. Stay outside of the house by the driveway, do not let your guard down, and stay on the phone with me until you see me get out of me, alright?” Nico gives Jason an address, and he curses when he realizes he’s on the other side of town.

“I’ll be right there, okay? Five minutes at the most.” He assures Nico, but Nico doesn’t seem to believe that.

“Jason, I am on the outskirts of town, even with your siren on it would take you fifteen minutes to drive here. I appreciate you trying to keep me calm, but I’d rather you not lie to me to do so.” Even as his voice shakes with fear, Nico manages to put Jason in his place, he can’t help but laugh at that.

“I know. It’s a good thing I am not driving.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wasn’t easy to get there, and it wasn’t easy to find, Jason can’t really see that well from above, and it’s hard to spot addresses when you are flying, but eventually Jason found a house just past a large area of trees, and landed on a dirt drive way. Nico didn’t just live on the other side of town, he lived right on the outside of town. He was still within the city limits, but he was out side of the city style. Nico Di Angelo did not live in a large apartment building, or in a suburban track home like most of towns residents. Nico lived right on the edge on an undeveloped piece of land, far from any commercial areas. Much to his surprise, the house before him was a two-story wooden cabin.  
“Jason!” The second he saw Nico, all his thoughts were focused on his safety, and he quickly parked his car and went to check on the man. “Nico. Are you hurt at all? Are you okay?” Despite staying on the phone with Nico for the entire trip, to make sure nothing would happen to him, Jason was still worried. Nico sounded so shocked and afraid earlier.

“Yes, I told you already, I am fine…but you flew! You can fly! I didn’t know you could fly!” Nico looks up at his in absolute amazement, and the look of wonder on his face and that sparkle in his eye, just that look being directed towards Jason? Well, it makes Jason’s face turn bright red, and he’s suddenly very thankful for the cover of the night sky.

“Flying’s not exactly my favorite thing, So, I don’t do it often. It is however the quickest way to get around. I told you I would be here in less than five minutes, didn’t I?”  Nico’s smile falters, it doesn’t disappear completely, but it does grow weak.

“Now, stay here, I’m going to check out your house...” Jason gently pats Nico on the shoulder, and he instantly regrets it when his entire body tenses up. He makes a mental note of limiting physical contact with Nico, and tells himself to ask Nico about limitations later.

“Im going in with you, It’s my house Jason.” Nico quickly snaps out of it, and folds his arms across his check. The scared Nico that had dialed Jason’s phone number was starting to vanish, and Jason wasn’t really prepared to argue with a Nico Di Angelo who was right in the mind.

“Fine, but stay behind me, please.” Nico nods, taking the compromise as he carefully follows Jason up to the door. Jason scans the entrance to the house. The front door is busted down, and the two large windows on each side were shattered in by large rocks. Jason carefully steps through the threshold, glancing around. The wooden door creeks below his steps, and glass crunches beneath his boots. Behind him, Nico flicks on a light switch, and the bulbs above them flicker to life, illuminating the room.

The inside of Nico’s cabin was very comfortable looking. Very Homey. There was light wood flooring and soft gray walls that reminded Jason of fresh storm clouds. All the appliances were wood, black or silver. It seemed to be an open concept, the living room and kitchen only separated by a large Island bar made of dark wood and black granite. The kitchen was clean, but averagely so. It wasn’t like Jason’s ‘rarely used, professionally sterilized’ like kitchen. It was obviously well used and well worn, as was the living room. The black leather couch, the light gray couch, the gray matching recliner and love seat, with the wood coffee table with a glass top, the large book shelf that was filled with cookbooks and knickknacks and framed photos of friends and family. The large TV displayed on the back wall with the wooden chest below it. Jason pictured it clearly in his mind. It was a shame to see that couch flipped over, and the armchair ripped open. The love seat was up against the wall. The glass of the coffee table was shattered, and so were its wooden legs. The book shelf was tipped on its side, and all its contents coated the floor. The Tv was cracked and on the floor and the chest opened with its contents spewed out. There was a whole in the kitchen island, the bar stools that with it were all broken on the floor. The fridge door hung open, and its grocery’s spilling out. Every cabinet had been opened and emptied.

Jason turned to look at Nico, but quickly looked away. Nico’s eyes were wandering across the damage, and something in those beautiful, dark brown eyes of his was breaking. He didn’t want to have to see Nico like that, it was enough hearing his voice break over the phone, it was another to watch him break in person. At the same time, Jason wanted to be there for Nico. He wanted to hug him, he wanted to hold him close and promise him anything that would make him feel alright. He wanted to fix everything for Nico, wanted to be there for him. He just didn’t know what to do.

“Nico?” Jason took a deep breath, deciding to go for the in-between, and take his time with it. “Can I touch you?” He asks, looking straight forward, not able to bring himself to look into Nico’s eyes. There’s silence for a good forty-five seconds, and every one of those seconds feels like a year to Jason.

“Why?” Eventually Nico’s voice breaks the air, and Jason takes another deep breath, before holding out his hand to the other, but still not looking in his direction. 

Again, there is a brief pause of silence, and Nico says nothing, instead, he quietly slips his hand in Jason’s. The officer lets out a shaky breath, squeezes Nico’s hand very gently, and continues walking straight, down a small hallway, bypassing the staircase. Pictures that once obviously decorated the walls were now shattered on the floor, and Jason does his best not to step on them. At the end of the hall way, there is one door straight ahead, and another door to the left. Jason goes to the door on the left, and quickly opens it with his free hand, while Nico switches on the light. It’s an empty laundry room. There is nothing there but a washing machine, a dryer, two clothes hampers, an ironing board and a cabinet that had towels, blankets, sheets, and laundry detergent knocked out of it. Other than that, and all the clothes that had been tossed around on the floor, there wasn’t really anything in there.

They moved back to the other door, and opened it just like the last. This one was apparently Nico’s bedroom. It was rather large and warm. The wooden flooring continued into the room, but the gray wall paint did not. The walls of the bedroom were instead a stormy blue. At the back wall of the room sat a large queen-sized bed with a black wooden frame and head set. The sheets, duvet and pillows all seemed to be black, gray or silver, but none of them were on the bed where they belonged. They had all been tossed on the floor. The matching black night stand that sat beside it had its drawer ripped out, and all the contents spilled. The lamp that once sat there now laid on the floor, broken and trampled. The book shelved and the office desk on opposite sides of the room had been torn apart, books laid all over the floor, some of them torn apart. The two doors in the room, the walk-in closet and the bathroom, were both open. Not willing to risk separating from Nico, Jason led them to the closet door first, and peaked his head inside.

It was by far one of the biggest closet’s Jason had ever seen; large, rectangular, and painted the same shade as the rest of the room. Racks for hanging clothes traveled the entire length of the room, there were built in dressers below them, the tops of which were clearly used to set shoes. At the very back was a large shelf that held many hats and jewelry boxes with a few more drawers towards the bottom of it. There even was a bench to sit on in the middle of the room. It was truly a closet for a top fashion designer, however every article of clothing had been tossed to the floor, some of them ripped. Jason heard Nico take a deep breath, and he quickly pulled him away from the closet.

He stepped to the other side of the room to look into the bathroom. Again, it was of impressive size. Seriously, what kind of bathroom has a separate bath and shower? Not to mention the tub was a considerably larger then Jason was used to. Nico’s tub could very easily fit two people, whereas Jason’s barely fit himself. The shower was right next to the tub, the two only separated by a small wooden bench. The shower was glass, with light colored wood planks. Just like the rest of the bathroom floor. The walls were a nice, clean white. There room actual had double sinks and mirrors, half separated by built in wooden cabinets.  Surprisingly, not much damage was done to the bathroom, some of the towels were pulled out from the shelves below the sinks, and the cabinets were emptied, but nothing on the counter tops were messed with it seems, and neither was anything in the shower or bathtub.

Upstairs was similar, there were three guest bedrooms, and two guest bathrooms. None of course as extravagant as the one down stairs, they were pretty ordinary, plain colors that matched the rest of the house, simple appliances, no extra decoration, and both bathrooms had normal bathtubs that doubled as showers. All those rooms however, remained untouched. Which means if anything was stolen, it was from downstairs.

“Did you notice anything significant stolen?” Jason asks Nico once they reach the bottom of the stairs again, and Nico starts to shake his head.

“No, I d-Wait. There’s one place left to check.” Nico quickly leads Jason back to his bedroom, and into the closet. He steps over all his ruined clothing, and heads for the back wall with the large shelf. Nico grabs on to the right side of the of the shelf, and pulls it. Surprisingly, it shifts, and opens towards them like a door. Once it’s been carefully pushed all the way open, Nico puts his hands on the wall behind it, and pushes. The wall suddenly budges, and swings open in the opposite direction.

“Don’t tell anyone about this, okay. There are very few people who know about this, and I like to keep it that way.” Nico sighed, turning to look Jason straight in the eye, almost challenging him, before he glances down at their intertwined hands, then looks away, pulling Jason into the room.

“What is this?” “My library.” Nico wasn’t lying, the small room on the other side of the wall was a little library, with built in shelves all around, and in the center sat two black chairs, and a little glass table. Every shelf was filled to the brim with books of every size, shape, color and genre. Some of the shelves had little knickknacks on them, or small framed pictures, and everything remained on the shelves,

“It doesn’t look like anything has been touched.” Jason mumbles, still a little taken back by the room. It was truly amazing, especially to someone like Jason, someone who loved to read.

“Wrong.” Nico shook his head, He dropped Jason’s hand, and took a few steps to the other end of the room, and placed his hand on a slightly empty place of shelf.

“What was there?” Jason follows him, looking at the empty space, watching Nico pull his hand away from it.

“When I was little… My sister Bianca always wore the same floppy green hat every single day. It was beaten up and dirty but she still wore it. I never understood why. At one point, she stopped wearing it, and I felt like she stopped being her. But when she died…It was the only thing they brought back for me. She stopped wearing it, but she didn’t get rid of it. She always had it with her… I kept it. I kept it right here in my library, my favorite place in the world. It’s all I had of Bianca, and now it’s gone. It’s gone…”

Nico’s breath is shaky, and his voice quivers with fear and anger and it makes chills run up Jason’s spine. He lays a hand on Nico’s shoulder, very softly, very carefully, but Nico doesn’t budge, doesn’t respond. He just looks down at his hand, and slowly unfolds it, and then he looks back up at Jason.

“And it’s all just to mock me.” Something in Nico’s breaks. Earlier it looked bad, it was clear that Nico’s world was shattering, but now, now that Nico has confirmed that, it hasn’t just shattered, it’s exploded. The look in his eyes is deadly, and Jason silently prays that he catches the thief before Nico does.

Before he can get out something, some kind of sentiment, something to try and comfort Nico, the young Di Angelo shoves his hand against Jason’s chest, pressing something against him before walking out of the room. When he steps away, a piece of paper falls from between them, and flutters to the floor. Jason carefully reaches down for it, and he understand why Nico is so mad.

_“It’s not what I was looking for, but it will have to do for now.”_

 

“Nico! Nico, were going to find the thief okay, I’m going to get your mothers necklace back, and I’ll get your sisters hat back, alright. Don’t worry.” Jason slips the note in to his pocket so he can bring it back to the station tomorrow, and then rushes to catch up to Nico in the living room.

“No, Jason! Did you not read the note! They didn’t get what they wanted, they’re not done!” Nico starts to rant, tossing his arms up, his hands shaking a bit. Nico apparently talks with his hands when he gets overly emotional, something Jason would probably linger on in a different situation. Instead, Jason quickly reaches out and grabs Nico’s hands, holding them between his own, and lowering them.

“We’ll catch the thief before they even get close to what they’re looking for, okay. I… I promise, I won’t let them take anything else from you…” Nico stares down at their hands, and Jason chokes on his promise for a second. He’s already made one promise to Nico, what’s one more? Watching Nico stop shaking a bit and calm down is worth the promise too.

“Okay…” He lets on another shaky breath, and slowly slips his hand away from Jason’s, and looks around the room.

“My house…” He whimpers, and Jason watches helplessly as Nico goes over to a shattered picture frame, and picks it up, removing the photo from inside. Jason can see a large group of people, among them he spots a young girl that looks a bit like Nico, with wavy black hair that goes just past her shoulders. The only reason Jason can separate he from the others in the picture from where he stands, is because of the bundle of green fabric that hangs loosely in her hands.

“Let’s worry about that tomorrow… Right now, you should probably get some rest, and it’s probably not a good idea to stay here. Do you want me to take you to your father’s house?”  Jason steps back over to Nico, and he goes to put a hand on his shoulder, but he hesitates, and decides against it last second. Nico is clearly iffy with physical contact, and Jason has probably exceeded his limit for the night.

“I think I’ll just stay here. If you haven’t noticed, I live kind of far from everyone, and I don’t really think I should be driving right now…” Nico shakes his head, standing back to his feet, holding the picture tight in his hand.

“I can drive you, I don’t mind.” Jason offers, but Nico just lets out a sad scoff. “Can you drive a motorcycle?” Nico subtly reminds Jason that neither of them has an actual car with them.

“I cannot...” Jason confirms, suddenly feeling really useless.

“It’s alright, Jason. I wouldn’t want to bug anyone right now anyway, I wouldn’t want them to worry about me.” Nico offers a sad smile, but his words spark a sudden idea in Jason’s sleep deprived mind.

“Come home with me.” He blurts out, and instantly regrets it when Nico’s eyes go wide, and his cheeks start to heat up.

“I mean, if you really don’t want to worry anyone, you can spend the night at my place. It wouldn’t be a bother at all.” Jason quickly explains himself, but it apparently doesn’t cure the blush on either of their faces.

“Oh, Jason, I don’t know… I don’t-“Nico starts, but Jason quickly cuts him out. “I just want to make sure that You’re okay. I don’t think it’s safe to stay here tonight, especially after that note.” Nico sighs, and averts his eyes, looking away from Jason, his face and eyes being sheltered by the mess of curls that makes up his hair.

“Okay, but how exactly do you plan to get us there? You didn’t exactly drive there, I am not mentally stable to be driving, and you can’t drive a motorcycle.” Nico sighs, and a small grin pulls up on Jason’s lips.

“Well the same way I got here of course.” Nico’s eyes go wide, and shoot back to Jason.

“No. Oh, No. I don’t like flying, Jason.” Nico shakes his heads, but Jason continues to smile, reaching once again for his hand.

“Have you ever flown with a person, though? It’s completely different from being in an airplane.” He pulls Nico outside, onto the dirt drive way.

“Nope, but I Think I would prefer to stay on the ground.” He argues, but he doesn’t pull away from Jason’s hand.

“Besides. What about my house. What if someone see’s the re-“Jason cuts him off once again. “Nico, your closest neighbor is several miles away, and your house is surrounded by trees. I doubt you’re going to get looters. I promise we’ll come back first thing in the morning, and I’ll help you clean it up myself. Right now, you should really get a few hours of sleep.” Jason really just wants to make sure the other is okay. Nico looks between his house and Jason for a moment before giving a deep sigh, and nodding.

“Fine, But Grace, I swear to god, if you drop me!” Nico threatens, and Jason responds with a small laugh.

“I would never. I’m going to touch you now, is that okay?” Nico bites down on his lip, glancing to the ground before nodding. Jason steps closer, letting go of Nico’s hand to wrap his arms around his waist tightly.

“I promise I won’t go too high, or too fast, and it will be over before you know it. Nothing bad will happen to you, Promise.” There he goes again, making more promises to Nico Di Angelo. Who just nods, and squeezes his eyes shut. Jason slowly starts to levitate, feeling the wind around him helping to lift them. The second Nico’s feet are off the ground, he panics, and locks his arms around Jason’s Neck, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder. Jason tightened his grip in response.

“It’s okay… You’re fine…” Jason whispers to Nico reassuringly. Nico only Nods against his shoulder, but says nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason kept his promise, trying his hardest not to fly too high, or too fast as to not scare Nico. The second he realized that Jason’s feet had touched the ground, Nico pulled away.  
“Okay, Down, put me down now.” Nico hurried out of Jason’s arms, but hesitated when he looked around, and realized they were on the roof of Jason’s apartment building. “ _Oh Shit”_   He mumbles, quickly squeezing his eyes shut, and sucking in a deep breath. Jason takes a hold of his hand.

“Who would have thought the great Nico Di Angelo would be afraid of heights.” Jason chuckles, pulling Nico over to the trap door. Obviously, there was a normal roof access door, but there was also the trap door Jason had Leo install to connect to Jason’s safe room.

“ _Shut up…”_ Nico whined as Jason kneeled to unlock, and pull open the door.

“You can open your eyes now, just step down.” Nico slowly does as he told, eyeing the door suspiciously before lowering himself inside, hanging tightly onto the latter. Jason goes down after him, closing the door above him.

“Why couldn’t we use the front entrance…” Nico groans as he steps off the ladder, and into Jason’s safe room.

“Woah, what is this?” Nico looks around the dimly lifted room, as Jason flips on the second light switch.

“Because this way is quicker, and you’re not the only person with secret rooms, you know?” Jason watches as Nico goes over to one of the chairs, and rests his hands on it.

“Leo?” He asks, scanning the room, and Jason nods. “Yeah. Leo built it for me after I moved in.” Nico nods, and Jason assumes that Leo also built Nico’s library. He figures that’s a conversation for another day.

“Come on, you look like you’re gonna pass out any second now.”  Jason opens up the door, and leads Nico out into his bedroom. “Do you want anything? Water? Something to eat?” Jason offers, but Nico shakes his head, crossing his arms over himself.

“I think I just want to sleep, thank you though…” Jason nods his head, gestures to the bed. “I don’t really have a proper guest room, so you can take my bed. I’ll take the couch.” Despite the size of Jason’s apartment, it was still an apartment, and he didn’t exactly have a guest room. Any room that could have been a guest room was probably used by Leo to make his safe room.

“Jason, I can’t kick you out of your own bed, you’re doing enough for me as it is.” Nico argues, but Jason isn’t willing to back down.

“It’s okay, really. The couch is really uncomfortable if you’re not used to it, but I fall asleep there all the time, so it’s no big deal. Take the bed.” Jason insists. Nico eyes the bed, probably wondering how comfortable It could be to his exhausted body.

“Alright…” He gives in. “Cool. Are you sure you don’t want anything? What about something to sleep in? I have plenty of sweat pants and old shirts you can borrow?” Di Angelo hesitates once again, holding his hands together in front of him.

“A shirt would be nice… Thank you…” Jason nods, and goes to his wardrobe, pulling out an old plain white t-shirt for Nico, and a pair of sweatpants for himself.

“Here you go. The bathroom is right there, just in case. I’ll see you in the morning, I guess.” Jason steps towards the bedroom door, suddenly feeling rather awkward when he hands Nico the shirt.

“Jason!” Nico calls out, stopping the blonde in his tracks. “Thank you… Good Night…” It’s quiet, almost like a whisper, but it’s just loud enough for Jason to hear.

“Good night, Nico.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nico waited until he was positive Jason was sound asleep, which surprisingly wasn’t long. Jason was apparently a very quick, and heavy sleeper, much opposed to Nico.

The second he was sure Jason was out for the night, Nico retreated into the shadows, reappearing at the entrance to the underworld, fully clothed in his Ghost Prince outfit. Nico was done being upset. When he called Jason earlier, he was so afraid and sad that he didn’t even think twice before calling the officer. He knew something was off, he knew the situation was way worse than it looked on the surface and finding Bianca’s hat gone, and the note in its place confirmed that. Jason is now extremely worried for Nico, and determined to solve his case. That’s going to be both bad and good in the future, he knows that. Right now, Nico has other things on his mind. He’s done mourning, he’s done being sad, and he’s no longer scared. Right now, he’s not just angry, he’s livid. Which is why he’s brought himself to the entrance of the underworld. I deep cavern at the base of a large hill. The underground is a series of tunnels and caves that have been reinforced by the Di-Angelo’s with steel to keep it stable. It’s a lot larger than most people imagine. It’s a labyrinth, a buried city beneath the surface. It’s bustling with people and small stands and shacks that are used as either homes or businesses. This was just the outer ends of the underworld too, the deeper you get, the less people there are, because right in the center of it was the office of Hades himself. In front of Hades office was the layer of The Ghost Prince.

Usually, Nico would shadow travel straight to his area. There is no point for him to walk through the streets of the underworld like this, he knows it, and everyone around him knows it. This? It’s a power move. Everyone knows it, that’s why the second he walks in, everyone stares. He doesn’t stop though, he keeps going. He steps through the dirt streets, his feet firmly planted and his head held high. They all know what he’s doing; making his presence known. Reminding them, and whoever is responsible for the attack on his home, of exactly who he is.

At this time of morning, there are not many people wandering. Even the underworld grows quiet after a while. However, it isn’t barren. There are still plenty of people stumbling about. Once Nico is closer to the inner circle of the underworld, He stops, and calls out.

“Someone get me the twins!” He demands, loud enough to make sure everyone in the area heard. He pauses for a moment, and then shadow travels into the dark cave he calls his office. He waits impatiently on his ‘throne’, tapping his fingers against the arm until eventually the Stoll brothers waltz into his room.

“You called boss?” “You do know it’s like 3 in the morning, right?” Travis and Conner great him in turn, but Nico does not bother with it.

“I want you to spread some words around for me.” They both hitch an eyebrow, and glance at each other curiously before turning back to Nico.

“What’s in it for us?” Travis grins, and Nico sighs in annoyance. Very classic for the Stolls, their main priority is still themselves.

“Whatever you want.” Nico seems to have their interest, judging by the sinister grins he receives.

“Deal.” “Exactly what kind of word are we spreading, boss?” Conner takes his turn to talk, running a hand through his disheveled back hair.              Nico stands up from his throne, and slowly takes a few steps towards them, looking them each in the eye with a look so cold it could freeze a man solid, and every word out of Nico’s mouth drips with poison and hatred.

“I want you to spread the word that someone has stolen from me, and I want you to make sure that whoever it is, knows that when I find them, they’ll have hell to pay. Make it clear that no one, and I mean no one, steals from the Prince of thieves himself, got that _?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the next real piece of main plot! I hope you liked it! and I really cant wait to post the next chapter!  
> Feel free to comment, I love hearing what you guys think! Also, as I mentioned at the beginning notes, I actually have several Jasico ideas and I am still unsure if I want to publish those here as well? I have another full length plot story and I have a lot of short stories and one-shots. Would anyone be interested in seeing more work from me? I have so many Jasico feelings guys. 
> 
> If anyone ever wants to talk to me I do have a tumblr just for fandom stuff and my hobies(including my writing) : toomanyhobbiesnotenoughtime


	7. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico stood in his driveway. His arms laying heavy at his sides, his eyes watery, mouth numb, and his stomach twisting. He has made a grave mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only am I on time, but I am early! It's 3 Am, which officially means it's Sunday, and I can post this! I want you guys to know that I worked pretty hard on this chapter, and it honestly changed like 4 or 5 times, because I could not make up my mind.  
> I hope you guys like it, and I have some bonus fact about this chapter at the end notes! 
> 
> I am like, three chapters ahead with this story, and loving it. I also got a chance to work on some of my other Jasico stories and boy, do I have to say. I am honestly thinking about posting them. If I do, it won't be until way later, once this story has really progressed and reached some more of the really big plot points. 
> 
> Also, if you ever want to talk Jasico, PJO or anything, really, I do have a tumblr just for my fandom stuff: https://toomanyhobbiesnotenoughtime.tumblr.com/

“Jason! What the hell!? You haven’t answered your phone all Morning and someone re- “After the night Jason has had, the last thing he wanted was to be rudely woken up at eight in the morning by a very angry and very impatient Reyna banging her fists on his apartment door. She does not wait a single second after the door is open to start giving him an ear full. Jason let out a yawn as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, Not really knowing what to do or say when he finds her at his door. However, half way through scolding him, her words drown out as her eyes lock on something in the hallway behind him.

“Reyna?” Jason’s head quickly turns to find an extremely tired looking Nico Di Angelo, looking very confused and concerned, and unfortunately similar to the first time Jason met him; A wild bed head, tired brown eyes with slight bags underneath, and wearing boxers and socks. However, this time, he was also wearing one of Jason’s t-shirt, a large one that reached near his thighs. Now, it apparently wasn’t bad enough on Jason to see Nico standing there in one of his own shirts, So, his imagination had to go ahead and run wild and picture Nico Di Angelo in _only_ the shirt.

“Well... That would explain why neither of you are answering my calls…” Reyna looks in-between the two of them, who are both probably red as ripe tomatoes. Jason awkwardly clears his throat.

“It’s not what you think it looks like.” Jason hardly manages to get out the words. Between his rampant imagination and Reyna’s implications, Jason feels like his face is on fire.

“Uhuh, well then, please do explain.” She raises an eyebrow, and briefly looks at Jason before stepping into his apartment.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took a while to explain to Reyna the previous night, but after a while, Reyna forgot all about her earlier speculations, and became extremely focused on the case at hand, and the questions it raised. After some time, Reyna agreed to drive both Nico and Jason back to Nico’s house to start cleaning up the estate. They started by sweeping up the glass, and picking up everything that had been tossed on the kitchen floor.

 “Fear not! The cleaning crew has arrived!” Within an hour Percy, Leo and Hazel pulled up on the dirt driveway in Leo’s old pick-up truck.

“Perce, what are you doing here?” Jason was thinking that Nico must have called in the back up, but he was just as surprised to see the others.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to come help, or at least come check up on you? I mean, what the heck kind of good morning text is ‘Hey Percy, cancel my meetings for the day. Someone trashed my house.’ Did you really expect me to read that and not get worried?” Percy places his hands on his hips, replicating a very stubborn yet sassy pose. Nico rolls his eyes and gently sets down the trash bag he was starting to load with trash.

“and then you asked if I needed your help, and I said ‘No, I have it covered’” Nico continues, not backing down from Percy as he gestures to Reyna and Jason beside him, explaining that Nico did in fact have it covered.

“You should know by now that I literally never believe you when you say that and where were you last night? Where you home when this happened? Are you hurt? Why the hell didn’t you call me in the first place?” Percy was now crossing his arms over his chest, behind him, back in the drive-way Hazel and Leo were pulling supplies from the back of the truck.

“No, I wasn’t home when it happened, I got back from work last night and found it like this. I am fine. I didn’t call you right away because it was the middle of the night and I wasn’t going to bug you or anyone else. I called the police, which is what you’re supposed to do when someone breaks into your house anyway. Jason came, we checked out the house, and decided to worry about clean up in the morning.” Nico sighs, seemingly a bit exasperated with Percy at the moment. Jason and Reyna quietly continue to clean up, flipping the couch over onto its correct side. It’s a bit torn up, but it could probably be easily fixed, no need to buy a whole new one. Sadly, Jason couldn’t say that for all the furniture.

“Was anything stolen?” Percy asks, looking around the room like he’s trying to spot something missing.

“Bianca’s hat was stolen….” Nico admits, and for a second Percy just stares at him, like he knows there is more to the story then that. “And there was a note left in its place. Basically, saying that the hat wasn’t what they were really after, so they are most likely going to come back.” Percys eyes go wide, and he takes a step towards the younger boy.

“Nico, are you serious? And you still stayed here over night? What were you thinking, why didn’t you call me! Why didn’t you call anyone?” Percy places his hands on top of Nico’s shoulders.

“Percy, I can take care of myself, you know that.” Nico steps away, causing Percy’s hands to drop.

“That’s not the point Nico, it’s still dangerous you cannot ju-“Percy started to scold him, but he shut up easily when Jason started talking.

“He didn’t stay here alone all night. He called the police, me, which was the good and smart thing to do. Second, he didn’t spend the rest of the night here. I wouldn’t let him, I tried to get him to call someone but he was dead set on not bothering anyone, So, I insisted he come stay with me until the morning. He was perfectly safe, Jackson, you don’t have to worry.” Jason put down the broken frames he had been collecting into a trash bag, and stepped up behind Nico, trying to back him up. Percy for a second, just looks between the two, and then lets out a big sigh when Nico nods his head to confirm Jason’s story.

“Nico, You know you aren’t a bother. If you’re in trouble, you know you can always call me, and I highly doubt your Dad, Hazel, or Reyna would complain either. That’s what family is for, okay? But, Thank you Jason.” They nod to each other, and Percy steps back outside to help Leo and Hazel with unloading a surprisingly large amount of supplies.

“Thanks…” Nico turned around to face Jason, with the faintest of blushes dusting his cheeks, and offered a small smile.

“Of course, any time.” Jason smiles right back at him, and they get back to picking up the wreckage.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thankfully Percy had brought ‘Master Mechanic’ Leo, who was able to patch up most of the house, and replace the windows. They were able to clean up the house in a couple of hours. Leo says it is all thanks to his ‘Motivational Music’ playlist that kept them all pumped and focused. Jason thinks it’s more owed to the dedication they all have for Nico. After they got in the house, Hazel also gave her brother an earful about coming to family when he needs them, and even Leo said he would have come if Nico really needed him. It seemed like Nico’s friends and family cared more about him then Nico actually thought.

“No clean-up day is complete without celebratory pizza and beer!” Towards the last twenty minutes of clean-up day, Percy and Hazel disappeared, only to return with some Two boxes of Pizza and a case of beer. They set the pizza on the island counter top, and the beer in the fridge. They all stood around, casually talking, eating and drinking, Leo’s music still playing lightly in the background.

“I’m going to get another beer; do you want one?” Jason sets down his slice of Pizza, and looks to Nico beside him, who was just finishing off his own slice. Nico smiles at him, and nods.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jason usually doesn’t drink. He doesn’t have the best experience with alcohol, so he tries to avoid it most of the time. He also would never drink on a day that he is supposed to be working, but seeing as Reyna is also having one, it’s most likely alright.

“Here you-“Jason sets a glass bottle down in front of Nico, quickly realizing that Nico had found another slice of Pizza to devour, but Jasons own plate was suddenly empty.

“You didn’t.” Jason gasps, holding his empty hand to his chest in a dramatic display of betrayal.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Nico shrugs, as he takes another bite out of the pizza, _Jason’s pizza._

“You thief.” Jason accuses him, and at this point they have the attention of the others, who apparently find Nico’s antics to be hilarious.

“Wow Nico, petty theft? And I thought I raised you better than that.” Percy finds his own joke way too funny, and Nico rolls his eyes at him.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He denies all accusations, but watches Jason carefully as he goes to get another slice.

“I’ll get you back for that one, Di Angelo.” Jason points his new slice at Nico, whose eyes suddenly light up as he snickers.

“What are you going to do, Grace? Arrest me for Pizza theft?” He challenges, but the moment is suddenly crashed when both Leo and Percy snort.

“Kinky.” “Guys, please, no flirting at the table. I am trying to eat.” Percy and Leo comment in turn, and both remarks have Nico and Jason’s faces burning up.

“I will kick you both out of my house, don’t test me.” Despite the glare Nico shoots the two men, it’s very obvious by the blush on his cheeks and the tone of his voice that he isn’t completely serious.

“Kick us out all you want; My wife built this house, and Leo built your security system, it would be way too easy to get back in.” Percy points out, tipping his bottle towards Nico, who only groans in annoyance, and shakes his head.

“You guys are way too much.” Hazel chuckles as she gets up and goes to the fridge for another bottle of beer.

“I didn’t think you were the beer type.” Leo comments as she sits back down, and pops the top off.

“I am not, but I am not going to be the only sober one in this group right now.” She says with a shrug.

“That’s your third one though? Shouldn’t you like slow down?” When Percy asks that, Nico snorts. Hazel looks Percy dead on, a dark fire in her eyes as she brings the bottle to her lips, and chugs the entire thing faster than Jackson could blink, and then sets down the bottle like it was nothing. Everyone but Nico just stares at her. Hazel, this very innocent and sweet looking girl, just kind of shattered everyone’s image of her. Jason doesn’t think he has ever actually seen her taste any kind of alcohol, let alone chug a bottle of beer.

“Okay, So, the insane alcohol tolerance runs in the family?” Reyna looks between Nico and Hazel, and both just nod in agreement. Jason cannot imagine the two Di Angelos having a high alcohol tolerance. Both were on the smaller size, and Jason tended to assume that alcohol tolerance relied on your body. Apparently, that wasn’t the whole truth.

“Just because I don’t really like alcohol, doesn’t mean I can’t handle it.” Hazel hums, and Nico nods in agreement with her. “I don’t really like beer either, but I am a social drinker. If the occasion calls for it, then I will have a couple, but it’s never enough to get me drunk.” He adds on, while she nods in agreement with him.

“Okay, Okay, what’s left to be done?” Reyna dismisses the conversation as she scans the room. Everything had been picked up from the floor, and Leo had repaired everything he could. Honestly, Jason thought there wasn’t much left to do except to replace the furniture that had been trashed.

“Nothing, at least not until I replace the rest of what was broken. My father and I can deal with that tomorrow. Thank you so much for helping today, though.” Nico offers a somewhat sad smile, and Jason resists the urge to reach out and hug him.

 

* * *

 

When they finished up the Pizza, everyone began to dismiss themselves. Percy, Leo and Hazel left first, although Hazel clearly wanted to stay with her brother.

“You call me if you need me, Okay? I don’t care if it’s one in the morning or if you just want someone to talk to, you can call me. That’s what family is for, Nico.” She hugged him tightly, like she never wanted to let go. Nico returned it with the same sense of need. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead when they parted and she gave him the brightest smile in return. Leo got in the truck with a simple nod of acknowledgement and a ‘See ya later, buddy.’ Percy on the other hand was an in between for the affection.

“Call me next time, idiot. We are not gonna repeat the past, we agreed on that.” That’s what he told Nico as he ruffled the younger man’s hair, making it even messier then it already was. The only response Percy received was a loud sigh, and a slight nod of the head. The three of them piled into Leo’s truck, and they took off down the dirt road.

Reyna gave Nico a tight hug as well and told him “You are never a bother to me.” Nico smiles at her, and gave her a soft “I know” and watched her walk away to her car.

Then it was Jason’s turn, only problem was, he had no clue what to say. A hundred different thoughts were bubbling around in his brain, and he didn’t know which one to choose.

“Jason?” When he said nothing, and only stood there awkwardly, Nico decided to save him by starting the conversation himself.

“Jason…”  Nico bashfully looked away from Jason, his hands fiddling in front of him, his fingers twisting at his silver skull ring. “I want to thank you for everything…” He Said.

“You already thanked us for helping clean up.” Nico instantly shook his head, looking back to Jason through thick eyelashes.

“I am not just thanking you for the cleanup. Look, you came when I called you out of pure panic, and I am sure I made no sense then, but you came for me anyway. I didn’t call the police, I called for _you_ , and I am glad I did. You made sure I was okay the entire time, you were looking out for me every step we took through the house, and you offered your own house, your own bed to me when you were worried about me staying alone in my house. You went out of your way for me, beyond the limits of what someone would do for someone who you just barely met. “Nico confessed and it honestly had a bit of heat rising up to both their faces. Nico was right, Jason did many things for Nico that he usually would never do for anyone. Jason had a lot of thoughts about Nico Di Angelo, many of which he could not positively pinpoint, but he did understand that he found the young Di Angelo very attractive, and very intriguing.

“You’re right. I feel very different around you, and If we are being honest right now…” Jason found a sudden bout of courage to try and express that attraction to Nico, and try asking him out on a date, like many of his friends had frequently suggested. However, Nico quickly shushed him.

“Please, don’t go there. I’ve got a lot of problems in that department, and I am really not willing to go there. Especially not with someone I just met. However…” Nico paused, and took in a deep breath, before finally looking Jason right in the eye. “I am willing to try and get to know you.” Jason didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. He was at a loss for words again. He wasn’t sure if he was being rejected, or being given a chance.

“Jason? Look, Jason…I am trying to tell you that I want to be your friend… I want to get to know you… and then, after a couple weeks… Well, maybe you can try that confession again, and maybe I’ll let you finish it.” Jason was still helplessly confused, but now he was also very excited. Technically his possible rejection was only postponed, but Jason was more than willing to take that.

“Thanks Nico… I really look forward to being friends.” Jason smiled at him, and that was it. He returned to Reyna and went back to work. Jason literally spent the rest of the day sitting at his desk, thinking about Nico Di Angelo. Originally, he just thought about how to go about being his friend, and then that slowly shifted into imagining what could possibly happen if Jason was able to try asking him out, and when Piper caught him blushing, he quickly shifted his thoughts again. Eventually he landed on Nico’s case, and Jason’s determination to help him find what was stolen from him kicked in yet again. By Nightfall, Jason was no longer in the office, but driving around town, looking for the one person who could actually help him on this case.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Long after Reyna’s car pulled away, Nico stood in his driveway. His arms laying heavy at his sides, his eyes watery, mouth numb, and his stomach twisting. He has made a grave mistake. One that he will most likely regret, and one that will cause him a lot of trouble later. He is all too aware of that, but he did what was necessary.

See, this is the side of himself Nico wished no one ever had to see, that he never had to use, but it’s the side of him that he knows he needs to survive. The part of him that knows how to get to people, how to use people. If he needs to, Nico knows how to trick someone. To manipulate them and play them into a position he needs them to be. It’s not something he enjoys doing, it hurts him quite a bit to purposely use someone like this, However, if he wants to catch this thief, he needs to play all his cards.

It’s not fair to Jason, of course. The poor boy genuinely has interest in Nico. Genuinely wants to help. The painful part is that Nico knows this, and actually has some interest in Jason in return. He’s going to ruin it in time, though. Jason is a powerful card for Nico to have in his deck. He’s the key to this investigation and Nico knows that. The closer he gets to Jason, the more he lets Jason in, the more willing Jason is to protect Nico, and to fight for him. He needs that if he wants to make it out of this war alive. He hates to do it, and part of him thinks that maybe, just maybe, if the situation was different, he and Jason could actually have something. Sadly, Nico and Jason might as well be on opposite sides of the world. Jason was the golden boy of the city, the face of justice and the law. Nico, on the other hand was a shadow. A ghost who preferred to remain unseen and unheard. Nico ruled the underworld with an iron fist, and while they both seemed to have a sense for justice, and both seemed to represent it in the city, it was in entirely different ways. Not to mention, Nico was far from golden and pure.

To someone like Jason, Nico was dirty and soiled; covered in ashes. They were two people who were already not meant to mix, and Nico’s current situation did nothing to help that.

Jason had promised Nico anything that made Nico feel better because he cared, Nico gave Jason an empty promise for his own selfish gain. That thought alone made Nico’s stomach twist.

 _I’m disgusting. I am an asshole who doesn’t deserve someone so nice._ He reminds himself one more time, before stepping closer to his house, and jumping into the nearest shadow. As much as Nico would love to dwell on his decision, and beat himself up about how awful it was; He had things to do and People to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! and as I said some 'bonus' facts for this chapter:  
> 1\. Leos motivational music playlist is mainly 'Eye of The Tiger' by survivor, 'Gonna Fly Now'(aka the rocky theme song), "Don't stop me now" by Queen, and 'Don't Stop Believing' By Journey. Those songs are on the playlist multiple times, mixed in with numerous other songs, but those are the only ones that repeat. 
> 
> 2\. I rewrote that first scene several times because I could not for the life of me decide who would show up at Jason's door. In the end, Reyna felt the most natural, and made the most sense. But I did make a list of the first thing the other options would say when they saw Nico in Jasons apartment: 
> 
> Hayden: "Well… I can't say I disapprove…"  
> Percy: "Damn, Nicki, you work fast."  
> Hazel: "Im just gonna.. Im just gonna come back later…"  
> Frank: "I wont tell Hazel if you won't."  
> Piper: "Dammit. Now I owe Leo 15 dollars." or Literally just laughter, In one way I wrote it, she just started laughing. She laughed for like a minute before speaking.  
> Leo: "I knew you wouldn’t last long! I am now 15 dollars richer! Thank you Piper!" 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think! I love to hear feedback!  
> Also, if you ever want to talk Jasico, PJO or anything, really, I do have a tumblr just for my fandom stuff: https://toomanyhobbiesnotenoughtime.tumblr.com/


	8. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do what I do because of who I am. You should understand that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check it out! Im on time again! I love being ahead!   
> So here you are, chapter 8!

“Have you found anything yet?” The lair of the ghost prince is always cold, and always dark. Much like the Ghost Prince himself. It’s sheltered and separated from the world. There are three ways into the room. The first is to shadow travel in, which of course only Nico and Hayden (and to some extent Hazel) are capable of. There are two other ways to enter. Hidden doors on opposite sides of the room. They look like ordinary doors, but they are anything but. If you open them incorrectly, if you do one thing wrong, you’ll be trapped, and left to the mercy of the rooms owner. Very few people were given the code to the door, and Nico liked to keep It that way. The less people who had access to his private space the better. The Stoll brothers were among the few, because while they were rowdy and mischievous, they got the job done, and ultimately, they were on the same side as Nico. They knew each other outside of the dirty walls that made up the underground. They knew each other’s faces, and their names. They could destroy Nico with one word, but Nico could destroy them just as fast.

               They, like most in the underground, also feared Nico. Anyone who explored the labyrinth knew who the Ghost Prince was and what he had done. They knew what he was capable of. Fear is one of the strongest motivators, and anyone who knew The Ghost Prince had plenty of it.

               That’s how he knows that the robberies were done either by someone who is challenging Nico di Angelo, not knowing who he really is, or by someone who is purposely challenging The Ghost Prince. There aren’t many people crazy enough to target Nico in the latter.  He made a list of all the possibilities, and had handed it out to the Stolls, knowing that If anyone could dig up the dirt he needed, it was them.

“Not a lot.” “Most of your leads were a dead end.” Connor and Travis Stoll stood before him, orange and black jester masks hanging from their fingertips. As mentioned before, it was a sign of respect and trust for them to remove their masks in front of Nico, and after they storm in, once he is sure they haven’t been followed, he does the same.

“Are you sure?” Nico asks, leaning forward a bit on his chair. Both brothers nod in response.

“Yeah, Boss. Look; We checked out every person on the list. Even the _literal_ dead ends. We found nothing.” Travis shakes his head, fiddling with the mask in his hands.

“Don’t believe us? See for yourself.” Connor adds on, and Nico sighs in annoyance. He probably should have just checked himself in the first place, but he thought if he sent the Twin Jesters, they could get the job done faster and with better results. Stuff like this is right up their ally, and he thought if anyone could find something quick, it would be them. Of course, he should have known better.

“Fine. How’s the underground doing? Are people talking?” At this point, Nico is starting to feel restless. Pulling himself to his feet, he slowly begins to pace around the perimeter of the cave.

“Oh yeah.” Conner nodded his head. “We spread the word alright.”

“Everyone’s whispering. Confused, a little scared. Nobody really knows what’s going on, they just know you’re pissed. They’re all waiting for you to crack or something.” Travis finishes what his brother starts, and Nico grins. Pleased to know that the first part of his plan is working.

“Perfect. Keep talking, I’ll do a little more walking.” The last few times Nico had come into the underworld he’d walked. He’d walked straight through the dirty alleyways, going through all the caverns and tunnels, tracking his way through the labyrinth, all the way to its heart and his office. It’s a wonderful way to remind people that he’s there, and to remind them of who he is. He’s taunting them. Purposely putting himself out there to be gawked at. Hoping to draw attention, hoping to strike fear into the hearts of the street-rats of the underworld. Reminding the crime world of his presence, and then having the Stolls blab about how pissed and angry he is, is his way of baiting the thief. He’s trying to lure them, trying to push them into making one slip-up so that he can strike and have his revenge.

“I just wanted an update. Keep digging, I’ll double check what you’ve already gone through. You are dismissed.” Nico stops pacing to shoo them away with a flick of his wrist, but they don’t budge.

“By the way, boss.” A huge grin suddenly appears on Travis' face, and Conner imitates the smug look as he winks at The Ghost “There’s word that your boyfriend is shuffling around town; trying to find you.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Have you ever heard of cellphones? They are a truly wonderful means of communication.” Jason was sitting in his car, parked by the same abandoned warehouse from their last meeting. His lights were off, and he sat in the dark, a cup of cheap gas station coffee in his hands to keep him awake and warm. He almost dropped it in his lap, however, when there was suddenly a cool voice in his ear and a shining silver mask sitting in his passenger seat, staring directly at him.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to knock!” Jason proclaims, shooting a harsh glare at his new company.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you that It was weird to sit in the dark outside abandoned buildings?” The Ghost Prince mocks him, leaning against the passenger door of Jason’s car, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was looking for you. How did you find me?” Jason didn’t really know what he was doing, he wasn’t even sure if wandering around places that the prince frequented would get his attention or not. It was all he had, though. He’s just glad it worked.

“I have eyes and ears all over this town, Grace. The underground touches the surface a lot more then you think. Don’t ever do this again, though. You were lucky this time, you were spotted and reported by the right people. If someone else spotted you, and figured out what you were doing, there would be consequences. Only a trusted few know what I am doing right now, and for good reason. The underworld would not take our truce lightly.” The thief scolds him. It’s hard to read much without being able to fully see his face, or hear his voice without the modulation, but his body language, the way he tightens his arms and shoulders and sits up straight, his chest just slightly out, (Despite being significantly shorter) he’s looking down at Jason right now. He’s serious, he means business. He’s warning Jason not to cross him, not to jeopardize his job.

“Maybe if I had a way to find you, or contact you, I wouldn’t have to do stupid stuff like stake out every warehouse I have ever seen you in. I can’t just wait for you to contact me, I have things I need…. what are you doing?” The Ghost stole Jason’s cellphone from the cup holder in between them, and started tapping away at it.

“I am giving you a way to contact me. I do have a work phone, you know? That’s what I called you from last time. It cannot be tracked nor identified unless I put the number in your phone for you, and you cannot call the number back unless you already have it programed, and my headset will block any call from a device that isn’t programmed to match.” He explains, and Jason nods his head in thought, although he isn’t entirely clear on what was just said. When Jason first received the call, he did everything he could to try and track the number, call it back or save it. It just wouldn’t work. His phone even shut down once because he tried to call it back too many times. Even the technicians from Jason’s work, whose entire job description was to do what Jason asked them, couldn’t do it.

“That’s, that’s incredible.” Jason marveled, watching his rival tap away at his phone.

“What can I say? The underground has the best engineers around. This phone is nothing compared to other stuff available, the same people even made me my mask.” He grumbles.

“Speaking of which, it’s good to see the silver again. I have to admit, I missed it a bit. I wasn’t really a fan of the mesh.” Jason teases, earning him some of The Princes attention, whose nimble fingers freeze against his phone as he looks up at the officer.   
“You’re not going to break it again, are you? Because I’ve got to agree, I’m not a fan of the veil either.” He chides, and Jason laughs a bit, shaking his head.

“We called a truce, didn’t we? I don’t think I’ll be shooting at you anytime soon.” Jason jokes back. The Ghost Prince gives a quiet snicker, and sets Jason’s phone down back in the cup holder.

“Good. Your phone should be able to send messages and calls to me now. So, while we are here. I am assuming you have something to tell me? Did you watch the security video I gave you?” He asks, Jason takes a deep sigh, and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, I did. What did you do to it?” What Jason had watched had clearly been the security footage that Hayden di Angelo had showed him, it was _almost_ exactly the same. The only difference was, in the one The Ghost Prince had given him, five minutes before the guard dogs start growling, there is a slight blur that jumps around. It’s there for a grand total of 3 seconds, one second right at the front gate, one at the front door, and then after a couple minutes, it appears again at the front door again, and that’s when the guard dogs start going crazy.

“I gave it to my engineer, let him check it for tampering. He said on the surface, it didn’t look like anything had been done to it. What they did was so small and so well done that it was hard even for him to detect, but he eventually stripped away what they had done, and found that. He said he can’t get it any cleaner and that it either has to be something that’s moving too fast for the cameras to fully pick up, or someone who is teleporting.” Jason raises an eyebrow at the explanation. Teleportation?

“Like you?” Jason asks, and he instantly shakes his head.

“No. Not like me. What I do is a form of teleportation, sure. But it’s a lot more complicated than that. This would have to be a more basic type, transporting from one spot to another with a short distance in between, and so quickly that the camera can’t catch them in a physical form, _if_ they are a teleporter, that is.” Jason can’t help but sigh in annoyance.

“So, either way, we’re dealing with someone who has super human abilities?” Jason asks, wanting clarification. The other just nods his head glumly.

“Yup, now what did you have to tell me? Unless you only wanted to talk about the video?” The Ghost Prince is quick to move on, and Jason quickly snaps his attention away from his wandering thoughts, already mourning the loss of sleep the extra paper work the thief being a super will cause. Considering the fact that they’re not really human, officers have to approach Supers differently. There are different protocols for dealing with moral and Supers. Now, there are some officers who are more specifically designed to be on duty for the sake of dealing with gifted people, with Jason being one of them, but that didn’t really affect the amount of paperwork that came with those cases.

“Oh, right. I wanted to tell you that Nico di Angelo was robbed again. Someone broke in and trashed his home. They stole a memento he had of his sister and left him a note.” Jason reaches into the breast pocket of his uniform, and pulls out the little sliver of paper, handing it over to his… I guess you could say his partner? Did they count as partners? Maybe associates? Did that work better? He handed the note over to his associate.

“So, now we have another item to retrieve? Is that what you hunted me down for?” He can’t really tell, but Jason is sure the other is rolling his eyes at him.

“That note is a promise, a threat. They are going to strike again, and I can’t let that happen. I need something to go off, I need suspects, clues, something, anything that could help me find the criminal.” Jason is eager and desperate. He’s worried. Knowing that the thief might come back, knowing that he could still hurt Nico more; it was unsettling to Jason.

“I have some ideas, I’m looking into them myself, but everything so far is a long shot. There isn’t much to go off, I’m doing what I can though. If I find anything worth looking into, I’ll let you know.” Jason can’t see much through the mask, but he can tell that the wearer is eyeing him, scanning him like he’s looking for something.   
“Why do you care so much about this case? Why do you want to solve this case so badly that you’ve even enlisted the help of someone like me?” He asks suddenly, and for a split second, Jason is thrown off. _Why?_

“Because I made a promise to someone, and while I don’t make them often, I do like to see them through. I’m going to keep my promise, no matter what that takes. Even if it means calling a truce with you. But, if it’s any consolation, you’re not as bad as I originally thought you were.” Jason looks away from him, and just peacefully stares down at his nearly empty coffee cup.

“Gee thanks. You’re not so bad yourself, Tempest.” The Ghost Prince laughs, and Jason gives a small smile to go with it.   
“Well, that was a nice talk. Maybe next time we should try some bonding exercises? I’m thinking trust falls? Or maybe some team yoga?” He jokes, and this time Jason responds with a real laugh. The image of the two of them doing yoga in an abandoned building with dim lights and bad work out music from the 80’s would have made anyone laugh.

“I think I’ll pass. I’m not really built for yoga.” Jason tries to keep up with the mood they were building. This casual, joking tone The Ghost had started. It was unusual, sure, but it didn’t feel bad. It didn’t feel wrong. In fact, it felt rather natural and comfortable. If anything, you could say Jason was technically enjoying the conversation.

“That’s a shame. You may not be, but I sure am. If you gave it a chance, you might see how flexible I am.” Mask or no mask, it wasn’t hard to tell that the man was smirking. Jason didn’t need to see a cocky expression, all the confidence and the teasing tone in his voice was more than a dead giveaway.   
“Why your highness, are you flirting with me?” Jason mocks him, trying to sound overly surprised and shocked, holding a hand to his heart.

“Why Tempest, what kind of man do you take me for?” He fakes hurt and betrayal, and Jason can’t help but snort as he goes to take the final sip of his coffee.

“I don’t know. What kind of man runs around the city in a mask trying to control and maintain underground crime?” Jason jests, and when The Ghost Prince looks up at him, and their eyes briefly lock through his silver mask, Jason feels as if all air and warmth had been sucked out of the car.

“Is that a comment to prove your point, or a question?” He asks, not moving his eyes away from Jason.

“A question. You asked what kind of man I take you for, my answer is that I don’t know what kind of man you are, only what you do.” Is Jason’s answer. The Prince stares at him for another minute before looking away and out the window.

“In that case; I do what I do because of who I am. You should understand that, after all, your badge might not be silver, but you still use it as a mask.” The thief looks back to Jason, his eyes lingering on the golden badge that the Officer has pinned to his chest.   
“I think that’s enough bonding for one night, don’t you? I’ll let you know if I find anything else, and I assume you’ll do the same.” And just like that, he’s gone. Leaving Jason all alone in his car; feeling cold, and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little smaller then usual, but the first time I wrote it, it was way toooooo long, So; I decided to split it into two. Chapter nine is a tad longer, and I think you guys will really like it.   
> Let me know what you think! I love the feedback! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, shout out to my awesome Beta for proof reading this chapter for me!


	9. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s stomach twisted with concern; if there’s anything he could do to help, he’s going to jump on that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so different from the original but oh well, at least I am not late. Hope you guys like it.

“Jason? What the hell is all of this?” It had been about three days since Jason’s little chat with The Ghost Prince. Three days of Jason Grace burying himself in his work, waking up every morning at 5am only to return to his bed again at around 1am. Jason has devoted the last three days to research. As of this morning, Jason’s corner was a mess of case files and evidence boxes. His desk and the floor around it held several stacks of the official records. Reyna, who had just entered the office, did not seem very happy about Jason’s…uh…disorganized…space.

“They’re files?” Jason hesitated to answer her as she made her way to his desk. Reyna standing above him, their positions making her much taller, in her dark blue uniform, with her hair messily tied in a long braid, her eyes desperately tired, and her hands firmly place on her hips, was intimidating as hell.

“I see that, Jason. Can you tell me _why_ all these files are here?” She rolls her eyes at Jason, which was granted and expecting, seeing as Jason did provide a very stupid reply just now. He just never knows what to say to her when she looks upset. Reyna is not someone you want to mess with on a good day, but one wrong move on one of her bad days? Oh god. Jason’s been there. Jason’s been there more times then he would like to ever admit, and he prays to every god in existence that he doesn’t have to face that wrath ever again.

“Yeah. Uh… After my last conversation with The Ghost Prince, he said something that stuck with me, and I decided to re-do my research on him.” Jason stumbles for a clear explanation he thinks Reyna will accept and understand. Although Jason doesn’t do the best job at it, it’s clear he succeeds somewhat. Some of the fire in her dark eyes dies down, and she raises an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t you be working the Di Angelo case? Just the other day you were elbow deep in that, are you giving up already?” She asks, and a sudden sense of panic begins to creep on in Jasons mind, just at the idea of abandoning that case.

“No! I would never give up on Nico’s case! I just have a hunch alright…” Jason starts to lower his voice. “You know I am at a truce with him. The Ghost Prince is helping me with the Di Angleos case. He’s finding some evidence for me, but I have this feeling…I can’t shake it, and I don’t really know why, but he’s going to be the key to helping Nico. He’s going to find what I can’t.” Jason admits, looking away from Reyna to move around his files, searching for some kind of organization that won’t infuriate his boss.

“I still don’t trust him though. I mean, how am I supposed to trust someone I don’t know? Don’t know his name, don’t know what he looks like. I’ve just been trying to arrest him for a year. I need more then that If I am going to keep working with him…” Jason continues his explanation. He hears Reyna hum, and when he looks back to her, she places her hand down on one of the file stacks, taping her slender fingers against it.

“So, what good is all this going to do then?” Her eyes pull away from him to look over the numerous stacks and boxes he collected. “I thought you already looked into The Prince when you were first given the case? Haven’t you looked through all of these already?” She asks. Jason can hear her laughing a him, a year ago when he was first given the task of finding The Ghost Prince, and she walked in the next day to find him knee deep in his research. She wasn’t laughing now though.

“When I first did my research, I was only looking at his crimes. I was looking for anything and everything bad. I was looking for a thief; a villain. I wasn’t looking for a person.” When Jason first got the case, he was so excited and yet so frustrated at the same time. He had heard about The Ghost Prince before. The man was basically non-existent. He was apparently impossible to catch. Jason had been so determined then. So ready to find and capture The Ghost the first chance he got. He was so convinced The Ghost Prince was an awful human being. He thought of his as a low-life robber, as some dirty scoundrel. As time went on, of course, and Jason got to know how his enemy worked, and lost to him many times, Jason gained a bit more respect for the other, but still mainly thought of him as a criminal. When they talked in Jasons car that night, he realized he was going to have to work on that. He needed to find some kind of common ground, some proof of good, if he was going to keep working with him.

“What? Why? What did he say to you?” Reyna doesn’t really seem to understand Jason, and he doesn’t particular blame her. His recent decisions are a bit spontaneous, and they don’t really have a rhyme or reason to them. Jasons working purely off his gut feeling right now, which is something neither he nor Reyna really understand. They have both always lived by the book. They both tended to rely on logic and reason, but right now, every part of Jason is telling him that there is no logic to be found in The Ghost Prince, and even less sense in the Di Angelos case. This was all instinct.

“Nothing much. It was a somewhat… normal conversation… But he did basically tell me that we were a more alike then I realize…” Those words had haunted Jason. That quick remark comparing Jasons badge to The Ghost Princes mask, it stayed with Jason. He tried to shake it but it just wouldn’t leave him. It bothered him to no end. He wanted to know exactly what the other meant by that. Those words had left him with the strangest feeling of anticipation and feeling lost, and a bit irritated.

“So? He says you guys are a bit alike and all of a sudden you’re revisiting every single file we have on him? Why? What’s the big deal if you’re alike?” Reyna questions him, pulling her hand off Jasons files to cross her arms over her chest. She looks confused, and a bit annoyed. Much like Jason had that night after The Prince left him in the car.

“So what if he’s right? What if we are a lot more alike then I think?” Jason asks, picking up a file from the desk, and down at it briefly before setting it to the side in a stack.

“What do you mean?” She asks as she arches an eyebrow at him again, but just shrugs his shoulders a bit and lets out a small sigh.

“I wish I knew.” He admits. Jason doesn’t really know what he’s so worried about, or what exactly what he is looking for. He just figures he’ll know it when he sees it. He’ll go through every single one of these files ten times if he has to, because he knows there’s something in there. Something he missed, something he over looked the first time he read them. That something is going to be the key to everything. He can feel it. His instincts are telling him to trust the files, they’re telling him that his answers are all right there. It’s just going to be a little hard to find answers if he doesn’t even know what is real question is.

“I don’t know if thi-“ Reyna starts on something, Jason is sure she’s going to scold him by the ways her eyes glint. She was probably going to start lecturing him about being careful or not over working himself, or about trying to be more realistic about the situation, surely it was something like that, but Jason got saved from the scolding when her phone started ringing.

“Shit, I gotta take this Jace, hold on.” She held up her hand, letting Jason know that their conversation was not over as she accepted the call and stepped away from him. Jason sighed, and sat back down at his desk. He continued to move around the files trying to neatly stack them on one side of his desk, and failing miserably. The Ghost Prince sure was a busy guy; his official file was composed of over a hundred, smaller files. A file for practically every case, not to mention separate boxes for evidence. This was all just what the task force had on him, too. There was probably more, much more, that no one but the underground itself knew about. It frustrated Jason to know end. He was chasing someone who was so famous yet hardly existed at the same time. Practically everyone in town knew about the vigilante. His name was all over the newspapers, maybe just as much as Jason himself. Some people idolized him, and appreciated was The Ghost did, others didn’t approve so much, and cheered on the police for trying to catch him. The Ghost Prince was everywhere, and yet no where. Everyone knew who he was, but no one knew anything about him. He never left finger prints, never left himself on recording, never left any trace of his existence. The most they got of him was police reports, things he had stolen, and a couple blurry photos. There was nothing that gave Jason any idea about who this guy really was.

“Reyna? I thought you said you were just running in for something? I’ve been waiting for like 15 minutes now?” Jasons head snapped up to find one Nico Di Angelo, standing confused in the front of the room. He looks…well… he looks awful. He wears a neat gray button up shirt, the sleeves unbuttoned and half rolled up towards his elbows. His black pants are wrinkled and dusty. There are intense dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes themselves are cold and distant. His hair is an unruly mess, as if he had just woken up and forgotten to brush his hair. His skin looks pale, well, paler then usual, and it looks sickly. He sways on his feet a bit, clearly unstable, like he’ll collapse at any minute.

“Oh fuck. Uh. Shit. I’ll call you back,” All though her face remains calm, Reyna is clearly panicking a bit as she hangs up her phone, and walks over to Nico, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“I am so sorry, Nico. Something came up, I have to go. If it want important you know I wouldn’t leave you but it’s series and I have to go.” Her words come out faster then she can filter them. She starts to ramble a bit, rapidly apologizing.   
“It’s okay, Reyna. I know. If it’s important; go. I’ll take a Cab home, okay?” Nico offers her, he reaches up to pull her hands into his.

“I can’t do that to you, Nico.” She sighs, and he just offers her a soft smile, and kisses the top of both her hands. It’s such a sweet, loving gesture. It makes Jason curious about their relationship. Reyna mentioned them being roommates in college, but he thinks it might be more then that…

“I can handle myself, okay. I’ll be fine.” His voice is so soft and gentle to her as he makes his promise, but Reyna shakes her head.

“No, I don’t trust you, you’re too big of an idiot not to listen to me if I am not there,” Whatever warm, familial moment they were having, Reyna shattered it. That’s Reyna for you though. She has never been afraid to be blunt or tell the truth.

“Reyna! I don’t you to baby sit me.” Di Angelo complains, sticking out his bottom lip in an over exaggerated pout. This accomplishes nothing with Reyna, judging by the glint in her eye, all it does is make Jason stare hopelessly at Nico’s very soft looking lips.

“Your right, Neeks; You don’t need _me_ to baby sit you...” Reynas lips start to twitch up into a grin, but Nico’s eyes go wide. He made some sound of protest which was quickly ignored.

“Jason! I need you to do me a favor.” Reyna calls to him as she gestures for him to come over. He doesn’t hesitate. If Reyna requests you, you answer. Jason knows that one well.

“Sure, what’s up?” Jason steps towards Reyna and Nico, shoving his hands in his pockets. He glances to Nico, and nods his head to him as a way to greet him, but then keeps his eyes on Reyna.

“So, my little idiot here, passed out this morning on his way to work. Apparently, he hasn’t been eating or sleeping enough for the last few days. I was supposed to take him home and make sure he got something to eat and took a nap, but there’s a change of plans,” When panic and concern pangs in Jason’s stomach, and he glances at Nico from the corner of his eye, Nico is trying his best to look anywhere at Jason.

“I need to go take care of something, but there is no way in hell I am going to trust Nico to get himself home, fed and in bed. Would you do me a favor and take him home for me? I can have Percy or Hazel check on him in a couple hours, all would need to do is get him home.” Reyna explains. Jason nods without hesitation. Of course, he would be willing to give Nico a ride home. Why wouldn’t he? Jason’s stomach twists with concern; if there’s anything he could do to help, he’s going to jump on that chance. 

“I’d be happy to.” Is the answer he gives her, and it earns him a hug and a pat on the shoulder as a thank you before she takes off.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you alright?” Once Reyna high-tailed it out of the office with her hand tightly clenching her car-keys, Jason turned to Nico, and gestured for him to follow. He led Nico to the parking lot, and to his own car.

“I am fine.” Nico mumbles, obviously not amused when Jason goes around, and opens up the passenger side door for him.

“From what Reyna just told me, you most certainly not fine.” Jason remarks once he shuts Nico’s door, and makes his way back around the car to settle himself in the driver seat. He shuts his door, starts up the car, and both of them buckle on their seatbelts.

“If you know I am not okay, then why did you ask?” Nico doesn’t sound very amused, and his tone is very, very different from the last time they talked. Then, Nico’s voice was nervous, and warm. He sounded hopeful, and embarrassed, and a bit afraid. Nico, right now, sounded annoyed, and cold. He sounded like he wanted nothing to do with Jason.

“So you would tell me why you aren’t okay.” “Reyna just explained it you, why should I repeat her.” That’s not a question, it’s a statement. He’s telling Jason he doesn’t want to talk about it, doesn’t want to say it. Well, Jason’s not agreeing with that.

“Reyna said you haven’t eaten or slept in days. She didn’t tell me why. Why haven’t you eaten, why aren’t you sleeping. I want to know the why.” Di Angelo rolls his eyes, but he sighs in defeat anyway.

“Why the hell do you think, Jason? Because I can’t think about anything other than the thief whose stealing everything precious from me. I wasn’t great at keeping up with keeping healthy habits anyway, this just isn’t helping,” Jason sighs, putting his car in reverse to back out of his parking spot, double checking his mirrors, and looking over his shoulder to make sure he’s clear. He puts the car back in drive once he’s far back enough, and turns the wheel to set his car straight, and then drives forward to pull them out of the parking lot, and onto the road.

“What have you eaten today?” He’s pretty sure he won’t be getting any further in that argument, so he deicides to push forward with a new topic. Jason had a million different questions for Nico, but that one seemed the most fitting and appropriate.

“Excuse me?” Nico asks, turning to look up at the officer, who just calmly keeps his eyes on the road.

“Did you eat today?” Jason asks again. It’s a moment before Nico replies with a;” Yes?” It sounds like he’s unsure of himself, but Jason knows he’s curious about the question, not the answer.

“What did you eat?” Another pause, “I had a coffee this morning…” He trails off, and Jason can not help but scoff, “Is that it? You know coffee doesn’t count as a meal, right?” From the corner of his eye, he can see Nico turn away, resting his head against the closed window of the passenger seat.

“Shut up,” Is his elegant response, which honestly makes Jason chuckle a bit.

“Okay, we are going to get you some food. Do you have enough in your fridge to make a meal out of?” It was Nico’s turn to let out a laugh, a bitter, quite one, but a laugh none the less.

“That depends. Can you make dinner out of a couple pomegranates, coffee, some grapes and a pack of string cheese?” Jason cringed at the idea, but the sad part was; he couldn’t tell if Nico was joking or not.

“I could try, but it probably wouldn’t taste very good.” Jason jokes back, and the little smile he sees pull at Nicos thin lips has his heart playing twister.

“I guess were going to have to stop and get some fast food on the way then. I think there’s a McDonalds on 5th, like 10 minutes from my house, that should work.” He suggests with a casual shrug of his shoulders, lifting his head away from the window.

“Yeah; No. I don’t think greasy fast food is what you need after not eating for a several days. No, I have a better Idea,” Jason can see one of Nico’s eyebrows raise in curiosity, but he doesn’t say anything. He just watches Jason drive for a second before reaching forward and turning on the radio. It didn’t last long, It was only about 5 minutes, 5 different radio stations, and one rock song later when Jason pulled into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store.

“Uh, Grace?” Nico looked out the window at the large store before back to Jason. “This is a market?” He sounds so confused, and it is honestly kind of cute.

“I know,” Jason nods his head as he pulls into the first parking spot he can find. He parks and turns off the car with ease. When he gets out, he goes to his trunk, and grabs a couple of reusable bags.

“Why are we at a grocery store?” Nico clarifies, following Jason, who instantly locks his car, up to the store.

“Because some fruit, coffee, and string cheese in not an acceptable food supply, and fast-food is really bad for you.” He doesn’t really have the right to lecture that though, sure Jason has a decently stocked kitchen, but he hardly cooks for himself, truth is, Jason can’t actually cook much. Some eggs for breakfast, and he can manage a sandwich or some macaroni and cheese, but he’s no gourmand. He usually lives off of diner, or readymade food, and fast-food if he’s feeling extra lazy and low on time.

“Seriously, Grace? You couldn’t just take me to a restaurant or something?  You have to make sure I restock my entire kitchen?” Nico sounds a bit irritated, but he follows alongside Jason as he grabs a cart, and enters the store.

“Making sure you eat tonight is fine, sure, but I would also like to make sure you keep eating. I’ll have no guarantee that you actually try to eat after I leave, but at least you’ll have options if you actually decide to try,” For some reason, that seems to settle Nico’s irritation, because he stops questions Jason, and he stops furrowing his brows and scowling.

“Fine…” He sighs, but Jason doesn’t miss the small hint of pink that raises on his cheeks and ears.

Walking in felt surreal. It wasn’t too crowded, it was usually pretty empty in the middle of the day. Most people tended to do their shopping before or after work, or on the weekends. Not many people shopped at noon on a week day. It wasn’t exactly empty though, there was still a good amount of people. The white tile floors and the white falls and the bright lights and the distant echo of music from the speakers, it all felt so weird. Grocery shopping is one thing Jason thinks he will never get used to. Not the cold air or the sound of children throwing a tantrum. Not the odd sound of the carts wheels over the floor or the way time seemed to stop the second you walked through the doors. Jason was pretty sure that the Super-Market was on a separate plane of existence, separate from the normal flow of time and events. That’s what it felt like anyway. Nothing felt real within cold confines of the store.

“What should we start with? Should we just go through the isles?” Jason asks as he pushes the kart towards the left end of the store, but when he turns to look at Nico, the young Di Angelo is no longer there. “Nico?” He calls out, confused as can be, until he turns his head, looking back towards the entrance to find Nico at the little stand of newspapers by the door. After grabbing one, and starting to flip through it, he walks back towards Jason.

“They have some pretty good sales in here.” He holds up the paper so Jason can see the different coupons.

“Oh, cool, but if you wander off like that again, I am going to make you sit in the cart,” Jason points the little kid seat built into the cart, and Nico just rolls his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

“What are you, my baby sitter?” Nico jokes as he walks away, starting towards the last isle. Jason follows after him, determined to stay close by. They start with the sauce and condiments isle, along with the cheese and deli meats. They go through every isle, Jason limiting the amount of Junk food Nico puts in the cart, with Nico effectively finding the best sales. They go through the butcher, and even the frozen food department. Jason lets Nico get 3 frozen readymade meals, despite Nico’s arguing, since he apparently lives off of that stuff. Jason makes sure Nico gets plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables, and because of this Nico convinces Jason to let him get a couple bottles of wine, and a bottle of scotch.

The whole time they bicker and joke with each other, and they do get quite a few stares. Jason thinks it’s because he’s still in uniform, and people did tend to pay more attention to him as a cop then as a person. However, when they got to the check out, and the two of them started arguing over who was going to pay for all the food that they realized the stares were for an entirely different reason.

“Jason, I can pay. I do have a job you know,” Nico puts his hand over Jason’s the second the officer tries to pull out his wallet. “I know that, but dinner, and restocking your fridge was my idea. Let me pay,” Is Jason’s argument.

“God, I can’t even get my boyfriend to buy me popcorn at the movie theater, you guys are too cute,” The cashier, a young girl in her early twenties with her brown hair pulled up in a messy bun, giggles at the two of them. Jason’s face heats up, as does Nico, but Jason is the one struck with more shock.

“We are, uh, we aren’t...” He stammers, when the girl implies that they are a couple. Nico takes advantage of Jason’s distraction, and swipes his card before Jason even realizes it.

“Movie popcorn is kind of expensive, but your boyfriend should at least ask if you want some.” Nico makes casual talk with the girl as she moves to bag the items.

“Right? but he doesn’t even ask, he just goes ‘We don’t need snacks’ and heads right to the theater, I bet he tries to buy you the entire snack cart,” She laughs and Jason stands still, staring at Nico and the girl as they move bags into the cart, confused and in awe at the interaction.

“He just tried to buy me a hundred and something dollars’ worth of groceries, he would totally buy me the whole cart if I asked.” Nico jokes back, completely ignoring the implications of romance.

“Didn’t I just tell you no more junk food?” Jason survives his embarrassment long enough for him to scold Nico, who just snorts in response, and the cashier giggles again. “A thing of popcorn at the movies won’t kill me, Grace,” Nico mocks him by sticking out his tongue in a very child-like manner. Jason can’t help but laugh.

“I put the receipt in one of the bags. You guys have a nice day.” The girl smiles at them as they walk out, pushing their full cart out of the star and back towards Jason’s car.

“So do you actually have something planned to cook?” Nico asks once they get to the car, Jason unlocking it so they can start moving over the groceries.

“Uh well. I can’t actually cook. I mean, I can cook like, quickie dinners based off a recipe. But that’s about it. I was just going to improvise when we got there and figure it out as I went,” Jason admits, as they put the last of the bags in the car. Nico frowns at him, and with a playful role of his eyes says; “Well lucky for you, I can cook.” Nico climbs into the passenger seat as Jason walks across the way to return the shopping cart.

“Says the man who just told me he lives off of frozen dinners and McDonalds.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It turns out that Nico wasn’t joking. He did in fact only have very little in his fridge, and he was in fact a good cook. Like a really good cook. He started Jason out with a salad and then he went into a full plate of grilled chicken perfectly seasoned paired with this delicious broccoli dish, and some roasted potatoes that Jason needed seconds of. Jason helped a bit. He cut the potatoes, and the broccoli, and he set the timer on the stove. Nico wouldn’t let him do much else. It was absolutely one of the best dinners Jason has had in a while.

“Where the hell did you learn to cook like that?” Jason insisted on washing dishes for Nico, since he did all the cooking the clean-up was the least he could do.

“Demeter, mostly. My mom used to cook a lot, Demeter’s diner was originally hers. I was too young to learn then, but she did leave a lot of recipes behind for me. Once Demeter and I found some kind of… common ground, I guess you could say, she started to teach me the basics, then we learned how to make my mom’s dishes together. If you thought that was good, trust me, I could do better,” Nico laughs behind Jason. He sits at his little kitchen island, a cold glass of water between his hands.

“If you can cook like that, why the hell do you live off of fast food? If I could cook like you, I’d never eat out again in my life,” Jason jokes as he scrubs away at one of the pans.

“Cause I don’t usually have the time, and when I do, well it’s pointless. Why should I make a five-star meal just for myself? If I am having dinner with someone, I’m more than happy to the cooking, but if it’s just for me, I don’t see a point to it,” When Jason turns to look at Nico, it’s pointless, because the young Di Angelo is staring down into his water glass, paying no attention to Jason at all. Something tells Jason it’s more than that, but he doesn’t comment.

“Well, if you ever do feel like cooking, give me a call. I would be more than happy to eat your food.” That gets Nico’s attention; he looks up at the officer, and gives him a soft smile.

“I’ll remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love normal, domestic stuff like this. Honestly it's so weird yet so nice to just go shopping with someone? I dont know, I am weird, probably. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!


	10. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so worried about me? I am an adult, Grace, I can take care of myself,” Nico finally manages. Jason glances down at the coffee shop tray like it might give him all the answers he’s looking for. As if he doesn’t know the answer himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late, I have a lot going on lately, and I hit a bit of writers block with this chapter, hope you guys like it;

Half an hour. Thirty whole minutes of Jason staring at his cell phone, his thumb hovering over the ‘Send’ button as his stomach twists with nervousness, before he finally managed to send the message.

 _ **Good Morning**. _ That’s all. Jason spent half an hour debating the words before texting Nico. The previous night had been great. The entire night from the car ride to Nico’s, to cooking dinner and eating and even the clean up after had been amazing. It was filled with jokes and laughter and silly banter. It was comfortable and natural. A perfect to start to their official friendship. Jason wanted to continue on with that streak. He wanted to keep up with this friendship. Wanted to keep this feeling that Nico gave him whenever they were together. That’s why he sent a ‘Good Morning’ text. He was hoping for some friendly conversation, just to wish Nico a good day and probably remind him to eat regular meals, and stay hydrated. Maybe try to make plans to see each other again soon. Offer to bring him coffee and some breakfast, or maybe go to lunch together, just to make sure he eats right.

It sounded like a good idea at the time, he was just a bit nervous. Apparently, he was wrong, because Jason never got an answer. After an hour, Jason decided to get risky and send Nico a; _**Have a nice day at work. Don’t forget to eat.**_

The rest of the day went by, and Jason received nothing back. No response at all. He spent his whole day at work doubting himself, wondering if he did something wrong. Wondering if he had somehow overstepped some kind of boundary by sending that text, and constantly regretting it. He kept going over their dinner, trying to recall if he said anything that might have offended Nico, or turned him off of Jason, but the officer could think of nothing. Their night had gone rather well. Jason couldn’t find any reason for Nico to ignore Jason, and when two days go by, and five more texts go out, Jason starts to get a tiny bit worried.

“Hey, Reyna, Can I talk to you?” Jason walks up to Reyna three days after the dinner. It’s early in the morning, and as usual there are not many people in the room. Jason strolls straight up to Reyna’s large desk that’s neatly organized and covered with stacks of files and paperwork.

“What is it, Jace?” Reyna sighs as she struggles to pull her eyes off her computer. She is very obviously tired and a bit annoyed. The bags under her eyes are a bitter darker than usual, and her hair is in a messy bun instead of her usual neat braid. Her uniform is just as clean and smooth as usual, but her hands are a bit shaky, probably due to the four empty coffee cups that lay in the small tin trashcan by her desk.

“Have you heard from Nico? I haven’t seen or talked to him since the day you had me take him home, and he hasn’t answered any of my texts. Do you know if he’s alright?” Jason probably sounds a little clingy or whatever, but he doesn’t really care. He is honestly concerned for Nico’s well-being. The last time he saw Nico, he was taking the younger man home, and making sure he was getting a full nutritious meal because the guy had passed out from malnutrition and a lack of sleep. It’s perfectly normal to worry about a friend under such circumstances, and Jason considered Nico a friend now.

“You’re worried about him?” One of her dark eyebrows arched as she leaned back in her office chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Of course. “Jason nods in response. Reyna just stares at him for a minute before uncrossing her arms, and waving a hand through the air casually.

“Don’t be. Nico’s gone into his little fashion cocoon. He does this at the end of every season; he basically shuts himself off from the entire world for a good week or two to focus on the release of his next design. It’s really hard to get a hold of him during this. If you really want to check on him, go to that coffee shop on Central, get him a large hot chocolate made with dark chocolate, three shots of espresso and topped with whip cream, and cinnamon. Take it to his office,” Reyna sighs and leans forward a bit, resting her elbow on her desk and using her hand to hold up her head.

“He might kick you out but he’s more likely to let you stay for a good minute if you bring him coffee. If you want to bring him something to eat, take him one of their fruit cups, ask them to put honey on it. If he tries to kick you out, put the food on his desk anyway, and then leave. Don’t try to argue it will just make him angry. There is no arguing with him when he’s like this,” Jason tries to make a quick mental note of the instructions, but Reyna talks too fast his mind to keep up with. So, he pulls out his phone and uses his note-pad app to write it down.

“Okay so a dark hot chocolate with an expresso shot, whip cream and cinnamon, and a fruit bowl? And I just put it on his desk? Are you sure he’ll be in his office?” Jason double checks with her, but she shakes her head a bit, and lets out a quite yawn.

“No, three shots of expresso. Any less and he want drink it, and more and it will ruin the taste for him. Make sure there’s honey on the fruit bowl, he’ll eat it without but he likes it better with honey. Just put it on his desk no matter what, don’t try to hand it to him. He will definitely be in his office, he’s probably drowning in his work right now. By the odd chance that he isn’t there, leave his stuff with the lady in the front lobby.” Jason makes the adjustments to his notes and Reyna yawns again. You can tell she’s speaking from experience, she’s probably been doing this herself for years.

“Now get going. He gets crankier the later it gets. By noon he will be in full shut off mode, and no amount of coffee can get him to look at you.” Jason glanced at the time on his phone, and sighed in relief when he realized it was still very early.

“Thanks Reyna. I’ll be back.” She just nodded, and shooed him away with her free hand before moving her attention back to her work. Jason all but bolts out of the office and makes his way to the coffee shop Reyna told him about.

 

He couldn’t find the option on the menu, so he assumed it had to be a specialty order.

“Are you picking this up for Nico Di Angelo?” Jason got the first couple words out of his mouth before the Barista cut him off.

“Yeah? How did you know?” Jason asks, a bit confused. The barista, a young man in his mid-twenties with curly black hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. A couple different tattoos swirled up his arms, and he had a couple piercings in his ears.

“He’s the only one who gets the hot chocolate with dark chocolate, and he’s gotten the exact same thing at least twice a week for the past three years. We call it the Angel special around here,” The guy explains.

“Is it good?” Jason can’t help but wonder. He’s not against dark chocolate, but it isn’t particularly his favorite, and three shots of expresso sounds like a bit much for Jason’s taste. The whip cream and cinnamon sound good though.

“If you like dark chocolate. I am not really a fan.” He shrugs, and Jason nods, and hums a bit in response as his eyes scan the menu. If he’s here, he might as well get something for himself.

“Can I get just get a large dark roast coffee with a bit of vanilla creamer?” After a minute of thinking, and being extremely thankful that he’s the only one in at such an early hour, Jason settles on something very simple. The barista nods, and punches in the order.

“Anything else for you today?” Jason suddenly remembers the rest of what Reyna said, and scolds himself mentally a bit for not just looking at his notes.

“Can I get one of your fruit cups, and could you add honey? And uh,” Jason leans over a bit to look at the food display, seeing if there is anything he would want. He had a slice of toast for breakfast, but that wasn’t much, and it was already about an hour ago.

“That’ll be it,” Nothing in the display really appeals to Jason, and the door chimes behind him, signaling that someone else had walked in, and he wouldn’t want to make them wait. Jason pays the Barista, puts a couple bucks in his tip jar, and steps to the side to wait for his order. It only takes a few minutes and then Jason is walking out of the shop with a drink carrier in his hands. Once he arrives at Nico’s work, he greets the receptionist in the main lobby, and then he makes his way to Nico’s office. Once there, he suddenly begins to hesitate. What if Nico doesn’t want to see him? What if he kicks Jason out the very second, he sees him? Should he really just leave like Reyna said? Shouldn’t he try and fight for the right to make sure his friend is okay? Jason’s not really sure what he would do with the rejection, but after a good minute of just standing and staring at the door labeled with Nico name on a gold plaque, along with the word CEO underneath it, Jason brings himself to lightly knock with his free hand. He waits a second, and nothing. He knocks again, a bit louder this time. Another second of silence, but when Jason goes to knock again he hears a loud, and very frustrated:

“What?!” from the inside. He takes that as his cue to go in, and slowly pushes the door open, his hand hesitated on the cold handle again.

On the inside, Nico sits at his desk, surrounded by several papers and large sketch books. All around him are different easels, and drawing boards with words and concepts scribbled on them. Some of the boards have different squares of fabric or pictures pinned to them. There were even a couple dress shapes around the room, that had stuff pinned to them. It looked like a tornado had run through a craft store, and then had crashed through Nico’s office.

When the door clicks open, he doesn’t bother to fully look up from the paper in front of him. His eyes just roll up enough for him to glance at whoever is in the doorway, but when he sees it’s Jason, he raises his head up and scrunches his eyebrows into a furrow.

“Grace? What the hell are you doing here?” Nico does not sound very happy, or very awake for that matter. If the exhausted tone in his voice wasn’t enough of a clue, Nico also had some serious dark circles under his yes, his hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in days, his shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled with the sleeves messily pushed up to his elbows. His chapped lips were stuck in a tight frown, his eyes looked dull and he practically moved in slow motion.

“I brought coffee?” Is the first thing Jason managed to say, as he held up the drink carrier, but it came out as more of a question then a statement.

“Well, technically I brought you a Dark Hot Chocolate with triple espresso, whip cream and cinnamon, and a fruit cup with honey on top, just in case you haven’t had breakfast today? I hope you’ve eaten breakfast, I mean. You really should be taking better care of yourself, I wouldn’t want you to pass out again, but just in case you didn’t have the time or if you forgot today or something, I brought you one. I hope that’s okay, Reyna told me what you like,” When Nico doesn’t say anything, and only stares at Jason with a blank, but slightly confused look, Jason begins to get very nervous, and just starts to babble.

“Why?” Jason manages to shut his mouth, but it’s still another second of awkward silence before Nico says anything in response. He can practically feel his heart sinking into his stomach when Nico’s asks him that, sounding so confused and so annoyed.

 

_I think I fucked up._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

“I was.. uh..I was worried about you,” Jason answers, slowly stepping towards him, and with each step Nico could feel his heart thud against his chest. Not really sure why, he takes a couple steps back when Jason finally reaches his desk. He places what he brought Nico down on the polished wood desk in the only clear space available. Nico grabs onto his office chair for balance, and to help put distance between them.

“Why?” He repeats, his heartbeat settling into a quick drum beat. He can’t figure out why on earth someone like Jason Grace would be so concerned for him that he would go out of his way to bring him breakfast. Why the hell should Jason care so much about him. They’ve known each other for a month, that was nothing. Sure, they had there moments, and Jason wasn’t a bad guy. And sure, Nico told him they could try being friends, but he didn’t expect this. He didn’t expect Jason to waltz into his office with his favorite coffee and one of his favorite breakfast snacks and tell him that he was worried about him. He didn’t think Jason would be so into the idea of friendship, but even more confusing to Nico was _why._

“Last time I saw you, you had just left the hospital because you malnourished and sleep deprived. I tried to check up on you the last couple days but you haven’t answered me. Reyna told me that was normal for you right now, but I’m still worried you’re not eating right.” Jason explains, sounding just as nervous as Nico felt, and that’s another thing Nico couldn’t place a finger on. Why was Jason Grace so nervous?

“Why are you so worried about me? I am an adult, Grace, I can take care of myself,” Nico finally manages. Jason glances down at the coffee shop tray like it might give him all the answers he’s looking for. As if he doesn’t know himself.

“I’m worried because you apparently are having a bit of trouble taking care of yourself recently, since you did pass out. Worrying is what friends do.” Nico certainly didn’t expect that, and when Jason goes to look him in the eye, Nico can’t bring himself to hold the gaze, and quickly looks out his office window.

“Were not friends-”

“You’re the one who said we could try being friends,”

“Would you let me finish. We’re not friends, not yet, anyway,” Nico mumbles, but when Jason quickly cuts him off, Nico snaps at him a bit.

“Fine. Friends or not. I was still worried about you,”

“Why? We hardly even know each other Grace, why are you so worried about someone you hardly even know!?” When their eyes finally meet again, Jason is very clearly shocked, and he takes a quick step back, as if Nico had threatened him. Jason hesitates for a moment, probably looking for an answer to the question. If Nico is learning anything from this little conversation, it’s that Jason is just as confused about his emotions as Nico is.

“Probably because I want to know you. You’re right, I hardly know anything about you, but I want to. I want to get to know you, I want to be your friend.” Jason takes two steps forward, recovering from his shock earlier, and putting less distance between the two of them. Nico, however, would like more distance between them.

“That’s not an easy task.”

“I never thought it would be, I am fine with a challenge.” Jason shrugs, taking another step forward. Nico steps back at the same time. Nico doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like the determination that suddenly surges into Jason’s voice, or the spark that lights up in those blue eyes.

“You’re interrupting my work, Grace.” Nico tries to switch the subject, trying to focus in the irritating part of Jason. He interrupted his work. Came to his office without a care to Nico’s work. He has a deadline to meet and a brick wall blocking his creativity, he shouldn’t have time to deal with Jason right now. He needs to focus on work.

“I’ll leave, after we talk about this. I tried texting you, for the last couple days I have tried to get a hold of you, you can’t shoot me one text to tell me you’re fine and just busy?” Jason is clearly not backing down from Nico, his tone is starting to shift, starting to sound a bit annoyed.

“Like you said, I am busy. I don’t have time to text. I have 57 unanswered messages right now. If you thought I was specifically ignoring you, I wasn’t,” Nico pulls his cell phone from his pocket to show Jason his notification screen with all the untouched texts, then slips it right back in his pocket. It’s not completely true. Nico had seen that Jason texted him, he even read a few of them, but after that night, after the way Nico’s heart started to race when Jason said goodbye that night, and the way his heart practically backflipped in his chest at the sight of Jason’s first ‘good-morning’ text, Nico thought it was a better idea to just leave it alone. Of course, he can’t just tell Jason that.

“So, what? You were just going to let me worry sick about you for the next week or two?”

“I figured if you needed to know you could have asked Reyna or Frank. I didn’t think you’d be this worried about me,” That spark in Jason’s eyes died out, and he scanned Nico with something new. Nico couldn’t really place a pin in it, but it looked a lot like sadness and pity. Nico wasn’t a fan of that look.

“Of course, I am worried,” Yet another step towards Nico, but this time, Nico doesn’t move back. He stands his ground.

“Why though?”

“Do I really need a reason? Can’t you just accept the fact that I want to get to know you? Can’t you just let me be a friend?”

“That’s not how it works, Grace. You don’t magically just become friends with someone. It takes time, care, and trust,”

“I am okay with that, I don’t expect you to trust me right away, I know it doesn’t work like that, but just so you know, Friendship and trust? They are two-way streets,” Jason steps back from Nico, plucks one of the coffee cups from the tray, and starts walking towards the door.

“Have a nice day at work, Nico,”

“Jason!” It takes him a slight second to process what Jason said, and just barely catches the officer before he can walk out of the door.

“Thanks for the breakfast.” Jason smiles a bit, and nods before slipping out of his office. After he leaves, Nico is stuck just staring at the door, a dark blush on his cheeks, and his heart still in rapid rhythm.

 

_I have a lot to think about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do with this argument, honestly. I had a lot of help from my awesome Beta El, they gave me a lot of ideas when I kept drawing blanks. It's definitely not my proudest, but it is a lot better then it would have been. That has to count for something, right. So the next couple chapters are gonna have a lot to do with Nico's work. The next friend day will be introduced at the end of chapter 11, and continued into chapter 12. Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even a bit and even though it is a bit short. If you have any comments, criticisms or ideas I would love to hear them!


	11. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico could probably answer a number of questions for Jason. The Ghost Prince is key to unlocking many of the officer’s problems, they both know that; however, he isn’t The Ghost Prince right now. He is Nico. Right now, he is Nico Di Angelo, and he is more than content with that. He never wants to do anything that would ruin that. There is a fine line between his two lives; one that he is very thankful for, and on that he thinks should never be blurred or crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit late and I am sorry, but I hope you still like this chapter!

"Well, don’t you look tired.”

“Shut up, I’ve had a long day.”

“What? You been doing paperwork in your car all day? Chase down a couple speeders or some petty thieves?”

“No actually. A series of Arson cases around the city.”

“Arson? That’s a new one.”

“I know; It’s an odd case. Thankfully no has died, there’s been a couple seriously injured, but everyone is still alive. All the victims reported weird animal sounds.” Jason sighed, slumping against the wall of the warehouse. He was exhausted. Not long after his conversation with Nico had the first fire started in a liquor store on the other side of town. There were only five people inside; the store clerk, the owner, and three customers. All of them were pretty badly burned but they survived thanks to the fire department and the police. After that, a different store would suddenly burst into flames every three hours, like clockwork. Jason had been running all over town after the fires, talking to witnesses. Every single one of them said the fire had come out of nowhere, like someone just dropped a giant torch on one of the walls, and they all said that they never saw a culprit. The only thing each victim consistently remembered about the crimes was the sound of animals. Some had heard hissing and rattling; like a snake. Some heard loud growling; one women the roar of a lion. Another man said he heard what sounded like the clacking of hooves against the tiles of his store. It made no sense at all.

That’s why Jason was here, in a dingy, dimly lit ware-house, exhausted and dirty and sitting across from a slightly agitated ghost prince.

“You called me all the way out here to tell me about some Arson cases?” He groaned in annoyance, putting a hand over his masked face.

“You have to admit it’s weird. We haven’t had a single case of Arson in this town for years, and there isn’t a single clue to lead us to a culprit. No one saw anything, none of the cameras caught anything, there is no sign of a fire accelerant at any of the crime scenes. It’s like the fire just appeared out of thin air, and the only thing that connects the cases are the weird animal sounds all the victims heard. I’ve scanned the police database for anything even slightly similar and got nothing,” Jason pleaded, but the Ghost just looked away, staring at the empty darkness that stretched across the warehouse.

“It’s an odd case, I’ll give you that, but why are you here? Why are you telling me about this?”

“I figured if anyone might know something about it, it’s going to be you, or Hades. You guys have been dealing with crime for a long time, right? If anyone knew something about this it would be the rulers of the underground,” Jason shrugged, and let out another deep sigh. Seconds go by, and The Ghost Prince says nothing, still refusing to look at the Officer. Jason runs a hand through his already disheveled hair, and shakes his head a bit.

“You do know what it is, don’t you?” The Prince slowly nods his head, still staring off into the distance, like he see’s something in the dark that Jason can’t.

“What is it?”

“I’m not 100% Sure, but I have an idea,” He finally speaks up, pulling his eyes away from the darkness to look back at Jason.

“Have you seen this kind of thing before?”  The vigilante shakes his head, and pushes himself to his feet.

“I’ve seen them a couple times, if your Arsonist is what I think it is, and if I’m right, it’s bad news,” Jason follows his lead, and stands up as well, although his entire body protests it. He’s got the day off tomorrow, thankfully, because he’s going to need it. He desperately needs the chance to sleep in.

“What is it?”

“Can’t tell you. Leave the case alone, let me handle it,” The Ghost Prince advises, and suddenly all the exhaustion is gone from Jason’s body, and irritation and determination settles in its place.

“Are you stupid, this is my job. I can’t just drop the case. If you know what it is and how to deal with it, then just tell me and I’ll handle it,”

“No, you won’t. You’ll get yourself killed; just forget about it,” The Ghost places his glove cladded hands on his hips, obviously picking up Jason’s new tone, and clearly not wanting to back down either.

“I’m quite capable of handling this, it’s my job, don’t be-little me!” The officer snaps. His new acquaintance steps back a bit, his arms falling loosely to his sides, shocked by Jason’s sudden outburst.

“No. Your job is to handle super-human criminals, trust me, you’ve never faced anything like this. What you’re looking for isn’t human, Officer. You’re after monsters. Real, evil, blood-thirsty monsters straight out of your worst nightmares.”

“I don’t care. I took this job so I can help people. So that I could protect people from things beyond what is normal, beyond human. This thing is out there, and it’s hurting people, and it’s _my_ job to stop it. If you know what it is, tell me.” Jason argues, taking a step towards the thief, who doesn’t budge at all this time. Instead he stands his ground, staring Jason right in the eye.

“I can’t,”

“Why not?”

“Because this thing is from the very depths of the underworld. Long before my time, long before Hades’ time. If I tell you what it is, if I tell you where it comes from, you’ll know more then you should. The underworld is a dark place, Grace. It’s shrouded in mystery and secrets. If I tell you, you’ll be a crossing a line that you shouldn’t even be near in the first place.” Jason didn’t really understand at first, and had only a vague feeling of eeriness about his Rivals warning. It takes a moment, but then it clicks.

“A line that intersects with you, I’m guessing?” Again, The Ghost averts his eyes from Jason.

“I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now. You shouldn’t be involved with the underworld, you shouldn’t even touch it with a twenty-foot poll. This isn’t something you should be a part of, you shouldn’t even be anywhere near us. If I tell you, you can’t go back. Once you’ve put one foot into the underworld, you can never go back,” He becomes very quiet, and almost sorrowful, making Jason’s mind swim with questions.

“Fine. If that’s what it takes. I knew when I came to you the first time that I might have to get closer to the underworld, and that’s what I want. I know the answers I need to solve the Di Angelo case are in the underground. So are the answers to this case. If I have to open that door, if I need to cross that line, then I’m fine with that,” Jason assures him. He’s been prepared for this since their very first meeting, in fact, this is what Jason wants, what he needs. He’s been dying for more insight on the underworld since he started as an officer, and that interest only grew as he chased down it’s Prince. The underworld was one mystery that Jason had always been desperate to solve. Now he had the wonderful opportunity to do so.

“If I tell you this now, you’ll find a lot of even more unpleasant answers down the road,” The Ghost Prince sighs. Although he was still protesting against Jason’s demand, it sounded like he’d already given in.

“About you, I’m assuming. You didn’t answer my question. The line you say I’m about to cross? It intersects with you, right?” Jason prods for an answer, but all he gets is a deep sigh, and a hesitant nod.

“You know I’ll find out sooner or later, right? I will eventually find the answers on my own,”

“Not likely,” The Ghost Prince scoffs. Turning his back to Jason, taking a couple steps towards the darker part of the room.  “The only person alive who can give you the answers you seek is me. I am the only person who knows the full and real truth. The only person who can tell you what you want to know is me, and that’s not happening anytime soon,” Jason didn’t like the sound of that, and especially didn’t like the cold feeling that was spreading through the air towards him. He wants to ask what that means, wants to know exactly what kind of questions The Ghost thinks Jason has, and why he’s the only one with answers, but Jason isn’t given the chance.

“What you are looking for is a Chimera. It’s a hybrid monster that breaths fire. It’s part snake, part lion, and part goat. They wander the inner circle of the underground from time to time, finding their way up from below, but I’ve never heard of them going further that the outer circles,” Jason suddenly feels like he needs to sit down again. He knows The Prince warned him it was a real monster, but this... Well, Jason’s not sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. He thought maybe it could be a weird meta-human warped beyond humanity and empathy, making them some kind of monster. But Jason hadn’t expected an actual, literal monster.

“The underworld has several parts. The entrance is a labyrinth, a maze of normal, low-rate criminals. The deeper you go into the labyrinth, the clearer it gets, until you’ll eventually reach its heart; the main part of the underworld. That’s where Hades, myself, and any of Hades’ other trusted subordinates lie. Around these parts, you can find many hidden entrances and tunnels. We call them The Rivers, because they look like they were naturally carved out by water. They lead into another buried city even farther below the underworld, although it’s mostly closed off and no one goes down there. To be honest, it’s a death sentence to even go near The Rivers,” He takes another deep breath, and takes another step away from Jason.

“Only Hades knows what’s down there. We call it ‘the pit’, or ‘Tartarus’. It’s the original Underworld from before Hades stepped in. He trapped the baddest of bad down there because he didn’t think prisons could hold them. He trapped them beneath the earth to die, and rebuilt a new Underworld above them. Apparently, a lot of the people Hades locked away had a thing for toying with life; and had made several genetic mutants and hybrids. He locked as many of the monsters away in Tartarus as he could, but every now and then one or two manage to slip out or pop up somewhere, but we’ve always taken care of it right away. Chimeras are one of the more common ones, but I’ve never seen them leave the underworld,” Jason tried his best to absorb all the information, his head starting to feel dizzy.

“What else is down there? What else is trapped down there in Tartarus?” Jason asks, and he gets a casual shrug from The Prince in response.

“I don’t really know. Only Hades knows what’s down there. I just know that there’s a lot of really, really bad stuff,” Jason can hardly hear him, it’s like he’s whispering. Even through the voice modifying, Jason can tell his voice is shaking a bit. He’s not getting the whole truth again, but he doesn’t press it. It appears to be a soft spot for his new ally, and Jason doesn’t need to destroy any common ground or trust they might have established.

“Alright. Why do you think this Chimera left the underground? How come it’s not being caught on camera, or been seen by the witnesses?” Jason moves past the topic of Tartarus, and on to the present, more pressing matter.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen one get close to the entrance of the Underworld, let alone leave it. I didn’t know that it couldn’t be seen on camera, but I’m not that surprised. As for the witnesses. Well, it’s probably shock. If they did happen to get a glimpse of it, they probably blocked it from their memory. Most people only see what they want to see, Officer, and most people don’t want to see real monsters,” Jason hums in thought and understanding. He could sympathize with that one. Jason knew that it wasn’t uncommon for people to block out traumatic experiences. Jason himself had a couple of memories that he’d blocked from very early in his childhood.

“Okay, then how do I track it, and how do I kill it?” Jason moves on to new questions, and The Ghost gives a small laugh.

“Since no one’s seen it out in the open, I don’t actually know how to track it. Especially if it’s going unnoticed by civilians and security systems. It’ll most likely be attracted to highly populated areas though, so watch out for any big, public events. Thankfully, I do know how to kill it; they die easily. Bullets or fire won’t do a thing, so don’t bother, but your lightning or those little static bullets you’ve got might work.  If not, then call me right away. We’ve got some weapons in the Underworld that can do the trick,” Jason stores away the information, knowing he’d need it later. He’d get on that right away, starting tomorrow. It might be his day off but Jason doesn’t think he’s ever had a real ‘day off’

“Perfect. Thanks for the help.” Jason shows his gratitude, and starts to retreat, ready to leave the dim building, and get home to his nice warm bed where several hours of comfortable and hopefully un-interrupted sleep awaits him.

“Grace, wait!” The Ghost Prince stops him before he can leave, and when Jason turns around to face him, he now has that black over-coat wrapped around his shoulders, and a thick manila envelope in his hands. _How does he do that?_

“I almost forgot. I put together a rough list of suspects for the di Angelo case. I already have some of my people looking into them, and I plan to double check their findings myself, so I wasn’t really planning on letting you in on this,” He takes a few steps towards the officer, and holds the file out to him.

“but here. You reminded me earlier that you’re willing to risk a lot for this case. After what you said, I didn’t think it would be fair to keep you out of the loop. Don’t do anything too obvious or don’t try to interrogate anyone directly, it will only raise flags. You want to help the di Angelo’s? This is where you can start, but for Heaven’s sake, do it discretely or you will only bring them more trouble,” Jason stared at the envelope for a second, not knowing if he should take it or not, but when The Ghost gestures for him to take it, he does. Once it’s in Jason’s hand, the vigilante wastes no time in disappearing into the shadows.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason got home from his little meeting with The Ghost Prince at about 5 in the morning, barely managing to take his shoes off before crashing onto his bed and falling asleep right away. He slept straight through the morning, and didn’t even stir until about 11:45 when he received a text from Nico. Jason’s phone had gone off a couple of times that morning already, but he had ignored them all. By the 23rd time however, Jason had the oddest feeling in his stomach that this one he should check, and of course, his gut feeling was right. It was a very simple text. Just one word; **_lunch?_** But it was from Nico, which meant it was more than enough to have Jason suddenly wide awake and on his feet.

 ** _I’d love to._** Jason quickly responded, deciding not to waste any time. He set his phone down on his bedside table and quickly made his bed. Once it was tidy enough, Jason grabbed a towel along with a pair of boxers from his dresser, deciding to take a quick shower.

 ** _Meet me at Demeter’s Diner at 1. I’ll be working while we eat, so I suggest you bring some work of your own._** It was a bit disappointing to know he would be focusing on his work, but Jason wasn’t going to complain. He didn’t think Nico would try and talk to him so soon after their little confrontation yesterday, and he certainly wasn’t expecting a meal invitation. He wasn’t going to argue with it, at least this way he would know if Nico was eating properly or not. Besides, even if it Jason’s day off, he was probably going to do some research anyway.

 ** _Sounds good. See you there_** _._ It was now 11:50, and Nico wanted to meet about 1. Demeter’s Diner was probably a good 15-minute drive from Jason’s apartment. He wouldn’t want to be too late, but he also wanted to make sure he looked presentable for Nico. His best bet would be to leave at about 12:40, just in case of traffic or anything like that, which leaves him about 50 minutes to get ready? He can take a quick 20-minute shower to make sure doesn’t smell like sweat, dirt or smoke from yesterday. His hair could probably do with a wash anyway. He’d probably take about 15 minutes to pick out an outfit. Knowing him, he won’t know how casual to dress, and he’ll try on 3 different shirts, so 15 minutes was a good precautionary time limit. About 5 minutes for him to brush his hair, put on some deodorant and do a quick spray of cologne. Which leaves him about 10 minutes spare to get together whatever he wants to take with him. That seemed like a good plan, just to be careful though, he sent a quick text to Piper before hopping into the shower.

**_Going to lunch with Nico. Causal, not a date. What do I wear?_ **

Sure enough, by the time Jason got out of the shower he had about 15 messages from Piper waiting for him, asking him specific questions, reminding him what looks good on him. Apparently, she and Leo were on a coffee run together, so she let Leo throw in a few joking suggestions that Jason thankfully ignored. Piper gave him a few more suggestions and even mentioned Leo’s brilliant suggestion that Jason should go shirtless because ‘No one could resist a shirtless Jason Grace. Nico will swoon the second he sees those abs, Sparky. Trust.’ Jason laughed a bit, and told him Demeter probably had a strict ‘no shirt, no service’ policy, and decided to just stick to Piper’s fashion advice, which he was very thankful for. As he showed up at the Diner, glancing around to find Nico at the same table as last time, when the young Di Angelo looked up to greet him, it took him a good minute for him to meet Jason’s eyes and say something. _Piper, I don’t know what you did, but bless your soul._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey…” Nico was starting to regret his decision to invite Jason to lunch with him, as he anxiously doodled on his sketch pad. Technically Jason wasn’t late. It was 12:55. Nico had been there since 12:40. He was the one who got there early, but he couldn’t help it. He was helplessly nervous. He didn’t know what to do with himself, hell, he didn’t know what he was doing at all. What was he even thinking when he sent that text to Jason? He just couldn’t stop thinking about everything Jason said to him yesterday, what he said both to Nico and to The Ghost Prince. Jason’s words had repeated in his mind over and over again, plaguing him with both confusion and embarrassment. Nico hadn’t managed to get any work done since Jason left his office, it was hard to focus on the designs he was supposed to create when all he could think about was the pushy blonde officer. It was starting to get annoying. After sitting in his office this morning, staring at a blank piece of paper for an hour, and then attempting, and failing to sketch anything for the next three hours, he decided the best way to get Jason off his mind was to see him. So here he was, sitting in Demeter’s Dinner at his usual booth, a cup of coffee to his left, his sketch book filled with hopeless doodles in front of him, and a giant knot in his stomach that tightened anytime he remembered who was supposed to join him shortly.

“Nico?” Nico is apparently so deep in thought and so concentrated on the messy lines on the page before him that he doesn’t even realize that Jason is standing at the edge of the table. He quickly drops his pencil against the pad, and looks up to greet the officer, but instantly chokes.

Standing in front of him, Jason wears a pair of clean, dark blue jeans, and a low-cut V-neck t-shirt that fits him like a glove, it was the perfect shade of blue, making Jason’s eyes seem even brighter than usual. Nico is 90% sure that Jason’s eyes were literally made from the sky itself, it was nearly impossible to look away from them. The only thing that entranced Nico more was the way his shirt fit him so perfectly that Nico could practically see the outlines of every muscle on the officer’s chest, the neck line gave the perfect view of his collar bones, and the shirt’s cut wonderfully emphasized how broad Jason’s shoulders were, and how strong his arms looked. Nico was well aware that Jason was incredibly fit, and wonderfully built, but this was different. Jason looked like some sort of causal model, with the way his hair looked freshly yet neatly tossed by the wind, and the way his eyes were all lit up. The perfect choice of a casual but dashingly attractive outfit.

Looking at Jason made Nico feel slightly ridiculous, considering how he was bundled up in plain black jeans and a baggy hoodie. Of course, this was supposed to be a casual thing anyway, it wasn’t a date, of course, but Nico suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Good afternoon.” Nico’s mouth feels oddly dry as he finally manages to fully meet Jason’s eyes. The blonde gives him a kind smile as he slides into the seat across from him, placing a laptop bag in the corner next to him. When Jason moves to sit down, Nico catches a whiff of what smells like chocolate and a hint of rain water, an odd combination but something that is very obviously a cologne, and for whatever reason, Nico loves it.

“Thanks for the invite,” Jason says as he makes himself comfortable, Nico nods his head a bit as he moves to pick up one of the menus.

“I thought about what you said yesterday… I figured it wouldn’t kill me to leave my office for a bit to get some lunch, and I thought you might worry about me a bit less if you knew I was eating…” Nico supplies, beating around the bush. He doesn’t think it’s the best idea to tell Jason that he can’t stop thinking about him, and he doesn’t want to admit that he’s been unfair to him just yet, so this will have to do. Jason follows Nico’s lead, and picks up the other menu.

“Well, this definitely satisfies my worry for today, so thank you.” Jason jokes a bit as he opens his menu and starts scanning his options.

“Have you ordered yet?”

“No, I thought I’d wait for you… Demeter brought the coffee for me when I first got here without asking.” Nico side-eyes the half-empty cup of coffee. It was cold by now, and he wasn’t really in the mood for it anymore.

“Isn’t it a little late in the day for coffee?” Jason glances at his watch before looking back at Nico with a raised eyebrow.

“Excuse you, but it is never too late for coffee. I’ll take a good cup of coffee at any time of the day,”

“Is that an Italian thing?” Jason gives a small chuckle, making Nico’s chest feel warm.

“Probably, but you know I’m right,” Nico points his finger at him, but Jason just shakes his head.

“I don’t know. In the morning definitely, and maybe a small cup at night isn’t so bad, but I don’t think I could drink a cup of hot coffee at noon unless it was like, really cold outside and I was really, really tired,”

“What about an iced-coffee?” Nico counters, and Jason hums in thought for a small second.

“Hmm, alright, you got me there. An iced coffee can be pretty nice in the middle of the day,”

“See, I told you, there is never a bad time for coffee,” Nico feels a bit victorious over such a stupid and simple conversation, but when Jason looks at him, and gives him this sweet, yet ominously knowing smile, all of Nico’s confidence gets sucked right out of his body.   
“I’ll remember that,” The implications in Jason’s tone, and that smile, well, let’s just say that it’s only been about 10 minutes since Jason has joined him, and Nico is already blushing. That has to be some kind of record.

“So, what’s good?” Jason asks, his eyes going back to the menu. If Nico was intending to flirt with Jason, he would probably respond with something really stupid like _‘you’_ , but Nico isn’t stupid enough to say something so cheesy, and he definitely isn’t stupid enough to try and flirt with Jason. He wants to, oh the urge is most certainly there, but Nico knows better. He cannot let Jason Grace dig his way into his life. What Jason will eventually find if he crosses into that territory is not something Nico wants him to see. That was the whole point of blocking Jason’s possible confession. That was the whole point of proposing friendship. It should be enough to satisfy both of them, while keeping Jason at a safe distance from Nico’s second life. As easy and interesting as it would be to flirt with Jason, Nico knows it would counter-act all his plans. He can’t have that, now can he.

“Honestly, I was probably just going to get some Chicken Tenders and Fries,” For some reason, Jason finds that funny. “What? You can never go wrong with Chicken Tenders?” Jason ceases his little laugh to smile at Nico.

“Nothing. Just, everything I have ever heard or been told about you frames you as this exquisite enigma, and some kind of fashion god with high-profile taste. Yet here you are, sitting across from me in skinny jeans and a baggy pull-over and ready to order off the kid’s menu,” Jason’s voice is obviously lined with sarcasm and amusement, and Nico honestly can’t help but give his own small laugh in response.

“An Exquisite Enigma and a Fashion God? You’ve certainly been doing your research on me, Grace,” Nico puts down his menu, now determined to not back down from his Chicken Tenders, despite Jason’s mocking.

“Well, Piper _is_ my best friend, and you know her and her family are extremely obsessed with your work, right? I had no idea who you really were at first, just that you were some designer, I knew that was up her ally so I asked if she knew anything about you. I ended up going through a whole crash course of your career,” If Nico wasn’t blushing earlier, he certainly was now. He can feel the heat in his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. Jason was asking about him. Jason wanted to know who he was. That idea was strangely comforting yet embarrassing at the same time.

“Well, I hope she did me justice,” Nico tries to keep the mood light while also trying to keep calm, and not show how embarrassed he is.

“Justice is an understatement. She was practically worshipping you,”

“Oh god, really?” They both gave a slightly nervous laugh. Nico knows Piper is a fan, she often bugs him for sneak peaks into each new season. She’s tried for years for exclusive looks, stuff like that. He also knew that she also bought at least one piece from each of his collections, it was honestly sort of sweet.

“Oh yeah. I was very thoroughly educated on your fashion history,” Nico snorts a bit, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to know what exactly Piper had told or showed him, but to be honest he wasn’t sure he could stand the embarrassment of knowing.

“Well, I’ll have to think of a way to thank her for teaching you about the world of fashion…” Nico looks down at his sketchpad briefly, and the most wonderful idea pops into his head. “Do you happen to know what her favorite flower is? Or maybe a favorite color?”

“I know she really likes Snap-Dragons. Those weird little flowers that look like dragon faces, y’know? She also likes Orchids. As for colors, I don’t think she has a favorite color, but I know she likes warm, fall colors,” Jason shrugs, and thankfully, before he can ask Nico why he wants this information, a waitress appears at their table.

“Hey Nico, can I get you guys anything to drink?” The waitress greets him with a smile.

“I’ll take a Lemonade, thank you. Jason?”

“I’ll take an Iced Tea, please.” Jason smiled up at the waitress as she scribbled down the drink order on her little note pad.

“Alright, and are you guys ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?” Nico glances at Jason, who nods to let Nico go ahead.

“Yeah, we’re ready. I’ll take the Chicken Tenders and Fries, with a side Caesar Salad, please.”

“And I’ll take the Cheddar Bacon Burger with Fries, thank you.” She nods, asks them if they want anything else, and then quickly dismisses herself to take their orders back to the kitchen.

“So, what are you working on?” Jason asks once the waitress leaves, despite her quick return with their drinks. Jason carefully sets up his laptop on the table, as far away from his drink as possible.

“The summer line, of course. I’m stressing a bit more than normal though, I haven’t been able to think of anything in the last day or two,” Nico sighs, taking a sip of his lemonade. He doesn’t want to tell Jason that the Officer himself is the source of his art block.

“Oh, that sounds rough. Are you working on a particular section right now? Like the casual or the formal line? Or are you just trying to crunch out any idea you can?” Jason asks, taking a quick sip of his tea before opening up a file on his computer. Nico can’t really see what it is from his spot, but he’s assuming Jason will either be working on the Chimera case, or the Di Angelo case.

“Right now, I’m just hoping for any kind of idea. I love the main theme, but it’s been a bit difficult to come up with the individual designs. That’s also part of the reason I asked you to join me… You sparked the idea for the theme during our breakfast together. I thought maybe being around you might spark some more ideas for me.” Jason’s fingers freeze on his keyboard, and he turns his head to look at Nico, an eyebrow raised.

“I knew it, so you’re just using me?” Jason mocks betrayal, and Nico is unable to stop the snort that leaves him.

“Yup, you got me, I just wanted to extort that creative mind of yours for my own personal gain,” Nico plays along, and Jason’s smile grows wider.

“However, I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy your company,” Nico quickly adds on, effectively adding a dust of red to both his and Jason’s face.

“In that case, I’d be happy to help. Besides, ‘sparking’ just so happens to be my specialty,” the grin on Jason’s face turns a bit playful and devious as he reaches across the table to gently poke Nico’s hand, sending a slight shock of electricity over Nico’s skin. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to give Nico a strange tingling sensation.

“Okay, that’s really cool,” Nico knows about Jason’s powers, of course. Most people in the city did. The only difference is that Nico had felt Jason’s electricity before. Although it had never felt like that. All the times before that Nico had felt Jason’s electricity it felt like a sharp zap of static, this was very different. This just felt warm... It felt nice.

Nico had to admit that he had always been a bit envious of other people’s powers. Jason could control storms and electricity, something that many people actually thought was cool, and strangely beautiful. Percy had control over water, and he could even talk to some animals. Leo could create and control fire. Frank could shape-shift, Hazel could pull precious stones from the earth. Everyone Nico knew had such beautiful powers, things that if the public saw, they would be admired for. Things that were mostly crowd friendly. What they could all do felt more like gifts then curses. All Nico’s powers were sort of dark, and honestly a bit creepy. His powers weren’t exactly super-hero material. Nico’s powers were the kind of thing you’d see in a villain, something that was more likely to terrify civilians than reassure them. He will always be a bit envious of those who had such public friendly abilities.

“I guess so?” Jason shrugs as he pulls his hand away from Nico. Nico’s first instinct is to reach out, and keep Jason’s hand with him, but he derails the urge, and keeps to himself.

“Come on, Grace, you can control electricity. That’s totally cool,”

“I’ve seen cooler abilities, but thanks,” Jason gives him a fond smile, before gesturing to the sketchpad. “Since I am apparently here as your muse, what can I do to help?”

“Don’t you have work of your own to do? You don’t have to divert all your attention to me,” Nico glances at Jason’s laptop, still not entirely sure what Jason pulled up on there, but he thinks he can see some kind of bullet-point styled list.

“It’s actually my day off, so I don’t have to work, I only brought this with me because you told me to. I don’t mind helping you at all, and besides, I’m sure I can do a bit of both. So, how can I help you?” Jason seems pretty determined to help Nico now, so the younger doesn’t bother trying to argue.

“How about we try and do both of our work. Go ahead and focus on whatever you’ve got going on there, and if I have a question, I’ll ask you. Of course, I doubt I could be much help to whatever you’re doing, but if for whatever reason you think I might be of help, then I would be happy to return the favor,” Nico proposes, and Jason ponders the arrangement before quickly agreeing.

“Sounds good to me,” He turns slightly to type a couple things into his computer. Nico returns to his sketch pad, and takes a couple notes off to the side of the page. They hadn’t been together for very long, it couldn’t have been any longer than half an hour, but Nico already had several new ideas, and they were all thanks to Jason.   
“Okay, I’m gonna say a word to you, and I want you to tell me the first thing you think of in response.” Once Nico is done taking a couple notes based off their earlier conversation, he decides that this is the best way to approach Jason’s help. He doesn’t want to give too much away, he’s not sure it’s the best idea to just out right tell Jason the summer theme. Of course, he doesn’t think Jason would do anything stupid like reveal it to the public, but there is that small chance that he would tell Piper. They _are_ best friends after all, and Piper has a way with words that makes it nearly impossible for someone to hide something from her. If she figures out Jason knows what the summer line is, then she could get it out of him pretty swiftly. Piper wouldn’t do anything with that information that would harm Nico, but the more people that know, the more complicated things get. It’s best just to not tell Jason.

“Word association? Alright, go for it,” Jason shrugs, still focused on his computer screen. Nico has his pencil in hand, ready to jot down anything he thinks might be useful.

“Rose?”

“Petal,”

“Summer?”

“Beach,”

“Tropical?”

“Luau”

“Sunset?”

“Colorful,”  
“Colorful? Really?”

“Yeah, sunsets are colorful. They’re pretty.” Nico laughs a bit at Jason’s defense, and just then their waitress returns with their plates of food. They both thank her, and she leaves again.

“Romantic.” Jason suddenly says as he picks up a couple fries from his plate.   
“What?” Nico freezes as he reaches for the bottle of ketchup.

“Sunsets. They’re also romantic,” Jason rephrases. Oh. Okay, so he’s still going with the word association. That makes sense. Nico makes a quick note of that before starting to stab at his salad with his fork. He stares down at the words he’s already collected on his paper, and starts to do a few simple sketches while he eats.

“Okay, what about bouquet?” “Flowers?” Jason shrugs. He stops typing on his laptop for a second to take a bite of his burger.

“Bouquets are made out of flowers, Jason.” Nico hums as he takes a bite of his chicken.

“I know what a bouquet is, you told me to say the first thing the word makes me think of. That’s the first thing I thought of.”

“Okay. What about Garden?”

“Green,” Jason shrugs. Nico wipes his hands on a napkin, and continues to write down the words on his sketch pad.

“How is any of this helpful to you?” Jason asks, watching as Nico jots down his different ideas.

“I already have about fifty different designs rolling through my head from this conversation. I am chalk full of ideas thanks to you,” It’s Nico’s turn to shrug, but he’s obviously very sincere. He means it. Just a simple word from Jason gave him an idea for a whole summer line theme. A couple more words from the blonde, and Nico’s mind was swimming with ideas for different individual designs.

 “Well then, I am honored to be your muse.” Jason laughs, and bows his head in mocking gratitude, making Nico laugh with him.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but you have been pretty helpful,” The sad thing is though, Jason was the one who was right. If anything, Jason was Nico’s new muse. At the moment, he was Nico’s main source of inspiration, which by all definitions would make Jason Nico’s muse. He’d be dammed if he actually admitted that, though.

The rest of their lunch was quite pleasurable, it seemed to last forever, but not in a bad way. More in a ‘cherish each moment’ kind of way. It went on with jokes and laughter and a couple more questions from Nico.

 

 

 

“So, Jason,” When they had both had finished up their food, and the bill had somehow disappeared, the two walked to the front of the diner together, and they stood by the entrance for a minute, as if neither of them wanted to say good-bye.

“The next friend day is coming up. I don’t know if you remember, but it’s gonna be a movie night at my house… You’re still invited, if you want?” Nico tries to forget his fears, and reminds himself of the promise for friendship that he made, and extends the invitation. The smile Jason gives him is worth it.

“I’d love to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I got my wisdom teeth pulled Wednesday, and I honestly don't remember like 80% of this week. So It took me a while to finish this and edit it. The original chapter. Like the first of first rough drafts was actually going to have Jason going around to the arson cases but it got really repetitive and boring and it made the chapter so unnecessarily long. Like it's already pretty long and that scene was like 3 pages long, it sucked so I scrapped it and decided to just skip it for everyone's sake.  
> There was also a bit more to this chapter, I was going to start the next friendship date at the end there, but I decided to let that have it's own chapter, and split it.  
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys!  
> 


	12. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a confusing topic for Nico. When he’s around, Nico feels warmer, and everything just seems so natural. Certain things Jason says, or when he laughs or smiles at him or gets a little too close Nico can feel like his heart is going to pop right out of his chest, he can’t deny that. But he’s always ignored that feeling. He’s never sat down and actually let himself explore his thoughts and the possibilities. He’s always tried to keep Jason out of his mind, he’s never toyed with idea of what could happen if he just let those feeling run wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 12 has finally arrived! It's been done for a bit, just needed to get it edited and work out a few scenes.  
> Also, I hate to say it, but if you havent noticed, the usual schedule for my updates has to get trashed. Between my classes, work and some family issues, it's going to be really difficult for me to keep on track. I'll still be updating as frequently as possible, but I won't be able to update every single Sunday like before. So sorry.  
> Hope you like chapter 12! This ones been brewing for a long time!

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I thought you wanted to push him away?”

“I do, but that’s clearly not going to happen. He’s pretty set on this friendship thing, it should be enough to satisfy him,”

“Okay? But will it satisfy _you_?” The thing about talking to Reyna is that her facial expression is always spot on, and it tells you exactly what she’s thinking. The worst part is, you don’t need to see her to know what look she’s giving you. Just hearing her voice through the phone, Nico knows exactly what her expression is. She’s giving him the ‘I know exactly what you’re really thinking even though you yourself have no idea what’s going on’ look, which is entirely accurate because Nico really isn’t sure what he’s doing with Jason any more.

“Letting Jason Grace into my personal life is an absolutely horrible idea, Reyna, and you know it.”

“Don’t change the topic Nico, it might not be the best idea to get close to him, but what do you _want_?” Nico leans back, trying to dissolve into his couch as if that would let him avoid the conversation.

“I want to avoid Jail, that’s what I want,” He tries to play it off as a joke, but judging by the click of Reyna’s tongue, she’s not buying it.

“First of all, I doubt Jason would throw you in Jail if he knew the truth, he-”

“Reyna he’s been trying to arrest me for over a year!” Nico argues, and instantly regrets because he’s pretty sure no one on earth has ever gotten into an argument with Reyna and won.

“No, he’s been trying to arrest The Ghost Prince, and he wouldn’t be if he knew the truth!” Nico shakes his head, even though Reyna isn’t there to see the gesture.

“You don’t know that,” “Neither do you” She is very quick to counter, and shut Nico up.

“You know it’s okay, right? If you want to be around Jason, no one’s going to judge you. Last time I checked, your dad wanted you to get closer to him,” After a brief bout of silence, Reyna takes a deep breath, and lowers her voice to a calm, reassuring tone. The kind of tone she used to use in college to settle him down from his nightmares. The tone she uses to remind him to take better care of himself. It’s a tone Nico knows way too well, and something in his chest aches to know she’s using the same tone to talk about his relationship with Jason.

“My dad wants me to be around Jason for the wrong reasons though, I’m already using him, that’s bad enough as it is. I don’t want to make it worse,” Reyna sighs, and Nico knows she’s taking a moment to think, trying to figure out the right wording for whatever lecture she’s about to give.

“Look, Nico, I can’t say agree with your plans, but I understand why you’re doing it. I can understand if you don’t want to get closer to Jason, I know why you don’t want to cross that line. But would it really be that bad? Jason is a good guy, he’s empathetic and he has a strong sense of justice. I think you should do something for yourself, for once in your life, and enjoy him. Worry about the skeletons in your closet later, and let him know the truth when you’re ready. I’m sure he’ll understand,” Nico hates when she uses that tone because he can’t help but listen to her. It forces him to focus on her and her words and places a weird calmness over him, and since it’s Reyna, she probably knows exactly what she’s doing.

“What if I’m never ready to face the truth?” He whispers to her, pulling his feet up on the couch so that he can tuck his knees close to his chest.

“You’ll have to eventually” is all she says. Nico takes a deep breath, and nods to himself.

“Is that it? God why do I even call you, you’re no help at all,” He jokes, trying to bring the light-hearted mood back to their conversation, on the other end, he can hear her give a small laugh.

“Because you love me”

“Yeah, I do” He confirms, a smile on his face. He really does love Reyna. She’s been there for him since the day they met, and she hasn’t left his side since. He couldn’t ask for a better best-friend.

“Since we’re dishing out relationship advice, I finally have the opportunity to turn the tables back around on you; how’s Piper?” On the other end, Reyna is suddenly very quiet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“Oh please, you know exactly what I’m talking about. You’ve brought her to so many friend days that she’s officially a member, and you guys hang out all the time, and you talk about her constantly. I do have eyes Reyna,” He teases her, and he knows by the little grumbling sound she makes in protest that she’s blushing. Reyna has never been the best at romance, especially her own, and she’s not the best at admitting her feelings, so she usually just brushes them all under the rug, but it’s usually not long before Nico notices said feelings.

“We’re just friends,” She tries to defend herself, but Nico just laughs. She’s not nearly as subtle in her feelings as she thinks she is. At least, not to someone who has known her for so many years.

“So, you haven’t asked her out yet?’ Nico mocks a bit, and Reyna groans.

“No, and I never will.”

“And why not?” Nico asks, “You guys would make a good couple, and she clearly likes you too,”

“She doesn’t like me that way; she’s straight. It’s a dumb idea to even try,” She sounds like she’s trying to convince herself more than she’s trying to convince Nico, which has him laughing.

“You never know until you ask, and how can you sit there lecturing me about my feelings for Jason, when you are doing the exact same thing with your feelings for Piper!”

“So, you do have feelings for Jason?” Nico instantly realizes the mistake in his wording, and his face catches on fire.

“We’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you,” He tries to block her, but to no avail.

“Actually, we were talking about you first, you’re the one who changed the topic,” She manages to flip the conversation back over to Nico, successfully dodging the question of Piper.

“That’s not fair,” Nico groans, putting his free hand on his forehead.

“All is fair in love and war, or whatever, now answer the question, Nico. Do you have feelings for a certain officer?”

“I already told you I love you,” Nico tries to dodge but Reyna isn’t having it “I love you too, but no, not me,”

“Frank isn’t really my type, besides Hazel already has him bagged,”

“Nico”

“And you’ve already called dibs on Piper, but I don’t think she’s technically an officer…”

“ _Nico,_ stop dodging. Do you have feelings for Jason Grace?” She cuts him off, she’s not annoyed, she actually sounds pretty amused, like she wants to laugh but the question is more important.

“I don’t know” Nico finally admits, running his hand through his hair, ruining what he had previously brushed into a neat style.

“You don’t know?” Nico nods “I don’t know,” Jason is a confusing topic for Nico. When he’s around, Nico feels warmer, and everything just seems so natural. Certain things Jason says, or when he laughs or smiles at him or gets a little too close Nico can feel like his heart is going to pop right out of his chest, he can’t deny that. But he’s always ignored that feeling. He’s never sat down and actually let himself explore his thoughts and the possibilities. He’s always tried to keep Jason out of his mind, he’s never toyed with idea of what could happen if he just let those feeling run wild. So, he doesn’t know.

“Well you better figure it out, Jason will only be satisfied with friendship if you are. If you figure-” Whatever Reyna is about to say is cut out by the sound of a knock at Nico’s front door.

“Fuck, Jason’s here” Nico is quickly off the couch, and adjusting his outfit and hair.

“Go get him, lover boy, see you tonight” Reyna laughs at him before hanging up the phone. Nico glances down at his phone, looking at the text conversation he was having with Jason that he had open before Reyna had called him.

He quickly shoves his phone back in his pocket, and goes over to his front door to open it up and greets Jason, “Hey.”

“Hey, you, uh, you ready?” Jason trips over his words when Nico steps out onto the porch, closing the door and locking it behind him.

“Yeah. Let’s go”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Important things to remember: Nico Di Angelo looks good in a flannel. Like, really good. Then again, he looks good in most everything. As usual, he was wearing sleek black jeans, but today had changed it up a bit with laced up black boots, and completed the look with a black and white flannel. The flannel hung open at the front, revealing a thin black tank underneath. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was messy, as it always seemed to be, although Jason wasn’t going to complain. He thought it was much more attractive when his curls were wild.  Jason’s first thought when Nico stepped out of his front door was literally; ‘ _Oh no, he’s hot’_

“Thanks again, by the way, for shopping with me. I honestly hate going to the grocery store, especially going alone,” Nico follows Jason down the driveway and back to Jason’s car. Jason opens the passenger side for Nico, always the gentleman. Nico gives him an odd look, but says nothing as he slips into the car.

“No problem. I don’t really like the Grocery store either, but hey, everything better together, right?” Jason jokes as he walks around the car and then plants himself in the driver’s seat.

“Right…” Nico’s voice suddenly starts going quiet, and when Jason glance at him, he sees the faintest of blushes starting to spread across his cheeks.

“So, what exactly are we buying today?” Jason asks, as he maneuvers his car around to pull out of Nico’s driveway. He heads down the long dirt track before turning back onto an actual road, on their way back to civilization again. What possessed Nico to live in a house so far away from the rest of the town?

“Snacks. The gang is pretty particular about their movie snacks. Since I’m hosting this everyone is supposed to bring their own blankets, maybe a movie, and some snacks. However, they all usually bring lame last-minute snacks, like a bag of chips they had already laying around their house, because they expect me to have food for them, or at least better food. Only Leo really brings anything decent,” Nico shrugs, leaning back against the seat, making himself comfortable in Jason’s car. Which, of course, Jason has no problem with. He wants Nico to feel comfortable with him.

“Great, so what do you have planned for snacks?” Jason’s not really surprised. Leo actually likes to cook, and he cooks frequently for Jason and Piper. In fact, it’s the exact same way when the three of them get together. Jason and Piper will bring drinks or a cheap bag of chips while Leo will actually put effort and time into making something for them. If Jason could cook, he would probably do the same thing. Since he’s kind of lousy in the kitchen, however, he keeps it simple and picks up something from the Market right before he meets up with them.

“Well, I try to give plenty of options. I know Piper is a vegetarian, but that’s not too much of a problem with just movie snacks. No one is really that fussy. I was going to make popcorn and maybe some Nachos? Those are good movie snacks, right? I couldn’t think of much else. Leo said he’ll probably bring cake or cookies?” Jason hums in thought, trying to think of some other good movie snacks. He thinks of past movie marathons with his friends, trying to think of anything else that Nico didn’t mention.

“That sounds good. Mixed nuts are also nice snacks; like peanuts, almonds, and cashews. Fruits and cheeses are good too. You could do one of those fancy cheese platters,” Jason suggests, and Nico snorts.

“Last time we had a cheese platter, Percy dared Leo to shove as many mini cheese cubes into his mouth as possible. As revenge, Leo dared Percy to eat whatever cheese was left. Neither of them would eat cheese for like a month,” Nico laughed a bit, and Jason laughed with him. Jason was tempted to glance over at Nico to see the he cute face he makes when he laughs, but he decided it was safer if he focused on driving, for more than one reason.

“Okay, no cheese platters. Are there any snacks you really like?” Jason takes every opportunity he can to learn a little more about Nico. He wanted to know everything he possibly learn about him, hoping that would lead to them becoming closer.

“I like cheesy popcorn, I’m not too big on sweets… chocolate covered fruit is nice…I love French Fries” Nico suddenly freezes, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Nico’s own eyes go wide, his face lighting up as if he had just struck gold.

“Do you think we could make French Fries?” He asks, turning to look at Jason. The sheer excitement and curiosity in his voice made Jason smile.

“I don’t know, do you know how to make French Fries?” Jason asks, Nico pauses for a second, and shakes his head.

“You know, surprisingly, I’ve never tried, but I bet you I could. How hard could it be?”

“Alright. So, we’ll make Popcorn, Nachos, chocolate covered fruit, and some French Fries? Do we have time for all of that?” Jason goes over the list, and glances at the time that’s displayed on the car radio; _1:23 PM._

“We should be able to if we finish within an hour, and when we get back to my house we start right away. They aren’t supposed to show up till about 6. So, 4 hours to make everything, with both of us cooking? That should be enough time?” Nico guesses as Jason pulls into the grocery store parking lot, choosing a space as close to the entrance as possible.

“Alright, let’s get some snacks”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s next on the list?” Unlike last time, Nico faithfully stays by Jason instead of just randomly wandering off to look for bargains, which Jason is thankful for, despite being slightly embarrassed. Jason wasn’t in his uniform this time, just plain jeans, and a t-shirt, and usually no one noticed him in casual clothes. Nico apparently has never shown his face, so most people, unless they’re insane fashion fans, didn’t recognize him until they saw or heard his name. Which meant the odd looks they were getting was because people thought they were dating, and not because of who either of them were.

They were acting more like a couple this time around too. Last time they bickered quite a bit, but Nico tended to stay a good distance away from Jason. They had still had fun, but not quite like this. This time, Nico stayed close to Jason, often putting his hand on the cart close to Jason’s own hands. They joked a bit more, and argued a lot less. Over all, it felt quite natural. The casual, warm feeling that had settled Jason’s chest as they walked through the isles together, was honestly something Jason never wanted to go away.

“Sour cream,” Nico announced, pulling Jason a little farther down the dairy isle to grab a small container of sour cream.

“What’s the sour cream for?” Jason asks as he watches Nico place it in the cart.

“The Nachos, duh, Grace. You can’t have Nachos without the option of sour cream,” Nico rolls his eyes at Jason, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips gesturing to the other things in the cart, which was actually just a couple different kinds of cheese, both for nachos and for popcorn.

“If you say so, what else do you need for Nachos?” Jason asks as he starts to push the cart forward to follow Nico’s pace.

“Well, we need some Jalapeños, and Salsa, and I’m debating if I want to get the Salsa from a jar, or do home-made?” He contemplates, walking just a step or two faster than Jason so he can lead him through the store.

“No one’s going to complain if you go with jarred, especially with how much we’re already making,” Jason suggests, Nico hums in agreement.

“You’re right. Nachos also need Guacamole or an Avocado,” Nico notes, and Jason nods, continuing his mental list.

“Okay, Salsa is on the next isle with the chips. Is anyone bringing drinks?” Nico places one hand on the cart, next to Jason’s as they walk.

“Yeah, Piper and Reyna volunteered to bring alcoholic drinks, Hazel and Frank are brining non-alcoholic,”

“Booze? For a movie marathon? What kind of people are you?” Jason says, hoping Nico gets that he’s teasing. He isn’t a huge fan of drinking, but he’s not going to judge them.

“The fun kind,” Nico smirks up at Jason, letting him know that he had in fact caught Jason’s teasing tone.

On the next isle, Nico grabs a jar of Salsa, hesitates a second, before grabbing two jars of mixed nuts. They then go through the baking isle. Nico grabs two packets of melting chocolate, one dark and one milk. Jason looks at him for a second before grabbing a bag of white chocolate off the shelf as well, before adding it to the pile of chocolate. Nico looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

“White chocolate? Really, Grace?”

“What? White chocolate is good,” Jason defends himself, and Nico just clicks his tongue.

“Fine, but if you’re getting white chocolate, you have to get either some blue food dye, or blue sprinkles for Percy,” Jason didn’t get why his white chocolate was being judged, or why he was being given such a weird obligation to go with getting it.

“What? Why?”

“Percy likes blue food. If you get white chocolate, Percy gets blue,” Nico shrugs his shoulders, but that wasn’t a good enough explanation for Jason.

“Is it just his favorite color or something?”

“It is, but it’s also not that simple. Percy had a kind of complicated childhood. His mom used to bring him home blue candy from the shop she worked in. Blue is their color, it’s how they bonded. Now blue food just makes him happy,” That made more sense. It was actually quite cute, if he thought about it. Unique. Something so simple yet so sweet and meaningful. Jason back tracked to the start of the isle with all the cake decorations. His eyes quickly scanned over everything, before settling on a jar of sprinkles, and quickly takes them back to Nico.

“Do these work?” Jason held up the jar, showing Nico the light blue, glittery sprinkles on the inside that were shaped like little sea-shells. Jason doesn’t really know much about Percy, but he knows Percy and his family’s work is to do with the ocean, and he now knows he likes the color blue. He could have just grabbed blue food coloring to mix in with some of the white chocolate, but he thought the sprinkles would be easier, and look nicer.

“Perfect” Nico gives him a wide smile as he drops the little jar into their cart, and then continuing down the aisle.

“Oh! Pretzels! We should make pretzels, Jason!” Nico suddenly stops, excitedly pulling a box of mix for soft pretzels off the shelf.

“You don’t think we’re making enough as it is?” Jason can’t help but smile at Nico’s enthusiasm. The way his whole face just lights up, and his eyes start to glow like someone had set a fire in them, it was cute.

“Come on, please? It’d be fun, I’ve never made pretzels before,” Nico pouts at Jason, and the officer swears he can feel his heart trying to leap out of his chest at the sight of Nico giving him the innocent puppy dog look.

 “Alright,” Jason is very quick to give in.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Nico cheers in excitement, pumping his arm in the air as he celebrates his victory.

“Nico?” A third voice interrupted, both men suddenly stopped, and Nico quickly turned around to glare at the new arrival. Jason looks over the guy that had stepped towards them. A few inches shorter then Jason, and only an inch taller than Nico. All around, he looks very much like the stereotypical southern Californian surfer dude. He’s got a deep surfer tan, with a sprinkling of freckles across his nose. His hair is a bit longer then Nico’s, and it’s blonde and wavy. He wears light blue board shorts, sandals, and a plain white t-shirt. Even from where he stands, Jason can catch the scent of sand and sunblock.

“Will” Nico’s voice is a bit dry when he nods to the guy in acknowledgement. Something about that name strikes Jason. He knows the name, but he can’t place it.

“Long time no see,” The surfer dude, Will, comments, and Nico just quietly snickers.

“Yeah” Will’s eyes, cold and blue shift behind Nico to glare at Jason as he checks him out. By the way Will looks in-between the two, it’s evident that just like everyone else in this market, he thinks that Nico and Jason are a couple. Judging from the way Nico’s voice had dropped to talk to Will, and by the way he had raised his shoulders in a tense, defensive position, the newcomer’s presence made Nico uncomfortable. Jason figured if there was ever a good time for someone to think they were dating, it was now.

Jason took a step towards Nico, effectively closing the gap between them, as he gently places one hand on Nico’s hip. Seeing as Jason didn’t hesitate to think about what he was doing, or to ask Nico if it was okay, he thought he’d start very lightly. He was trying to ease an awkward situation, not make it worse.

Nico’s body went stiff at the sudden contact, but he quickly seemed to realize what was happening, and leaned into the contact.

“Sorry” Nico clears his throat, very aware of the way Will’s eyes drop down to Jason’s hand. 

“Solace, meet Jason. Jason, this is Will Solace,” Nico handles the introduction, and Will’s eyes go a bit wide. Jason on the other hand, feels a bit dizzy. Will Solace. He was right, he knew that name. He didn’t like that name because it was on the list of suspects that The Ghost Prince had given him. The vibes Jason was getting were right. This was Nico’s ex-boyfriend.

Without even thinking about it, Jason wraps both his arms around Nico’s waist, and protectively pulls him back against him. Nico doesn’t protest one bit, he simply leans back against Jason, letting his back rest against Jason’s chest

“Jason? As in Jason Grace? _The_ Jason Grace?” Jason winced at the way Will said his name, but Nico nodded anyway.

“Well, I didn’t see that one coming,” He glanced at Nico, and his eyes lit up, like he had some brilliant idea.

“Heard about your episode the other day. Must not be the Golden Boy the whole city thinks he is if he let that happen,” He snickers. If by episode, he meant the day Nico fainted, then he didn’t like what Will was implying. Jason’s grip tightened a bit, and Nico laid his hands calmly over Jason’s. His cold hands over Jason’s warm ones instantly forced him to calm down a bit.

“That’s not fair. Jason didn’t know. He took me home, made dinner with me, and restocked my whole kitchen when he found out. He took care of me,” Nico stresses that last part, giving Will a pointed glare. Jason instinctively places a light kiss to the top of Nico’s head. A blush breaks out on Nico’s face.

“Of course, I took care of you, you had me worried sick,” Jason admitted, which was the absolute truth. It was easier than it should be to pretend to be affectionate with Nico. Despite it being fake and staged, it felt incredibly natural.

“I took care of you,” Will began to argue, and Jason tensed up a bit. He was going into territory that clearly neither Nico nor Jason wanted to enter.

“Caring and controlling are two different things” Nico counters, he looks ready to say more, but Jason leans down to whisper to him.

“Nico, Baby, I hate to interrupt this fascinating conversation, but we are on a bit of a time limit, remember?” Jason whispers to Nico, but it is more of a stage whisper, loud enough for Will to hear. Nico nods his head, and lets out a sigh.

“Right” He looked up at Jason for a second to give him a fond smile, before turning back to Will.

“It’s been a nice chat, Solace, but we actually do have some shopping to do,” Will peers around them to look at their shopping cart and the contents inside it, and then back to them with an eyebrow raised.

“You let him eat that much junk food?” He clicks his tongue. Jason feels like Will is trying to find a reason to knock Jason down.

“I don’t let or not let him do anything” Jason starts, and Nico tenses up a bit, so Jason kisses the top of his again. “He’s his own person and he can do whatever he wants. I don’t control him. Of course, I would prefer it if he didn’t eat so much crap, after all I do want him alive, but every once in a while, it won’t hurt” Jason finishes with a shrug, and Nico relaxes against him again. Will’s lips pull into a deep frown.

“Today’s movie night; a perfectly acceptable time for junk food” Nico nods, and Will raises an eyebrow.

“Friend day?” Will suddenly asks and you can practically hear the smirk in Nico’s “Yup”

“It’s his second one, actually,” Nico sounds extremely proud, and Jason can’t stop smiling.

“Well, have fun with my replacement,” Will mumbles just loud enough for them to hear as he walks past them, heading down the aisle.

“More like an upgrade” Nico bites back, and no amount of will power can stop the laugh that bubbles in Jason’s throat.

After that, Nico guides Jason through the rest of the store until their list is complete, the entire time staying close to Jason. They kept up the dating charade with ease for as long as they were in the store. They even had the same cashier as last time, and she of course joked about how Jason really did buy Nico anything he wanted. “What can I say?  I like to spoil him” Had been his response, because for the most part it was true, and also because Will was at the end of the line at the checkout behind them; close enough to hear. They didn’t beak the act till they were once again in Jason’s car, and on their way back to Nico’s house. They said nothing the whole way there, with only the quiet radio tunes to keep the silence at bay. Jason wanted to say something, wanted to ask Nico about Will, but he was too busy trying to focus on the road and mourning the lack of intimacy that had briefly been between them. In the grocery store, when Jason had Nico in his arms, it felt like the best thing in the world, and he never wanted to let him go. Getting back into the car, and having the situation fade away was a bit painful on Jason’s end. It was a harsh reminder that he didn’t have an actual chance of real romance with Nico.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I mean…I don’t hate him, and he’s not a bad guy. He’s actually a really great guy. It’s just, he wasn’t the best _boyfriend_. Will is a doctor, he takes care of people, he saves lives, it’s what he does, and I admired him for that. The thing is, when we dated, he treated me like I was a patient rather than a partner. He had me on strict diets and schedules to try and improve my health. He talked to me like he was a therapist and treated me like I was a lost child he needed to take care of. He doesn’t see it like that though. He doesn’t see what he did to me. He didn’t exactly agree with our break up, and that’s why we still aren’t on the best of terms,” Nico shrugged at his explanation. After a long bout of silence, and only talking to each other to guide the other through a recipe, Jason had finally decided to break the silence and had asked Nico about Will and what had happened at the grocery store. At first, Nico didn’t really know what to say to Jason.

“Is uh, is what I did okay?” Jason asks as he opens Nico’s freezer to set the chocolate dipped strawberries. He must be referring to Jason’s idea of pretending to be a couple.

“Yeah, uh, Will’s always been a bit jealous, seeing me with someone else definitely made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t really necessary, but I’m not complaining. It certainly eased the conversation” Nico confirmed, a slight blush raising on his cheeks as he remembers the way Jason pressed his lips to Nico’s hair, not once, but twice.

“Okay, good. Glad I could help… Why was he so upset about the movie night though?” Jason continues as he moves to help Nico with the pretzel dough.

“Oh. Well back when we dated I never let him come to any friend days. I had already used two of my add-ons for Hazel and Reyna. I wanted to be absolutely sure I didn’t do anything I would regret. Apparently, I made the right decision” Nico laughed a bit “Plus, Reyna really didn’t like him”

“Good to know that I-” Jason is mid-sentence when Nico reaches up, a hand full of flour, and gently flicks it across Jason’s face. He doesn’t know what possessed him to do such a thing, but he wasn’t regretting it. Jason’s eyes went wide as he reached up to wipe the flour off himself. He stares down at his dirtied hand in shock.

“You didn’t” Jason warns, and Nico wants to play it cool, but he can’t stop laughing at how ridiculous Jason looks while covered in flour.

“I did” Nico snorts. Jason’s eyes light up with determination, and he looks up to give Nico a wicked grin that makes his heart pound.

“You’re going to regret that one, Di Angelo!” He watched in horror as one of Jason’s hands reached for the flour, and another hand reached out for Nico.

_“Oh shit”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 12 was actually the movie night as a whole, so it had all this, plus the sequence of movie night with everyone, plus the morning after. Chapter 12 alone has a word count of 5,267. Chapter 13 and 14 are similar lengths. Each one is around 10 pages. There was no way I could split this chapter up. By the way, yes, those chapters a done, they just need to be edited, and go through my Beta.  
> Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Will finally made his appearance! He was actually supposed to show up a few chapters ago when Nico first faints, but well, it just didnt happen. So here he is! Disclaimer: I don't hate Will, and neither does Nico. Thought I would just toss that out there.  
> Next chapter should be fun! How soon it will be up is debatable, I might not send it through my beta? If I do, itll be over a week, if not, maybe just a few days, that chapter also comes with some bonus notes at the end! So keep an eye out!
> 
> ALSO! because I can never stop talking, keep your eyes open. I have a relativity short(lets be honest, I dont know the meaning of the word 'short') Jasico fic coming out soon, probably in a month or two. I've been writing that one in any spare time I have, or if I get blocked on this one. I wont be posting it till it's complete tho. If you like angst paired with copious amounts of fluff, I'd keep an eye out for it. That wont be my last Jasico fic. I have like. 5 other Jasico fic starters that are just rotting away in my computer.


	13. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason decided the logical seat was beside Nico. He was apparently correct. Once Jason had settled down Nico moved the blanket he had over himself to cover Jason’s legs as well, and had already set up pillows behind them against the love seat. Nico had essentially set up a space for Jason, right next to him. That brought a smile to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, the main part of movie night! or as I like to call it, the chapter where I get to express my extreme love for superheros. 
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter! Tell me what you think!

Percy and Annabeth are the first to arrive at Nico’s house, as usual. The only people who are ever on time to the meet ups is Annabeth and Reyna. If Annabeth and Percy come together, they tend to be a bit early since Annabeth plans ahead to counteract Percy’s usual lateness. Reyna had been arriving a few minutes late since coming with Piper, but compared to everyone else, they’re perfectly on time. Percy, as usual, just waltzed right into Nico’s house, not bothering to knock. The couple entered in the middle of Jason and Nico’s second food fight.

They settled their first fight when they realized they had work to do, but, Once they had finished the last of their tasks, Nico scooped up a bit of left over flower, and loudly slapped Jason’s ass with it, leaving a very clear hand print on the back of his jeans. Nico didn’t know why he started the fight the first time, and he most certainly didn’t know why he decided to restart it, or why his new target had to be his ass. It was entirely worth it though, judging by the way Jason completely froze, eyes went wide. It took a moment, but he finally looked down at Nico, and you could see him processing the action and how to retaliate. All the while, Nico is laughing his own ass off. He stops when he sees the huge smirk on Jason’s lips, he mocks a highly offended scoff, and then scooped up Nico without hesitation, carrying him like a princess. “You have a pool, right?” He asked, Nico’s eyes went wide, clearly recognizing the threat, despite his protests, they both started laughing.

That’s when Percy loudly cleared his throat.

“Were you guys having a sexy kitchen fight? You didn’t do anything near the food, did you?”

“Nope. Nothing sexy here” Nico squeaked, wiggling his way out of Jason’s arms, to stand on his own. There’s a dark blush on both their faces. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. That was… interesting. What the hell had Nico been thinking letting something like that happen. It’s not like he had planned it, it had just happened. Everything about being with Jason came naturally… being with Jason felt natural in general.

“So, you’re telling me that isn’t your floury hand print on Jason’s ass?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Nico, a sly smile on her face. See, one of the scary things about Annabeth is that she has just as much, if not more, sass than Percy, but she tends to keep hers bottled up, letting it out at just the right moment. You eventually become immune to Percy’s snark comments but Annabeth’s? Each one of hers is deadly.

“It was the closest spot,” Nico shrugs, trying to play it off as a joke but Annie isn’t going to let that slide. She sees right though his desperate, half assed excuse.

“Like a personal stamp? Just letting everyone kno-” “Percy, Jason bought you blue sprinkles for the chocolate covered strawberries. Annabeth, don’t you want to start putting your pajamas on? It’ll be easier to do before everyone else gets here,” Nico quickly cuts her off, not liking where the conversation seemed to be headed. Percy, who had been snickering at his wife’s commentary, quickly shut up, and Annabeth herself only gave a light smirk.

“Jason, you want to help set out all the food out and get it organized?” Nico goes ahead and pulls out the chocolate covered strawberries, and places the trays on the counter. “Percy, you can plate these if you want. Don’t eat them all” Nico warns when Percy steps over to him. He notices Annabeth slink away to the back room, and Jason, whose face is still beet read, starts organizing the food on the counters.   

“Are these little seashells?” Percy asks, picking up one of his white chocolate strawberries. He examines the sprinkles closely, admiring the little blue shapes.

“Nico told me you like the color blue, and I know you and your family work with the ocean, so I thought they’d be fitting” Jason shrugs as he sets up one of Nico’s counters with all the Nacho stuff they had prepared. Nico dismisses himself to go put on his own pajamas, right as Percy starts to laugh.

“Why Jason Grace, If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to win me over” Percy mocks, holding one hand to his chest as his free hand shoves part of the strawberry into his mouth. Jason laughs, and says something back, but Nico doesn’t actually hear it as he disappears down the hallway to go find his own pair of sleepover pajamas.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Why Jason Grace, If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to win me over” Percy joked behind him before shoving a strawberry in his mouth. Jason laughed a bit as he arranged the little bowls filled with different toppings. He looked over his shoulder to see that Nico had really already left the kitchen.

“Sorry, but it’s not you I am trying to woo,” He admits. Percy snorts.

“No shit” Jason’s face, if even possible, heats up more. “Sorry Jason, but that’s totally obvious to everyone but him. If it makes you feel better, you’ve got my vote” it doesn’t make him feel particularly better, but it does make him smile.

“Thanks” Jason knows that Nico is either completely unaware of Jason’s interest in him, or he is completely aware and choosing to ignore it. Percy seems to think it’s the first option, which is sort of comforting. He did try to confess, which means Nico has to know to some degree that Jason likes him, but maybe he just doesn’t realize how much Jason does like him. Maybe Nico thought Jason wanted nothing more than a quick fling, it wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to pin Jason as that kind of guy. Which he isn’t. The last thing he wanted was a casual fling. Jason felt drawn to Nico. To him, Nico was a never-ending mystery that Jason desperately wanted to explore, and when that mystery was solved, Jason wanted to revel in it. A short-term relationship is not something on Jason Grace’s desired list.

“Here you go, oh master organizer. If you think you can handle this all by yourself, I’m going to go get my pajamas on too. Wait till you see them,” Percy grins, placing the big platter of chocolate strawberries down by Jason, who just nods and lets Percy run off. He busies himself organizing everything he and Nico had made across the counters. He sets down the bags of chips that the two of them had bought, and by the time he was done, the three of them were coming back from getting changed.

“Oh my god” Jason starts to laugh the second he turns to address them, and honestly can’t stop. The three of them are wearing onesie pajamas. The head to foot ones. The kind that are clearly meant for children, but are still made in a few adult sizes. Annabeth’s were based off Super Girl, Percy’s was based off Aquaman, and Nico wore a Batman onesie. They all had soft, blanket like capes that could attach and reattach to their pajamas.

“Just so you know, Percy bought everyone in the group onesie pajamas last Christmas. Two pairs, actually. Most of them match” Nico sighs, as Percy reaches over to pull the cowl hood over his friend’s head.

“Nico’s other one is a skeleton. I also have a shark and Annie has an owl, and these; are for you” Percy reached into the duffle bag he and Annabeth had brought in with them, and pulled out two wads of clothing before tossing them to Jason.

“I picked Superman because you honestly look like a blonde Clarke Kent, and plus since Nico has a Batman, I thought Superman would naturally be a good match” he laughs to himself, being the only one who found it funny. “I was going to get you a Pikachu one, because I gave Pokémon ones to Leo and Piper too, but Leo said you’re really into super heroes so I got you a Flash one as well” Jason stares down at the bundles of fabric in his hands, a bit shocked and confused. Percy got him gifts? That was surprisingly really sweet? I mean, he’s only met the man twice, why would he go through the trouble of getting him matching pajamas?

“Thank you…” Jason doesn’t really know what else to say. Percy just grins at him.

“Go put on the Superman one, so you match Nicky”

“Don’t call me that” Nico very quickly elbows Percy in the side. He’d probably be a lot more intimidating if he wasn’t in fuzzy kid’s pajamas, so at the moment, it was just silly.

Jason changed in Nico’s bedroom, and left the other set of Pajamas in there. Truthfully, Jason would rather wear the Flash pajamas, he wasn’t too big a fan of Superman.

Despite this, he’s definitely okay with the idea of matching with Nico. Even if he did feel a bit silly, he couldn’t help but smile as he looked in the mirror. Someone had not only taken the time and effort to get him a present, but they also were careful to make sure Jason would not only like the gift, but would also be able to match the others. It was an odd but kind gesture from someone he’d only met a handful of times. Jason felt loved and accepted.

 

However, he still felt absolutely ridiculous as he walked down the hallway, but as he reenters the living room, that feeling suddenly vanishes. It seems everyone else has arrived. True to their word, they were all in onesie pajamas, just as described. both Leo and Piper had Pokémon themed onesies. Leo was Charizard, the fire lizard, and Piper was (If Jason remembers correctly, the last time he played was back in college with Leo) a Jiggly Puff, that pink singing fluff ball. Reyna was also a superhero; Wonder Women, to no one’s surprise. The persona fit her eerily well. Hazels was a white, gold and silver unicorn, while Frank had a bear one. The sight of Frank Zhang in cute, fluffy, bear themed, onesie pajamas had Jason cracking up again.

“Hey! Superman joins the party!” Leo shouts in victory at the sight of Jason, and a couple of his friends start snickering when they see them.

“You can’t laugh, you all look just as ridiculous as me” Jason playfully glares at his friends, who only laugh more in response.

“Alright, Alright. I know we all look fantastic,” Percy claps, applauding himself for the great gift giving he had apparently done, “but I would really like to get this movie night started?” He looks to Nico, who Jason figures has the say in when the party officially starts since he’s the host.

“You can start getting food” Nico sighs, rolling his eyes a bit at his friend. Nico gets up from his spot on the couch, and goes to the end of his hallway, coming back with several blankets and pillows stacked high in his arms.

Percy wastes no time to grab one of the paper plates, and starts filling it up. Hazel had apparently brought some sodas and a pot of hot chocolate. Frank brought two boxes of pizza. Piper brought a bottle of wine, a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of Kahlua. Piper proceeded to spike Jason’s cup of Hot Chocolate with a bit of the coffee rum, which he protested, and then was highly disappointed by.  Reyna was the one who brought the plates and silver wear, being  as practical as ever. Leo had made cookies and miniature cupcakes.

“Smooth Chocolate for me. Vanilla for Jason. Red Velvet Sin for Nico. Blue Velvet for Percy, and of course Brown Sugar Cinnamon for Hazel” was Leo’s explanation of all the different kinds of cupcakes. He also made kettle corn. Where he had to the time to make all of this himself Jason had no idea, but apparently Leo wasn’t the only master chef behind the dishes as he’d enlisted help from his latest love interest. Jason tried to tease his best friend about the topic, but all he got in return was a snark comment about how he and Nico probably looked like an old married couple cooking so much food together. Jason quickly shut up.

Jason and Nico did make a lot of food, and they _were_ rather domestic seeming as how well they worked together in the kitchen. They ended up making chocolate covered strawberries, Nachos with several optional toppings, cheesy popcorn, classic buttery popcorn, and pretzel bites (when they tried to twist them into the normal, large pretzel shapes, they had somehow failed miserably, so they made bites). Overall, they ended up with quite the feast. Honestly, he’s sort of shocked to see how far they all go just for friend’s day. It was almost endearing.

After everyone got their food and drinks they all situated themselves in the living room. Annabeth and Percy stole Nico’s love seat. Leo sat on one side of Nico’s long couch, while Frank and Hazel sat on the other end. Nico sat on the floor in front of the love seat, and Piper and Reyna sat in front of the long couch. Jason decided the logical seat was beside Nico. He was apparently correct. Once Jason had settled down Nico moved the blanket he had over himself to cover Jason’s legs as well, and had already set up pillows behind them against the love seat. Nico had essentially set up a space for Jason, right next to him. That brought a smile to his face.

 Piper volunteered to get up and turn off the lights, and suddenly any little bits of talking that had been going on stopped, and everyone began to focus on the large television screen. Nico’s new TV was just as big, if not bigger than the one he had before the robbery. It was nice to see Nico’s house in one piece, he realized. He hadn’t really noticed earlier, or the time before, but it was nice, and comfortable.

 

“What are we watching first?” Nico asks, and suddenly all sorts of titles are being thrown out. After some talk, they all collectively agree to start with Disney’s: Moana, which of course had been suggested by Percy, who would not shut up the entire movie. Anytime Moana interacted with the ocean, he whispered ‘that’s me’, which was actually sort of funny. Jason was also surprised by the way half the room started to sing along to the ‘You’re Welcome’ song, even Nico hummed along.

“Okay, but, that was beautiful?” Percy whispers at the end, despite having seen the movie seventeen times since it came out. Percy was still apparently in awe.

 

Then they watched the new Guardians of the Galaxy, which they were all fairly impressed by, and sparked a very interesting and excited conversation about the upcoming Wonder Women movie. Jason had always been a big Wonder Women fan, and when he heard she was getting her own movie, Jason was thrilled.

 Despite knowing how it felt to have powers, and being somewhat of a modern day super hero himself, Jason had always been enthralled by super-hero comics. Comics like these had started back in the day when supers were taboo. Something that wasn’t meant to be normal, and not meant for the public eye. They weren’t registered, not like they are now, and no one really knew how well most people’s abilities worked. Being public with abilities still wasn’t that common, and using them in the name of the public, like old comic heroes tended to do, still wasn’t that much of a thing. The closest you got to that was the task force specifically designed to deal with super-humans.

 Jason liked comics because they showed him a possible future, they inspired him. They were the first things that normalized demi-humans like Jason. The first thing to paint them as something other than dangerous. Much to Jason’s joy, they followed that up with yet another superhero movie. One of the latest X-Men movies. Jason had also been a fan of the X-Men, the comics and movies always tended to be among the more strongly political of the superhero franchises. They showed one possible outcome of the worlds discrimination, and what it could lead to.

 

 Jason decided it was time to get back at Percy for all his commentary during Moana. The first time Storm popped up in the movie, Jason twisted himself to look up at Percy, looked him right in the eye, and whispered ‘That’s me’. Percy couldn’t stop laughing, so he and Jason continued for the rest of the movie pointing out Jason’s favorite character. Throughout the movies people kept getting up for either more food, or to go to the bathroom. Jason stayed put, as close to Nico as possible, where he can practically feel the cold radiating off him. Why was Nico always so cold?

 

“Can we please watch-” “No horror movies!” Leo quickly cuts him off.

“Why not?” Hazel asks, with a pout. She looks so comfortable nuzzled into Franks lap, resting her head against his chest. Seeing all the cozy couples in the room had Jason’s curiosity sparking. Looking around and seeing all the cuddling, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to hold Nico like that. Nico’s small, lean yet muscular body all tangled up against Jason, his cold skin pressing against Jason’s own warm, electrically charged body. He likes to think Nico would fit with him quite nicely.

“Not everyone has the stomach you and Nico do for horror movies. Just because you guys can handle it, doesn’t mean the rest of us can” Calypso explains, leaning her head against Leo’s shoulder. The two of them had just recently started dating, and no one was really sure how it was going to work out, but they seemed happy at the moment.

“I was actually going to suggest Deadpool” Nico interjects, “I second that one” Behind them, Annabeth raises her arm into the air.

“Alright. Deadpool it is”

 

Honestly, Jason has seen this movie way too many times. He enjoyed it of course, but after watching something 12 times, it’s hard to keep your focus on it. Eventually, Jason couldn’t focus at all.

Halfway through the movie, Jason hears a tiny yawn, and then, a couple minutes later, something drops onto his shoulder. To his surprise it’s Nico. The younger man was leaning against Jason, his head against the officer’s broad shoulder. His eyes are lightly shut, and his breathing is quiet and even. Jason says nothing, not wanting to wake up Nico, and not wanting to attract the others attention. Percy quickly realizes anyway.

“Jason” He whisper’s from behind them “Jason, is Nico asleep?” He asks, Jason glances down again, and hesitates for a second, double checking, just to be sure.

“Yeah… you’re not going to draw on him, are you?” Jason whispers back, being careful to not wake his friend. He remembers the threats from earlier. First one asleep gets marked. He doesn’t want that for Nico, and he doubts Nico would be very happy with him if he let it happen.

“God no. I just haven’t seen him fall asleep that quickly in a long time” Their whispering thankfully doesn’t wake up Nico, but it does attract the others attention.

“Hold up, di Angelo’s asleep? After that little snark about the rules, he ends up being out first?” Leo scoffs, but there is a soft smile on his face as he glances at Nico.

“You guys aren’t going to mess with him?” Jason asks again, and pretty much everyone shakes their head.

“If it was anyone else, we totally would” Piper laughs.

“But Nico… Nico almost never sleeps. That’s why he’s so cocky about the ‘first out’ rules, because it’s never him, No one here would even dare think about disturbing him when he’s finally getting some sleep” Reyna looks at Nico fondly from across the room, she looks so happy to know that he’s actually resting.

“What do you mean he never sleeps?” Jason knows Nico fainted partially from exhaustion, as well as the malnutrition. But could he really be that sleep deprived on a daily basis?

“Nico has a hard time falling asleep, and once he does… Well… Nico tends to get a lot of nightmares, so he never sleeps long either” Hazel sighs, she looks fondly at her brother as well, in fact, most of them look highly relieved to see him actually asleep.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen di Angelo sleep. Anytime I’ve gotten up during a sleep over, no matter what time it was, he’s already awake” Leo comments

“I agree with Leo on that one, I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen Nico sleep” Frank chimes in, and behind Jason, Percy hums in thought.

“I’ve never seen him fall asleep so fast… Jason?” Percy suddenly demands Jason’s attention “Don’t you dare do anything that might wake him up. Let him wake up naturally, on his own. I want to see how long he sleeps”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Jason confirms. After that, it’s really hard to focus on the movie. He can’t seem to focus on anything but the feeling of Nico’s body against his, or the tiny sounds of Nico breathing in and out. Eventually, Jason starts to feel a bit tired himself. He does his best to move everything out of the way, and slowly begins to lay down on the floor, gently guiding Nico down with him. He moves slowly and carefully, so as to not to wake his sleeping beauty. He positions them the best he can, and in the most comfortable way he can. He lays both of them on their sides, facing each other, he wraps both his arms around Nico carefully, boxing him in. He pulls two of the pillows he previously had behind his back, and meticulously lays one under Nico’s head, and places the other beneath his own, finally pulling the blanket up over them to make sure Nico remained nice and warm. The second he had them situated, Nico nuzzled his face into Jason’s chest and Jason started to doze off.

Jason falls asleep the way he wishes he could every night from now on; with Nico di Angelo in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge nerd for the X-Men, you guys have no idea. Funfact that someone actually already caught on to, some of my inspiration for Nico's Ghost Prince persona is NightCrawler from the X-Men! I also tried really hard to not make this a huge self indulgent chapter with all my favorites, I wanted to stick with one theme I knew the characters would like. I could very easily give you a 7 page chapter of them watching Jurassic Park; I know that movie like the back of my hand.   
>  What's your guy's favorite movie and superhero?   
> Also, chapter 14 is on the shorter side(comparatively anyway) and it's just entirely the morning after. I still can't believe movie night is taking up 3 whole chapters to itself. Wow.   
> Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter( I had to rewrite it like four times!) and I look forward to sharing the next one! Let me know what you think in the comments!   
> Also follow me on tumblr @ https://gaythoughtsandfeelings.tumblr.com/ this is were I reblog fandom things and rant about my weird emotions and feelings for stuff.


	14. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long, confusing morning as it is, and Nico doesn’t know if he can handle much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some fluff~

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Is Nico’s first thought when he wakes up the next morning and realizes that his ever so comfortable pillow isn’t actually a pillow. He wants to punch himself in the face when he realizes his face is nuzzled into Jason Graces firm chest, with one of his arms flung over his torso and their legs all tangled together. He feels like such an idiot, because the day before wasn’t bad enough. Because Nico wasn’t being risky enough with domestic shopping trips and flirtatious kitchen fights. He just had to fall asleep on him. That’s not even the worst part. The worst part is that he loves it. He loves the feeling of Jason’s arms wrapped protectively around him, and the steady drumming sound of his heart beating. The way one of Jason’s hands runs gently over his back in a soothing, steady pattern. The fact that Nico feels like he could stay here forever, contently cuddled up against his friend, is what really eats away at him.

“Hey Jason, you can wake him up now man. We just wanted to see how long he’d sleep. I’m sure you’re getting antsy down there” Percy’s voice is hushed above them, and Nico can just picture Percy leaning over the couch to give a teasing, shit eating grin.

“It’s alright. I’d rather let him sleep” You could hear the fondness and smile in Jason’s voice when he replies. His hand moves up to run through Nico’s hair, and then back down to Nico’s shoulder, where his hand stills, his thumb still running over the cloth absent mindedly. Nico has to remind himself not to lean into Jason’s touch. The way he moves against Nico’s body is so alluring, so comforting.

“If you say so. I’ve got to get Annie to work, so I’ll see you guys later” Nico can hear the sound of Percy picking his duffle bag off the ground, and then the familiar sound of his front door clicking open.

“And Jason?” Percy pauses, and Jason hums in response “Don’t forget to kiss sleeping beauty when he wakes up” Nico wants to choke when he hears the smirk in Percy’s voice, and in that moment, he knows his cover is blown. It’s clear to him that Percy is well aware of him being awake, it’s hard to explain how he knows, it’s just something in Percy’s voice that pokes at him. He just wonders how long he’s known.

Truthfully, Nico does feel a bit bad for pretending to be asleep for so long. He woke up a little over an hour ago, but when he realized his position, he practically died from embarrassment. He didn’t want to deal with Percy, or any of the others making any comments about him cuddling up to Jason. They all knew about Nico’s sleep troubles, and they weren’t stupid, they could figure out what possessed Nico to actually sleep for once.

Since he was a kid, sleep had always escaped Nico, and what little he did get tended to be riddled with nightmares. The more comfortable and safe Nico felt, the easier it was for him to sleep. They all knew this, they could put the pieces together, and now they would never let him live it down. The longer he put off their teasing however, the better. He just feels bad because he’s dragged Jason down with him, and made him suffer through it alone this morning.

“Goodbye, Percy” Jason chokes out, it’s followed by Percy’s laughter and the sound of the front door closing. It’s silent for a moment, and then you can faintly hear the sound of Percy’s car starting outside.

“Everyone’s gone now, you know?” When Jason lets out a quiet chuckle after another couple seconds of silence, Nico feels like his whole face is on fire and his eyes quickly snap open.

“You knew?” he mumbles in response, a bit too afraid and embarrassed to move.

“Yeah, the first time you woke up you raised your head a bit, whispered something in what sounded like Italian, plopped your head back down, and went back to sleep for a few more minutes. After that it was sort of easy to tell the difference between you being awake and sleeping” Jason sounds amused, but Nico is way too much of a weenie to actually look Jason in the eye to tell.

“Sorry” He doesn’t know what else to say, and when Jason’s hand starts to run up his spine again, he doesn’t want to say anything, he doesn’t want to do anything but lay there in his embrace, despite every logical thought in his body flashing warning signs at him.

“Don’t mind” Jason hums in response, then strokes going up and down Nico’s back grow slower, and despite the layer of fluffy pajamas between his skin and Jason’s hand, it grows ever enticing. He wants to know what Jason would feel like against his bare skin.

“However, we should get up and get you some breakfast” Jason quickly adds on. Nico wants to protest. Half his instincts are telling him to roll over, right on top of Grace, burry his face in that broad chest, and stay like that for the rest of the day. However, he is a bit hungry, and poor Jason is probably getting restless after being pinned down for so long.

“Yeah, sounds good” Nico starts to mumble, but Jason’s hand moves back up his spine to his hair to play with the long locks. He doesn’t know if it’s on purpose, or if Jason’s hand has a mind of its own, but it’s evil. Nico involuntarily hums in delight at the feeling of Jason’s fingers traveling back down his neck.

“Okay, if you keep doing that, we are never leaving this floor” Nico scolds, and Jason can’t help the laugh that bubbles in his throat.

“I wouldn’t complain” Nico wiggles a bit in Jason’s grasp to glare up at him.

“Don’t you have a job?” Jason’s bright blue eyes lock with his own as he smiles down at him. How does someone even manage to look so attractive so early in the morning?

“My boss made it very clear that if I disturbed you she’d not only kill me, but she’d fire me too”

“Can she even do that?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not gonna test her” Nico chuckles a bit in understanding. He wouldn’t either, Reyna was certainly a force to be reckoned with, and she took Nico’s health pretty seriously.

“Okay, but you know you’re not technically disturbing me if I’m already awake?” He challenges a little bit, but any seriousness he managed was instantly eliminated by Jason’s hand reaching up to gently brush some of Nico’s hair to the side. Without thinking about it, Nico leaned his head into Jason’s hand, and only regretted It after he realized the intimacy of both their gestures, leaving them both red in the face.

“Technically” Jason mumbles, rubbing his thumb softly along Nico’s cheek. “I am disturbing you if you’re comfortable” Oh, Nico was definitely comfortable. He could probably stay like this for hours. For a second, he’s actually tempted to lay back down, but his stomach quietly grumbles, and his hunger blatantly reminds him of their situation.

“Actually, breakfast does really good” suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings, he scrambles away from Jason, and stands up.

“The others cleaned up a bit and made coffee before they left. I could try to whip up some kind of breakfast if you’d like” Jason offers as he gets up himself. Nico glances around really quick to see that his friends had indeed cleaned up mostly everything.

“Uh yeah, that would be nice, thank you” Jason offers him a smile and Nico does return it, but he’s very quick to look away.

 _What the fuck was I thinking?_ He scolds himself. Finally realizing that just a minute ago, he was being far too intimate and flirty with Jason. He can’t keep doing shit like that. He has to keep reminding himself that he and Jason do not belong together. It won’t work. In the end, he’d only be leading Jason on, and that isn’t fair to either of them.

“I’m gonna go change” He dismisses himself as he watches Jason head over to the kitchen to open the fridge. Happy to get out of the room, he was instantly relieved when he reached the private confines of his closet.

“I’m so fucked” He whispers to himself with a deep sigh, pressing his back against the closet door. He stays like that for a minute, his eyes squeezed shut as he runs the scene over and over again in his head. The way Jason traced his spine and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. The way Jason smiled at him and pushed his hair back. How he knew Nico was awake the entire time, but said nothing to save him the embarrassment. The delightful sound of Jason’s heartbeat, and the warm sensation that spread through Nico’s chest at the feeling of Jason beneath him. All of it, it was just too intimate. Way more intimate then it should have.

_‘Don’t forget to kiss sleeping beauty when he wakes up’_

Percy’s smug comment suddenly chimes through his thoughts, and the blush on Nico’s cheeks deepens, and he groans.  He forgot about Percy’s stupid words. They had both been awake for that. Jason knows Nico heard that. He didn’t say anything about it…Would he do it? Would he have actually kissed Nico? Is that where that moment was leading? If Nico decided he didn’t want to get up, if he had told Jason he was more comfortable on the floor, would Jason have kissed him? Now that he thinks about it; the way Grace smiled at him, and the way he held Nico’s face, gently caressing his skin… holy shit, Jason was going to kiss him.

 _“I’m so_ so _fucked_ ” Nico repeats, covering his face with his hands as he groans. It’s not the realization that Jason was going to kiss him that upsets him; it’s the realization that he’s _disappointed_ in the fact that Jason _didn’t_ kiss him. “I’m such an idiot” He whispers to himself again as he finally uncovers his face, and pushes off the wall, trying to pick out an outfit for the day.

In the end, he settles on a simple black t-shirt and some jeans, not feeling the need to dress up for the day. He tugs on some shoes, fixes his mop of hair, and tosses on some deodorant before finally leaving his room. He sucks in a deep breath before stepping back into the kitchen.

“Smells good” He notes as the scent of bacon starts to hit him.   

“Thanks. I’m not the best cook, but I can manage an edible breakfast” Jason turns to greet him when he enters. He’s placed two mugs on the kitchen island, both filled with hot, steaming coffee.

“I would have fixed it up for you too, but I’m not really sure what you like in it” Jason admits, shrugging a bit. Nico smiles and shakes his head a bit as he goes to his fridge, and pulls out a small bottle of caramel coffee creamer.

“Just a tad of creamer. Did you fix yours up yet?” Nico asks as he adds a splash of the creamer to his coffee.

“Yeah, thank you” Jason hums in response. Nico grabs a spoon from the drawer next to Jason to stir his coffee, then drops it in the sink as he goes to put the creamer away.

“Are you okay with just scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast? I didn’t want to use up too much of your food, and I don’t really know much else anyway…” Jason admits as he pushes the eggs around in the pan. Nico goes to grab some paper plates and utensils to set the island table.

“I don’t mind, heck, it’s a lot better then what I usually have for breakfast”

“What do you usually have?” Jason asks as he turns off the burners, and starts putting even portions of food on both the plates Nico set out.

“Nothing” Nico chuckles quietly, and Jason does too as he puts the now empty pans back on the counter, and grabs two slices of toast from the toaster, putting one on each plate. They’re a bit more burnt then he’d like, but who is he to complain when someone else cooks for him?

“You know, you really should eat more” Jason scolds as he finally sits down at the island table across from Nico. “It’s not healthy to skip breakfast”

“Yeah yeah” Nico groans, ignoring Jason in favor of picking up some scrambled eggs with his fork, and blowing on them quickly to make sure they’re cooled down enough, before popping them into his mouth. He instantly frowns.

“Hey Jason?” He sets down his fork to pick up his coffee to take a sip

“Yeah?” Jason raises an eyebrow at him, his own fork nearing towards his mouth.

“Have you ever heard of this great thing called ‘seasoning’?” Nico asks, and snorts.

“Less is more? I played it safe, man” Nico shakes his head as he gets out of seat to find the salt and pepper, and the hot sauce.

“No, Jason. In this case, less is ‘nothing’ and nothing is boring”

“Well, Excuse me, but we can’t all be master chefs”

“Tell you what, Grace. I’ll start eating breakfast and healthier meals _if_ you let me teach you to cook” Instead of going back to his seat, Nico goes over to Jason’s seat and sprinkles a bit of garlic salt and pepper on his scrambled eggs. That should be somewhat better, but, technically anything was an improvement to the sorry excuse his friend had made.

“Seriously?” Jason laughed as he carefully watched Nico

“Yes, seriously. Grace, These are the blandest eggs I have ever had in my life” Nico returns to his own seat, and points his fork at Jason before adding seasoning, and some hot sauce to his own eggs.

“So, you start eating healthier, I get to learn from the grand chef himself, while spending more time with you? Sounds like a triple win for me, it’s a deal” Nico tries to hide his smile with his coffee cup, but it’s pointless. There’s no way Jason can’t see the ridiculous grin on his face.

“Don’t make me regret this, Jason” Nico threatens, smile clear on his face. Jason just chuckles as he goes back to eating.

“I’ll be the best student you’ve ever had, Sir” Jason mocks him. Nico is still a bit embarrassed about the dumb grin on his face, but it’s relaxing to know that Jason is giving him an equally goofy looking smile.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I can give you a ride to work, if you’d like?” Jason offers as they finish washing up their dishes. Jason not only cooked breakfast but helped clean it all up afterwards, and put everything away, and tidied up the rest of Nico’s living room. If Nico was a sensible, normal person, he would be all over Jason, snatching him up in seconds. Jason Grace is not only ridiculously attractive, but he’s also successful, kind, generous, attentive, caring, diligent, and selfless. He’s perfect boyfriend material in practically every aspect. However, there is the _tiny_ little fact about them secretly being sworn enemies, and _that_ doesn’t exactly sound like good relationship material.

“Are you sure? I can drive myself, you know?” Nico rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he leans back against the counter. He knows this morning has gone on long enough. The little domestic, yet extremely intimate bubble that they’ve been building around themselves should pop soon, before it gets out of hand. It’s been a long, confusing morning as it is, and Nico doesn’t know if he can handle much more.

“I know, I just want to spend a bit more time with you” Jason admits, a dust of pink spreading across the bridge of his nose. He’s still giving Nico that goofy grin that makes the scar at the top of lip crinkle. Nico can practically see the hope sparkling in those sky-blue eyes. _How the fuck am I supposed to say no to that?_

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt” Nico gives in, going against practically every logical thought in his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think!


	15. Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear starts to creep into Nico’s voice, and it makes Jason’s heart crumple. He never wants to hear Nico afraid. Never wants him to be afraid at all, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Rumors of the underworld had been spreading through the city for years. People have always wondered and feared the world beneath the earth and the monsters that ruled it. Children were told horror stories to scare them straight. Some grown adults still shake in their boots at the mention of the myths. Through all his years in the city, Nico had heard several ridiculous stories about his father’s realm.

He honestly thought they were sort of funny. None of them came even close to capturing what the underworld was like, and they certainly didn’t know about the most horrifying part of the damned city. Everyone always assumed that the scariest part would be the deepest part of the labyrinth, in the very center where Hades presumably sat on a thrown crafted out of fire and skulls in a dark room made of shadows and decorated with torture items from across the centuries, the floors paved with the rotting corpses of his enemies while he wore a robe sewed together with the souls of sinners and a crown of bloody bones and thorns.

His father’s and his rooms were actually quite different from what was usually imagined. While Hades chamber was riddled with shadows, it wasn’t in complete darkness. It was lit by a couple of old torches lining the walls, flickering and making the shadows dance across the walls. It was also meticulously clean, not a spec of dirt could be seen in the steel-clad room, which is a fantastic achievement for a room built with in an underground cave. It smelled like pomegranates and rose petals. The thrown of Hades was actually sculpted of wood and silver elegantly woven together. Other than that, the room is pretty much empty to the normal eye. Any possessions actually in the room’s confines were hidden in the shadows. Also, his father has never worn a robe in his life. Fashionable suits in ranging shades of black? Most definitely. Hades wouldn’t even go near a pair of khaki shorts, let alone a clunky robe made from damned souls.

The true horror of the underworld isn’t even Hades. Nor is it Nico. It’s none of the beasts that guard Hades’ layer, it’s not any of the cruel demons his father employs, not even the monsters that crawl out of Tartarus can compare to the true devil of the underworld.

Do not be fooled by the colorfully painted walls, the creatively quirky pots or the gorgeously healthy rows of flowers that lined the outside of the building. The large flower shop on the corner of Attica Road was the true entrance to hell. The real horror of the underworld lied beyond the flowery gates. The demon that even Hades had to bow to. The Queen of the underworld, whose name should only be whispered.

Unless, of course, you’re her stepson who’d felt her wrath enough times to no longer truly fear it.

“Seph! Persephone!” Nico calls out, the harsh chill that rushing through his body as he steps inside the cold store, setting off the little chimes above the door.

“Oh, Nico, dear! What a surprise; I thought our scheduled bonding meetings where on Tuesday afternoons” From the back room springs his stepmother. She strides up to him in all her glory. On the surface, she’s the opposite of his father. Persephone is practically the definition of ‘warm and glowing’, with her golden bronzed skin, sparkling green eyes and her long, silk like blonde hair that cascades over her shoulder like a water fall. As usual, despite the crisp breeze outside, she wears a knee length, sleeveless summer dress in a soft pastel pink, with a tan apron dropped over the front of it, and she shows no sign of being even the slightest bit cold.

She smells like crisp apples and sunflowers, and her pink painted lips pull into a pout at the sight of Nico.

“I’m not here for ‘bonding’, I actually need your help with something” Nico rolls his eyes at her. She hums in curiosity, and leads him to her little office in the back when a customer walks in behind him.

“You never ask for help? What do you want?” For such a sweet voice, most her words were laced with poison, in contraire to her sparkly appearance.

Persephone’s office is just like the rest of her shop; packed with flowers. Only a wooden desk and chair sat in the center. Nico pushed her laptop to the side to take a seat on the edge of the desk.

“I want you to teach me about flowers” They stare at each other for a second before Persephone starts laughing. When Nico doesn’t laugh with her, she quickly stops.

“No seriously, what do you want? A bouquet to send to your hot new boyfriend? An arrangement for your office?”  She leans back against a clear space on the wall, and crosses her arms over her chest.

“I am serious Seph” Nico groans, starting to feel a bit embarrassed. _Why couldn’t I just google it._

“Can you _please_ just teach me”

“What do you want to know?” She raises an eyebrow at him for a second, and when Nico sighs, she sighs, and nods her head.

“Can you teach me about flower meanings?” She hums in thought for a second.

“Alright. Come with me” She grabs a hold of his arm, and drags him back out of the office, and into the front of the shop. _I’m going to regret this._

“Are you looking for particular meanings? Do you want ones that mean love? Or happiness? Any specific request?” She lets go of his arm once she has him trapped in the back corner of the room, by an assortment of bouquets.

“Either of those is fine. I just want a wide variety” Nico tells his stepmother. She looks at him, and sighs before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Nico. I am your step-mother. If you want a bouquet for your boyfriend, you can tell me” She says, giving him a fond, understanding smile, although he can still see a glint of amusement in her eyes. He groans in annoyance, but in all honesty, he’d be more concerned if she didn’t take the opportunity to mock him.

“Seph, he is not my boyfriend”

“Oh, that’s not what I heard” she giggles a bit to herself, and shakes her head at her step-son.

“Who have you been talking to?”

“Just your father…and my mother… and Hazel” Nico groans again. Sometimes his family can be really annoying.

“Oh! And Percy and Grover” She adds on. Since when did Percy have friendly conversation with Persephone? And why would Grover be talking about Nico? They weren’t exactly the closest.

“Why?”

“Well, Percy comes in every now and then to get flowers for his wife. He told me. Grover comes in to visit Juniper, and Percy told him as well, so he asked me if it was true” She shrugs. Nico knew that Grover frequented the shop because his girlfriend works there, and as mentioned, he likes to visit her when he can. He never thought that Grover would actually talk much to Persephone. However, Grover didn’t seem to be the one to blame here.

_Jacksons dead._

“Relax, Nico. I’m only teasing. I know he’s not actually your boyfriend. You’re too much of a coward to go for it” Seph laughs at him and pokes him on his forehead when his brows furrow.

“Gee, thanks” He swats her hand away, and rolls his eyes at her.

“You’re welcome. Now, are you going to tell me what you’re actually looking for, or do I have to pry it out of you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“This wasn’t here earlier?” Jason mumbles to himself as he crouches down next to a stack of burnt wood. He’s reexamining the last location in the string of arson cases. This one was just a small wooden stand selling flowers, which unfortunately meant it burst into flames pretty quickly, and burnt down just as fast. Jason was examining it for the second time today, hoping to find some sort of evidence. The stand was the first time the Chimera thing had diverged from its usual routine, so he’s hoping he’ll get lucky and find a clue here that he couldn’t at any other site.

“Dakota. Get me a pair of gloves and an evidence bag please!” Jason calls out to the other officer on sight with him, as his eyes narrow on the pile debris. He had already examined every inch of the scene, and had cataloged everything he saw. He would have noticed this.

“Here, Boss” The officer leans in behind him to hand Jason what he asked for. He quickly slips on the gloves, and sets aside the clear baggie. He very carefully moves aside the chunks of burnt wood to uncover a single daisy lying on the sidewalk. Flattened and dirtied with ash and yet still fresh-looking. It was left completely untouched by the fire. It was either a miracle, or a calling card.

“Take this back to the department, I want someone to run tests on it. Something tells me this wasn’t here when the fire started” Jason slips the daisy in the bag and gently seals it before handing it back to Dakota.

“Sure thing” The other Officer dismisses themselves. Jason goes to reach for the pile again, but his action is cut short by his phone going off in his pocket. He lets out an annoyed sigh and stands to his feet, tugging off the gloves before retrieving and answering his phone.

“Reyna?” He checks the caller ID and isn’t surprised to see his boss calling him.

“Jason. Are you still at the flower stand?” Reyna’s voice is steady, but Jason knows her well enough to notice the slight panic that lingers in her tone.

“Yeah, I’m still here, why?”

“Someone just reported weird rattling sounds coming from Attica and Main. Heading West.”

“Rattling sounds?”

“Just like the other arson cases”

“Shit, Alright, I’m heading over right now” Jason jumps back in his car as quickly as possible, and freezes. He’s got to find that Chimera before it goes off again, but how? Attica and Main isn’t exactly a small area. It’s actually a large shopping district, he can’t just randomly guess where the thing’s going to attack. He has no way of narrowing it down…

“Please hurry, Nico’s on Attica right now. He went to visit his step-mom” Jason can practically feel his heart drop down into his stomach.

“Doesn’t Nico’s step-mother own a flower shop?” His head pounds against his skull as he looks out the window at the charred remains of the stand. The image of the lone daisy flashing into his head.

“Yeah, she does? Why?”

“I’m sorry, Reyna. I’ll call you back in an hour. Don’t send in reinforcements unless I ask you to!” He hangs up on her and quickly dials up Nico, as he starts up his car and sets on the sirens.

_Come on, Nico, answer._

His foot is heavy on the gas pedal as he books it towards Attica and Main _._

“Hello? Jason?” Nico finally answers on the third ring, and Jason lets out a huge sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god, Nico! This is important; Are you at your stepmoms shop?”

“Uh, Yeah?” He confirms.

“Okay, I need you to calmly get everyone out. Don’t cause a panic, I just need to make sure everyone’s safe”

“What? Jason, what’s going on?” Fear starts to creep into Nico’s voice, and it makes Jason’s heart crumple. He never wants to hear Nico afraid. Never wants him to be afraid again.

“Hey, it’s okay, calm down. It’s just a cautionary thing. Everything’s going to be okay, I promise” He does his best to soothe him, and he hears Nico take a deep, shaky breath.

“Okay, I’ll fake a power outage or something to get everyone out”

“Thank you”

“And Jason?” His voice drops to a bit of a whisper, and it’s hesitant.

“Yeah?”

“Stay safe. I’ll be in the pastry shop down the street, you better come get me when whatever’s happening is over” Jason can’t help the smile that appears on his lips.

“Gladly” He hears Nico huff on the other end before hanging up the phone.

Jason drives like a madman the rest of the way, his heart thumping frantically in his chest, desperate to make it there before anything could happen. He parks and turns off his car by the shop, and quickly gets out. He surveys the area and glances inside the shop. Dark, and empty, just as Nico promised. It’s completely quiet, and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Jason starts to move a bit down the street and around the corner, heading more to the west, but stops in his tracks when he hears a low rattling noise in the distance. He carefully walks back to the flower shop and glances inside again; nothing. Silence. Then the low rattling sound, but this time much closer.

Jason steps into the alley on the other side of the flower shop, and heads for the back. More rattling. A little louder this time. He quickly reaches for his electric gun. The Ghost Prince said the lightning bullets had a good chance on the Chimera, or at least a better chance than regular bullets, so that’s what he’s going for. Jason follows the sound to the very back of the shop, closed off from the street and the other shops in the area. All that’s really back there is a large garbage dumpster, some empty flower pots and a couple boxes. Oh, and a massive looking monster calmly lounging by the back door. It’s just as he imagined. It has two heads, a goat, and a lion each with red beady eyes. The front part of the torso was that of a Lion, and the back was that of a Goat, but it was much, much larger than any Goat or Lion Jason had ever seen. And, as if it wasn’t terrifying enough, its tail was made of a large snake that whipped the air behind the beast to produce the loud rattling noise.

When the monster noticed Jason standing at the edge of the alleyway, practically shaking in his skin, it growled, and raised itself off the ground. It huffed out a puff of smoke towards Jason, and without thinking about it, Jason raised his gun, and took a shot at it. It hissed in pain when the compact bulled of static hit its shoulder, but it didn’t stop, it marched onward towards Jason. The ratting sound getting louder and louder in his ears as he started to panic, and continued to set off rounds at the chimera. Each time it hissed, but didn’t stop. It continued its slow, threatening approach until it got too close. Too close for Jason’s liking, and he’s realizing that the electricity bullets aren’t strong enough a little too late. If he turns to try and run, he’s fucked.

In a last ditch effort, Jason drops his gun, and does the one thing he always tries to avoid doing; He waves his hand up into the air, and pulls it back down, bringing a swift bolt of lightning down from the sky with it, directly onto the monster. It roars out in pain, and at the same time, Jason feels something warm hit his chest, and everything goes white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my favorite tid-bits of Greek Mythology has always been the idea that Persephone was more feared then Hades, and that she adopted the roll of The Goddess of The Underworld with expertise. So I had to include this.  
> Chimeras are also one of my favorite monsters.   
> Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter!


	16. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has to pick and choose his battles. Jason’s safety means too much to him. He’s just going to have to deal with the consequences, and learn how to balance their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry that this is way late, and I know I kind of left you guys on abit of a cliff hanger? but my internet went out and i didnt really have the time to go out and my life got a bit crazy. Anyway, thankfully, my internet is finally back up! You can finally have chapter 16! and the good part is that without internet, I was able to focus more, and I got way ahead. I've already got the next couple chapters written, they just need editing!

Jason doesn’t remember much of what happened. All he knows is that he woke up in a hospital bed 7 hours later, his chest tightly bandaged and a hazy smoke swirling around his brain. Once awake, all he could really focus on is the white walls, seemingly spinning around him. He hears voices talking in the distance. Three females, one male. He tries to focus on them, trying to match them to faces, but they get lost in the cloud that blocking his thought. Then there’s someone standing next to him, a girl, no, a nurse, and she’s asking him questions. She asks if he’s in any pain. He shakes his head. His chest feels weird; heavy, but he wouldn’t call it pain. Then there’s a hand on his arm, another hand, three hands on him, helping him out of the bed. The white walls around him start to blur, and pass, then there’s the bright blue sky flying by, and next thing he knows he’s in his own apartment. The second he’s laid down in his own bed, he dozes off again.

Thankfully, when he wakes up again, his head is a bit clearer. On the down side, there is now a throbbing pain in his chest. He groans loudly as he sits up, clutching at the bandages that surround his upper torso. It takes him a minute, but he does eventually manage to swing himself out of bed, and after a couple slow, steady steps, he manages to reach the door to his bedroom. He continues his careful march, one hand clutching his chest, the other trailing the wall for support, until he reaches his living room.

“You’re finally awake!”

“Well good morning Sleeping Beauty! Did you have a nice nap?”

Jason’s not sure why he’s surprised to see Piper and Leo sprawled out on his couch. They are, along with Reyna and Thalia, his emergency contacts. They’re probably the ones who brought him home. Instead of trying to talk to them, he makes his way to the couch, and wedges himself between them, and groans again, earning a laugh from Leo.

 “You look like shit” They both comment, Piper patting his shoulder.

“I feel like shit” He confirms, taking a deep breath. Leo chuckles a bit.

“That’s normal for someone who nearly got mauled by a wild animal” Piper gets up, and disappears into the kitchen.

“I what now?”

“According to Reyna, you went looking for some arsonist, and ran into whatever it was that attacked you. You struck it with lightning at the last second, so instead of mauling you to death, it only grazed you. You got lucky”

“Did they find the animal?”

“No, there was no sign of it, the only proof it was even there is those wicked claw marks you’re rocking” Leo pokes Jason lightly at the center of his chest, where the thickest layer of bandages is.

“Here, you probably want to take your pain meds” Piper returns with two little white pills, and a glass of water. Jason is eager to get those pills down, and chugs the entire glass of water.

“We’ll get something in your stomach, and then you should get more rest. Reyna said you’re not allowed back at work until you’re fully healed”

“Bullshit” He disagrees. He can’t afford to miss work, not when he’s the only one on the force who knows what they’re dealing with when it comes to the Arson cases. He’d heal tonight, eat, rest, shower, but tomorrow morning, he’s going back to work, healed or not.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reyna let Jason come in on the following terms: If he starts to feel pain, he has to go home. He has to take a break every 2 hours to hydrate, snack and check on the wound. He isn’t allowed on the field, and he’s only allowed to do paperwork at his desk. Jason agrees, fully knowing that if the Chimera is spotted anywhere or at all, he’s instantly going to break the agreement and go after it. He probably also won’t check his wound every two hours.  He saw it once last night when he took a shower, and applied clean bandages. It was pretty nasty looking, and he was pretty certain it would leave behind a scar. He didn’t exactly want to look at it every couple hours.

After four hours of doing paperwork and nothing, Jason was starting to get very, very bored. Maybe he should have stayed home, but then again, he knows he would be just as bored at home as he was here.

**BTW. I called your Boyfriend. He does not sound happy. Oops. Rest in peace my friend**

The text from Leo pops up on Jason’s cell phone screen, and for a second, he’s really confused. He sends Leo a question mark, and his friend only responds with a skull emoji. Jason doesn’t quite understand what Leo is talking about, by boyfriend does he mean Nico? Why would he-

“Grace?” As if on cue, Nico di Angelo is suddenly standing at the front doors, and as Leo mentioned, he did not seem happy. He wore a tight scowl on his face, one hand resting on his hip, the other tightly clutching the top of a paper bag.

“Jason, go on lunch break, now.” Reyna spins in her chair to look at Jason, and she waves a hand to dismiss him. Jason, not going to argue with either of them, quickly collects his things, and makes his way towards Nico, who leads him outside. The second they’re out in public, Nico smacks Jason’s shoulder, hard.

“What the hell, Jason?” He scolds, Jason flinches; shocked.

“First of all, I thought I made it clear for you to stay safe, I was worried sick. Second of all, why the hell are you at work! You should be resting!” Nico continues to scold Jason as he leads them down the street.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was? Who calls someone and says stuff like that, and then doesn’t follow up?” Jason’s heart thuds in his chest. He realizes now that he was supposed to meet Nico down the street, assuming Jason made it out unscathed, which he didn’t. He was so out of it last night that it never occurred to him that he should call and explain what happened.

“I’m sorry”

“Damn right you’re sorry” Nico hit his shoulder again, lighter this time. They walked in silence for another few minutes, until they reached the little park down the street. It wasn’t much of a park. It was mainly grass and a couple benches, there’s a small playground, and a couple trees around, but again, not much.

“Here, these are from my grandmother. She insisted I help bake them as a thank you” Once they’d claimed a little picnic table and sat down across from each other, Nico slid the paper bag towards Jason. His mouth nearly started watering at the sight of the stack of brownies he found inside.

“That’s very kind of her, thank you” Despite the urge to reach into the paper bag, and shove one of those delectable smelling brownies straight into his mouth, he folds the bag shut, and smiles at Nico.

“You’re welcome” Nico nods, tapping at the wooden table. “So, how bad is it? What happened?”

“It’s not too bad, just a scratch really… I was working the Arson cases and some clues led me to that alley behind your step-mothers flower shop”

“Is that why you called me?”

“Yeah, I figured out that that was where it was headed, and Reyna said you were there too. I just wanted to make sure no one was there so no-one got hurt” Jason admits, but Nico just frowns at him.

“But you got hurt” He argues. Jason offers him a small smile.

“Better me then you”

“Why didn’t you ask Reyna for back up?” He groans.

“I wasn’t sure what I was going up against. I didn’t want to risk anyone’s safety” He shrugs, but Nico still didn’t like that answer.

“You could have gotten really hurt, Jason” His voice lowers a bit, and he doesn’t sound mad or annoyed or upset at all. He sounds sad, worried, maybe a bit afraid. He’s genuinely worried about Jason’s safety. His stomach twists.

“I know, I am sorry…” He hesitates, searching for a response that will ease Nico’s nerves “I promise next time I won’t go in alone. I will call for backup, and I will call you afterwards so that you know I’m okay” it seems to work, as Nico lets out a tiny sigh, and nods his head.

“You better” The frown on his lips slowly disappears, and a small smile appears in its place. “And if you’re not gonna eat the brownies, give them back”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“And you lectured me about using a cellphone!” Jason doesn’t seem too happy to find The Ghost Prince waiting for him in his car later that night, but Nico doesn’t really care. Despite their conversation earlier, He’s still uneasy. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit Jason, or to hold him and never let him go.

Nico should have never told him about the Chimera. He should have put more effort into finding and disposing of it himself. He’s just got so much going on right now that it slipped his mind and now Jason was hurt because of that. It’s Nico’s job… No, it’s The Ghost Prince’s job to deal with things like Chimeras, not Jason’s.

“Apparently you don’t know how to use a phone, because I’m pretty sure I told you to call me if you found the Chimera” The Ghost Prince argues, watching as Jason carefully slips into the driver’s seat. He told Nico the wound wasn’t actually that bad, but the way he moves suggests otherwise.

“No, you said to call you if my bullets didn’t work, but either way I didn’t have enough time”

“Why the hell not? What was so important that you had to risk your life by rushing back there with no plan and no back up?”

“Nico di Angelo” Jason doesn’t miss a single beat, he gives his answer and raises his head to stare directly at the dark eyes hidden behind the mask.

“Excuse me?” It takes a lot for Nico to not freeze up at the sound of his own name.

“Nico di Angelo; his step-mother owns the flower shop the Chimera was wondering around. He was in there. I didn’t think to call anyone or plan anything because that’s all I was thinking about. All I cared about was getting rid of the Chimera, so I could guarantee his safety” God, the way Jason’s voice dropped, and the way he said his name, it all made Nico’s heart want to jump right out of his chest and straight into Jason’s hands.

At this point, Nico’s realized that staying away from Jason was impossible. He’s drawn towards him, and he revels in his company. Platonic or romantic, this is a relationship Nico cannot avoid. Now, he just needs to figure out how to approach it.

“You really are an idiot” The Ghost Prince sighs, and Jason only shrugs.

“If you find it again, you call me first, before anything else, got it?”

“I don’t like making promises, especially if I don’t know if I can keep them” Jason shakes his head, and Nico groans.

“Listen to me, Grace. I think you’ve learned your lesson today. Chimeras are not like anything you’ve ever faced. This thing is a literal monster. If you cross paths with it again, you will die. You can’t fight it. You don’t know how to-“

“Then teach me”

“What?”

“You’re right. I don’t know how to fight it. I barely managed to get away, and I only did so because I did something incredibly stupid and dangerous. I didn’t know how to face that thing. I still don’t. But you do, so teach me. Teach me how to fight it” Nico’s decided; he wants to hit Jason. Or at least smack some sense into him.

“That’s a terrible idea” He denies the request instantly. Jason scowls at him.

“No, it’s not. I can’t guarantee you that I won’t run off to fight this thing on my own, but if you train me, then you at least have the guarantee that I won’t immediately die” Nico groans, because Jason’s logic, as simple and ridiculous as it is, is effective.

Nico does really only have two options if he wants to ensure Jason’s safety. Either he defeats the Chimera on his own, or he teaches Jason what he needs to know to hold his own against the beast. However, training would mean having to spend more time together, and increasing the amount of interactions between The Ghost Prince and Jason Grace doesn’t seem like the greatest idea.

“Fine. You meet me tomorrow night, midnight, this address. Do not be late” Nico has to pick and choose his battles. Jason’s safety means too much to him. He’s just going to have to deal with the consequences, and learn how to balance their lives.

“Thank you, you won’t regret this” 

“Yeah well, we’ll see about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I know it's probably not what you guys were expecting. I know even I expected to write a hospital scene at first, when Nico visits Jason as he's recovering. However, I decided it would be best not to linger here to much, it needs to service its purpose to the plot.   
> I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think!


	17. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t really expect the Ghost to be such a skilled fighter. He’s never really fought with him. It was usually a game of chase between them, he never had to do combat with the vigilante. Now he’s glad he didn’t. He would have lost horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about Jasons training lessons with the Ghost Prince!

“Stance, Grace!” The Ghost Prince shouted, lunging forward at him “Fix your stance!” Jason glances down really quick to judge his stance, and can’t find anything particularly wrong with it.

“What’s wrong wi- oof!” The air is knocked right out of him as he suddenly finds the Ghost right in front of him, shoving him back on his behind.

“What’s wrong with it is that you’re not going wide enough. Your feet should be at least shoulder length apart, and your back should be straight. You need to be more stable, you’re too easy to knock over” He scolds, gesturing to Jason’s position on the floor to emphasize his statement.

“You also don’t keep your arms steady enough. You need to be ready to block and strike back. You don’t keep your head at the right angle either. Look forward, keep your eyes on your opponent, but keep it down a bit. Oh, and you should never let your enemy distract you like that” He’s sure the Ghost Prince is rolling his eyes right now, it would match the way he crosses his arms over his chest, and taps his foot against the dark blue matt.

Jason can’t help but groan at the lecture. This was his third night training with the Ghost Prince. They meet in a different warehouse every night, and each night Jason shows up, the Prince is waiting for him. He sets up every place the same way. With a large, thin but soft, deep blue matt for them to practice on spread out across the center of the room. He keeps a stack of towels off to the side, along with a duffle bag filled with water bottles, sports drinks and a first aid kit. He also keeps protein bars in there now, ever since Jason showed up the first day on an empty stomach.

The Ghost Prince had a real strict training routine with Jason. They warmed up, stretched, did a couple laps around the warehouse. Then he would show him a couple stances and moves, maybe demonstrate them, then they would spar for a bit. After that he’d make Jason stretch a bit more before going home, all while making sure Jason stayed hydrated and giving him plenty of breaks.

He didn’t really expect the Ghost to be such a skilled fighter. He’s never really fought with him. It was usually a game of chase between them, he never had to do combat with the vigilante. Now he’s glad he didn’t. He would have lost horribly.

The Ghost Prince is also an excellent teacher. Always making sure that Jason’s alright, and making sure to go at his pace. He’s pushing Jason, but only in a good way. Jason’s just a little tired of the lectures.

“Keep going like this, and I’m going to have to enroll you into a children’s martial arts class” He threatens, but there is a hint of amusement in the words. He stretches out a black cladded hand to help lift Jason to his feet.

“You wouldn’t dare” Jason scoffs at the insult, but takes the hand anyway.

“I’ve thought about it” The vigilante muses. He moves his hand up to Jason’s shoulder, and helps guide him into a better position.

“Now ground yourself. If you don’t want me to knock you over, then widen your stance” He kicks at the inside of Jason’s ankle, and Jason nods, obeying the order. He places his hands up in the position he was taught last night, one arm ready to block any hits to face, the other ready to block any hits to his body, both ready to strike back if needed.

The Prince steps back, and puts some distance between them, getting ready to charge Jason again. It’s surprisingly intimidating, just staring into that cold silver mask, waiting for him to strike. It feels like forever, but suddenly, there’s a body ramming right into his chest again, but this time, he doesn’t fall back. He does stumble a bit, but he manages to keep his balance, and is only shoved back a couple inches.

“Good. Again” Jason reforms his stance, trying to plant his feet as firmly as he can on the matt. Just like the first couple times, all it takes is a blink, and the Ghost Prince is suddenly right in front of him. Jason doesn’t lose his balance. He doesn’t stumble. He gets shoved back just a tiny bit, but that’s it. He took the full brunt force of his teacher pushing into him, and he keeps his ground.

“Your becoming a pretty fast learner, Grace” That… that actually sounded like praise? Wow.

“Thanks” Jason huffs, his eyes trailing The Prince as he goes over to the duffle bag. He pulls out a bottle of water, and tosses it to Jason, who catches it with ease.

“Are you gonna drink something?” He untwists the cap, but he can feel the others eyes on him, watching him closely. He takes the opportunity of the moment to ask. The last couple days he’s always made sure Jason was well hydrated, but he never took a break to get himself a drink.

“I’ll pass” He shakes his head, and Jason raises an eyebrow at him. “You don’t need to stay hydrated?” He pries.

“I do” He pauses to tap at the silver mask shielding his face “But it’s more important to keep this on”

“Still don’t trust me, huh?” He chuckles, but he’s not really surprised. The Ghost Prince doesn’t exactly seem like the most trusting person, and they had considered each other enemies for quite some time. It’s understandable if he’s still not willing to share his identity.

“Don’t take it personally” The Ghost jokes back. He watches Jason down the water bottle.

“You done?” Jason nods, and tosses the empty water bottle towards the duffle.

“Good. Now we’re going to go back to a narrower stance. The wide stance is good if you don’t want to get knocked down, but it limits your mobility. Place your feet shoulder length apart” He instructs, and Jason does as he’s told, watching as his sparring partner moves to stand across from him. He takes up the stance Jason is supposed to mimic, which is similar to the one they started in.

“There. Don’t let me knock you over, and try to block my hits, or dodge them” Next thing he knows, the gap between them is gone, and the Ghost Prince is making fast jabs in his direction. He gets one soft blow to the stomach. One to the Jaw. One to the shoulder. One to the stomach. The Ghost Prince is moving faster than he can keep up with, but at least he’s not hitting with the intent to hurt, and at least Jason isn’t losing his balance.

Finally, he manages to dodge a hit going straight for his jaw. Then he blocks one going for his chest. He misses the one going towards his shoulder, but he does block the next one.

“Geez Grace, how did you even make it into the police force?” He jokes when Jason misses another hit to the stomach.

“That’s different!” Jason grumbles, managing to dodge another one of the smaller fists. Jason’s a good fighter, sure, but not like this. He can hold his ground against someone on the streets, and he’s strong enough to restrain someone as he arrests them.  He was on the wrestling team in his sophomore year of high school, the captain even, but he doesn’t actually remember any of it.

“I think you’ve taken enough hits tonight”

Jason does manage to get hit four more times, but he also manages to dodge three hits and block another five, so all in all, he didn’t do so bad.

“How would you like to throw some?”  “You serious?” “Yeah, go for it, Grace. Try to hit me” His teacher gestures for him to go for it, and then gets in his own stance.  Jason hesitates for a second, then he goes ahead, and throws a jab towards the Ghost Princes chest. It’s dodged with ease. He throws another; blocked. Every strike Jason makes is either dodged or blocked with an effortless amount of grace.

“You know” Jason gives up after a few minutes with a deep sigh. “I think I liked it better when you were trying to punch me”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“God, you look wrecked” Nico slips into the seat across from Jason. He’s not surprised to find him at Demeter’s dinner. He apparently got hooked on her food after their first little breakfast date together and is now a frequent patron. Nico is, however, surprised to see Jason looking like death; with deep bags under his eyes, and a pale tint to his skin.

“I’m fine” Jason disagrees, taking a long sip of his coffee.

“Really, how many cups have you had?” Nico points to the mug in his hand, and Jason hesitates before admitting: “This is my fifth one”

“That’s what I thought” Nico rolls his eyes, and quietly thanks the waitress when she silently sets down another cup for him.

“So, what’s up? Why are you in here at this hour looking like a cameo role in _The Walking Dead_?” Nico knows he was a little harsh with Jason during their training last night, but that was only because he knows Jason needs it, and because he knows Jason’s really close to significantly improving. Besides, he didn’t work him that hard. He still dismissed Jason at a pretty early time, he always wants to make sure Jason gets plenty of rest after all. That apparently didn’t happen though.

“Do I really look that bad?” Jason winces, taken yet another sip of his coffee.

“You look like you haven’t slept, eaten or showered in days, so yeah” Nico shrugs, going for the brutally honest option.

“I haven’t. Well, not today at least. I’ve been doing some, uh, some extra training” Nico nods slowly, letting Jason know he understands, and giving him permission to keep talking.

“I stayed up all last night trying to practice, and before I knew it, it was morning and I have work today so I figured I better get as much coffee and food in me as possible before facing Reyna” Jason gives a bit of a dry chuckle, but Nico just sighs in annoyance.

“You didn’t sleep? At all?” Jason shakes his head. What an idiot. He’s going to collapse by the end of the day. He shouldn’t be doing this at all, not with his wound, but to add sleep deprivation to it as well? It’s not going to end pleasantly. He shouldn’t be staying up after their practice sessions. Nico makes him leave once he starts looking tired so that this kind of thing wouldn’t happen.

“Yeah, you’re not going to work.”

“Excuse me?” Jason raises an eyebrow, finally settling down his coffee.

“You shouldn’t be working as it is, you’re still healing. You need to rest, Jason” Nico argues, pointing at Jason’s chest, where he knows his wound is. He should have never agreed to train him.

“I’ll be fine”   
“Bullshit” Nico crosses his arms, fully ready to fight Jason on this.

“You look like you’re about to drop dead, Jason. You are clearly exhausted. I am not letting you go to work”

“Nico-“

“No. Look, I’ll call Reyna. She won’t argue with me, and she’ll understand that you’re still healing. We’re eating breakfast here, and then I’m taking you straight back to your apartment so you can sleep” For a minute, Jason just sits there, and stares at Nico. His eyes dull and hazy. You can practically see the gears in his brain turning, trying to work something out.

“Thank you” Jason eventually settles, giving in to Nico, who just nods, and reaches for the case of sugar packets so he can fix up his coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

Nico wouldn’t let Jason drive home, so he drove Jason’s car, figuring he’d walk or shadow travel back to work. Jason, after a good-sized breakfast and some water instead of coffee, was awake enough to give Nico directions to the apartment, and to make it all the way up and to his bedroom. Jason wasted no time collapsing onto his bed, and was asleep in seconds. Nico chuckled a bit at the sight, and moved the pillow under to better fit under Jason’s head. He tugged off Jason’s work boots, and set them at the side of the bed. Then he scrounged around for a spare, light blanket, and tossed it over the sleeping giant. He felt a bit surprised at how gentle Jason looked. He looked so calm and relaxed and comfortable. It’s a nice sight. Nico has the strangest urge to go around to the other side of the bed, crawl into Jason’s arms, and join him in his slumber. His common-sense wages against this urge though, so instead he creeps out of the apartment silently, before making his way back to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!


	18. Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He picked up the phone and saw Nico’s name appear on the screen, several different texts popping up along with it:
> 
> -Meet me at the beach at Noon.
> 
> -Don’t worry about Reyna.
> 
> -Don’t you dare be late.
> 
> -Don’t worry about bringing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is pretty short, the last couple chapters have been short too, but that's because the next couple chapters are all going to be pretty long.

“Where the hell did you learn that?” Jason gasps for air when The Ghost Prince knocks him in the stomach with a long, wooden stick. After another three days of training, Jason was promised that he could finally move up to sword fighting, which he was extremely excited for. Which also meant he was severely disappointed when he showed up the next night only to have a long wooden pole tossed at him.

‘ _I thought you were gonna teach me how to use a sword today?’ He asked._

_‘I am, that’s your sword’ The Ghost laughed at him. ‘You didn’t think I’d really trust you with an actual blade after only a week of training? What are you? Crazy?’_

Jason didn’t exactly appreciate the joke, but at least he was moving up in the world. Now his teacher could assault him with something other than his fists.

“You pick things up when you spend as much time in the underworld as I have” He shrugs. Jason watches as he sets down his pole to stretch out his shoulders. They’re two hours into their training, and Jason is absolutely exhausted, and dying of thirst. So, his mentor probably is too.

“Here, catch” Jason goes over to the duffle bag to pull out two bottles of water. He keeps one for himself, and tosses the other over to his sparring partner.

“I told you-“The Prince catches it, and moves to look down at the drink. He starts to remind Jason of his identity policy, but Jason sees it as a load of BS.

“I know, I know. The mask. But you have got to be dying in there. You can’t teach me anything if you feint. I’ll turn around and close my eyes. Absolutely no peeking, I promise.” He feels bad for the guy. It’s probably hot as hell in that thick mask and those solid black clothes, not to mention he’s working his ass off just to teach Jason. He’s always taking breaks to make sure Jason’s alright, but never takes one for himself.

“Fine” He agrees, and Jason does just as he promised. He turns his back to The Ghost Prince, and squeezes his eyes shut so he can’t see anything but pitch black. He doesn’t move or open his eyes until he hears a quiet “Thank you” behind him. When he turns back around, the silver mask is still perfectly in place, but the water bottle in his opponent’s hand is completely empty. So, he was thirsty after all.

“You’re welcome. Now show me how you did that move” Jason takes a quick sip of his water bottle, before picking the wooden pole up off the ground.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Surprisingly, their training session ended much earlier than usual. Jason took that opportunity to get some much-needed sleep. He hadn’t been able to get a full eight hours of sleep since the day Nico ambushed him at breakfast and forced him to go home early, and was incredibly thankfully when he was finally able to slip into bed. His much needed rest was ruined at around 10am when his phone started to buzz with multiple text messages. His eyes snapped open with the intent to murder whoever was interrupting his nap. However, his irritation flew out the window when he picked up the phone and saw Nico’s name appear on the screen.

**-Meet me at the beach at Noon.**

**-Don’t worry about Reyna.**

**-Don’t you dare be late.**

**-Don’t worry about bringing anything.**

Jason’s heart starts thudding as he reads the words, and his stomach ties itself up in knots. This sounds kind of like a date. Is it a date? Oh gods, Is Nico asking him out on a date? He glances at the clock on his phone.

10:23

He has an hour and a half to get ready, and get there. Fuck. Why is Nico texting him on such short notice?

 **-I’ll Be there.**  Jason shot a quick message back, jumping to his feet. Short notice or not, he is not missing out on this opportunity. Nico and the beach? That sounded like a wonderful combination. The beach means swimwear and playing around in the water, sharing cold drinks and ice-cream and walking in the sand. He could imagine them watching the sunset together, and if any of those was even a possibility with Nico today, there is no way he’s going to miss it.

Knowing full well that he was still sweaty and gross from his night of sparring, the first thing Jason does is jump in the shower. Once he’s clean and doesn’t smell like a high school locker room, he spends ten minutes finding a pair of old blue swim trunks and a plain white tank top. It takes him another five minutes to find a pair of sandals and a beach towel in the back of his closet. Summer doesn’t officially start for another few weeks, but the weather outside isn’t too terrible for the beach. He just hasn’t bothered to go since last summer, so all his usual beach gear had been shoved into the depths of his wardrobe.

He splashes on a bit of deodorant and cologne before grabbing his keys and wallet. He wants to bring more. His instincts telling him to bring sunblock and an umbrella and some food and an extra towel for Nico and maybe some spare clothes, but Nico told him not to bring anything, so he obeys the order, and heads out to his car feeling very empty handed.

From Jason’s apartment, it’s about a 20-minute drive to the nearest beach. 35 with traffic. So he shows up a good ten minutes after noon. Before entering the official parking lot for the beach, he’s stopped by a guard who asks for his name and is then permitted to enter. He finds one whole section of the parking lot blocked off by construction cones and caution tape, but there’s still cars in that section. When he spots what he knows is Reyna’s tiny silver car, he pulls into the same area, and parks right next to her. Still not entirely sure as to what’s happening, Jason leaves the car and heads for the beach. He finds that it is primarily empty with one large spot off to the side blocked off. There’s a small airstream trailer, a couple long tables covered with white table cloths and scattered with different objects and what looks like food. There’s different colored umbrellas set up all around with bright towels laid out under them. There’s an arch made of wire and vines and colorful flowers, surrounded with white plastic chairs. Off by the trailer, there’s a couple of what look like changing tents. All throughout the setup there is an array of familiar, and not so familiar, faces.

“Nice of you to show up, Jason” Once he’s close enough, he’s instantly greeted by Nico, who wears a pair of black jeans, and a black, short sleeved button up shirt covered in bright red tropical flowers.

“What is all this?” He asks, looking around the scene. Most of their friends are there; Reyna and Piper are mingling by the arch. Piper wears a pair of black high waisted skirt, the hem flares out around her knees. It’s paired with a off-shoulder white blouse that has a string of vibrant pink orchids going up the left side. So that’s why Nico wanted to know her favorite flower. He made that specially for Piper. The outfit for Reyna’s sort of matches. She wears a pair of black high waisted shorts, with a loose, short sleeved t-shirt that has a pink orchid blossom printed on the right breast pocket. They were a matching pair, cute.

They also aren’t the only coordinating couple.

Off to the side by the trailer are Percy and Annabeth, dressed similarly to Nico, but with different colors. Percy wears a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white button up shirt with dark blue tropical flowers. Annabeth wears a pair of dark pair shorts and a white, thin strapped tank top with a little pocket on the right breast with one big blue flower printed on it.

Walking around on the beach are Leo and Calypso. Leo has got a pair of khaki shorts on, with a pale orange, short sleeve button up shirt, with the buttons undone, hanging open so you can see a white underneath. There’s little yellow flowers printed all over the button up. Calypso has a long, sheer, skirt that is longer in the back then the front. It’s in the same pale orange as Leo’s shirt. The top part of her sundress is white, and hemmed with tiny little yellow flowers as well.

Of course, chatting away with them are Frank and Hazel, who, just like everyone else, are a matching pair. Hazel wears high waisted jean capris, and a white tank top. She also wears one of those flowy, sheer, open cardigans. Jason doesn’t know what they’re called. But it’s wavy and see through, short-sleeved and goes all the way down, just above her knees. It’s white with a pattern of pink roses on it. Frank stands next to his girlfriend, proudly rocking a pair of jeans and white tank top with little pink roses on the pocket. Yet another matching couple.

“Welcome to my Summer Line, now get dressed” Nico commands, grabbing a hold of Jason’s arm, and yanking him over to the first changing tent. He shoves Jason inside, and Jason isn’t sure how he feels about what he finds. A small bench with a stack of clothes. He doesn’t think they’ll fit him, but he gets them on with ease, and finds them surprisingly comfortable. He also relishes in the fact that like every other couple there, he and Nico were a matching pair. He got black shorts and a black tank top with the same print as Nico’s shirt.

 

“So, this is the summer line I inspired, huh?” Jason steps out of the changing tent, with his old clothes in hand. Nico, who was apparently waiting right outside for Jason gives him a slight smile, and a nod.

“You said one of my dresses looked like a rose. That off-hand comment sparked a whole series of ideas for me, so I decided to bring back floral this summer” Nico chuckled a little bit, his eyes shamelessly scanning over Jason, which admittedly makes his face heat up a bit.

“So, what? We’re all here to test out your new line?” Jason looks around again at all their friends, and all the strangers wandering around.

“No, you’re all here to be my models”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! The summer line! Do I need to describe every outfit in detail? No. Do I want to? Yes. Yes I do. Just be thankful this chapter, and the next, are not in Nico's point of view. They'd be ten times longer and with more detail. He'd note every type of fabric used, how he chose each design, how long it all took, stuff like that. I thought I'd spare us from that.  
> I hope you guys are ready for things to start picking up! and I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	19. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He figured he can talk to his friends later. He sees half of them for several hours a day, every single day. He thought these moment with Nico would be a good opportunity, so he took them. He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to know how much time and effort I put into learning flower meanings, just for these chapters.  
> I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think! I know this chapter is mainly details, but those little moments are gonna be pretty important, hence the chapter title, and the choice of summary :)

“Models?” Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, or run for the hills. Modeling sounded like a nightmare. He’d been offered plenty of times, but he always turned it down, and for good reason.

“I like to give more of a meaning to my lines, so remember that game we played? Word association? After that, I decided the real theme should be floral. My summer line, thanks to you, is about family, friends, romance, and fun” Oh. _Oh_.

“So, I decided what better way to do that than by having my closest friends model the line? Besides, This way, Percy also gets the beach day he’s been whining about for months, and Piper always wants a sneak peak, so now she not only gets to see the line early, but she also gets a piece of it. You get to keep whatever you wear today. I’m killing, like, five birds with one stone” Nico has this sly little grin on his face as he shrugs his shoulders, Jason can’t help but chuckle.

“Bet we’re cheaper then hiring real models too” He jokes.

“Oh yeah” Nico agrees, laughing as well.

“So, how is this going to work, anyway?” Jason looks around again, watching as people set up cameras and props and all kinds of stuff in different areas.

“That” Nico points to a girl in jean shorts and a baggy white t-shirt. She’s got shoulder length red hair that’s in an unruly mess of curls. “Is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. An old friend of Percy’s. She’s an artist and a photographer. I’ve used her for every single photo shoot. She’ll tell us what to do, where to go, and when to do it” They watch as she saunters over to Percy and Annabeth, and starts to chat with them, pointing off towards the water.

“And that” Nico switches Jason’s attention over to the trailer, and to the girl exiting it. She wears a short, white sundress, and her long black hair is tossed over her shoulder. Her lips are painted perfectly red, and a pair of golden sunglasses masks her eyes. “That is Drew Tanaka. The main make-up artist. You might find her familiar, she’s Pipers half-sister. She’s going to do your makeup really quick, don’t worry, it’s just so you don’t disappear in the cameras, it’ll look completely natural” The idea of wearing makeup doesn’t really bother Jason. He’s taken Piper to Sephora far too many times over the years to truly fear it anymore. Nico starts leading Jason over to the trailer.

“Last one” Nico greets the girl at the steps of the trailer, and she frowns.

“It’s about time” she pauses, and perches her sunglasses on the top of her head so she can properly eye Jason. “But it looks like he’s worth the wait” Jason is sadly used to such blatant flirting, but it still makes him uncomfortable. He’s never been very good with it.

“Paws off, Tanaka” Nico warns her. She glances between the two, and then her eyes settle on Nico with a scowl.

“You get all the hot ones” she whines, causing Jason’s face to go redder than a beetroot.

“And you have a job to do” Nico simply rolls his eyes at her, and ushers her back up into the trailer, and then gestures for Jason to follow.

“Give me your stuff, I’ll stow it away for you” Jason doesn’t argue, and hands over his clothes, as well as his wallet, keys, and towel. His eyes want to follow Nico, but Drew suddenly blocks his view.

“So, Jason Grace, huh? I’ve heard a lot about you” She starts her process, Jason’s not really sure what she’s doing, so he just concentrates on the tone of her voice. It’s a very pointed, suspicious tone. Piper used to be so insistent that Jason never meet her family, and now he knew why.

“And what have you heard?” Jason takes the bait, because well, what does he have to lose?

“Well you’re a star around this city, but everyone knows that. I know you dated my sister” She drawls out the word ‘sister’ but Jason can’t really tell why. It doesn’t sound particularly malicious or mean. He knows Piper doesn’t have the best relationship with any of her half-siblings, but he also knows it’s gotten better over the years.

“I did” He agrees, trying to keep his face still as she works.

“I didn’t know you were gay” She says it, but it’s not much of a question. More like she’s stating facts.

“I’m not. I’m bisexual” He corrects her, and she nods her head in thought.

“Interesting, interesting” She mumbles, she sweeps her brush over his cheeks, and it actually feels nice and soft.

“So, tell me. What’s Nico like in bed? I’ve always had this theory that he’s extremely kinky despite that horribly stoic demeanor?” Her question is so blunt, and she says it with no shame. Jason on the other hand chokes, and his whole face turns the color of a tomato.

“I uh… I don’t” Jason stutters, she waits for him to speak, placing her hands on her hips, a smirk drawing up on her red stained lips.

“It’s alright, Jason, you can tell me” she assures him.

“Yeah, go ahead and tell her” Jason practically jumps out his skin and the sound of Nico’s voice.

“Must you ruin all my fun?” Tanaka scolds him, Nico stands by the entrance to the trailer, arms crossed over his chest. He shrugs his shoulders, a bit of a smirk on his lips.

“Sorry, but he couldn’t tell you even if he wanted to” Nico teases her right back.

“Bullshit” She calls, turning away from Nico, and looking Jason straight in the eyes.

“I expect a phone call from you later. I’m serious, I want answers”

“And I want you to hurry up, Tanaka. We’ve got photos to take” Nico reminds her, and she rolls her eyes.

“Whatever. Jason, Honey. Shut your eyes for me please, and don’t open them” Jason does as he’s told, and lets out a sigh of relief. His face is still as hot as the surface of the sun, he was sure of it. He doesn’t pay attention at all to whatever else Drew does to his face, and for the most part, she works in silence. She mists his face to set it all in, and declares him done.

“Now off you go, before di Angelo chews my head off, and remember. I’m serious about that question, I have bets going” Jason has never left a room so quickly.

 

“Hey, we’re over here” Nico is waiting for Jason just outside of the trailer and the second Jason steps out Nico’s grabbing his arm and starting to lead him to the parking lot.

“So, there’s going to be four sessions; one for casual wear, which is right now. Then there’s going to be a formal wear, a swim wear, and then another casual wear”

“Rachel’s going to take a couple pictures of each pair, then some group photos. We should be all finished by sunset, after that, we’re free to do whatever. We also have some breaks in-between to do whatever we want. I wouldn’t ask you guys to do this if I didn’t also think it would be fun” Nico smiles at him, and leans over to bump his shoulder into Jason’s, which makes him laugh a little bit.

“We’re last. Rachel already got shots of Percy and Annabeth, and of Piper and Reyna. So it shouldn’t be too long” Jason glances over to where Rachel is guiding Leo and Calypso.

 “What do you think she’ll have us pose for?” Jason asks, watching closely as Rachel poses Calypso with one foot in the car.  

“Not sure. Rachel says she poses people in a natural way. So I guess whatever poses ‘speak’ to her for us” Nico shrugs his shoulders.

“Piper seems to be enjoying this a lot” Jason lets his eyes wander a bit, and he laughs when He finds Piper and Reyna slowly leaving the parking lot section, heading back down to the beach. Piper is clearly shamelessly flirting with a blushing Reyna.

“Reyna has had a crush on Piper for months, there was no way I wasn’t going to pair them” Nico grins, glancing over at the pair. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Reyna blush so much.

“When I first talked to Calypso she suggested I pair everyone in couples, and that was way too easy with our friend group. Everyone comes in natural pairs anyway” He huffs, like a little laugh. That makes Jason’s stomach flutter. Natural pairs, huh? He wonders if he and Nico count.

It’s another twenty minutes before Rachel makes her way over to Nico and Jason. Which is a lot sooner than Jason thought. He assumed photo shoots like this would take forever, but Rachel apparently worked quickly.

“So, this is going to be pretty quick. I only need a few from you two, and then we’re going to change, okay?” Jason and Nico nod in agreement, before letting Rachel guide them into a couple poses. She removes Jason from the scene, and sets Nico back up against the side of the car, and has him lean back a little bit. He looks relaxed, he’s smiling. Rachel takes a few pictures from different angles. Then she instructs Jason to walk up to Nico, and lean in next to him, putting his hand against the car. They are very simple poses, and Rachel’s takes plenty of pictures. Then she’s done. That’s all she wanted.

“Okay, go change” She dismisses them, and Nico leads Jason back down to the changing booths.

 

What Jason finds this time is a suit. Like a fancy, three-piece suit. Clean black slacks, black dress shoes, a sleek black coat, a white button up shirt, and a tie. The tie is the piece that stands out, the rest seems pretty standard. The tie has a base of black that can barely be seen, as it’s overlaid with a pattern of mixing, multi-colored roses. There’s red, white, pink, yellow, green, and blue roses all mingling. It’s bright and colorful and oddly pretty. It takes him a minute to get it all on, and he’s surprised by how well it fits and how soft it is. It’s oddly comfortable. He has suits at home that he’s had for years that aren’t as comfortable as this one. Nico steps out of his changing tent almost at the same time as Jason.

“Wow, I really do know how to make a good suit” Nico compliments himself, while complimenting Jason by unabashedly eyeballing him.

“You do” Jason agrees, taking his own opportunity to check out Nico in return. Of course, they match again. Nico wears black slacks and black dress shoes, with a black button up shirt. Instead of a coat and tie like Jason, he has a vest. The base is white, if you really look, and it’s covered with the same mixed rose pattern as Jason’s tie. He’s also pulled his hair back into a short, tight pony tail.

“God, you take forever to change. Come on” Rachel is suddenly in front of them, and Jason won’t lie, he jumped a bit. He’s not sure where she came from. She gestures for them to start walking with her, so they follow, leaving their clothes behind in the changing tents.

“Oh, wait!” Rachel suddenly stops them, spinning quickly on her heels to face them. She doesn’t say anything, only reaches out, taking Nico’s arm, and locking it with Jason’s. She pulls away, raises her camera, and snaps a picture.

“There we go!” walking on again like it didn’t happen. Nico doesn’t remove his arm from Jason’s, not even when Jason reaches over, and places his other hand over Nico’s.

“Okay, guys on this side, girls on that side!” Rachel leads them over to that little arch he noticed earlier. In the center, underneath, are Percy and Annabeth. Percy is in a deep, Navy blue suit, with white carnations printed on his tie, and on the breast pocket. Annabeth dress itself, looks like a carnation. Layers upon layers of soft white fabric fanning down, the top part is smooth and strapless, the hem going over her chest in a heart shape.  She looks beautiful. When Nico said formal wear, a wedding wasn’t what he had in mind, but he sorts of liked it. Despite having been married for years, Percy and Annabeth are staring at each other with pure love and adoration.

On Annabeth’s side, posing like maids of honor, is Piper, Reyna, Hazel, and Calypso. By Percy are Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo. Piper is wearing the dress Jason saw in Nico’s sketch book. The one he said looked like a rose. Seeing it in person looked even more so. It’s elegant and beautiful. It’s sleeveless, and the chest is a heart shape, like Annabeth’s dress. It’s knee length, and lightly layered to mimic petals. The fabric looks soft and it’s a vibrant, deep red. Her heels are a glossy black and sharp, and he wonders how she even walks in them, let alone in the sand. Reyna’s dress is in the same shape, same fabric, but it’s a bit longer, and it’s cut in half, so you can see a sliver of skin on her upper torso. Her dress is black, with little red roses scattered and shifting around, like they are being blown across the fabric by the wind. Her heels are in a shiny red, and are thankfully shorter then Pipers, putting them at an almost even height. It’s gorgeous outfit.

Hazel’s dress is short sleeved and off the shoulders.  The bottom half has about three or four layers, round and long, reaching a little bit past her knees. The color starts off white at her shoulders, and slowly gradients into a vibrant pink at the hem. It reminds Jason of a tulip, and seeing as this is a floral theme, he’s probably right. Frank’s suit is black, but the button up underneath is white, and his tie has the same gradient as Hazel’s dress. The breast pocket of his coat also has little tulips sewn into it.

Leo and Calypso look stunning as well. Jason isn’t too familiar with flowers, so he’s not sure what Calypso’s dress is supposed to mimic, but it’s pretty regardless. It’s has half sleeves, and a deep, round neck. The skirt goes to her ankles, with a slit on each side, two in the front, two in the back. The fabric of the outer layer is sheer, and pale yellow. There’s another white layer underneath that reaches her knees. Leo wears an outfit similar to Nico’s, but his vest is white, slowly fading into yellow to match his date’s dress. There is a bright yellow flower printed on the tip of the tie, with a white center. It looks sort of like a star, but again, Jason’s not sure what kind of flower it is.

Jason is actually incredibly impressed. All these outfits, they’re beautiful. Jason doesn’t know shit about fashion, even after his little lesson with Piper, but he knows these are incredible. It’s hard to look at all these and realize that Nico made them. Nico made all of these. That’s amazing.

Rachel takes all sorts of pictures from every angle. She makes Percy and Annabeth kiss, and they gladly do it. Then she moves everyone along for more pictures.

Most of the girls kicked off their heels, and next thing he knew, everyone was dancing in their pairs. That meant he had Nico, pressed against him, chest to chest, Nico’s head against his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Jason’s neck. Jason’s own hands were on Nico’s hips, trying to keep him as close as possible for the ten minutes they got to dance together.

The best part of that was, Rachel didn’t pose them like that. She just set her phone down with some music, and asked them to dance.

It was like pulling apart duct tape when she told them they had to go to the next section, and they had to pry away from each other.

 

They left that little section, and returned to their changing tents. They got into swimsuits, and were finally allowed to hit the waves. Of course, by the time Jason finishes changing, everyone else was ready.

 

Reyna and Piper are walking around on the shore line, wearing matching bathing suits. Reyna wears a white halter top bikini with tiny little red roses on it, with a long silk sarong hanging off her hips and flowing all the way down to her ankles, it’s decorated with the same pattern as her top. Her right leg sticks out of the fabric, her tan skin popping against the pale colors. Pipers outfit is complimentary to Reyna’s. It’s a soft red, strapless bikini top with tiny white roses printed on it. Her sarong is shorter then Reyna’s; stopping at her knees, but it follows the same soft colors and patterns. Jason watches as Piper plays with her hair, and smiles as Reyna laughs at something she said, and is sure the two are flirting.

Splashing about in the water is, of course, Percy and Annabeth. Percy’s board shorts are green with little blue flowers around the hem, and a loose tank top in the same style. His wife beside him has the same colors, but inverted. Her bikini top is a baby clue color, with swirls of little green flowers around the edges, instead of the usual bikini bottoms, or a wrap like Piper and Reyna, Annabeth has a pair of what look like wet shorts; tight and sleek and reaching about mid-thigh with the exact same pattern as her top. 

Over by the food table, further up on the beach, are Leo and Calypso. Leo has yellow shorts with large orange sunflowers on the pockets, and a short-sleeved t-shirt to match. Calypso’s colors were much more on the pastel side, but she still wore yellow and orange. To be specific, a pastel yellow, strapless, one-piece bathing suit that had Orange sunflowers creeping up her right side, and a short, sheer orange wrap that reached her knees. As usual, chatting away with them were Frank and Hazel, who, just like everyone else, were a matching pair. Hazel had a two-piece bathing suit, with the top being more of a tank top style with a slit up the right side, in a soft pink with one large purple flower towards the left side. Her bottoms are a layered skirt, with the top part of the fabric being the same shade of pink, and the underside being the purple shade used on the flower. Jason never thought he’d see the day Frank would wear pink, but there he was, standing happily next to Hazel in a tank top with the exact same coloring and flower as Hazel’s, and dark purple board shorts with pale pink hemming. It was strangely fitting on him.

Jason’s own swim suit consisted of a black tank top with a white pocket on the breast, patterned with little rainbow-y tropical flowers. His trunks are in the same pattern as the pocket. Nico exited his changing tent wearing the inverted version of Jason’s swim suit. A short sleeved white shirt, with a black breast pocket with tropical, rainbow colored flowers. He wore black board shorts with those same flowers. Their outfits, yet again, were complimentary, just like every other couple’s. The idea made Jason feel giddy. Rachel told them all that they could do whatever they wanted for a little bit. She wanted this section to be as natural as possible. They had a whole hour to themselves, and she would just walk around and take pictures when she saw fit.

At first, Nico opted to lie himself down on a towel beneath an umbrella. He used his arms to prop himself up, and he stretched his legs out, crossing one over the other. Rachel probably got about five pictures of this from each angle, but he doesn’t blame her. It’s a very attractive and inviting pose. Jason opted for sitting next to Nico, instead of going about to mingle with his other friends. They all tossed around commentary earlier in the day, little quips during the shoot, but he hadn’t had a chance to really start conversation with them. In the moment he hadn’t really thought to. He figured he can talk to his friends later. He sees half of them for several hours a day, every single day. He thought these moments with Nico would be a good opportunity, so he took them. He was right.

Nico looked up at him curiously, one eyebrow raised like he was wondering why the hell Jason was choosing to sit with him. But he didn’t say anything about it.

“If I knew she was going to give us this much freedom, I would have brought my book” Jason smiled, because Nico definitely seemed like the kind of person to read at a beach party. He asked what book Nico was reading, out of curiosity, thinking maybe it was something Jason had read as well. “I’m in the middle of one of Oscar Wilde’s plays” He said. Jason laughs, “You would be the kind of person to read Oscar Wilde” he joked. He’d read his plays as well, but his fans tend to be called pretentious. Nico caught his joke, laughed, and sat up, bumping their shoulders together. They spend the next fifteen minutes or so talking about books and movies and just joking around. It was a great conversation until Leo ran up to them, soaking wet and dripping water onto the edge of their towel.

“Come down to the water. We’re about to start a game of chicken” Leo offered them, but Nico shook his head.

“I’ll pass. Not a fan of getting dropped into the water, especially not from that height” Nico declines the other, glancing over to Jason with a pointed look. He’s oddly happy Nico didn’t want to play. He doesn’t think he could have survived carrying Nico around on his shoulder. Not because of the weight, Nico probably weighed less than a feather. It’s the idea of having Nico’s thighs around his head, and having to keep Nico steady by holding onto his bare legs. He decided it probably wasn’t the best idea.

“You’re no fun” Leo starts to complain, but stops when Nico starts to stand up.

“I never said I wasn’t coming. Come on, Jason. I want to watch Valdez here get his ass handed to him. No one ever beats Percy and Annabeth at a game of chicken” Leo led them both down to the water, but instead of joining the others, Nico and Jason waded into the shallower part of the water, walking along the beach together. Jason thought Rachel would be keeping all her focus on the goofballs battling it out in the water, but he caught her snapping plenty of pictures of him and Nico on their walk.

 

Right before the sun started to set, Rachel told them all to get changed. The second set of casual clothes were pretty similar to the first set. For Jason and Nico, the only difference was the pattern. No more colorful tropical flowers. Instead, their shirts had soft blue roses on them.

Everyone, famished from their deadly game of chicken while in the water, start picking away at the buffet table. Jason grabbed a bit, Nico grabbed even less. There were jokes and laughter as they all ate. By the time they finished, the tech crew had set up a little bonfire close to the water, with chairs all around it. As the sun sets, they all sit together and light the fire. Some of them roast marshmallows. Jason opted for standing behind Nico’s chair at first, not sitting down for quite a while. Rachel takes plenty of pictures, and when the sun completely sets, she says her goodnights, and the crew packs up whatever is left, making sure to leave behind the large bags with each of their belonging, along with every outfit they had worn during the day. After another hour, Hazel and Frank leave. Thirty minutes after that, Reyna and Piper said their goodbyes too. Which is how Jason realized Nico hitched a ride with them.

“Oh... Right…” Nico sighed when Reyna told him she couldn’t stay much longer. He started to get up, but Jason quickly jumped in. It was obvious that Nico wasn’t ready to leave. They’ve spent the previous two and a half hours sitting around the fire, joking and telling stories and just having fun. He had a feeling it was something Nico didn’t get to do all that often. He looked so care-free just a couple minutes before. Jason didn’t want that to end either, so he offered the one thing he could to keep the night rolling.

“I can give you a ride home later, if you want?” He asked, the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even really think about them. “That way you can stay a bit longer”

“Are you sure?” Nico asked, and Jason nodded his head.

“Of course,” Nico gave a soft smile, and nodded in return. “Then I’ll take it”

“Alright then. Get home safely. Text me in the morning. Love you” Reyna gave him a tight hug, and Nico returned it.  
“Bye, Nico. Thanks for this, by the way” Piper hugged him after, and he returned that one as well.

“You’ve been bugging me for quite a while now, I figured it’s about time I let you” He teased her, but Jason knew that smile on her face. The whole event, it meant a lot to her.

“My sisters are going to be so fucking Jealous” she grinned, holding up her bag the tech crew left her, it made Nico laugh. They all seemed to know that it was more then just the clothes that meant something to Piper though.

It’s another hour and a half around the campfire after that, the remaining six of them messing around until they decide they have to part ways. They put out the fire, carry the chairs, the bonfire and their stuff up to the parking lot. Leo takes the chairs and the metal bonfire pit in the back of his truck. They all say their brief goodbyes with hugs and smiles before climbing into their cars. It takes a minute for Jason to find his keys in the bag, and when he does he unlocks the car for Nico, and turns the heater on. He puts their bags in the backseat before getting into the driver’s side.

 

“Alright, let’s get you home” He smiles at Nico in the passenger seat, already buckled up and looking half asleep.

“Actually, uh...” Nico starts, but then he hesitates when his eyes lock with Jason’s. He’s very quick to look away.

“I was thinking you could just take me back to your apartment? I didn’t really think about it earlier, but my place is pretty out of the way of your apartment. You seem pretty tired, I don’t want to make you drive me all the way home, and then have to drive back to your apartment. You can just take me home in the morning on your way to work, you know, if that’s easier for you?” Nico suggests. He’s right, his house isn’t exactly on the way. It’s a good drive from Jason’s apartment, but he wouldn’t mind. If Nico really wanted to go home right now, he would take him.

“Besides, I kind of want to spend more time with you” Nico finally looks back at him, and gives him this tiny, unsure smile that makes his heart do a back flip. He can already tell, as he starts up his car, that Nico di Angelo is probably going to give him a heart attack by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint Hint:  
> A bundle of mixed roses, like the ones on their suits typically mean: 'I am not sure how I feel about you yet, but I sure do like you enough to send you roses' 
> 
> Blue roses, like those on their clothes for the end of the night, typically mean 'I can't have you, but I can't stop thinking about you' 
> 
> This chapter may be in Jasons point of view, but Nico's feelings are still very much present ;) 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think! and maybe what you think is about to happen in chapter 20. What could possibly make Jason Grace have a heart attacl? ;D


	20. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico doesn’t say anything back. He’s heard what he needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, here it is, the long awaited chapter twenty! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Anyways, Since I don't know when chapter twenty one will be posted; Happy Holidays!

Nico is feeling brave. The beach day with his friends was great, he had a lot of fun and it was all worth it, but the best part? The best part of the whole day was one Jason Grace.  Nico isn’t stupid. He knows Jason spent most of the day checking him out. He also knows that the little dance they shared wasn’t exactly platonic. Jason was holding Nico to him during that dance like he planned on never letting go and to be fair, Nico didn’t want him to. Once he was in Jason’s arms, the idea of separating from him was painful. Jason barely left his side for the rest of the day. At the end, before Nico could even say goodbye, Jason made it clear that he didn’t want Nico to leave, just as much as Nico himself didn’t want to go. So he stayed. He stayed until Jason left too, and even then, climbing into Jason’s car at the end of the night, he still wasn’t ready to leave.  The only thing he wanted was to launch himself back into Jason’s arms, and stay there this time.

“Do you uh, do you want a spare shirt? Like last time?” That determination is what got him here, in Jason’s apartment, in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, as Jason himself wanders awkwardly around his dresser.

“A shirt would be nice, thank you” In all honestly, he’s fine just sleeping in his boxers, but last time, lounging around in one of Jason’s shirts felt like being wrapped up in happiness. It sounds really weird, when he thinks about it, but Jason’s shirt is about two or three sizes too big for him and it fit him like a robe. It was also immensely warm and smelt like pine trees and rain. It smelt like Jason. It was the most comfortable things Nico had ever had around his body, other then Jason’s own arms.

“Though, I have to warn you, you’re probably not going to get it back” He admits, as Jason hands him a plain white t-shirt.

“As long as its going to a good cause” Jason laughs. Nico smiles, and doesn’t hesitate to start pulling off his own shirt, ready to change. A deep blush breaks out across Jason’s cheeks, and he quickly turns back to the dresser.

“I’m going to go change in the bathroom” He pulls something out of the dresser for himself, and dismisses himself to the bathroom, leaving Nico alone to change in the room. He chuckles to himself a bit, and continues to strip down to just his boxers before shimmying into Jason’s shirt. He folds up his clothes, and puts them in the bag of his stuff from the beach. He sits himself down on Jason’s bed, waiting for him to return.

He knows what he wants to ask Jason, knows what he needs from him, he just doesn’t know how to say it. He runs it over in his head a few times but Jason steps out of the bathroom before Nico can settle on what to say.

“You can.. uh.. You can take the bed, if you want. I’ll take the couch” Jason steps out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants. Nico shamelessly admires Jason’s bare chest, his eyes only stopping when they fully notice the recent scarring from the chimera. His heart pangs behind his ribcage knowing Jason got that trying to protect him.

“Jason, I uh” Come on, Nico. Say it. “I wouldn’t-wouldn’t want to kick you out of your bed” his confidence is starting to flee him. He struggles to get the words out.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind” He smiles at Nico, completely unaware of the direction Nico is trying to head in.

“It’s a pretty big, Jason. I think it can fit both of us” The way Jason’s eyes widen a bit gives Nico a bit of his confidence back.

“It… It could”

“So… Why don’t we share it? That way neither of us have to take the couch” Jason’s face was heating up rather quickly, and so was Nico’s, but it was also helping him regain the fire he had going earlier.

“That’s not… That’s okay. I’d rather you get a good night sleep, I’m okay with the couch, really” Jason clears his throat, his hand going up to rub the back of his neck, like he usually does when he gets nervous.

“Okay, what if I told you I would sleep better if I was with you?” Nico stands up, and takes a step closer towards Jason.

“You uh... You’d… I would… What?” Jason sputters, and it makes Nico smirk. He likes knowing he can get Jason flustered so easily.

“Last time, the sleep over, I’m sure the others told you. They have knack for butting into my life, so I know they did.  I have problems sleeping. I can’t fall asleep, I can’t stay asleep, I have nightmares. Sleep just doesn’t come easily to me. But that night, I slept in your arms and I slept better then I have in years” Nico admits, trying not to focus on the way Jason’s eyes seem to settle into laser focus on him.

“I was hoping I could see if that was a one-time thing or not. I could really use a good night’s sleep…” Jason’s hand is suddenly on his shoulder, and the blonde is smiling down at him.

“I can’t say no to that” He teases a bit, and Nico returns the smile.

“Then get in the bed, Grace” Jason hesitates for a second, just looking into Nico’s eyes, like he’s trying to make sure Nico really is okay with this, before pulling the covers down the bed.

“Don’t have to tell me twice” he mumbles, it’s more to himself then to Nico. They both crawl into the bed, and Nico doesn’t waste a single second getting himself comfortable. He curls right up to Jason, placing his head on his chest, and wedging one of his legs between both of Jason’s. His hand instinctively goes to the scratch marks on Jason’s chest, and his fingers softly trace the scar.

Jason is frozen, for a minute. Nico can hear his heart beast escalating and he thinks it sounds wonderful. Jason’s heartbeat sounds like a song to him, and it relaxes every nerve in his body as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

After a minute, Jason finally moves. He pulls the blanket up higher, to reach Nico’s shoulders, and then he wraps his arm around Nico to hold him close. Nico shudders when Jason starts to rub his arm.

“I thought you said it wasn’t that bad” Nico’s voice is low, and quiet. He taps the skin beneath his fingers gently, before resuming his tracing pattern. The feeling of rough, raised skin burning his fingertips.

“it isn’t”

“The scar-“Nico starts to disagree, but Jason doesn’t let him finish that sentence.

“Is nothing. The wound was nothing, it wasn’t that bad to me because it meant that you were safe” Nico’s heart beat had picked up, joining Jason’s in its frantic song.

“You shouldn’t toss yourself at danger just to protect me” he stops tracing the scar, and lays his hand flat against the spot instead. He really doesn’t like knowing that Jason got hurt for him. He now has a scar, a permanent reminder, because he rushed to protect Nico.

“I’d take a hundred more of these scars if it meant you never got hurt again” Jason disagrees with Nico, but it’s funny, because Nico could say something similar. Neither of them wants the other to get hurt, but in doing so, they’re willing to hurt themselves. Seems a little ironic.

“There are better ways of protecting me”

“Are you going to let me put you in a safety bubble?” Jason jokes, making Nico smile.

“No thanks, I get claustrophobic” He jokes back “I was going to say, if you want to keep me safe, then I could tell you where I feel the safest, and you could just keep me there” His stomach starts twisting, because he knows what is about to be said and he’s not sure if it’s the wisest idea or not.

“Okay then, where is the safest place for you?” Jason takes the bait, and Nico takes a deep breath.

“Well, I’m not sure it’s the best idea, but I feel pretty safe right here” Nico doesn’t even get the last word out before Jason is squeezing him closer.

“It sounds like a good idea to me” Jason’s voice is so soft and warm that it sends sparks down his spine. He thinks his heart might have just collapsed in on itself. Nico doesn’t say anything back. He’s heard what he needed to hear.

There’s not a single doubt in his mind now that Jason’s feelings for him are anything but platonic. He’s also confirmed that he is definitely attracted to Jason in return.

 Now he just needs to figure out what do with this information.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Nico” He hears Jason’s voice, but he opts to ignore it in favor of cuddling closer. “Nico” He repeats, shaking his shoulder a bit this time.

“We really should get up” Jason laughs a little bit when Nico groans in response, and buries his face in Jason’s chest. He’s not ready to get up, he’s not ready to leave. He’s so comfortable and warm, why would he ever want to get up?

“Come on, I don’t want to get up either, but I do have work you know” Jason’s starts gently rubbing Nico’s back, and it makes Nico release a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It’s an act that really doesn’t help his argument. It just makes Nico feel more relaxed, making him want to stay.

“Never” Nico grumbles like some kind of troll under a bridge. Jason just laughs at him.

“I wonder Nico, are you ticklish?” That has Nico up, and out of Jason’s arms in seconds.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Jason laughs, swinging himself out of bed now that he is finally free from Nico’s death grip. Nico huffs at Jason, because yes, he is ticklish. It’s not terribly bad, he’s averagely ticklish. He ran for the hills at the suggestion not because he’s afraid of being tickled, but because he knows if Jason goes there, they’d also end up somewhere else, and then neither of them would be leaving the bed anytime soon. Nico’s not sure if he’s ready for that, or if he wants to take it there at all. All he’s figured out in his mind is that he finds Jason attractive, and that he’s essential to Nico. Nico needs him, he’s drawn to him. He’s just not sure how much he’s willing to indulge in that want.

“You can help yourself to my fridge, if you want. I’m going to take a quick shower. Don’t want to go to work smelling like sand” He chuckles to himself, heading over to his dresser to pull out some clean clothes. Nico wants to tell him he doesn’t smell like sand. That he smells like the forest after a thunderstorm. A weirdly distinct smell, he knows, but that’s what it reminds him of, and he likes it. He loves the way Jason smells, though he thinks that may be an odd thing to admit right now, so he just nods his head, and lets Jason retreat to the bathroom. He begrudgingly leaves the bed, and makes his way out to Jason’s kitchen.  He wants to be a kind guest, and make his host a nice breakfast as a way to say ‘thank you’, but he is extremely disappointed to find out that Jason’s fridge is terribly empty. He’s got a half empty carton of eggs, a small container of milk, butter, a loaf of bread, some string cheese, an apple, two oranges, ketchup, and an almost empty jar of peanut butter. To make matters worse, he had no spices besides salt and pepper.

“Scrambled eggs and toast it is” He sighs to himself, making a mental note to drag Jason back down to the grocery store at some point. This is just unacceptable. At least Jason has coffee, but of course, he has no creamer. Nico goes ahead and sets the pot up, figuring he can live with milk and sugar. He uses up the last of Jason’s eggs, and makes two pieces of toast for Jason, and one for himself.

“If I knew you were coming, and would be willing to cook for me, I would have gone shopping” Nico jumps at the sound of Jason’s voice suddenly behind him when he’s reaching for some plates.

“When is the last time you went grocery shopping?” Nico asks, trying to regain his calm as he sets the plates down on the counter, turning to face Jason.

“Couple days ago” he shrugs.

“Looks more like a week” Nico mumbles, as he plates their food. “I’m going to have to change that”

“Does that mean another trip to the grocery store?” Jason frowns, like Nico is telling him he’s getting a twenty minute time out.

“You can’t avoid shopping forever, Jason. You _are_ a grown adult” Nico teases him.

“I hate grocery shopping, but, it’s not so bad if I’ve got you with me”

“Of course I’m going with you, who else is going to make sure you buy actual seasonings” Jason laughs as he heads over to get out some coffee mugs.  They eat their breakfast and drink their coffee together, mainly talking about idle stuff. Joking about Jason’s poor taste buds, and cooking skills. They talk about the previous day, Jason asks some questions about some of the outfits. They work together to wash the dishes and put everything away. Jason insists on carrying both their bags downstairs and into the car.

“So how did you choose what everyone was going to wear?” Jason asks as he pulls out of the parking lot, continuing their conversation about the photoshoot.

“Well, usually Rachel and I pick together, and we pick what will look best on each model. This was a bit different. Almost everything from the summer line was made with our friends specifically in mind. The bigger issue was what pieces to show during our photoshoot. There are a lot of other outfits in the summer line. What we did yesterday really only shows like twenty percent of it. The formal wear especially is a large section. We couldn’t possibly showcase them all in our photoshoot, not if I wanted to do it in one day, and still have it be fun for us” Nico starts to explain, and he can see Jason nodding his head along in thought.

“So, I let Piper pick. I showed Piper everything from the line, and I let her pick what would be in our shoot”

“I bet she loved that” Jason laughs.

“She did” Nico grins. He’s happy that he’s finally done this for Piper. He knows she’s been a fan of his clothing line forever. She always asks for sneak peaks. That’s all she ever wants though. Unlike most people, Piper never asks for freebees or discounts or anything like that. She just wants to see it before it’s released. Nico thought he’d do her one better. He let her see the entire line, he let her pick what to show in their shoot, and letting them keep what they wore. He knows she loved that. He knows it was also a bit symbolic as well. When Piper first joined their friend group through Reyna, the two of them didn’t really talk. They tended to avoid each other, really. Nico automatically assumed Piper was some kind of stuck up, rich, preppy beauty queen. Piper admitted to thinking Nico was a bit weird and creepy in person, despite idolizing his brand. Piper also found out about Nico’s secret life by accident. She walked into a conversation at the wrong time, and Nico was never so happy about that. At first, he didn’t like her knowing, but she hasn’t told anyone yet, and he’s realized that she never will. It took a long while for them to get to decent grounds. When Jason told Nico that Piper had practically praised his work, he figured it was time to officially extend the olive branch. Piper seemed to get that gesture.

“It was really nice of you, I remember you asked me what kind of flowers she liked. Now I know why” The idea of making a personalized outfit for Piper based off her favorite flowers is what eventually spiraled into Nico making almost everything in the summer line based off his friends. The amount of effort he put into it was insane. The amount of research he did on flower meanings was ridiculous, and rather degrading when it came to asking Persephone for specifics. For once, Nico was hoping his tiny detail work would go unnoticed.

“She’s a good friend, and a loyal fan. I figured it was about time I did something for her”

Jason smiles. “Pipers a good person, she deserves that kind of thing” Nico knows the two are best friends, along with Leo. He also knows they used to date way back. For some reason, that doesn’t bother Nico. Usually, Nico wouldn’t be so comfortable with someone he’s interested in being so close to their ex, but with Jason, he doesn’t really care. He knows they ended on a mutual note, and he also has no doubt that any feelings they share now are platonic. They have both very clearly moved their romantic interests elsewhere.

“Do you normally drive in silence, or do you listen to music” Nico, after a tiny pause, leans forward to turn the radio on, and is appalled when Country music comes through the speakers.

“You don’t” He gasps, turning to stare dumbfoundedly at Jason as he drives. Really hoping that Jason doesn’t spend all his driving time listening to bad country songs.

“I don’t” Jason laughs with the shake of his head. “I usually listen to audio books, the news, or traffic reports. I rarely listen to music in the car. If I do, it’s usually classics. However, not all country music is bad. There are some good songs out there”

“Jason Grace. The few does not make up for the majority” He knows the genre isn’t that bad, he doesn’t really have anything against it, he just likes the opportunity to make fun of Jason.

“Alright then, what do you listen to in the car then?”

“Like you, I like to listen to audio books, but you’ll never get me to watch the news, let alone listen to it in traffic. It’s audio books or music”

“What kind of music. I wanna say death metal, you seem like a death metal kind of person” Nico looks at Jason, mouth agape and a hand pressed to his chest to mock offense.

“Excuse you, but I haven’t listened to death metal since I was fourteen. I’m more of a classic rock kind of guy”

“What kind of classic rock are we talking here? Elvis kind of classic rock or The Rolling Stones kind of classic?” Jason chuckles a bit, turning into Nico’s driveway.

“Why not both? I don’t s-“ Nico never finishes that sentence, because Jason pulls all the way into Nico’s driveway, and they both fall silent as their eyes land on the front door that’s very clearly been busted in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite this chapter being so simple, I actually really like it. I think it's sweet and I hope you guys feel the same way.  
> Again, Happy Holidays! I hope everyone is having a wonderful time this winter!


	21. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nico… Please… Let me keep you safe”

“Stay here, don’t move. I’m going to go check it out. Wait for me to come get you” Jason instructs, carefully stepping out of the car, his hands lingering down towards his belt, where his work radio and gun are clipped. He doesn’t want to risk the chance of someone still being in there. Nico on the other hand, apparently didn’t care, and is already in the house by the time Jason even took a single step. He curses to himself quickly, and takes off after Nico.

“What are you thinking, someone could still be here!” Jason sighs as he catches up to his friend, stepping up behind him and placing his hand on the smaller’s shoulder. Nico doesn’t move, or say anything. He simply scans the room, eyes wide. It takes a minute for Jason to realize, but when he does, he falters, his hand falling from Nico’s shoulder.

“They didn’t touch anything?” He whispers quietly, eyes wide as he observes the house around him. Nico’s living rom and kitchen look perfectly normal. Spotless, really. The complete opposite of the first time the house was broken into.

“Go check upstairs, see if someone’s still here, or if anything looks out of place. I’m going to check my room” Nico starts walking, not giving Jason a say in the matter, but Jason isn’t going to let Nico run off without him a second time. Not when someone might still be in the house. Not if there’s a chance Nico might be in danger. He reaches out and grabs onto Nico’s arm before he can get too far, stopping him in his tracks.

“I don’t think so. Either you go wait in the car and let me scan the place by myself, or I go with you, and you do not leave my side” Nico doesn’t seem too happy about that. He yanks his arm away from Jason, a tight scowl forming on his lips.

“I can take care of myself, Grace” He snaps, and Jason flinches. He’ll admit that hurt, but he’s not going to let it get to him, not now. He can’t risk it. He takes a moment to breath, and nod himself.

“No offense, Nico. But you’re a fashion designer. I am a trained officer. I have no doubt that you could defend yourself if you need to, but we don’t know what we’re dealing with here. There could be multiple people. They could be armed. We don’t know. I cannot, I will not let you get hurt. I know you’re mad, I know you’re upset, and I know you want to be here because this is your house, and this is the second time someone’s been here, so I am not going to make you leave. But I am staying with you. Whether you like it or not.” Jason can be stern when he really needs to be, and he certainly needs that now. He knows if he lets Nico barge back there on his own, and something happens to him, he would never forgive himself. Just the thought of it makes his stomach twist. He will not lead Nico into harms way.

“Dammit…” Nico clicks his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest, and averting his eyes. He’s struggling. Jason can see it. Fighting between trusting Jason, and pushing him away.

“Nico… Please… Let me keep you safe” He whispers to him, and his friend tenses up. He caught it. He caught onto Jason’s reference. He’s alluding to the previous night. The night that had Jason floating on cloud nine because he got to hold Nico in his arms again. He got to feel Nico’s warm fingers caress his skin. He heard Nico’s melodic voice whisper sweet words to him. He heard Nico confess that he seems to feel safest in Jason’s arms, a declaration Jason would be pleased to comply with. All he wanted to begin with was Nico’s safety. If that meant holding him close like that, then that’s just an extra perk. Jason’s trying to allude to that safety Nico claimed he offered. Jason wants to keep Nico safe. He wants to be Nico’s safe place. He’s just hoping Nico will let him.

“Fine” Nico’s eyes shift back over to Jason, and he unfolds his arms. “Let’s go” He holds his hand out, and waits for Jason to take hold.

Hand in hand. They march down the hall of Nico’s house, to the back rooms. They peak into the laundry room first, and find nothing out of the ordinary. Then they enter Nico’s bedroom, and the air around them freezes. Nico’s hand squeezes Jason’s a little tightly, but Jason says nothing, only gives a quick squeeze back, and let’s Nico take out his emotions on their grip.

The room is seemingly fine. The closet is open, but nothing seems tossed around. The entirety of the room looks normal. The bed is neatly made, everything is clean. It looks like the last time Jason saw it. Normal.

All except for the dagger stuck into the wall above Nico’s bed. They both stare at it for a few minutes, blood as cold as ice before Nico starts leading them to it. Not caring about any usual protocol or safety measures, Jason reaches up, and yanks the knife out of the wall. It’s an odd blade. The handle is bound in black leather, and the blade itself is a shining silver. The style and shape itself looks like an antique, but it’s so well taken care of that it could be mistaken as being brand new. Around the handle is a slim white string, that attaches to a slim, brown piece of paper. Messy black cursive fills the note.

‘Couldn’t find what I came for’ is all it reads. Jason holds it in his hand, he, and Nico both staring at it pensively, not knowing what to think or say about it. Next thing he knows, the dagger is on the floor, he and Nico are sitting on the edge of the bed, Jason’s arms wrapped tightly around Nico’s shoulders, comforting him in silence, until Reyna, and the rest of the task force arrive. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jason was kind enough to hold Nico’s hand for the next two hours. He was kind enough to keep whispering re-assuring words. He was kind enough to drive Nico to his father’s house when everything finally started to calm down. He was kind enough to hug Nico tightly before leaving, and kind enough to promise him he’ll find the intruder targeting him. He was so kind to Nico. It’s too bad Nico is boiling with anger on the inside to care, or focus on it at the moment.

“Three break-ins between us is too much to ignore” Nico now sits in his childhood home, in his father dining room, sitting at one end of the long, dark wood table as his father paces about. Hayden was not too happy to find his son, looking angry and albeit a little scared, on his doorstep with Officer Jason Grace in toe, looking just as concerned.

“It’s not a coincidence. What they stole, the notes. It’s organized” Nico agrees, leaning back in his chair a bit. He agrees with his father. They both see that there’s a larger picture to these break-ins. They can both sense a larger plan in motion, and neither of them like that.

“I want you to stay here until this is resolved” Hayden concludes, one hand on his chin as his mind races to create a counter plan. A defense.

“No. I’m not running or hiding. As soon as the police clear out, I’m going home” Nico protests, His father stops in his tracks to lock eyes with him from across the dining room.

“I don’t want you going back in that house” His father argues.

“Its my house. I’m going to defend it. They want to mess with me, then they can do it face to face” It was bad enough that they took something precious from him. Two, very precious things from him. Now they’re messing with him. Threatening him. He’s not just going to lie back and take it.

“Forget it. We don’t know who we’re facing, son. I’m not risking your safety. If you really want to go home, then I’ll be calling Reyna for a police detail to accompany you at all times”

“Not happening” Nico growls, finally standing from his seat. “I have stuff to do, father. Things I can’t do if I have the police watching my every move.” As much as his father cares for his safety, Hayden also knows he needs Nico’s help in the underworld.

“Then I’ll assign you to Alecto” Hayden suggests one of his ‘personal assistants’ from the underworld.

“No” Nico shuts down the idea.

“Thanatos?”

“Yes, because Thanatos would be thrilled to babysit me for all hours of the day for who knows how long” 

“Hestia?”

“She has her own problems to worry about, Dad”

“You could stay with Persephone during the day? Help her in her shop?”

“We’d strangle eachother by nightfall”

“Your grandmother?”

“It’d work for two hours max, then either Demeter gets distracted by something and loses me, or I get tired of her force feeding me and I run away” Hades sighs in annoyance, placing a hand to his forehead as he searches for a solution his son won’t swat away instantly.

“Stay with the Jackson boy then?” His father is really reaching if he’s suggesting Percy. The two have a long, complicated past, and don’t really get along. If Hades is turning to Percy, he must be getting desperate for a solution.

“Not happening. We both have to much work to do at our day jobs to pull that off, there’s no viable excuse we could feed to public for following eachother around all day, and do you have any idea how much third-wheeling I’d do for him and Annabeth? We’d all go insane after three days” Nico has a good reason to shut down anything his father suggests. He doesn’t like the idea of having a baby sitter. He cannot, and will not be grounded like that. It’d ruin too much.

“Fine. What about the Grace boy? You two seem comfortable, and I’m sure he’d have no complaints about watching over you”

“First of all, no, it’s not like that” nothing in his dads facial or vocal expression indicates anything, but he knows exactly what Hayden is trying to imply, based solely off his wording.

“Second, Jason is a cop. Having a cop tail me all day and night is probably the worst idea you could offer” Hayden groans in annoyance. Nico wonders why he even suggested that one.

“Reyna? She knows about you, right? Surely that one would work?”

“Nope, Reyna may know, but she’s still a cop, and not just a cop, but the captain. She can’t eave her post so easily to follow me around, I’d have to stick with her, and me being around cops all day isn’t a smart idea.”

“Hazel?”

“I’m sure Hazel would be willing, but that would mean I’d have to spend a lot more time with Frank too, and even if Frank has an idea of what’s going on, he still refuses to acknowledge, talk about, or get involved with it. It’s better to not involve them” Hayden groans again as he collapses down into a chair at the other end of the table.

“Will you just tail me around then?” His fathers last resort, is for Nico to stick with him. It’s probably the safest out of all of them, to be honest. No one will willingly mess directly with the king of the underworld, they’d never approach him face to face. Hayden is always also under strict, but subtle protection. As both his day, and night lives bring him a lot of attention, good and bad.

However, Nico still refuses to be chained to someone. He can’t do his job, either of his jobs, properly if his every move is being watched by someone. Nico needs to remain solo. No matter the risk.

“Neither of us will be able to properly work like that, and you know it” Hayden pauses for a minute, just staring at his son. Nico can see the gears clicking and grinding away in the villain’s head. Until finally, his father straightens his back, and folds his hands on the table, leaning forward a bit.

“Fine. I won’t force you to carry around a body-guard” His father gives in, but Nico knows better, he knows’ there’s more coming.

“But only on the condition that you do not spend the night in your home, you can visit as much as you like during the day, as long as you have someone with you, but you will sleep either here, or in the home of someone trusted. You are also to check in at the police station once a day, and with a family member once a day” His father lays down his proposition, not really understanding why his father would choose such terms.

“If I don’t agree?” Nico’s not sure he likes the arrangement, and he needs his alternatives before deciding.

“Then I hire someone to tail you from a distance every day, whether you like it or not, for the sake of your safety” Nico frowns at his father from across the table. They’re at a bit of a stalemate. Nico doesn’t like either of his options, but he knows his father is at his limit. He has made up his mind, and will not budge from this point. One of them will have to back down now, and he knows Hayden’s determination to keep his children safe will outlast Nico’s own stubbornness and pride.

“I’ll take the Deal”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I never took you for the spamming type” It takes exactly 44 minutes, 8 calls and 27 text messages to get The Ghost Prince to meet Jason in a small, empty construction lot on the edge of town. When he finally arrives, he doesn’t seem all too pleased with Jason’s constant stream of messages.

“It took you long enough” Jason complains, as adjusts his position in the driver’s seat of his car to better face the vigilante that’s just appeared in his passenger seat.

“I do have a job, you know, I’m a very busy man” The Ghost mocks behind that voice modifier, he can still hear the annoyance and a smidge of humor “and I’m not your dog or a servant. I am not going to come the very second you whistle for me” Jason can imagine the scowl hiding behind the solid silver.

“I didn’t expect you to, but I was expecting something a bit quicker, or at least an answer” The Ghost Prince hadn’t given any sign that he received the messages. He didn’t answer any of them, or any of the phone calls. Jason had been sitting in his car for nearly an hour, having no clue if his requests where actually getting across, or if he was just sitting there in silence like an idiot, waiting for someone who would never show.

“I was busy” The Prince repeats in annoyance. “Now what did you want. I’m sure you didn’t spend all that time trying to get a hold of me just for some small talk”

“I have a request” Jason gets right to it, and watches The Ghost Prince nod slowly, telling him to continue.

“First, I need you to find out anything and everything you can about this” Jason reaches from his pocket, and pulls out a plastic baggy, dropping it into the vigilante’s lap.

“What is this?” The Ghost picks it up, and hangs it in front of his face, almost like he’s scanning it.   
“That” Jason points to the bit of evidence shield inside the plastic. “Is the knife that was plunged into Nico di Angelo’s bedroom wall this morning, along with a threatening message” The villain pauses for a second as he stares at, before turning to Jason.

“What does the note say?” He asks, instead of simply reaching into the bag to read it himself.

“Couldn’t find what I came for” Jason repeats the inky black lettering he’s read a thousand times over today.

“That’s a promise to come back” He nods in agreement, and watches as The Prince clutches it tightly in his hand.

“That’s what it sounds like. Which leads me to my next request” He can feel the harsh stare of the vigilante intensify on him.

“I want you to increase my training” it’s not really a request, more like a demand. Jason doesn’t want to increase his training. He needs to.

“Excuse me?”

“I need you to increase my training” Jason repeats, just for The Ghost to shake his head.

“No, not happening. I shouldn’t even be training you in the first place”

“I don’t care” Jason argues. “Someone is out there, someone is messing with the di Angelo’s, targeting them. I need to be ready when they come back. I need to be able to protect him” He asked Nico earlier to trust him, to let him be his safe place. He can’t ruin that by not being able to keep him safe. This thief has a plan, they’re gunning for something. That much is all too clear, and whatever it is, Jason needs to be ready for it. He needs to be able to protect Nico.

“You’re going to get yourself killed” His trainer argues right back. It was enough of a struggle to get him to agree the first time. He didn’t expect him to agree to this right away.

“No, I’m only going to get myself killed if I get tossed into a fight I’m not ready for. Increase my training. Make sure I’m ready for anything”

“The pace you’re going at now is fine”

“No, it’s not” Jason snaps a bit. “I can’t waste my time with stances and wooden sticks anymore. If the intruder was still there when I arrived this morning, I might not have been able to stop them. I know this isn’t some ordinary thief, I can feel it in my gut. I can not risk this case, or his safety, I need to be able to protect him, I need-" Jason is starting to get defensive. He knows he needs this. He knows this training is crucial. He needs it if he’s going to finish Nico’s case he can just feel it, and he knows he needs to deal with this now. He can’t wait, Nico can’t wait, and the offender will not wait for The Ghost Prince to think Jason is ready. He needs to be ready now.

“Fine, alright. I get it. I’ll increase your training. We start tonight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	22. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico just doesnt know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, freindly reminder that you can always talk to me over on tumblr @ https://gaythoughtsandfeelings.tumblr.com/  
> or on Discord: PanExpress#0052 
> 
> I do post chapter updates on tumblr, and I do occasionally talk about the fic progress, as well as my other sips and fics.

What the hell is that?” Jason gasped, staring at the very dangerous looking pure black sword The Ghost Prince is currently holding. When the Prince had pulled the three-foot sword from it’s sheath, he swears the air around it dropped a couple degrees, and even the lights in the room grew dimmer.

“This Sword is forged from Stygian Iron, forged in the underworld, and cooled in one of it’s natural rivers” He claims, showing off the truly terrifying weapon.

“Who forged it?” He can’t help but ask, because the workman ship is truly beautiful. Jason doesn’t really know anything about swords, but he knows that one is impressive.

“I did” The eyes behind the mask settle on Jason, and there is an odd sense of pride in that autotuned voice.

“This sword will kill any monster that crawls out of the underworld with ease, and It’s indestructible” He brags, and Jason stares at in awe.

“Impressive”

“This” The Prince sinks the sword back into it’s sheath, and reattaches it to his hip.

“Is solid Imperial Gold. Not as strong as Stygian Iron, won’t hold up as long, but it will get the job done” He reaches into the big gym bag he brought into the warehouse with him, and pulls out a small dagger with a blade made of gold and a handle wrapped in soft leather.

“That’s not a sword, that’s a dagger” Jason points out. The Ghost Prince only stares at him in what Jason can only read as defiance, before holding the dagger up, and flicking his wrist downward, and to the side. The Blade extends with the motion, and suddenly becomes a full-sized sword.

“How the hell-” Jason gasps, only for the Ghost to cut him off with a laugh.

“Some of the best and smartest work in the underworld, Grace. You’d be amazed by some of the things we have” He leans forward to hand the golden sword out to Jason, and waits for him to take it.

“Now am I going to teach you how to use thing, or what?” He challenges, and Jason very quickly takes the sword. He watches as The Prince unsheathes his stygian Iron sword once again, and puts himself in the fighting position he taught Jason during their last session.

“I promise I won’t actually hurt you, and don’t worry about hurting me. Fight like you mean it” The vigilante doesn’t give him time to think, he lunges forward with his sword, the black metal seems to glow with an ominous purple tint as he swings it. Jason tries to block it, but it only takes seconds for his Sword to get knocked out of his hands.

“You wanted me to increase your training Grace, don’t make me regret it. I am not babying you anymore” He waits for Jason to grab his sword, and the second it’s back in his hold again, he swings.

“I’ll tell you again; fight like you mean it” He growls when Jason manages to block his next blow. He redraws his sword, and swings again, it lands an inch away from slicing into Jason’s shoulder. Jason flinches, realizing how close that was. Then he realizes it was on purpose, that The Ghost Prince meant to miss, so he wouldn’t hurt Jason. He could have sliced Jason to bits by now if he really wanted to.

“Alright, let’s do this” Jason sighs, trying to encourage himself. He regains his fighting stance, and he takes a deep breath. He reminds himself of why he’s doing this. He pictures Nico in his mind, and those scared eyes and that tired voice. His promise to keep Nico safe. He lets it echo in his brain as lunges and swings for The Ghost.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jason is honestly lucky to walk out of the warehouse unscathed. He imagines if The Ghost Prince wasn’t so skilled and his hand wasn’t so controlled, Jason would be all scratched up right about now. He walks into work and plops down at his desk, body tired and sore from hours of training and admittedly being knocked to the floor at least six times.

“You look like you could use a coffee” Jason had been sitting at his desk for who knows how long with his head hanging down in his hands. He perks up in shock at the sound of Nico di Angelo’s voice.

“Is that an offer?” Jason can’t help the smile that forms on his lips, not while he watches Nico grin as he sits down on the edge of Jason’s desk.

“Are you accepting?” He counters, raising one eyebrow in a smug, teasing expression. Jason feels a sudden fire light in his stomach, as he props himself up better to smirk at his friend.

“Throw in some food and I will” Jason hasn’t actually had breakfast yet today. While he is a bit hungry, he’s more using it as an excuse to spend time with Nico.

“Deal. Think Reyna will let you go?”

“Reyna is willing to give you the whole day off if it means she doesn’t have to watch you two give eachother googly eyes anymore” Comes a quiet, snarky comment from Reyna’s desk. Jason’s face burns up, as does Nico’s, but he seems to handle the insinuation better.

“You could come with us, Reyna. And bring Piper, then you won’t even notice what we’re doing” Nico isn’t very subtle as he turns his head to grin in her direction. She doesn’t say anything, only lifts her head and stares directly into his eyes.

“Alright then, come on, Grace. I think we’re free to go get some breakfast”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nico was shocked when Jason came to him last night, demanding more training. At first Nico thought he was just being a reckless idiot. He thought Jason was just trying to rush things without thinking. He thought the training was about finding and killing the chimera. Then Jason started blabbering about the di Angelo case and about how he needed to find the culprit to keep Nico safe, and Nico felt like the world had fallen out beneath him. Jason had offered. Early that day, in his house, Jason had offered to keep Nico safe, and he was following through with that. He was trying to do whatever he could to protect Nico. When he realized that, Nico felt like his heart was on fire. He wasn’t sure if he loved how much Jason cared about his safety, or hated it.

He accepted the training regardless. He brought Jason to a new warehouse, and set it up just like all the others, but he pulled out real swords instead of wooden ones. Jason hadn’t faired very well in the beginning. Nico knocked him around quite a bit. Eventually he was able to block pretty well, but he still couldn’t land a hit. Jason was determined on this though, and he had no doubt he’ll be a master by the end of the week.

Nico ends the training session a little bit past two in the morning, wanting to make sure Jason still had time to get sleep. He returns to his father’s home, puts away his sword and hides his Ghost Prince things as usual, before taking a very long, much needed shower. Nico doesn’t actually sleep after that. He curls himself up in his old bed, and he stares at the ceiling until the sun comes up. He can’t get his thoughts to settle. He can’t think of anything besides Jason Grace.

 Right now, in a time like this, it should be worry keeping Nico up at night. He should have been thinking about that dagger, and that note and what it could all mean. Instead, he lied awake for hours thinking about Jason. Thinking about his comforting words and his gentle touch. He thinks about the promises he made Nico, and the way he held him the night before. He thinks about how insistent Jason is to train more so that he can protect him. He thinks about how hard Jason is working, just for his safety. And it bothers him. That image of Jason repeatedly getting off the ground to charge at him and try again haunts him, and he can’t decide if that’s good or not.

When Nico finally pries himself out of bed to get ready for the day, his father reminds him of their deal, and tells him to be sure to check in with the police station on his way to work.

He walks into the police station an hour later expecting just to say hello to Reyna, and then be on his way, but then he spots Jason, and every bone on his body suddenly feels heavy.

 Jason’s got his elbows on his desk, head in hands, looking tired and absolutely wrecked. Nico might have pushed him a bit too hard last night, or perhaps it was too early in their training for Jason to be doing things like that, but Nico feels terrible.  He asks him out for coffee, and when Jason asks if they can tack some breakfast on top of that, he doesn’t hesitate to agree.

“Thanks for coming with me” Nico smiles at Jason from across the table as he fixes his cup of coffee, watching Jason do the same.

“Thanks for inviting me” He smiles back, stirring his coffee before slowly bringing it to his lips. He blows on it, pushing the fresh steam away, before taking a sip.

“God, I needed that” Jason groans in pleasure, and it makes Nico shiver before he hides his face in his own mug.

“I wanted to thank you for yesterday” Nico says after a pause, keeping his eyes focused on his coffee.

“There’s no need to thank me” Jason assures him, and when Nico dares to look up at him, he has the kindest, softest smile on his face that makes Nico’s heart flutter.

“Yes, there is. I wasn’t in the greatest state yesterday and you were there for me…” Nico trails off not knowing how to phrase what he means. Not knowing how to tell Jason that his words and gestures plagued Nico’s thoughts in dreams. Not knowing how to tell him that his image is the only thing keeping Nico steady at the moment, instead of blowing his top and rampaging around the underworld until he can wring out the culprit, and probably do something he’d regret for a really, really long time.

“That’s what friends do, right?” Nico winces, and returns his gaze to the table. Right, friends. They were friends. Is that a good thing or bad thing? He doesn’t seem to know anymore.

“Are the pancakes here good? I can’t remember if I’ve tried them or not yet” Jason breaks the next bit of silence, and Nico nods, appreciating the switch in topic.

“Demeter makes the best pancakes” he assures, so Jason goes ahead and orders a really big stack of chocolate chip pancakes, with a side of bacon and eggs.

“Are you sure you’re an adult?” Nico asks, after the waitress walks away, and after hearing Jason ask for extra chocolate and extra whip-cream.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” He counters, still obviously not happy that Nico didn’t order anything but another cup of coffee and a side cup of water.

“I’m sure, Demeter stuffed me full at dinner last night” he lies, Jason doesn’t seem to buy it, but he doesn’t push.

“So, you spent the night at your dad’s house?” He asks.

“Yeah. My dad isn’t very happy about that threat. He’s decided that I’m not allowed to spend the night in my own house anymore” Nico grumbles. He doesn’t like it, but he knows there’s no fighting it. His dad’s deals are final. No loop holes, no way out.

“That sucks, but it’s probably for the best”

“Yeah, I know, he’s just trying to keep me safe” Nico sighs and Jason nods.

“That’s good” He hesitates for a second “Did you at least get to go grab some of your stuff for the time being?”

“Oh, of course” Nico nods. There was no way he was just going to leave all his stuff like that. His dad has already agreed to meet with him later, so they can go together to grab some more clothes and install a bit of extra security.

“I’m allowed to go to the house anytime I want. I just can’t go at night, I can’t sleep there, and I can’t go alone”

“Oh, okay” Jason nods in understanding “So how long do you think your dad’s going to force you to stay with him?” He asks, and Nico hums in thought.

“Probably until this is resolved”

“You going to be alright locked up with them like that?” Jason jokes.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It shouldn’t be too bad, but if I do get tired of my parents, I can go crash on someone else’s couch for a night or two. Wouldn’t be the first time I had to couch surf.” Nico shrugs, a fond smile pulling up on his lips. He did that a lot back in college. He’s spent a night or two at his dad’s, a night at Reyna’s, a night or two at Percy’s, maybe toss in a boyfriend or a one-night stand, rinse, repeat. But those were college days, and it was kind of fun back then. He doesn’t imagine going from place to place would be as fun now. Not when he has his own house he could be in.

“Well then, just know my couch is always open” Jason smiles, it’s a touching offer but Nico’s body is absolutely burning at the words.

“but you never let me sleep on your couch” He pouts, and Jason laughs.

“Because I don’t want you to kill your back. The beds more comfortable”

“The beds only comfortable if you’re also in it” He can’t help the words that roll off his tongue. He regrets them when they both start to blush. Thankfully, the waitress returns with Jason’s food before either of them can say anything in reaction.

“Here” Jason holds up a fork, the one that was meant for Nico to use with his own meal.

“What?” He’s confused, but he takes the fork from Jason anyway.

“You’re helping me eat this” Jason says, pushing the plate of pancakes towards the center of the table, so it’s an equal distance from both of them.

“Oh no I am not, we’re not sharing your breakfast” Nico argues, putting the fork down on the table, and gently pushing the plate back towards Jason, who in turn, returns it to the middle.

“We are, its our breakfast now. Now eat”

“I am not hungry” Jason scowls, clearly seeing right through him.

“Nico, don’t lie to me. I know you’re hungry. Eat the damn pancakes” Jason rolls his eyes, but turns his scowl into an encouraging smile. Nico sighs in defeat, and picks the fork back up to dig into the giant pile of sugary fluff.

“Happy?” He asks, trying to keep himself from laughing as he talks around a mouth full of the sweet breakfast food.

“Incredibly” Jason beams, picking up his own fork to help Nico go through the mountain of pancakes.

They continue like that for a while. Eating their breakfast, sipping their coffee, and making the occasional joke.

“So what brought you to the office this morning?” Jason asks, leaning forward instinctively to brush a bit of whip cream from the corner of Nico’s mouth. He watches Jason sit back in his seat, and lick the whip cream off his finger, before returning to his food, clearly not thinking about it. Nico on the other hand, short circuits.

“I uh” He fumbles, swallowing hard. _What even was that? What did he ask me again?_ His brain races to catch up to the conversation again, trying not to focus too hard on Jason’s hand, or his mouth.

“Another thing my dad made me promise to do is check in with people daily. I’m supposed to check in at the police department once a day, and then with a family member once a day” He’s finally capable of forming actual words, and Jason hums in thought for a second, and then gives him a hopeful look.

“Does this mean we can do this again tomorrow?” Nico’s brain apparently wasn’t done malfunctioning, and now his heart was joining in on the action.

“Yeah… Yeah, we can do this again tomorrow”

 

 

 

 

 

 

So, they did. They met for breakfast again the next day, and the day after, and the day after. They went and had breakfast everyday together for a week. Each day they shared a plate, and each day they laughed and joked about something new. Each day they gabbed to eachother about their previous day and each day Nico swears he nearly has a heart attack.

Each night Jason meets with The Ghost Prince to continue their lessons. Each night he improves a bit more. By the end of the week he manages to stay on his feet the whole time, and he actually manages to land a hit on Nico once. He’s very quickly improving, and each night they meet to train, and Nico sees the determination in his eyes, he swears he feels his heart melt, just knowing that Jason is doing it for him.

 

“Do you want me to drop you off at your work?” It takes Jason a whole week to offer, and of course it’s the one-day Nico can’t do it.

“That’s alright. I have to go talk to Persephone about something” Jason nods in understanding, but Nico does catch the bit of disappointment in his eyes.

“I want to ask you something though?” Nico asks, pulling Jason’s attention to him like a magnet. The curiosity and hope that surges through Jason’s bright blue eyes makes him shiver, and he smiles.

“I uh, well, the summer line is going to be publicly released soon, and I’d like it if you were there at the event. I mean, as a friend, not just as one of the models from the shoot. I could really use your emotional support” The deadline for the release has been creeping up on Nico for days now, and at this point, he’s practically out of time. He’s always hated public releases, but this is different. This line is a lot more personal, it’s going to be harder to get through. Having a familiar face in the audience is definitely going to help ease his nerves. He wants that face to be Jason.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts! Comments always make my day! 
> 
> Also, freindly reminder that you can always talk to me over on tumblr @ https://gaythoughtsandfeelings.tumblr.com/  
> or on Discord: PanExpress#0052 
> 
> I do post chapter updates on tumblr, and I do occasionally talk about fic progress, as well as my other ships and fics.


	23. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’ll be fine, and if it’s not I’ll be right there in the audience” Jason makes another little promise, and that actually does make Nico give a bit of a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

_Still not here?_

 

That’s the note Jason finds on Nico di Angelo’s door while he accompanies him to pick up some clothes. Jason’s right-hand moves down towards the gun on his belt. His left hand goes to rip the note off the door, but it ends up entangles in Nico’s right hand. For a second, Jason had almost forgotten Nico was there with him. The boy who was in even more shock and was even more afraid.

The cold hand wrapped around his gives a tight squeeze, before Nico goes to pull the note down with his free hand. Jason watches as his fingers shake, the paper fluttering in his grasp.

 Though he’s not quite sure if Nico is shaking in fear, or in anger.

“Come on, let’s get my suit and leave” Nico puts the note in his pocket, then yanks the front door open. Jason has his gun already out of his holster. Ready to shoot if he has to. Not trusting that they were alone.

If the intruder is still there, it’s going to be a little hard to react or to shoot with only one hand, but regardless of knowing that, he gives Nico’s hand a gentle squeeze, and doesn’t dare let him go.

Not when he can feel and see Nico shaking. Not when he can feel his body drop ten degrees in temperature and see him go pale.

 Not when he can practically hear the way his heart is pounding. Not when his eyes look so dark.

He would never dare let him go.

They search through the house together, both letting their eyes wander the premises, looking for anything even slightly out of place. Neither of them note anything significant, despite looking through every inch of the house and the area outside. Nothing looks touched, there are no tire tracks to indicate a car pulling in other than Jason’s, and there are no foot prints anywhere. Jason will have to call the department in to look for finger prints, but he highly doubts there are any. This is clean, professional and objective, just like last time.  

Jason lets go of Nico’s hand, only when the young man goes into his closet to collect some clothes, Jason waits in the bedroom, sitting calmly on the bed, talking to Reyna over the phone as Nico wanders about retrieving what he needs for the next day.

“Reyna’s got people on the way, let’s get you somewhere safe” Jason hangs up his cell, and shoves it back in its place as he stands from the bed. Nico, a pile of things in his hands, nods. He hasn’t said a word since they first entered the house. His eyes are cold, and dark, and his lips have been pressed into a tight line. Jason hesitates when they lock eyes for a split second. He wants to reach out and hold him. Comfort him. He wants to coax that frown into a smile, he wants to kiss that tense spot where his brows have furrowed together. He wants to let Nico know it’ll be okay.

Instead, he puts his hand gently on Nico’s back, and leads him through the house again, and back out to the car. He drives Nico all the way to his Dad’s house. They inform Mr. di Angelo of the new note, and Hayden frowns in worry. Jason assures him they are doing everything they can to solve this, binging in every last resource. He walks Nico up to his bedroom and sits him down on the bed.

“You gonna be alright?” He asks, kneeling in front of him, forcing Nico to look at him.

“Yeah” Nico hesitates for a second. “Yeah, I’m just… I’m mad… they’re toying with me, Jason… taunting me…what the hell do they want from me?” He mutters, but he sounds like he’s talking to himself, not Jason. The officer sighs, and places a hand on Nico’s shoulder, making him focus.

“We’re going to figure this out, alright. I promise you, I will find the culprit, okay?” There he goes with his promises again, but he doesn’t bother scolding himself at this point. He’s accepted that Nico di Angelo is his one exception to that rule. His one weakness.

“Okay” Nico nods, trying his best to give Jason a tiny smile, but it doesn’t really work.

“Now rest up, alright? You’ve got a big day tomorrow, right?” He tries to lighten the mood a bit and gives Nico a smile. Nico gives a troubled sigh, and nods.

“Going to be hard getting through that with all this going on” He whines, and Jason gives his shoulder a little squeeze.

“It’ll be fine, and if it’s not I’ll be right there in the audience” Jason makes another little promise, and that actually does make Nico give a bit of a smile.  
“Thanks” Jason stands to his feet, and Nico follows. “You might need this, right?” He stops Jason from making any other move, and slips the note he had previously stashed away, back out of his pocket.

“I do, hopefully this one gives us more than the others” The last two notes didn’t have any on them, not a single finger print or anything. This one is probably in the same meticulous shape, but he can hope.

“Go get to it then, Grace.” Nico nudges him a bit, but there’s a bit more light in his eyes than there was earlier, and Jason knows he’s just teasing, so he smiles.

“I’m going, I’m going” He chuckles, walking himself to the bedroom door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nico”

“See you tomorrow, Jason”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Long after everyone else goes home, Jason is still at the precinct, sitting at his desk in partial dark, staring at the Nico di Angelo case file. He’s looked over every last detail twenty times in the last couple hours alone. He rereads every suspect file, even though they have no real suspects. He’s watched every second of the surveillance videos given to him by Hayden di Angelo. He’s quadruple checked every lab result for any piece of evidence. He still comes up with nothing.  He’s been staring at pictures of all three notes left by the intruder, and all he’s been able to come up with is that the hand writing is the same. But that’s all he has. Hours upon hours of staring at paper and all he has is matching handwriting. His eyesight is starting to get fuzzy, he feels a bit dizzy, a bit light headed. It’s starting to get to him, starting to weigh down his body.

Jason groans in annoyance, leaning forward to press his head into his hands. He rubs at his temples, hoping to chase away the headache he feels slowly creeping up on him.

“Man, I never thought I would willingly come here” A headache isn’t the only thing that had crept up on Jason. Suddenly there is a gloved hand on his shoulder, and a warped voice behind his back.

“What are you doing here” He gasps, quickly spinning in his chair to face the intruder. The Ghost Prince recoils, pulling his hand away from Jason to cross his arms across his chest. That solid silver mask glints in the dimmed lights of the precinct in a way Jason’s never seen before. He sees details he’s never noticed before. Is the mask engraved? The way the light hits it, he swears he can see intricate detailing.

“Better question; what are _you_ doing here?”  The Prince counters, and when Jason just sits there and stares at him with one eyebrow arched in confusion. He rolls his eyes at him.

“You were supposed to meet me over an hour ago for training” He scolds, and Jason’s mind reels. _What time is it?_ He asks himself, knows it’s been a few hours but he swears it’s not that late. he spins around to check his phone, noting that it’s almost midnight and he has several missed calls and text messages.

“Wait, were you worried about me?” Jason can’t help the joke that falls out of his mouth, holding his phone so the Ghost can see all the missed calls and texts he left. Once again, those brown eyes roll in annoyance, but he very quickly shifts his head away, like he’s no longer capable of looking Jason in the eye.

“You’re the one who demanded I train you, and then demanded I increase your training. Don’t demand something, and then not keep up your end of the commitment” He complains, and Jason huffs.

“Yeah, sorry” He groans, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, hoping to ease some tension there.

“You’re right” He admits “I lost track of time trying to figure this out” He turns back to his papers again, and he can feel the Ghost Prince leaning over his shoulder again to glance at the case file.

“You’ve been staring at this for how long?” He asks, and Jason can hear the disapproval in his voice, even through all the modification.

“Since about eight o’clock in the afternoon?” Jason makes a wild guess, not really remembering the exact time he pulled out the files.

“You’ve been going over this for four hours?” The vigilante gasps, and Jason shrugs, not really seeing any significance in the time frame.

“Yeah I guess”

“Grace?” The Prince suddenly asks, and Jason hums in response, his eyes wandering back across the white pages.

“Go home” The Ghost reaches over his shoulder to close the file, Jason’s head snaps up to stare at him.

“Excuse me?”

“I said go home, Grace. It’s midnight. You’ve been staring at practically nothing for over four hours. Go home. Go to sleep. You can stare at your papers tomorrow” He orders, taking a step back from Jason to put his hands on his hips. Jason stands up to face him, to look down at him.

“You can’t tell me what to do, and it isn’t nothing. This is the di Angelo case, there was another note today, I can’t just ignore that, I need-” He starts getting defensive. The insinuation of Nico’s case being unimportant has Jason’s body rumbling.

This case isn’t nothing.

It’s everything to him right now.

 He has to solve it.

He will solve it.

“I know, I know” The Ghost Prince cuts him off. “You need to solve it, but you’re not going to get anywhere by staring at the same page for who knows how long. New information isn’t just going to magically appear in front of you. And you’re not going to be able to do anything if you wring yourself dry. If you’re too exhausted and overworked to stand, you won’t be able to protect that di Angelo kid, and all the hours I’ve spent training you will be waisted” He argues, and Jason scowls, because on one hand, he’s right. He can’t work himself to death. He needs to stay focused and alert and ready but glaring at the file constantly isn’t going to help with that.

On the other hand. He can’t just to do nothing. He has to keep looking, researching. He’s has to keep-

“Did you get anything back on the evidence I gave you” He’s got to keep reaching into his recourses. And he’s got one recourse standing right in front of him. One curveball of a recourse, one recourse as deep and as endless as the ocean. The Ghost Prince is his ticket to finding his intruder, he just knows it. He’s known it the whole time, that’s why he called the truce in the first place.

“Not much?” The Prince of the underground seems a bit thrown off by Jason’s sudden change of topic but complies anyway.

“I know that it’s old, probably made between the 1930’s and the 1950’s, it’s been meticulously well kept, and it was definitely made in the underground” Jason perks up because that’s something. It’s more than he had five minutes ago, it’s a hell of a lot more. It’s something he could work with.

“Does that mean you could ask around the underworld? See if anyone knows who it’s connected too? Who made it, maybe?” But The Ghost sadly shakes his head.

“Not a chance. This thing predates Hades reign. Either this thing was handed down or dug up, _or_ we’re dealing with a really old master mind” There’s a bit of a joking tone, as well as a bit of an edge to his tone.

“Either way, the history of this thing is long lost” Jason clicks his tongue. That’s a lot less helpful, but it’s still something.

“I’ll keep looking into it though” After a brief silence the Ghost adds on, and Jason nods, his hands already traveling back to the file.

“Yeah, no. Go home, Grace.” The Ghost puts his hand down on the file, and Jason groans. He knows this is a battle he won’t win. In every training match they’ve ever had, The Ghost Prince has been extremely strict about making sure Jason’s physical health is well maintained. He’s not letting Jason get away with this one.

“I’m going, I’m going” Jason surrenders, stepping away from his desk. The second he’s stepped away, the Prince steps forward and turns off Jason’s laptop, and shuffles away his files.

“For the record” Jason’s hands start fishing out his phone and his keys as he reaches the back door of the precinct. He looks back over his shoulder, just to glimpse at the vigilante so carefully cleaning up Jason’s office space for him. “You were totally worried about me”

“Go home, Grace!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Jason Grace, what would you do without me?”

“Show up to a press release for one of the biggest fashion names in our city looking like a walking disaster” Jason teases, watching Pipers tan hands smooth out the fabric of his shirt.  

Nico is officially releasing his summer line to the public today, and he requested Jason attend. Of course, Jason’s never actually been to an event like this, so he had no clue what to do, but lucky, he knew of someone who’s gone to every single Adonis fashion release.

She took one step in Jason’s apartment, saw him in blue jeans and an old, plain white t-shirt, and she shoved him right back into his bedroom.

She placed him in a clean pair of black slacks and a nice, light gray colored button up shirt. She even combed his hair for him. She was very insistent he look good and presentable for Nico, and his big day. Jason was nervous the entire time getting ready, the drive there, and he was nervous when he finally sat down outside the building.

“Relax, Jace. Everything’s gonna be fine. He asked you to be here right?” Piper pats his shoulder as they sit, and he nods his head, taking in a deep breath.

“Yeah”

“Well then, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know” Jason groans. He thinks he should be excited. Should be happy. Nico asked him to come to this. Nico wanted Jason to attend this important event for him. That should make him happy. But there’s this sharp feeling of anxiousness weighing down in his gut.

“Relax, I’m sure after this you and Nico can go out to eat a nice dinner and then you can take him home again and get all cuddly, and maybe this time you’ll actually have the balls to-” Jason lets Piper talk for far too long, and he shushes her once he realizes this.

“Piper!” but her only response is to laugh. She pats his back again before returning to rubbing calming circles into tense muscles.

“Joking, joking. But on the more serious side….” She starts, and Jason already knows what’s coming and groans.

“When are you going to make a move?” She asks, Jason instantly shakes his head. 

“I don’t know Pipes. I don’t know if I like him like that” He lies “I don’t know if he likes me like that” Piper snorts, and when he glances at her, she’s rolling her eyes.

“Oh please, Jace. First of all, you can’t tell me you don’t like him, I’ve seen the way you look at him” She argues, and well, Jason can’t really say anything to that. He knows it’s probably true. He’s never been too good at hiding his feelings, and Piper, after all their years together, can read him like a book.

“Second, He literally insisted that you guys share the bed, got all handsy with your chest, and then told you he felt the most comfortable in your arms” Pipers voice is so deadpan, and Jason’s cheeks feel warm.

“That’s not what happened”

“Close enough. You guys had your perfect little hallmark movie worthy moment, and you honestly still don’t think he has a thing for you?” She asks, and Jason hesitates to answer.

He tries to focus on the sound of people talking and cameras clicking around him, tries to focus on the feeling of Pipers hand on his back, but none of them can over power the feeling of his heart fluttering at the idea.

“Jason Grace, you poor sap!” Jason doesn’t have a response, but Pipers continuous laughter tells him she found an answer anyway.

“Oh, shut up, it’s starting” Pipers shushes him, despite Jason being stone silent, she pulls her hand off him, and pushes at his shoulder. Over the next few minutes the lights start to dim, and more people start sitting.

“Good morning” The voice is calm and steady. Regal and sophisticated.

“I am very grateful you all could come” clad in elegant black silk with a stunning red rose petal pattern, the speaker takes the stage, and lays their hands onto the podium, leaning forward to address the audience. Dark, shinning eyes scan the audience, till they land on Jason, and he receives a smile that sends an arrow straight through his heart.

“My step-son is very excited to share with you all this line. It’s very dear to him, he worked very hard on it. Not long ago, he came to me, and asked me to help in this, and that’s why he’s entrusted me with his speech for this year’s summer line” but it’s not Nico at the podium. It’s not Nico’s dark eyes glistening with pride. It’s not Nico smiling at him through the audience. It’s Persephone.

“Where’s Nico?” Jason leans over to Piper, and whispers in her ear. She turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Nico never gives his own speech at these things? Didn’t he tell you? He never shows his face for the actual announcement, only at the little after-party. He writes the speeches, but he always passes them off to his father to present” Jason’s stomach clenches in disappointment. He doesn’t understand though. Why would Nico invite him to an event he himself isn’t going to be seen at? 

“My step-son, in light of recent events in his life, decided to focus the summer line of a few specific ideas” As Persephone speaks, sneakily reading off the cue-cards place below her hands, pictures appear on the wall of the building behind her.

“He wanted this line to be natural and fun, that’s why he requested we reveal our new line to you outside, today.” She smiles, and gestures to the beautiful, open space around them that had been set up outside the Adonis fashion building. Jason’s never really taken the time to admire the building before now. It’s big. A couple stories tall, dark, but built with plenty of large windows, and it’s secluded. Not too secluded, mind you. There are still plenty of other buildings and business around, but it’s a good bit from neighbors, and it’s gated in by large white fences.

There’s a small courtyard in front of the building, with a long white stone walk way, the rest being bright green grass and a couple tall trees. It’s actually a very simple, but beautiful landscape.

That’s where they’ve set up this little press meet. In the courtyard. The podium by the entrance, and all the white guest chairs lined up in rows up to the gate. Tech crews, camera men and different journalists where wandering around behind the guests. It’s a beautiful, bright sunny day. It all seems to match up perfectly. He can’t help but wonder if Nico planned all this.

“Now, my step-son came to me one day, asking me to teach him flower meanings” Persephone starts after a brief moment of staring down at her note cards. “When I asked him what kind of meanings he wanted, he hesitated. With some coaxing, he eventually told me he was looking for symbols of family, of friendship, and of love and romance” She grins at the memory

“Together, we picked out flowers and colors and arrangements that had significant meaning to him. Each design he handcrafted to showcase something that symbolized one of the most beautiful parts of life. The connections we form with the people around us. My son has made a resolution for this summer, to cherish those in his life, and appreciate them more. He encourages you all to do the same. This line brings back floral, it brings back fun, and it brings back romance. It’s my pleasure to intro-” Jason stops listening. He feels the air around him go cold, his skin feels like ice as he gets the eerie feeling that someone is watching him. He’s looking around frantically for the culprit, and finally finds them.

 Suddenly, his heart is soaring.

Up above, in the Adonis building, looking down at Jason from their office window, is Nico di Angelo.

He’s leaning against the glass gently, observing the event below. His hair seems to be pulled back in a neat ponytail, and he seems to be wearing what looks like black jeans and a black button up. There’s a proud smile on his face, and the sunlight shining through the window makes his eyes light up like gold. For a split second, their eyes actually meet, and Nico’s smile widens.

Jason’s, however, doesn’t. Jason’s smile turns into a frown. Because he realizes, Nico, in all his extravagant and yet mysterious glory up there, isn’t alone. There’s a faint, ominous like violet glow slowly creeping up behind Nico.

Jason’s heart plummets down to the depths of his stomach, and he’s rushing to his feet because he knows something is wrong.

 His mind is pounding, the deep ringing of a gong shaking through his thoughts, like his instincts trying to warn him of impending danger as he rushes through the crowd of people, through models demonstrating the new unique outfits, and Persephone, still happily talking about her son.

He bolts past them all, not caring about the gasps or the shouting or the stares. His blood is burning as he races up each flight of stairs, his entire body screaming Nico’s name.

 Each second scraped across the clock at a painfully slow pace, each step seemed to take hours, and it felt like years had passed before Jason’s slamming into Nico right outside his office.

“Nico” He gasps, but he doesn’t have much time to get any other words out. Nico’s hands are clutching at his shirt, and he’s looking up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“Jason” he gasps in sock and fear almost at the exact same time. Behind him, Jason can just barely see the purple light seeping from beneath the closed door.

“Go, get downstairs. Get people away from the building, call Reyna” He rushes out his orders, but Nico’s hands aren’t leaving his shoulders.

“Nico, go!” He repeats, he hates to do it, especially when Nico looks so afraid, but he pries his hands away, and gently shoves him in the direction of the stairs. Nico hesitates for a second, before sprinting down them.

When he’s out of sight, Jason’s hand shoots towards his belt for his imperial gold dagger. He draws it and flicks it until it forms a full sword. He takes a couple steps back and sets himself in a steady position.

He still needs more lessons, but he’s gotten pretty decent. He manages to stay on his feet the entire time, and he’s gotten hits on his instructor quite a few times now.

Whatever’s coming through that door, Jason should be able to handle it.

He can handle it, he has to, for Nico.

He waits, his hands start to shake in anticipation, his stance starts to feel heavy, and anxiety starts to creep up his spine, making the hairs on his neck stand up.

The door isn’t opening.

 It never does.

The weird glowing purple slowly starts to fade, and Jason sighs in both in relief, and in confusion. He lowers the sword, putting it back into dagger mode, and tucks back into his belt. If there’s someone still in that room, they’re not getting out unnoticed. He’ll call in Reyna, he can have the whole place surrounded in minutes.

Jason swivels on his step, about to go wait on the steps, but the second he turns around, he comes face to face with a swirling black cloud surrounded by that same faint purple glow.

It’s terrifying.

 It’s dark, ominous, and threatening.

Looming before him like a living nightmare. Jason doesn’t know what it is, and he doesn’t have time to figure it out. 

There’s suddenly a sharp pain in his lower abdominal region, and his whole torso starts to feel warm. Wet and warm, and with that feeling came an odd, haze.

As if someone shoved his brain directly into that black cloud and left him alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think~


	24. Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico can’t look at Jason, not right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, kind of left you guys on a bad cliffhanger there? My bad. It's been a bit hectic over here, both for me and my beta, but we finally got this done! So, here you are, and i hope you like it!

“Nico?” He wakes up to the sweet sound of Jason’s voice, and the feeling of a warm hand running through his hair. Nico moves his head up off the edge of the hospital bed to look at Jason.

 “How long have you been here?” Jason whispers, his hand still running through Nico’s hair, and Nico admittedly leans into the touch.

Nico hesitates. Jason’s voice sounds weak and tired.

“Since the very second they opened up the room to visitors” he answered honestly. Nico tried to ride in the ambulance with him, but because he wasn’t family, they wouldn’t let him. They wouldn’t let him into Jason’s room until nearly two hours later.

“How long ago is that?” Jason pries for more, so Nico obliges, reaching for his phone.

“about four hours”

“You’ve been waiting with me for four hours?” Jason gasps, and Nico just nods his head. He couldn’t possibly bring himself to leave Jason’s side. Not when Jason was so badly hurt.

 Not when the reason he was hurt was because of Nico.

“Huh” Jason hums in thought, and he tries to adjust himself in the hospital bed, but he must move something wrong, because he winces, and lets out a low hiss.

“Jason, careful” Nico scolds. Jason sighs, and removes his hand from Nico’s hair.

“What… What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Jason gives a slow shake of his head.

“I remember going to your reveal, and I remember seeing you in the window…seeing someone behind you…I remember running. I was trying to get to you… but that’s the last thing I remember… You’re not? You’re not hurt, are you?” Jason’s eyes suddenly go wide as he looks over Nico with frantic concern.

“I am fine, Grace, I am fine. I met you on the staircase. You made me leave you to go get help… You got stabbed” Nico hesitates, but he slowly pushes his hand up to tap right above where Jason was attacked. Just an inch or so above his right hip. Anger and fear start to bubble up inside him again, just as it did earlier in the day, when he shadow traveled back to Jason, only to find him passed out on the floor and bleeding out.

“As long as you’re alright” Jason lets out a deep sigh and plops his head back against his pillow.

“No, you idiot” Nico clicks his tongue “it’s not okay. You. Got. Stabbed” Jason glances back to Nico, with a weak little smile.

“As long as I was able to keep you safe, I’m fine”

“No, Jason, you can’t keep getting hurt for me” Jason’s hand reaches out, and grips onto one of Nico’s, giving it a firm squeeze.

“I promised I would protect you” Is all Jason has to say, and his words are so soft, so gentle and his smile is so genuine that it makes Nico’s head spin. He’s positive you could hear his heart pounding from miles away.

“I’m going to get your nurse” Nico slips his hand out of Jason’s and starts heading out of the room.

“Nico!” Jason calls after him, but he quickly exits the room, he exits the hospital all together after finding the nurse. He can’t look at Jason right now. Not when he so quickly rushed to his aid. Not when he’s gone and gotten injured for a second time, in the name of protecting Nico.

Not when he looks at Nico with such a gentle smile, or with such soft eyes. Not when he whispers Nico such warm and emotional words. Not when he braids his fingers through Nico’s hair like it’s something he’s done a million times, or when he slips his hand into Nico’s so casually that it almost feels like it belongs there.

 Nico can’t look at Jason, not right now.

 Not when he wants to kiss him so badly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jason is released from the hospital the next morning; his bandages had been re-wrapped, the wound cleaned. He was briefed on his injury and how to care for it. They gave him a bottle of antibiotics to keep it from getting infected, and a bottle of pain killers. He was also heavily lectured about not over working himself and getting plenty of sleep. Which would have to start another day. After Nico left, Jason couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Nico didn’t seem so happy with him. Jason was ecstatic when he woke up to find Nico peacefully sleeping by his side, and his heart soared when he learned that Nico had refused to leave him for the previous four hours. But Nico certainly didn’t like the fact that Jason had sacrificed himself again.

Jason doesn’t remember anything. The last thing he remembers is running up the stairs, and then his memory goes blank. He doesn’t remember getting stabbed. But he does know he was trying to protect Nico. He remembers rushing to Nico, desperately trying to reach him, to keep him safe.

He succeeded in that, Nico had remained unharmed. To him, that’s all that mattered.

Yes, getting stabbed sucks. His whole lower abdomen feels like it’s on fire, but if it meant Nico wasn’t hurt, then he’d willingly take another hundred knives to the gut.

As long as Nico is okay. That’s what mattered more to him.

No one else seemed to understand this.

Because when Reyna and Piper came to pick him up from the hospital, they both gave him the lecture of a life time.

“Jason, We’re serious. I know you were just trying to protect Nico, and I really appreciate that, but you need to be more careful. You’re gonna get yourself killed if you keep tossing yourself in the fire like that” Reyna sighs, after 15 minutes of trying to get Jason to understand her concern.

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’ll call you before I rush in next time” He groans, pressing his head against the back window of her sleek black SUV.

“You better, Grace. I swear if I get one more call from the hospital, I’m gonna send you there myself” She warns him, and he just nods.

“How’d you know he was in trouble, anyway?” Piper asked, shifting in the passenger seat to look back at him. He shrugs the best he can.

“I saw something, in the window…” He hesitates, trying his best to form the memory, trying to remember what it looked like. “It was like… Like a big dark cloud hanging behind him. I didn’t know what it was… but I wasn’t going to risk it. Guess I was right about it being bad” He gives a soft chuckle, but neither of the girls seem to find it amusing.

“Next time you see something suspicious, you call the police, then do whatever stupid thing you’re thinking of doing” Piper frowns at him, and Jason frowns back, one eyebrow raised.

“You know I am the police, right?” He asks, a little amused and a little confused.

“Not for the next week you aren’t” Reyna clicks her tongue, and Jason can’t help but groan.

“Reyna, come on” He tries to plea, because the idea of taking a whole week off to Jason is nearly unbearable. He’s never taken more than three days off in a row. He’s always relied on work to keep him balanced and sane. He needs that now more then ever.

“No, Jace. You need to stay home and rest”

“No, I need to work. Please. Reyna” He begs, but she’s still not buying it.

“Jason, _you were stabbed_ ” She annunciates it, trying to enrapture just how bad his wound is, but Jason can’t see it that way.

“You’re right, Reyna, I was stabbed” He agrees, and she hums in approval, but she knows him better. She knows he never goes down that easy.

“I got stabbed because I realized someone was in Nico’s office, So I rushed to protect him, and someone came after me. Considering we got a note the same day, I’d say this was our stalker. This means they were probably there to attack Nico, but I got stabbed instead, not him. That’s all that matters to me. But the son of a bitch who attacked me is still out there. So instead of sitting on my couch high off of pain killers and eating microwaved noodles and wallowing in pity, I’d like to go to work and actually catch this guy _, so I can make sure no one else gets stabbed_ ”

There’s silence. Neither of the girls say anything, nor do they look at Jason. They keep their eyes glued to the rode. A second goes by. Thirty seconds. A minute.

“Make me a deal, Reyna” Jason breaks the silence, not willing to wait for her to decide anymore. He needs to make his plan, if he’s going to catch this guy, he’s got to plan, he’s got to be five steps ahead. He’s got to start now.

“Four days off to rest, the other three days are half days, you check and rebandage yourself once a day.” She makes an offer, but there’s no way Jason will take it.

“Two days to rest, the rest of the week can be half days, I’ll stay on paper work for the first three days, and I will accept to check and rebandage the wound once a shift, and I will actually eat on my break, and I will bring my pills with me to work, just in case” Jason tosses in a couple other things that she hadn’t even been thinking about, because he knows she can’t refuse it. He knows she’ll take it. Still, she hums in thought for a second, before nodding.

“Deal, but if you look the slightest bit in pain, I won’t hesitate to send your ass home”

“I’ll take it” Jason grins in victory, re-positioning himself in the backseat to releive some of the pressure on his hip. He can’t really feel it right now, his medication has made sure of that, but it still feels a bit uncomfortable.

“Also, where are we going? We passed my apartment already” He mumbles as he looks out the window again, not quite understanding where Reyna was taking him.

“The Di Angelo household” That has his attention. He perks up and leans forward a bit.

“Why are we going to the di Angelo house? Did something happen?” His thoughts instantly go to the worst. Another break-in? Another direct attack on Nico? God, he hopes not, should he text Nico? Make sure everything’s okay?

“Nothing that I am aware of. Hayden requested us to come in” That, to Jason, sounds very ominous. He can’t see any reason Hayden di Angelo would want to speak to all of them, unless it was regarding the case. Jason fumbles for his phone to text Nico, hoping to get some answers, if Nico will even text Jason back, that is.

Jason unlocks his phone to find multiple messages from The Ghost Prince.

_I refuse to train you until your wound is completely healed, and you can prove to me that you aren’t a complete idiot._

Jason groans again, squeezing his eyes shut at the sight, and refuses to open them until they’ve pulled up to the Di Angelo family manor.

 

 

 

The dining room in their family home is bigger than the entirety of Jason’s kitchen, and it’s packed with people. At one end of the table there is Hayden Di Angelo himself. Looking as sharp and as intimidating as ever. In a crisp black dress shirt and pants. Beside him sits Persephone, in a light tan summer dress. Hair tied up in a high pony tail. Next to her, Demeter sits with a tight scowl on her lips, hidden away behind a small glass of wine. Then there’s Hazel in a cream t-shirt and blue-jeans. Frank sits beside her still in his dark blue uniform. Percy and Annabeth sit towards the other end of the table, looking a tad uncomfortable, and a tad worried. Hands clearly intertwined beneath the table.

At the very end of the table sits Nico. A plain gray t-shirt and ripped black jeans. One arm propped up on the table to hold his head. His lips are pulled into a tight line, and his eyes glimmer with annoyance, very clearly displeased at the group of people gathered in front of him.

“Ah, officers! So kind of you to join us!” Hayden quickly stands when the three are shuffled in by one of Hayden’s body guards. 

“Good to see you again, Reyna. Ms. Mclean” Hayden shakes both their hands very quickly before turning his full attention to Jason, who had been standing there awkwardly, trying his best not to stare at Nico.

“Grace! I believe I owe you my gratitude for rushing to my son’s aide” He shakes Jason’s hand, firmly, gives it a gentle squeeze. There’s no smile on his face, but his words are kind.

“How’s the wound?” He asks, slowly releasing Jason’s hand, and gesturing towards his side. Jason’s right hip burns in reminder.

“Could be worse” Jason tries his best to remain positive, and Hayden seems to understand. He gives Jason a knowing nod.

“That’s good, again, I owe you my thanks. Please, take a seat” Hayden gestures again briefly towards the table before returning to his own spot. Reyna takes the seat closest to Nico, then Piper sits, and Jason gets shoved in between Annabeth and Frank.

For a second, as he pulls out his chair, Jason’s catches Nico looking at him. He tries to give him a kind smile, but the second their eyes meet, Nico whips his head away to look at Reyna, and hides as much of his face behind his hair as he can. Jason sighs in disappointment and sits himself with the others.

“I’m sure you’ve all figured out why you’re here?” He addresses the table, folding his hands in front of him. Everyone at the table nods slightly, even Jason. The only person who doesn’t budge is Nico himself.

“As you know then, my son’s safety is being threatened. With the continuation of the break-ins and the notes, yesterday’s attack was the final straw. Had Officer Grace not intervened, who knows what would have happened. For this reason, I’ve decided we should take some extra precautions” He gives another thankful nod to Jason, and Jason nods back. He likes the sound of that. Extra precautions sound good to him, as long as it’s keeping Nico safe.

“I don’t think it’s best for Nico to continue his nights here, as the thief has made their way in my home once before. I would like to assign Nico a personal body guard, from your staff Reyna, if I could, to ensure Nico’s safety at night, and throughout the day” Nico groans quietly to himself, and Jason practically jumps out of his seat to volunteer.

“Then I would like to recommend Jason. His schedule will be most ideal for the next week to keep an eye on Nico, they’re already well acquainted, and I think Jason’s made it quite clear that he’s willing to do what it takes to keep Nico safe. Besides, this is his case, and he’s very determined to solve it. He’s the best option for this” Thankfully, Reyna volunteers him before he can even say anything himself.

“No, he’s injured” Nico is very quick to argue, leaning back in his chair to cross his arms over his chest.

“Jason is well trained and skilled. Injury or not, he’s more then capable of protecting you. He’s going to be the best choice” Reyna argues right back, but Nico is just as stubborn, and shakes his head.

“He should be resting and healing, not baby-sitting me. Besides, once he does go back to work, he won’t have the time to accompany me every minute of the day” Jason can’t help the way his heart sinks at how hard Nico is fighting this.

“Reyna, thank you for arguing Jason’s case, but it’s not necessary” Hayden suddenly interrupts, giving both officers a kind smile. “I’d already planned on requesting Officer Grace. I just needed to make sure it was okay with you both” and they both nod in agreement without second thought.

“As for my sons concerns, I acknowledge that Grace is probably a very busy man. If we could accommodate his schedule, Reyna, and make it as flexible as possible, then I’m sure we could fill in the gaps. Anytime Jason must work separate from Nico, he’ll have to be left with someone from this table. You are not to be left alone, understood?” He turns his attention solely to his son at the end. Nico after hesitating for a second, begrudgingly nods. Jason wonders if anyone at the table can hear how quickly his heart is beating.

“Jackson, Chase, I would like the two of you to work alongside young Mr. Valdez in updating the security of my own home, as well as Nico’s, Jason’s and Hazel’s. Just in case.”

“and Ms. Mclean? You’re a phycologist, correct? Do you think it’s possible to build a physiological profile for whatever we’re dealing with?” He turns his attention from Percy and Annabeth over to Piper.

“Well…” She pauses for a second as she runs it over in her mind. “I don’t have much to go off, but I can certainly try” She offers her best, and Hayden takes it with a grateful nod.

“That would be appreciated. Now, I would like all this to stay in the confines of this room. I want no one in the outside world knowing that Mr. Grace here is acting as a bodyguard. Try to remain as inconspicuous as possible, if you could. I want the world to think we have nothing to fear or worry about” It was kind of scary how Hayden remained so calm and in control. He’s taken his sons safety and investigation into his own hands now, but he’s requested the forces help, and they are more than willing to give it.

“Now, Grace, I think it would be best if Nico stayed with you in your own home. It’ll be safer then his. If you could, I’d like you to escort him, so he may collect his things, and then take him to get settled in. We can figure out the fine details later, for now, I think you are both in desperate need of sleep”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Again, sorry that it's been a while. I hope the next chapter doesnt take as long. We're getting places~


	25. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good Night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck, I know it's been like, months. I am really sorry about that. Life got me down, then decided to kick me while I was down. Things are starting to look up a bit, so hopefully all is good and stays good and I can keep up my motivation.   
> This chapter was a lot of work, and I hope you guys like it!

Sometimes the best way to teach someone a lesson, is to not teach it, but to let them figure it out themselves. That’s why Nico was making a point of ignoring Jason. He refused to sit next to him in the car, reused to look at him, refused to talk to him, and refused to let him help pack up his clothes. Jason tried to lift his suitcase for him, and Nico snatched it away quickly, without saying a word. Reyna or Piper did all the talking for him.

“You just got out of the hospital, Jace, wait a while till you start trying to carry everything.” Piper had told him, with a reassuring back pat. Jason was obviously disappointed about Nico’s active resistance.  Nico couldn’t look Jason in the eye, but Jason couldn’t take his eyes off of Nico. Jason wouldn’t stop trying. His pain was evident, and Nico couldn’t tell if it was from his injury, or from Nico’s cold shoulder.

Nico’s heart, the absolute traitor that it is, is going crazy. It screams for Jason, practically thumping right out of his chest. Every time Jason winces, his instincts beg him to run over and help him. Jason limps ever so slightly, and Nico has to stop himself from offering support.  Every time Jason even frowns, he has the most annoying urge to go over and kiss him till he’s smiling again.

He hates it. He hates every second of separating himself from Jason like this. But he has to do it.

First of all, the line between them is starting to blur. That thin line that keeps Jason from devouring Nico whole. The little line that keeps Nico from giving himself over completely. It’s getting harder and harder to keep that line intact, and that line is the only thing that’s keeping The Ghost Prince’s identity safe at this point. And as much as he would love to kiss Jason, he’d also love to stay out of jail. He needs this, this distance to help rebuild that line. If he didn’t drive a wedge between them now, that line would have been crossed last night.

Second, he’s doing it to teach Jason a lesson. No amount of nagging or complaining or scolding is going to work at this point. Jason is going to keep tossing himself at danger for Nico. He can’t see the consequences of his actions. He sees that Nico’s okay and apparently that’s enough for him. That’s not enough for Nico though. Jason is still hurt. He keeps getting hurt. That’s not okay with Nico, but Jason’s going to keep doing it if he doesn’t think there’s any consequences. So, Nico’s giving him one. This is his punishment. To know that even if Nico’s safe, he can still lose him.

It sounds harsh, but it’s necessary. Nico constantly reminds himself of that. Hopefully Jason will learn his lesson, he’ll stop being a self-sacrificing idiot, and they can try and go back to the way things were. It’s only temporary.

“I’m taking the couch. You need the bed, you’re still healing” Nico drops his bags by the couch once inside Jason’s apartment. Reyna and Piper had already left with promises to see them both tomorrow. They’ve been left alone, and Nico can feel the tension in the air.

He knows what Jason was hoping for. He knows what he wants.

He wants to share the bed. Like before, he wants to sleep with Nico in his arms and by God if Nico doesn’t want the same thing, but they can’t.

They can’t have that.

Jason only nods, his lips in a tight frown as his eyes sadly scan over Nico. He gives a second, a small pause as if Nico will take it back, or give him an explanation, but he knows it’s not coming. Then hesitantly, he steps away, and retreats to his own bedroom. “Goodnight, Nico” He mutters, voice quiet and distant and then gone. Locked away behind the bedroom walls. Nico can feel his heart tugging, trying to pull him towards Jason, where it knows he belongs, but he plants his feet firmly on the ground and sits down on the couch, clutching at the soft fabric beneath him. He lets out a heavy sigh, and leans back, praying that the couch will somehow open up and swallow him whole.

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

The next morning Nico doesn’t bother to wait for Jason. He texts Hazel and has her take him to work instead. He doesn’t know how to describe his complex feelings towards Jason to her, so he simply tells her that he thought Jason should sleep in more. She knows it’s a lie. She’s his sister for fucks sake, she can see right through him. She also warns him that Jason will be pissed for leaving without him, but Nico simply shrugs it off. Hazel takes him to his office and waits with him for a good hour or two while he scribbles away in his sketch pad.

“Thanks Hazel, I can take it from here” Nico could sense Jason’s presence from a mile away. Like a bloodhound, knowing exactly what he should be chasing after. He swears he felt Jason enter the building, and he knew he was at his office doors long before he actually heard his voice.

“Sure thing, bye Jason… Bye Nico” Hazel gives her brother a slight smile, and a small wave before slipping out of the office. The door closes behind her, and it instantly cuts off all air to the room. The atmosphere grows thick and heavy and Nico shifts uncomfortably under Jason’s intense stare.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jason breaks the terrible silence first, leaning his back against the wall. Nico glances up at him, and instantly regrets it. Electric blue eyes lock onto him, and fuck, such a simple pose should not look so attractive.

“You’re injured, you should get all the rest you can. I wasn’t going to wake you so early for something as frivolous as taking me to work” Nico tears his eyes away as Jason folds his arms closed over his chest. He tries to focus on his sketchbook, and the designs before him, but that’s hard to do with Jason’s gaze so focused on him.

“It’s not frivolous. I took this job for a reason” “Speaking of jobs” Nico shuts Jason down before he can even continue that thought. He knows Jason, maybe a little too well, and he knows that sentence ends with something that’s going to make Nico want to kiss him. “I had my father find and bring up an extra desk for you, so you can work while you baby-sit me”

“I am not baby-sitting you” Jason’s frown deepens at the phrase used, forehead scrunching down, creating a furrow in his brows that Nico finds oddly cute.

“My father is paying you to watch me and keep me from getting into trouble or getting hurt because he can’t. Sounds like baby-sitting to me” Nico counters with a pointed look.

“I’m not being payed”

“Did he not discuss payment with you yet? He said he was going to offer you a hefty ‘allowance’ for taking this job”

“No, he did offer me the money. He called me this morning. I declined the offer, because you’re not a job” Nico’s heart thumps at the implications, and his mouth is running before he can figure out what he’s saying.

“You’re taking time out of your life and schedule to haul me around and watch me. That sounds like a job to me” He says it because he knows what Jason’s response will be, but he wants to hear it. He wants to hear the words from Jason’s own lips.

“Spending time with you and making sure you’re safe is not a burden or an obligation. It’s a pleasure, and an honor. You’re not a job. You’re someone I care about.” Nico is starting to think he might have a thing for self-torture. He knew that was coming, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. His heart feels painfully tight and heavy in his chest, and his throat is becoming as dry as a desert. Jason makes it so hard to ignore him. He’s making everything so hard and so difficult and so goddamn complicated and he hasn’t the slightest clue.

“Thanks for the desk, by the way. I’m going to need it. I’m going to step outside for a call” Jason comes to the realization that Nico doesn’t have a response for him. Not after minutes of watching him hopelessly stare down at his sketches, eyes wide and lips quivering. Nico suspects there is no call to be made, he doesn’t see Jason pull out his phone, nor does he hear his voice from the other side of the door. He thinks Jason’s just trying to give him space, and time to be alone. Which he isn’t supposed to be doing at all, but Nico respects this and is extremely grateful regardless.

 

 

 

They don’t speak the rest of the day. Percy brings them lunch, and they eat in silence and work on their respective jobs. Jason must be bored out of his mind doing such plain paperwork. He also knows the officer is driving himself insane trying to research the case. His focus was so set, and determination burned so fiercely in his eyes, Nico knew Jason wasn’t going to stop until he’s solved it. He knows there won’t be any resting until Nico is no longer under threat.

Nico and Hayden have both already pushed out orders in the underworld. They have a small army going, a detective’s party of their most loyal and skilled. Hayden has become very upset by the idea of his son being in constant danger and that put a large fire under some people’s asses. Nico is so mortified by the idea of Jason getting hurt again on his behalf, that he’s also gone and kicked everyone, including himself, into over drive.

The underworlds assets, combined with the efforts of the police force, and there is well over a hundred well trained people trying to find the culprit, and yet, they’re not a single clue closer. They need to solve it though. If they can just get this damn case out of the way, if they can just find their thief, there will be one less complication standing between them.

 

“Goodnight” Is the first thing Nico can bring himself to say after that first conversation, and it’s said nearly ten hours later, after many painfully silent hours in the office, and a very uncomfortable car ride home. He ignores Jason’s offer for dinner in favor of a shower, and when he’s done, he lays down on the couch and squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge the way Jason sighs.

“Goodnight, Nico” He says, unaware that Nico can feel the way he pats the back of the couch, and his obvious temptation to reach down towards Nico. Nico tries to pretend he doesn’t want Jason to reach for him. He listens to Jason’s retreating steps, and the sound of his bedroom clicking shut. Despite just having spent twenty minutes standing under boiling hot water in the shower, Nico was left feeling oddly cold. Cold and lonely, and that awful feeling somehow followed him into his sleep.

 

In his dreams, Nico found himself lying against a black floor of ice. He sees Jason in the distance. Jason looking at him with such fear and concern in those wide sky-blue eyes. There are other people. But they’re nothing more than silhouettes, shadows. He can’t see any of them, he can only see Jason, only Jason. He scrambles to his feet, but his strength evades him. His knees are weak, as if they’ve been ground into the rough floor for days, and it takes all his will power and adrenaline to stand and try to hobble forward. He takes one unstable step, and then another, and another. He feels like a weighted spoon trying to drag through a bowl of molasses, but eventually he starts to close the distance between them. Jason’s name becomes a prayer on Nico’s lips, but the sound gets lost just as quickly as his breath does. After what feels like years, he’s finally close enough. Jason is just in reach, but when he puts his hand out to grab a hold of him, a wall solidifies between them. Nico’s hands press again cold, black tinted glass. He looks at Jason with panic as he feels his heart begin to race and the air starts to squeeze out of his lungs. Jason frantically pounds against the glass, trying to break it, trying to free Nico, but there is no point. Nico is very quick to give in, allowing his tired body to collapse against the wall, and slowly slide down until he crumples to the floor. The sound of Jason shouting his name and pounding against the glass wall starts to drone out and fade, until he’s startled awake by the similar sound of someone knocking on the door.

His eyes pop open to find Jason standing protectively in front of him, gesturing for him to remain silent. Nico wants to cry at the sight of him, wants to reach out and tug Jason to him like he wanted to, but couldn’t in his dream. But Jason starts creeping towards the door before he can even try. The officer slowly peaks through the peephole of the door, and then lets out a loud, annoyed groan. “What the hell, Leo” He growls as he yanks open the front door, reveling their scrawny and very irritated looking friend.

“Good Morning to you too, sparky” Leo huffs, shoving himself through the door, heavy toolbox in tow. Jason quickly closes the door behind him and leans back against it.

“What are you doing her, Valdez?” Nico stares at him as he reaches to the ground for his cellphone. “It’s 5 in the morning” He frowns at the glowing numbers atop his screen, and then at the mechanic himself.

“Your dad told me to install the new security as soon as I possibly could, and this is as soon as possible” Leo ignores them both, and starts opening up the tool box, which is really a very, very large suitcase with multiple different compartments and it’s packed to the brim with more then should be physically possible.

 

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

Turns out, Leo’s new ‘high tech security system’ is a multilayered insanely advanced system consisting of; cameras, microphones, motion sensors, panic buttons, reinforced bullet proof windows and doors, a whole new lock on the door with a special made key only Jason and Nico will have, and a doorknob that will scan their finger prints and only unlock for them. His least favorite part is the metal wiring that Leo thread through the walls of the apartment. It’s the same kind of metal Jason’s task force used to arrest and hold people with powers. It’s an extra precaution, in the case the thief is a teleporter. It’s also a reassurance that Nico won’t be able to run away. The only way Nico will ever get away from his bodyguard to get some work done in the underworld is by shadow traveling. Now he can’t shadow travel in the house, but if he leaves the house with someone else, they’ll all instantly know. The motion sensors, the door system, and the panic buttons are all rerouted to these little monitors Leo made, and he made one for every person who attended Hayden’s meeting. The only privacy retained in this system is the fact that only Jason and Nico’s monitors can receive the video and audio feed, and that they can delete or share things as they please. The system was designed to keep people out and keep Nico in and that is very, very annoying to him.

He watches Leo for four hours, efficiently running around the apartment, installing things left and right. His lips drag in a tight frown and his eyebrows have permanently drawn downwards. Leo enlists their help as much as possible. Having them lift things or hold things or helping him to test things. Listening to Leo brag about his system grows old very quickly. Of course, Leo has every right to be proud. It’s a very impressive system, and the fact that he’s made it ‘un-hackable’ and self-sustaining is pretty cool, but if Leo explains one more time that the system will still work in a power outage, he’s going to slap him.

“Sorry I have to put cameras in here too” Leo hums, climbing up his little stepping stool so he can reach the ceiling in Jason's room. “I’ll try not to point it directly at the bed… Although… Guessing from the state of the living room, I’m guessing you’re not too worried about that” He snickers to himself. Jason’s face blooms bright red at the implications, and Nico groans.

“I’m calling someone to come get me” Nico’s blush is just as evident as he quickly exits the room, leaving the sound of Leo’s laughter behind.

 

 

 

 

“What are you working on?” Jason arrives in his office about an hour and a half after he does, quickly dismissing Annabeth. He goes to his own desk first, putting down his bag and arranging his files. But he does frequently glance over to Nico, who is furiously scribbling away on a sketch pad.

“My job” Is his only response, flipping the pencil in his hand in hesitation. He’s trying to focus. Jason isn’t helping.

“The next line already?” Jason asks, suddenly appearing behind him, peering over at the drawings. They’re just poorly lined sketches and horribly jotted down notes so far, but nothing for Jason’s eyes regardless.

“No” He slams his notebook shut, slides it on his desk, and reaches for the phone settled in the corner of his desk.

“Then what is it?” Jason leans away, slowly stepping back around to his own desk. “Something important” Nico isn’t willing to tell more, instead he sends out a quick text, and anxiously waits for a reply. When Jason sits back down at his own desk, Nico deems it safe to pull the sketch book back.

 

 

 

“We should get something for lunch” Jason suggests about an hour later, but Nico is very quick to shut him down.

“I’m not hungry”

“You didn’t eat last night either” He sighs, but Nico shakes his head.

“I wasn’t hungry last night either” Jason lets that conversation go as well.

 

 

 

 

“Do you want to stop for dinner on the way home?” Jason offers about thirty minutes before they leave.

“I’m not hungry, I’d rather just hurry back to your apartment and get some sleep” Jason calls it ‘home’ like it’s theirs. But it’s not. It’s not a home, right now, it’s a prison. Nico does not want to hurry back, and he does not to go to sleep, but it’s better then sitting in painfully awkward silence at the office. Jason silently follows him everywhere he goes. He goes to the bathroom, Jason has to walk him there. He goes to talk to the textile department, Jason has to join him. He has a conference call? Jason has to watch him pace around the room as he talks on the phone. He just wants privacy. The only time he gets close to that is back at the apartment, when Jason leaves to his own room for the night and Nico’s left on the couch alone.

“You need to eat, Nico”

“I am not hungry” he repeats, but Jason goes through the Mc. Donald’s drive through on the way back anyway, and he gets Nico a burger and fries, in spite of his protests.

“Goodnight, Nico” Jason dismisses himself the second they get to the apartment, leaving Nico all alone in the living room with his food. ‘Goodnight’ he says. But it’s anything but.

Nico doesn’t sleep that night. He’s afraid to have another dream like before. He sits on the couch and slowly devours the meal given to him. He stares at the TV and watches mindless reruns of old cartoons until the early hours of the morning.

He tries to focus on anything but the situation, but it won’t go away. All his brain wants to discuss is the thief, and the precious things that were taken from him. He constantly thinks of Jason, and the dumb sacrifice that he’s made twice now. How hard Jason is working and trying just for him. He thinks of that pained look on Jason’s face every time Nico shoots down one of his conversations. He knows he’s being harsh, but Jason is not the only one he’s being hard on. This punishment is just as much for Nico as it is for Jason. Knowing Jason is right there, right there in the other room sleeping alone and in pain because of an injury he got for Nico, knowing that is eating him up inside.

His brain and his heart and his instincts all tell him to give up. Just go to Jason. Curl up in his arms and sleep and let the warmth and comfort of being near him chase away everything else. He wouldn’t be having nightmares if he was in Jason’s bed. He knows he wouldn’t. He would actually sleep. He wouldn’t be so tired, and he’d be happy for once. But instead he’s sitting on the couch.

He’s sitting on the couch, watching cartoons at three in the morning. He’s tired and he’s uncomfortable, and he’s cold. He’s all alone, and he’s afraid.

 

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

At around three in the morning, Nico get’s fed up with the situation, and he texts Percy. Usually it’d be pretty rude to text your friends so late into the night, but he knows this time that Jackson is up. Percy doesn’t do it very often, but he does visit and work in the underworld from time to time. He takes jobs with Nico, but he mainly frequents the shipping docks. There’s a lot of sketchy stuff that happens down there, you’d be surprised by how many criminals use the loading docks as places to stash stuff, or as a place to hide. Percy likes to sneak around and fish them out. In the underworld, they call him ‘Riptide’ because of his manipulation over water. He’s very good in the underworld, his skills are strong, he’s an amazing fighter. He’s not always the smartest or sneakiest when it comes to plans, but he balances it out with good instincts. Nico also trusts him more than anyone else in the underworld. That’s why he asked Percy to take up some of his own jobs while he’s stuck in lock-down.

Percy is at the apartment within thirty minutes, Nico leaves nothing more then a note for Jason to wake up to before they take off. “You sure Grace is gonna be alright with you taking off like this?” He asks as they walk out the door. “Nope” He chuckles to himself, quickly dragging Percy down the stairs.

“Who do you thinks going to kill me first? Your old man or Jason?” He sighs, ducking into the nearest and darkest corner for Nico to shadow travel them away. Nico pulls them back out of the shadows a minute later, and they find themselves in Nico’s private sector of the underworld.

“Mmmm who knows” Nico shrugs, quickly making his way to his throne, and plopping himself down in it with a loud groan. “God, I missed this place” Percy chuckles, and follows after him to sit on the arm of the chair.

“You’re really going crazy locked up in Jason’s apartment huh?”

“It’s not… I just can’t deal with the silence. I feel like a prisoner. He follows me everywhere and I can’t talk to him so it’s just-” “Wait, why can’t you talk to him?” Percy looks down at him, sea green eyes glimmering with confusion and worry.

“Are you still mad at him?” He repeats his concern, and Nico just sadly nods.

“Seriously, Nico. The guy risked his life for you, twice. How can you be mad at that?”

“I don’t want him to risk his life for me” Nico sighs in frustration, leaning his head against Percy’s side.

“You’re afraid of losing him. I get that. You like him a lot and you don’t want to lose him. But he’s thinking the exact same thing about you, and that’s why he’s willing to do it. You’d do the same for him, wouldn’t you?” Percy’s hand snakes around his shoulders and squeezes him a bit.

“I would…” He hesitates, then slowly he nods. “Yeah, I would. If Jason was in danger, I’d do anything to keep him safe, even if it meant I got hurt myself”

“See? You’re not mad at him, Nico. Youre scared, and that’s okay. That’s just how it is when you love someone” Percy’s words feel like a tank of ice water being dumped over him. He goes rigid beneath his friend, eyes wide. Percy’s laughs so loud it bounces off the cave walls.

“Seriously, Neeks? I’ve seen the way you guys look at each other. And all this? I hate to break it to you, but you guys are in love”

“We’re not!” Nico sputters, trying to defend himself, but his voice betrays him and cracks. “I am not in love with him…” He trails off, Percy just laughs again, obviously not believing him. To be fair, Nico doesn’t even believe himself.

 

 

“You know you can just wake me up in the morning, it’s what I signed up for. There’s no need to drag everyone else out of bed just to bring you to work” Jason strides into Nico’s office about three hours later, carrying a tray of drinks, and two plastic containers of take out. Percy slips out the door with a silent nod the second Jason enters.

“You’re injured, you need all the rest you can get” Nico snaps back, trying his hardest to keep his eyes down on his desk, Jason makes that very difficult by slamming the food down on his desk.

“What’s this?”

“This” Jason says, pulling the larger drink out the carrier, and placing it front of Nico “Is an extra-large ice blended coffee with dark chocolate and caramel, extra whip cream, and six espresso shots.  One for every hour that I got up last night and could still hear you watching cartoons in the living room” Nico stares at the drink in shock, Jason quickly sets a plastic container down next to the drink.

“This is a small breakfast platter from your grandmother’s diner. Complete with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, half a waffle and some fruit because I am tired of you not eating and pretending like you’re not hungry, so if you don’t eat it all, I will call Demeter, and let her lecture you on the importance of nutrition until you do” he threatens, and it’s a serious and rather scary threat to Nico. Demeter’s lectures are painful, he hears them at least once a month and every time they make him want to bang his head against the wall. The women can talk for hours, and she can be very mean. She means well, of course, but that doesn’t stop her from absolutely roasting Nico about his health and his life.

He stares back at the sight in front of him. Eyes flickering back and forth between the perfect drink and the delicious breakfast. The gesture somehow both incredibly annoying and strangely thoughtful at the same time. A small part of him wants to be stubborn, shove it away and tell Jason to fuck off. However, his mouth is already watering, and his stomach rumbles. His petty grudge may not like Jason right now, but his body sure does.

“Thank you” Nico looks up and looks Jason in the eyes for the first time that day. Probably for the first time in days, really. Jason says nothing more, he only nods his head, and retreats to his desk with his own drink and his own food.

Nico’s eyes attentively follow Jason as he walks across the room, then hesitantly, he pulls the coffee forward, and takes a sip. Before he knows it, he’s gulped down the whole thing, and has scarfed down every last bite of the food.

“I am going to step outside for a phone call. I’ll be right outside the doors” Jason suddenly dismisses himself, pushing his chair out abruptly, and exiting the room rather quickly.  But just like before, there is no real phone call. He hears Jason press his back against the door, but no talking. Just silence.

Jason is giving him privacy, giving him alone time. An offer of freedom for a truce. Something Hayden would highly disapprove of, but Nico greatly appreciates. He takes advantage of the time given to move around and express himself more. With Jason in the room, he feels glued to his chair, resigned, trapped. The second he stepped out, Nico sprang to life. He started pacing around the room, he would stop to stare out his window, he’d sit on the edge of his desk, sit on the floor, stare up at the ceiling, walk in circles, walk in patterns, just walk aimlessly. He would just move. Move and move and move. He always felt being in motion helped his creative process. It helped keep his mind clear and he certainly needed that now more then ever. He had a very complicated task ahead of him, a project he’d need to really be innovative and have to think outside of the box if he’s going to accomplish it to the fullest.

Jason returns an hour later, he knocks first, which Nico likes, and then he slowly enters, and quietly returns to his desk, and resumes his work as if he never left.

Jason repeats the pattern the rest of the day, but in smaller increments. Faking phone calls and restroom trips so that he can give Nico little bits of free time. Never as long as the first, thirty-five minutes, ten minutes, 25 minutes, five minutes, twenty minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, ten minutes. Here and there, spread out or maybe back to back. But they were there. It was an effort. Every time Jason left the same, he’d step out, press his back to the door, but there was never any talking, he’d wait a bit, then silently slip back in. Nico was tempted to call him out on it, but he decided to just enjoy it instead.

“Can we stop somewhere on the way back to your apartment for dinner? Just something quick?” Nico asks at the end of the day, which they call fairly early, since neither seemed to get a lot of sleep the previous night. Jason, of course, nods his head.

“Sure, anywhere in mind?”

“Something quick” Nico repeats himself “I’m fine with McDonalds again, if you are” He offers. It’s the quickest, cheapest, and first thing that comes to his mind. He doesn’t want a sit down, obviously, he doesn’t want to be trapped in such an intimate setting. He wants to return as quickly as possible, so they can once again go their separate ways. However, a little more food in his system won’t hurt.

“That’s fine. Food is food” He agrees, but he obviously doesn’t. Maybe he’d prefer actual food with a better nutritional value, or, Perhaps Jason wants the very thing Nico wants to avoid. A sit-down, dine-in, nice restaurant. Something that forces them into another intimate setting and forces them to spend a bit more time together. Either, or, or both, he doesn’t bother arguing. Only gives in to what Nico wants.

 “Goodnight, Nico.” Jason leaves him be the second they get into the apartment, making a straight line for his bedroom, knowing well that Nico wants to limit their interactions as much as possible. Something about that causes a little pang in Nico’s heart. He doesn’t want Jason to think he hates him. It’s the opposite in fact. He just wants Jason to learn his lesson and stop sacrificing himself, and he wants freedom. He wants freedom and privacy and to not be watched every goddamn second of the day. Jason’s seemed to realize that, but Nico can feel Jason’s hurt and heartbreak and it breaks his own damn heart.

He gets halfway through his fries, and decides his stomach is too twisted to actually eat. He puts the food away, gets himself ready for bed, and lies back on the agonizingly stiff couch.

As he stares up at the ceiling, the image of Jason swiftly walking away from him to retreat to the bedroom replays in his mind. Jason almost looks like he’s running away from Nico, and technically he is. Nico rather abruptly has shoved Jason away these past few days, and he’s left Jason with no other option but to flee.

It didn’t occur to Nico that this lesson of losing someone because of your own actions, could work both ways.

He scolds himself forever, maybe for minutes, maybe hours, but eventually, the sleep he refused last night finally caught up to him, and so did the nightmares he was trying so hard to avoid.

 

 

\--------

 

He didn’t know it was a dream at first. It looked so real. Everything was tangible. He was back in his house. In his own bed. He can smell the cinnamon scented candle Hazel gave him for Christmas burning on the dresser. He could feel his usual cotton sheets beneath his skin, and the same worn out pillow under his head. He’s asleep, but not asleep at the same time, because he’s aware that he’s asleep.

The dream starts to shift very quickly. The room suddenly starts to shake. Just lightly, more like a sway then a shake. He gets up, or try’s to. It’s slow, it feels like someone holding him to the bed by his waist, but he wiggles free. He trudges forward.

 He can’t see anything else in his bedroom but the door. With each step the room shakes more and more, and panic starts to rise in him.

His instincts are screaming at him. They demand he go to the living room, they’re begging him. He doesn’t know why, he just knows he has to. There’s something there for him, something there he has to protect.

The bedroom phases into the hallway somehow, and he’s stumbling through pitch black. Nico has been hiding in the shadows his whole life, the darkness is nothing new to him. But this darkness feels cold and unfamiliar. It’s unfriendly. It’s not his darkness. It’s not something he can manipulate or control and use to his advantage. It’s harsh and weighing down on his body. The hallway turns into the length of ten football fields. He feels like he’s been walking for hours and with cement blocks shackled to his ankles.

Finally, an object starts to form in the distance. He trots towards it until the blur of brown forms a couch. His couch, and there’s someone on it. He can’t see them, but he knows they’re there.

The room starts shaking again, although Nico never even realized it stopped to begin with. It’s violently shaking now, and it’s accompanied by a deep, ferocious rumbling sound, like thousands of people playing the drums in a thunder storm.

Then suddenly, the scene shifts a bit again, and he’s standing at the back of the couch, looking down at none other then Jason Grace himself. Who sleeps soundly, despite all the chaos, lying flat on his back, his eyes gently closed, and hands laced together and resting on his stomach. Much like the way someone would be laid in a casket.

An eerie feeling of foreboding doom begins in his gut, and panic once again rushes him into action.

“Jason!” He reaches down to shake his shoulder “Jason wake up!” Blue eyes flutter open to stare up at him with alarm.

“Nico?” He shouts in panic, but he might as well be calling out from across a canyon. His voice is shaky, and it echoes in the darkness. Although he’s clearly yelling, Nico barely hears him, his voice drowning in the thick air and in the constant rumble.

“Jason, we need to go!” He urges. Unsure of what he’s asking or where they need to go or why they need to leave. He just knows. But Jason doesn’t seem to understand. He doesn’t move, or maybe he just doesn’t have time to move.

The shaking intensifies, the rumbling grows louder, and suddenly the floor is beginning to crack. It starts with little fracture lines, and then out of nowhere, there’s a sink hole in the center of the space. A black hole just inches away from the couch, growing by the second and threatening to swallow Jason up whole.

The image shifts again without warning, leaving Nico suddenly at the very edge of the crater. He’s leaning over it, desperately grasping at Jason’s hands, trying to pull him out, and using every last bit of strength he can to keep Jason from falling.

“Nico!” He cries, trying to cling on as tightly as he can. “Jason!” Nico whimpers in return, he can’t pull Jason up. He’s too heavy, and the black whole beneath seems to be dragging him down.

“No, Jason, No! No!” He repeats like a mantra because he doesn’t know what else to do. Jason seems to grow heavier by the second, and he’s starting to slip from Nico’s grip.

“Nico” He gasps, eyes filled with fear and his fingers trembling. Then Jason lets go, and he plummets into the darkness below. “Jason!” Nico cries, and without hesitation he flings himself into the black hole. He doesn’t know what’s down there, doesn’t know what will happen, but he knows Jason is in there, and that’s all he needs to know.

“Nico!” He hears him shout, and it bounces off the pitch-black walls, and surrounds him. He tries to call back, but the air is suffocating him, he can’t breathe. He can’t do anything but squeeze his eyes shut and anticipate the fall.

“Nico!” The voice echoes again.

“Nico! Wake up!”  

 

His eyes snap open to find Jason staring down at him, bright blue eyes wide with worry and concern.

“Jason?” He gasps, rushing to fill his lungs back up with air. The second his vision can focus on Jason, and the evident fear on his face, he doesn’t hesitate to fling himself forward. He wraps his arms around Jason’s neck and draws him in as close and as tight as he can.

Jason makes a small sound of surprise but returns the gesture. He snakes his arms around Nico’s waist, and holds him close.

“Shhhh, It’s alright, Nico. It’s alright. You were just having a nightmare. You’re safe. You’re okay. I’ve got you” Jason whispers to him, trying to calm Nico’s shaking form. Nico nods his head, as the best response he can muster, burying his face in Jason’s neck, trying to ease his crying.

“You’re okay” Nico repeats softly. Jason probably doesn’t even hear it. The officer tries to let go a bit, just so he can look at Nico, but the second the contact loosens, Nico panics, and clings to Jason for dear life. All he can think of, all he can see in his mind is Jason falling. He can’t let that happen. He won’t let that happen. He’d never let go of Jason.

“Okay, okay. I’ve got you. I am going to pick you up now, okay?” Jason asks, his voice so calm and gentle. It’s that special tone of sweet Nico swears is reserved just for him. He nods his head against Jason again, fastening his hold. He trusts Jason not to drop him, but that doesn’t stop him from jolting a bit when Jason suddenly lifts him. He rushes to lock his legs around Jason’s waist, just as another form of support.

Jason presses him close and slowly makes his way to his bedroom. He carefully sets Nico down on the bed, as if he were lying down a piece of glass.

“I am not leaving you, okay? I am not leaving. Just going to lay you down so we can get comfortable” He warns, and Nico complies. He wants to cry when their contact ends, he doesn’t understand why but it physically hurts him for the ten seconds when Jason is no longer touching him.

It really does last only ten seconds, but for Nico it feels like ages before Jason is beside him again. Jason pulls the blankets up to gently cover them, and then he wraps Nico back up in his arms. Nico nuzzles his face in Jason’s chest, where he can listen and be soothed by his steady heartbeat. Jason’s embrace is warm. It’s familiar and comfortable. It’s where Nico feels like he belongs.

“Try to go back to sleep, okay? I’ll be right here no matter what, I won’t let anything bad happen. I promise I’ll protect you” Jason buries his face in Nico’s hair and takes a couple deep breaths of his own. His hand behind Nico’s back slowly starts to move, tracing gentle and soothing patterns into the soft bare skin. It’s easy for Nico to oblige Jason’s request. If he was still alone and on the couch, there’s no way he’d be able to sleep again. But in Jason’s arms? In Jason’s arms he feels safe. He feels loved.

He starts drifting off to sleep in seconds. The last sound he hears is Jason’s voice, calm and warm above him “Goodnight, Nico”, it’s followed by a soft press of lips to his head, and after that, it is a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my awesome beta for helping me with this massive chapter. It was a lot of work.   
> Sorry again about the hiatus, i am gonna try my best to make sure it doesnt happen again.   
> Also, fun fact. The second nightmare has in this chapter is one of the very first scene ideas I got for this fic!   
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Feel free to ask questions and please tell me what you think!


End file.
